Summer Vacation
by AngelK
Summary: Mult couplings...so sue me Rika's returned for the final time. Will Rika and Ryo be united after an over two year separation?You can find out if you read the epilogue. Please Review!
1. Summer Begins

Howdy! I've decided to write a Ryuki or a Ryo + Rika or whatever you wanna call it. I thought I'd give it a chance and I am not positive of the age difference. So let's just say they're about the same age. (Who cares about a few months....)

Summer Vacation: Dream Come True or Your Worse Nightmare: Chapter 1

"Hi, Grandma. I'm home." Rika Nonaka called. "Hello, sweetie. How was your last day of school?" Her grandmother asked.

"Fine, is Mom home yet?" 

"Yes, she has a surprise for you." 

"Don't tell her I'm home." Rika took her shoes off at the door and carried them to her room. (A/N You know her separate wing of her own. i'm prob. making very little sense if any).

"Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?" The yellow graceful fox appeared out of the shadows. 

"Keep watch that you don't see my mom. The longer I stay out of sight, the safer I'll be."

"Alright, Rika." Renamon faded into the shadows of her room again. Rika went to her computer. She turned it on and waited for it to start up. She connected to the Internet and went on her instant messenger. Jeri, Takato, and Henry were on.

****

Digi-Queen has logged into Chat Room 366

Lion-heart: Rika!

****

Digi-Queen: Hi, Jeri.

****

Terrier-Tamer: Hey, Rika. We were just talking about our last day of school. How did yours go?

****

Digi-Queen: Fine, Henry. Hey, Gogglehead, aren't you gonna be sociable 2day?

****

Gogglehead: Hi, Rika. I was thinking.

****

Terrier-Tamer: Oh, did it hurt? Stop that, Terriermon! I was just kidding.

****

Gogglehead: I can't believe summer's here. You going to camp this year, Rika?

****

Digi-Queen: Camp?!! Why would I be caught dead there?

****

Gogglehead: J-just wondering...

****

Digi-Queen: Don't worry, Takato. I won't be going. So, you don't have to worry about lil' ol' me.

****

Lion-Heart: I wish you would come. I'd love my friends to meet you and vice-versa.

****

Digi-Queen: My mother will probably have me signed up for a gazillion fashion shoots. She already has a surprise for me already. Oh no, Renamon says she's coming.

****

Digi-Queen has logged off.

Rika went to sneak out but her mother was already at her door. "Rika dear, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Mother?" Rika said in annoyance.

"I signed you up for summer camp."

"Oh, ugh. I'd rather have gotten a tank full of snakes. Why would I go to a stupid camp? I am not into the hiking and junk."

"I thought you'd be excited, dear. I already signed you up so there's no backing out. You leave in tomorrow at 10 AM. Oh, are these those tarot cards? You must really enjoy fortune telling or whatever it is you do."

"Go away! These aren't tarot cards. You are so stupid when it comes to my stuff. Just leave me alone!"

"Rika Nonaka, how dare you! You're grounded. I will not accept this behavior. You're not allowed out of this room till you apologize. Are you going to apologize?"

"I'd rather be eaten by a thousand piranhas."

"Rika, you are now here in this room. No going on your computer. You can pack for camp." Her mother turned to leave.

"I hate you! You're ruining my summer. You're ruining my life. You ruined your marriage. Just leave me alone." Rika sobbed. Her mother turned away with tears in her eyes.

"If that's how you feel, go." 

"What?"

"Go. Get out of my sight.."

"Fine. FINE! I'm so glad to be out of here I'll be jumping for joy." Rika grabbed her D-Power and modify cards. She grabbed her red sneakers. She pulled them on and ran out the door and her mother began to cry.

"Hi, Rika-Rika! Whatcha doing? Can we play? Please, please, please, pretty please with a cream puff on top?" A little white colored digimon bounced up and down. 

"Hi, Calumon. I need some time alone. So could you...?" 

"I guess I'll go. I'm supposed to play with Guilmon anyway. Bye-bye, Rika-Rika!" The little digimon bounced off. Rika giggled. He had so much energy for a little guy. 

"Rika?" A boy her age with navy blue colored hair was standing with an off-white colored bunny with overly big ears with green stripes on the bottom of them. 

"Henry!" Rika exclaimed. 

"What's up?" 

"My mom. She signed me up for boring old summer camp."

"It won't be that bad. I'm going to summer camp. Where you going?" 

Rika bit her lip. She forgot her friends were going to camp. "Probably not with you guys. This will be the worst summer in my life."

"It's only two weeks." 

"S-so? I have to go to some weird camp. I'll call you if I find out where I'm going."

Rika ran home as fast as she could. "Hi, Grandma..." Rika paused and saw her grandmother was comforting her mother, speaking with a very soothing voice. Rika grumbled to herself as she ran to her room. Renamon appeared out of the shadows again.

"Rika?"

"Leave me alone right now, Renamon. I-I need some time alone." Rika cried, her hands were clamped over her ears and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"As you wish..." Renamon trailed and faded away.

"I'll call for you..." Rika said. She yanked her hands away from her ears. _You promised yourself you'd never cry in front of anyone. Crying shows you're weak. _

Then another voice seemed to speak. _There's no one here to see you cry._

The other voice, the more aggressive one came back. _But I know crying is weakness._ Rika remembered the day she had made the promise she'd never cry again.

(((Flashback)))

"Rumiko, I'm leaving." Rika's father said to her mother who was standing with a stony look on her face. 4 year old Rika was huddled on the floor of her bedroom, her violet colored eyes were filled with tears. Her mommy and daddy had just ended the biggest and worst fight ever. Her father was standing in her doorway. "Daddy?" 

"Sweetie, Daddy's going away for awhile. Promise not to cry and don't give your mommy a hard time, okay, Pumpkin?" 

Her dad was hunched down to her level. 

"Daddy, why are you going away? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did I'm _sworry_." 

"No, it's not your fault. Your mother and I are just arguing. C'm'ere and give your daddy a hug and promise me you'll be daddy's sweet little angel until I get back." Rika went to her dad and he lifted her into a tight hug. He set her down on her bed. She grabbed her tiny stuff wolf. 

"Daddy, take Wolfie so you'll remember me on your trip." Rika handed her father her stuffed wolf. 

"How bout you keep Wolfie. I have a present for you and I'll have this same picture." 

Her father handed Rika a gold heart-shaped locket. She opened it and on the left side was a picture of Rika and her father had her on his shoulders. On the right was a picture of her mother holding Rika by the hand with a large sakura tree in the background. Rika grinned at the little locket.

"Daddy, put it on me." 

Her father fastened the chain around her neck. He kissed the top of Rika's red head and patted her on the head. 

"I love you, Pumpkin. Take care of mommy for me."

With that as his last words, he slung his jacket over his shoulder and gave Rika one last wave. He disappeared down the hall and never came back.

"Wait, Daddy, don't go! I love you!" Rika sobbed as the door closed and Rika began to cry harder than she ever had.

(((End Flashback)))

Rika remembered her mother crying for days. Her grandma had done everything to comfort her mourning mother. Rika waited that whole year, sitting and staring outside as the seasons changed. The sakura blossoms blew by, the sun shone brightly and kids were heard shouting after school was out. Autumn came with it's colorful falling leaves and winter had come with snowflakes blowing by. Her father had never kept his promise to her. He had never come back.

Rika wiped her eyes. She realized how selfish she was being. Rika first called to Renamon. 

"I'm sorry, Renamon."

"I understand, Rika. You were upset about this. I forgive you." 

Rika left her room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen. "Mom?" 

Her mother was sitting at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Her grandmother had her hand resting over her daughter's. 

"Rumiko, I-I...Oh Rika dear, what is it?"

Rika's eyes filled with tears. 

"I-I'm sorry, Mom." Rika burst out.

Her mother's head lifted. She rose from her chair. "Rika?"

"Oh, Mom!" Rika ran to her mom. For the first time in a long time, Rika hugged her mom and held onto her.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. Please forgive me."

"Oh, sweetie." Her mother wrapped her arms around Rika and squeezed her tightly. 

"I love you so much. Please, try and have fun at camp. All your friends will be there. I did it because I love you and want you to have a fun summer and not be lonely with me being at fashion shoots."

"Oh, Mom..." Rika trailed and hugged her mother as tightly as she could. Her grandmother smiled.

"I'm very proud of you, Rika dear."

"Thanks, Grandma."

That night, Rika was trying to sleep. She had packed all her stuff and called Jeri, Henry, and Takato. She had told them she'd be joining them at summer camp. "That's so cool, Rika!" Henry had said. "Wow, Rika. I'm so glad you're coming." Jeri had been ecstatic. "Uh, I'm glad you're coming, Rika. Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo will be there too." Takato had said.

Rika sighed. She wasn't all that happy on seeing Ryo again. _I hope he's not annoying as he always is..._ With that as her last thought, Rika finally fell asleep.

The next day, Rika made a quick double-check over her list of things she needed and if she had forgotten anything. The bus would be picking her up at the corner. It was 9:30AM. She took her suitcase and lugged it out of her room. She slung her pack over her shoulder. She went to the kitchen and hugged her mom and grandmother. She said her good-byes and remined her grandmother to be kind to Renamon and feed her.

"I'll be happy to take care of that guardian angel for you, Rika." 

Rika then took her stuff, said one more good-bye, hugged her mom again and left through the door.

She walked down the sidewalk and checked her digital watch. It was 9:50AM. She had time to say good-bye to Renamon. She had said her good-bye to her last night but decided to do it again anyway.

"Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"Um, Grandma will be taking care of you. And, well..."

Renamon walked next to her. 

"What is it, Rika..."

Before Renamon could finish, Rika had hugged the yellow fox tightly. 

"I'll miss you. Try and stay fit and take care of my mom and grandma."

"Ii will, Rika. I'll see you in two weeks." 

Renamon faded away and Rika walked out to the curb. She double-checked her backpack's front pouch to make sure she had her modify cards and D-Arc. She saw the bus coming down the street.

The bus driver came off and introduced himself as Pete and loaded her suitcase into the holding cell on the bus. Rika boarded the bus. She saw Jeri waving to her from very close to the back. Rika walked back where Jeri was.

"Hi, Rika. I saved you this seat." Jeri motioned to the seat next to her, by the window. 

"Thanks, Jeri." Rika plopped down beside her. 

"Let me introduce you to two of my friends. Rika, this is Kila Akihabara and Jodie Jamison. Jodie, Kila, this is Rika Nonaka."

"Hi." Kila waved, smiling nicely at Rika.

Jamie had long, curly red hair in a high ponytail, green eyes and wore white-fringed jeans with a green t-shirt with yellow sleeves and green and yellow sneakers. Kila on the other hand was a little shorter than Jodie with dark black, layered hair, dark black eyes, and a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt with a white peace sign in the middle, and red and white sneakers. 

"Hey, Rika." 

A boy with brown hair and light blue eyes smiled at her.

"Hi, Ryo." Rika said as coolly as she could. 

"How's your summer?" 

Rika rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long bus ride with Mr. Legendary Tamer asking 20 million questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think of my Ryuki? Or Rika + Ryo or whatever. Review if you like it please. I will try and post the new chapter soon. Ciao for now!


	2. Off to Camp Rowley

A/N Hiya! I'm sooooo bored, and ff.net is down.. ::sigh:: So, here it is, my......disclaimer! Hehe, did i have you going? well, who got my joke? (((silence))) i never knew silence was so...deafening. Okay: I DO not Own Digimon! And note to memory: I kno that Ryo is 4 years older than Rika in the Japanese Version. I kno but for this romance, let it only be a few months. I need them to be closer in age to make my fic work. So, ne one else, plz, i don't need reminding. Plz, don't flame. Flames are only good for a few things which include: Marshmallows! S'mores! Barbecue! Oh, great, now I'm hungry... So if you flame, I will use it to roast my marshmallows! (((stomach growls))) and I'm hungry. Maybe I won't write this chapter...

Rika: I will send you to another galaxy! I'll send you there for good. (((kicks her foot out, narrowly missing Angel's face)))

A/N-Help!!

Ryo: Calm down, pumpkin.

Rika: :::blushes:::

A/N- (((ducks to miss a karate chop from Rika))) I'll be writing real fast......

Summer Vacation: One Hell of a Day: Chapter 2

Ryo Akiyama kept glancing at Rika, worry clear on his handsome features.

"Are you in the mood to talk or not?" 

Rika sat as quietly as possible, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"I was wondering. I mean, you mad at me or something?"

Rika was muttering under her breath, so even Ryo who was a few inches from her couldn't hear.

"Uh, Rika?"

"Oh my God!!! I have never met someone who asks as many questions as you do!!! Jeez, does silence mean anything to you!!!!!!"

All of the kids sitting around the pair turned and began to stare.

"Uh, calm down, Rika. I was just wondering if you were okay..."

"Why do you care so much?!!!! I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Legendary Tamer Who Talks Too Much For His Own Good!"

Rika turned to stare at the kids and heard the silence of nearly the whole bus.

"What are you ALL looking at???"

The kids all turned away nervously. 

"Now, Ryo Akiyama, don't talk to me for the rest of this stupid bus ride!!!!!"

"Um, uh, sorry to interrupt..."

"What do YOU want, you stupid good for nothing idiot, Kazu?!!!!!!!"

"Uh, Rika, I think you'd better calm down..."

"Stay out of this, Jeri! And now as I was saying..."

Rika paused. She saw the hurt look in Ryo's cerulean colored eyes. Pig-headed Kazu even had a trace of hurt on his face. 

"Rika!" 

Rika turned ready to burst out when an arm flashed and yanked her down in her seat.

"Jeri, can I switch seats with you? Thanks."

Jeri had no time to reply before Kila slid into the seat and Jeri reluctantly sat with Jodie. Rika sat, saying nothing at first and Kila turned in the seat to face Kazu and Ryo. 

"Sorry bout that guys."

Kila turned back around. 

"Rika, calm down. Ryo was just asking how you were. You don't have to go and bite the poor guy's head off. Look, calm down."

"I don't need you to tell me to calm down! Just go away!"

Rika glanced into a pair of deep black eyes. 

"What, are you expecting me to apologize? Cause if that's what you're waiting for, you've got another thing coming!"

A look of hurt washed over Kila's gentle face.

Ryo's head popped up.

"Hey, Kila, come and sit by me. Best to leave the Digimon Queen to her own devices."

Rika's violet colored eyes flashed.

"I don't need you giving everyone advice on me! What do you think? You know me well? Well, you don't!" 

Kila switched seats with Jeri but Rika didn't even notice until Jeri spoke up.

"Uh, Rika? Are you mad at me? Can I talk to you?"

Rika's eyes softened. 

"I'm not mad at you, Jeri."

Rika turned to Jeri.

"Why?"

"Well, um, you just seem mad at everyone. I was hoping you weren't mad at me. You're like one of my best friends."

"Really, Jeri?"

"Of course, Rika. You're always so nice to me. But, why'd you hurt Kila's feelings? And Ryo's and Kazu's? Well, I'm not worried about Kazu as much but Ryo is your good friend. And Kila's so nice and gentle. I hope you didn't hurt her feelings too much."

__

Oh man, Rika thought,_ I didn't even realize I hurt her feelings. Or Ryo's. And even Kazu. I gotta stop being so rude and cruel. Try and be nice. Like Jeri. I'll try harder when we get to camp. I wish Renamon were here._

***

But what Rika didn't know was that Renamon would be waiting for her at camp. As were all the digimon tamer's partners. Even Monodramon was there. Calumon had asked them all along.

***

Rika smiled. 

"You're right, Jeri."

She turned in her seat. 

"Sorry, Ryo. You too, Kazu."

Rika gulped. Would they accept her apology?

"No problem, Rika."

Ryo gave her thumbs-up.

"Sorry I interrupted. Friends?"

Kazu stuck his hand out and flinched as Rika's hand neared his. His face relaxed as Rika firmly shook his.

"We're here. Everyone off the bus! You're luggage will be near the holding cell of the bus."

A woman with red hair to her shoulders stood, introduced herself as the camp director and directed everyone off the bus. Everyone got off and as Rika came off behind Jeri, she could see Henry and Takato among the group of bustled campers, ready to go and looking for luggage. 

"Welcome to Camp Rowley! (A/N Gomen, I'm having a bit of writer's cramp. I'll re-post this chapter later if someone sends me a good name for the camp.) My name is Karen. (A/N Thinking of Medabots at the time. You know who I'm talking about. Gomen, my brain is broken....) Please go to one of the counselors, they will point you in the right direction. You will have one counselor in your cabin most of the time. I will also be around if you have any questions."

Karen shut off her megaphone and the kids continued to stream off the bus.

"Rika?"

Rika turned with her suitcase in hand. 

"Yes?"

"Our cabin is number 3. It's down the right path and to the left. It's the first cabin on that trail. And there will be 5 boys in our cabin and 4 girls. It's all of us Tamers, besides Kila and Jodie."

"Oh that's really cool...."

__

Great, now I'll have to sleep in the same cabin as Ryo, Rika thought,_ this just keeps getting better and better._

Jeri and Rika walked to their cabin, dragging their luggage behind them. When they reached it, Rika opened the wooden door. Henry and Takato were already poking around the cabin. Takato and Henry had already claimed two bunks, they were bunking together. Suddenly, Kila and Jodie appeared with a backpack and a suitcase each. 

"Hey, you choose bunkies yet? Okay, guess not. C'mon, Jeri, you can bunk with me."

Rika chuckled to herself. Jodie's red, bouncy, curly hair matched her personality.

"Hey, Kila. How bout you and I bunk? Girls might as well stick together."

Kila looked a bit taken aback.

"Uh, s-sure thing, R-Rika."

"Okay, we claim these 2 bunks. Top or bottom?"

Rika looked at Kila.

"Uh, I like the top. That okay with you?"

"That's fine. I like the bottom better."

Rika smiled as she put her stuff on the bottom. She put her suitcase under the bed. Kila slid hers next to it. Rika checked the lay out of the cabin. The cabin had 5 sets of bunk beds. The bottom near the door had a curtain to be drawn around it. Soon, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta arrived. Ryo took the top bunk that was over the bottom curtained one near the door, closest to Rika and Kila. Kenta and Kazu took the bunk which was near the back wall of the cabin. Then, a female counselor entered with a duffel. She had brown curly hair to her elbows. She had shorts and a tee-shirt with the camp name and logo.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Gina and am in a bit of a rush so you can tell me your name and biography after dinner. Dinner's in 2 hours at 5 and I will be back 15 minutes before 5 so you can be ready to jet. Until then, explore camp. Have fun till then!"

Gina left with another whirl of activity.

"Okay then."

"Yeah, you've got a point, Takato. Um, what shall we do?"

Jeri looked around.

"A hike?"

Kila waited for someone to shoot down her idea.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me."

Henry shot Kila a shy smile, causing her to blush. The other kids were oblivious to the state Henry and Kila were in, excluding the watchful eyes of Ryo and Rika. Kila and Henry led the way through the forest. Rika walked behind them as they chatted happily and Rika smiled. Ryo came up next to her and stayed in stride with her. 

"Is it just me or does Henry have a crush on Kila?"

"I would say it was your eyes but I see it too. And by the way, gomen for my behavior on the bus ride. I really was well, obnoxious."

"No problem, Rika. Besides, you and I just do that on instinct..."

"Rika! Over here!"

"Oh my gosh, Calumon?"

"Yup-yup Rika-Rika! Look, I brought some friends along!"

Rika paused, she saw Jodie's mouth open in alarm at the little digimon who was hopping up and down like crazy. She turned to see Kila's reaction but was completely astonished when Kila burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my gosh, you're Calumon?"

"Yup-yup! And who are you?"  
Calumon jumped into the air and was kept afloat with his ears as he stared at Kila. 

"I'm Kila."

"I'm Calumon. Do you like cream puffs?"

Kila giggled.

"You're a funny little digimon."

"You know about digimon?"

Ryo was in complete shock as was Rika.

"Know about them? I have my own digimon. And a red D-Arc. Wait, I hear him now."

"Him?"

Rika's eyebrows raised in disbelief. Kila was so quiet and she had a digimon. Nothing was surprising...

"Here he is..."

Kila grinned widely. 

"Meet my best friend, Wolfmon."

Rika pulled out her digivice.

"Wolfmon. Data-type Beast digimon. Champion level. His attack is Wolf Blast where a mirror like image of Wolfmon will appear and attack his opponent mercilessly. He's cool."

Rika got a good look at this digimon. (A/N Grey Wolf from Monster Ranch kinda fits the image in my imagination.) He looked in perfect condition to battle.

"Oh, then I guess you can meet my digimon. I have a lime green D-Arc."

A ball of what looked like purple fur came flying out of the wood, in the direction from which Wolfmon had come. Ryo checked his digivice.

"Kitamon. Data-type Cat digimon. Champion level. Her special attack is Black Crescent. This attack will obliterate with thousands of small black and silver crescent moons."

Kitamon looked a lot like a Gatomon except the colors were exact opposites. Kitamon was a light purple color and her tail was composed of white and light purple stripes with a tail rings. She had dark pink and purple gloves and 2 pairs of wings growing out of her back which were green sword-like blades.

"Another Champion level?"

The two new digimon continued along with the tamers and Calumon until they stood in a deeper part of the forest. Then, Renamon, Gardromon, Monodramon, Terriermon, Guilmon, MarineAngemon, and Leomon (A/N I know, my explanation: He was re-born through Jeri's wish for him to live and a Digi-Gnome.) stood in the clearing. The tamers happily reunited with their digimon.

"This was all your doing, wasn't it, Calumon?"

"Yes it was? Why? You mad at me?"  
Rika picked up the little digimon and hugged him.

"Thanks so much, Calu. I didn't want to miss Renamon for two whole weeks."

"No problemo, Rika!"

Kila was chatting with Terriermon and Henry. Kila went to check her watch. It read 4:35PM.

"Oh my gosh, we've got to go if we don't wanna be late for dinner!"

Kila quickly said her good-bye to Wolfmon and Terriermon. They ran all the way back to camp after everyone said their good-byes.

"We made it!"

Jodie panted. Kila checked her watch. It was 4:50. They'd have to run to their cabin. Gina was just coming down the steps from their cabin.

"We're here, Gina!"

"Hi, guys. Shall we go to dinner?"

Rika caught her breath as they walked to the Mess Hall. Ryo walked in front of her. She had to admit. Ryo was definitely cute. 

"Yo, Rika!"

Rika looked up and met Ryo's cerulean colored eyes. He smiled. She blushed slightly. Just having him stare at her was making her blush._ Pull yourself together..._

"What are you looking at?"

Ryo blushed.

"Oh my gosh, the Legendary Tamer actually blushes. I'm impressed. I thought you were an alien or something."

"Sit by me?"

Rika almost giggled at the hopeful look in Ryo's eyes. He looked like a cute little puppy that you just couldn't refuse. Even she had to admit, he was cute.

"Well, are you gonna bother me the rest of the time? Anymore surprises? Do you like me or something? I suppose I could sit by you."

"Great."

Rika hid her grin from Ryo. Ryo was fighting the urge to blush again.

"Now, campers, we have a cabin table. We'd be that one over there."

They joined the growing line of hungry campers. 

"This reminds me a lot of cafeteria food."

Takato continued to look on disgust.

"It might not be all bad."

"I think you're wrong, Jeri."

Kila picked up a grill cheese and sniffed it.

"Looks safe. Smells okay."

"Too bad Guilmon's not here. He'd love this array of disgusting food..."

Jeri and Kila giggled. Kila's expression changed to one o disgust when they sat down.

"Kazu, why did you get so much food?"

Kila looked at Kazu's tray which was piled with UFOs. (A/N Unidentified Food Objects.) Jodie looked at the food, a look of amusement crossing her face. She took her fork away from the salad she was about to eat and poked some red gooey junk. She went to remove her fork and to her dismay...

"It's stuck."

Jodie began to pull on the fork and fell off her chair and landed on the floor. Kazu looked at her apologetically.

"Need a hand? I'll get you another fork."

Kazu helped Jodie up. Jodie thanked him and he went for a fork. He returned and Jodie went back to her salad. Kazu had lost his appetite and began to eat the cookies he had gotten and the slice of cake. 

Rika was across from Kila and was attempting to take a bite of her PB&J sandwich. Then she saw Jodie get her fork stuck and decided to save her teeth. She pushed the sandwich and tray away.

"Want a cookie?"

Ryo held a chocolate chip cookie up in front of her.

"Thanks."

She began to chew on it thoughtfully. 

"Taste good?"

"Yeah. Can I have another?"

"Sure."

Rika smiled as she took another cookie. Henry was putting his food into a paper bag.

"What are you doing?"  
"Packing food for Terriermon and the other digimon."

"Oh, I see."  
"Here add this."

Kila handed Henry a grill cheese sandwich that hadn't been touched.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I just remember I'm highly allergic."

"To grill cheese?"

"No, to gross camp food."

Rika laughed. Later, after dinner was over, there was another hour before lights out. Kenta clutched his stomach.

"I knew I shouldn't of touched that red stuff."

"What were you thinking?"

Kila looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"I thought it might have been better than cafeteria food. I think I'd better go to the Infirmary. Can you give MarineAngemon the cookies I saved him?"

He handed the cookies to Kila.

"Want me to come with you?"

Kazu looked at his friend, concern crossing his face.

"I'll come too."

Jodie smiled. She had a definite crush on Kazu. He was so cute.

"Well, see ya later."

The other tamers went for the woods and began their hike. Their digimon were waiting for them.

"You brought food!"

Guilmon took the food from Takato and began to chow down on the contents. Terriermon joined him as did Monodramon.

"I never knew Monodramon ate that kind of...stuff."

Rika looked at Ryo for an explanation.

"Cyberdramon wouldn't eat that but Monodramon's a bottomless pit."

Rika giggled.

Soon, all the food was gone and all the digimon were satisfied.

"Good night, Takatomon..."

Guilmon fell asleep followed by the other digimon. The tamers left in silence. Henry walked with Kila. They arrived back at the cabin and the others got ready for bed. Henry couldn't sleep and saw Kila sitting on her bunk. Henry climbed the ladder and tried to not wake the sleeping Rika. The bunk creaked as he sat next to her.

"Can't you sleep?"  
"No, not really, Henry."

"Tell me about Wolfmon. Is he a good digimon?"  
"Yeah, my mom thinks he's a dog."

"You have any sisters? Or brothers?"

"My little sister, Kusanagi, died when she was 6 from cancer. My dad passed away and after my sister died, my mom got a good paying job and really got more absorbed into her work. I was only 10 at the time, why would I notice the difference? I mean, no one cared how I felt about no love and the loss of half of my family. So, I learned to be a loner. I rarely tell anyone this stuff, Henry. But, you seem like a person I can trust. I mean, you're so nice. Even when I met you in school, you were nice to me since no one really noticed me and didn't seem to care if I was there or not. I always felt alone. I mean if no one cared about my feelings, why should I bother? "

Henry nodded and saw tears glimmering in the depths of Kila's eyes. Henry hugged her before he could stop himself. Kila hugged him back to his surprise.

"Thanks for talking with me, Henry."

"No problem." Henry climbed down from the bunk and climbed up to his bunk.   
"Oyasuminasai, Henry."

"Oyasuminasai, Kila."

Henry fell asleep as did Kila. Rika smiled. She had heard the conversation between Kila and Henry. She thought now that Henry definitely had a crush on Kila. She'd ask him the next day. Just before she was about to fall asleep, she thought of Ryo and his sudden interest in her. _I wonder..._ Rika kicked back the covers and stood on tiptoe as she went by Ryo's bunk. His face looked so peaceful. She kissed his cheek softly. _Sweet dreams, Ryo... I love you._ With that, Rika crept back to her bed and fell asleep in an instant.

Ryo opened his eyes. He touched his cheek where Rika had left a sweet kiss.

"God, I love that girl..."

He smiled and got out of bed. He jumped to the floor without a sound. He walked to Rika's bunk and watched her. She was an angel. Would she ever want to be his? Then he heard her murmur something.

"You know what, Ryo?"

He looked in surprise and saw Rika must be talking in her sleep.

"What?"

Ryo whispered as soft as he could.

"You're cute. Especially when you blush..."

Ryo blushed red. Was she dreaming about him?

A/N How was that as the next chapter? Hope it wasn't a let down. Plz remember to review.

Rika: You made me kiss him?

A/N- Oh boy.......Review and BTW, oyasuminasai means good night in Japanese.

Rika: I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!

A/N- HELP!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if there wasn't a lot of Ryuki in this chapter. I'll try and do better next chapter. (((runs from Rika)))


	3. Shower Time!

Author's note: I'm writing this b4 I leave for vacation and it seems I can't get it posted since FF.NET is down....again. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor my computer or I would destroy it and buy a new one. So, please review to this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Summer Vacation: The Shower Encounter: Chapter 3

Rika woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising outside. She stretched and sat up. She got out of bed and saw Ryo's bed was empty. She rushed to the door and flung it open. Ryo was sitting on the porch of the cabin. 

"Hey, Wildcat."

Rika grumbled. She was hoping she'd be able to slip back to bed unnoticed. Oh well, it wouldn't be that bad to spend time with him.

"Hi, Akiyama."

"C'mon, sit by me. I don't bite."

Ryo gestured to a spot next to him on the wooden swing. Rika inched closer and sat down.

"Isn't this sunset beautiful?"

"Yeah, it is."

"We'd better get dressed. We don't wanna be lounging around in our pajamas."

He gestured to his sweats and Rika remembered she was still wearing her light blue cloud short set pjs. One of the very few pajama sets that her mother and Rika had agreed on, sort of anyway. She stood up and went for the door.

__

Maybe he didn't get a good look at them.

"Oh, and Rika?"  
"Yeah, Ryo?"

"I love those pjs. They look good on you."

Rika blushed and busied herself with looking for her clothes for the day. Ryo jumped back onto his bunk. Rika pulled out a pair of dark blue jean capris with tiny diamond like stones on the cuffed bottoms, her white t-shirt with the light blue sleeves and the light blue heart in the middle, white socks, and her red sneakers. She dressed quickly and after she had returned from the bathroom, she was dressed, her teeth were brushed, and her face was washed, she had forgotten all about her morning encounter with Ryo. When she came back to the cabin, Ryo was dressed and chatting with Henry. Kila was talking with Jeri and they seemed to be sorting out their digimon cards. Jodie was flirting with Kazu, giggling at his bad jokes. Kenta and Takato were playing the Digimon Card Game.

"Ha! I win."

"Aw, man, can we do 5 out of 7?"

"No way, Kenta."

"Hey, Rika!"

Ryo smiled his cute smile and Rika rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Ryo. Hey, Henry."

"Hey, Rika."

"So, anyone up to a Digimon Card Game battle?"

Rika looked to anyone in the cabin.

"I'll play you. I'll try to go easy on ya."

"Oh, please, Ryo. I could beat you blindfolded..."  
Just then, Gina came in with a clipboard.

"Well, today we'll be canoeing. Or, you can go on a hike. And, for canoeing, at the end of the period, there will be a race. Who is in favor of canoeing?"

Rika, Ryo, Kila, Henry, and Kenta decided on canoeing and Kazu, Jodie, Takato, and Jeri went for the hike.

"Now, the counselors in charge of canoeing are Joey and Lisa. The period lasts for an hour and a half. Then you'll have 1 hour of free time. So, I'll see you later. All of you who are going on the hike, follow me."

The others headed to the lake.

"I'm Joey. You will have 2 people in a canoe. So, pick your partners."

"Hey, Rika? Wanna be partners?"

"Sure, Kila."

Ryo and Henry had buddied together and Kenta went with some other friends from school. Rika and Kila got into their canoe and they ended up paddling next to Ryo and Henry. After an hour, Ryo and Henry were going to race Kila and Rika. All of the kids were on the shore watching. Lisa had a whistle around her neck. She held it to her lips. 

"On my whistle, you will paddle across the lake and back. On your marks, get set, paddle!!"

Kila and Rika took off as did Henry and Ryo. They were just taking the last few feet to the shore when Rika tipped to the same side as Kila and the canoe tipped over. The boys had gotten to the shore before they had realized what had happened. Kila and Rika swam to shore.

"Did the Digimon Queen have a nice dip?"

Two girls giggled and pointed at the now sopping wet Rika.

"Oh, pu-leeze! You probably can't even swim!"

"Why don't you two go and shower?"

Lisa smiled and led Rika and Kila away. After stopping at the cabin for some dry clothes, they went into the bathroom where another room full of showers was.

"Now, when you're done, head over to the Main Hall where you can dry your clothes in the dryer."

They were both wrapped in blue, fluffy towels. Kila went to a shower stall and closed the curtain. Rika set her clothes, both the wet and dry ones, outside of the curtain. She went in and showered. After about a 15 minute shower, she shut off the shower. She felt for her clothes and couldn't feel her dry clothes. Rika stepped out with just a towel. Her wet clothes were on the floor and her dry clothes were nowhere in sight. Then, she saw Ryo. He had just come in to take a shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Rika's head began to spin as she clutched the towel around herself.

"Hi, um-uh-Rika."

"Hi, Ryo. So, coming to spy on me?"

"Uh, no. I came to take a shower. Where are your clothes?"  
"Someone seems to have taken mine. Did you take them by any chance to see how well they'd fit?"  
"Haha, funny... Um, I brought a sweatshirt along with a tee-shirt. You could borrow my sweatshirt."

"R-Really? Um, uh, t-thanks, R-Ryo."

Ryo tossed the dark blue hooded sweatshirt to her. Rika picked it up and took her wet jeans and went back into the shower. She dressed and pulled on her sneakers. She heard the water from another shower running.

"By the way, Ryo. I owe you one!"

Rika retreated as quickly as possible. Kila was waiting outside. 

"Hi, where are your clothes?"

Kila looked innocent for a minute. Maybe too innocent even for her.

"Uh, my clothes? Someone took them. You know anything about it?"  
Kila turned away and mumbled a 'No' but her shoulders shook with silent giggles.

"You took my clothes?"

"Well, Henry helped me..."

"Henry?!"

"Yeah. I mean, c'mon, Rika. You like Ryo. Admit it."

"No, you're acting all girly-girl and I refuse to speak about crushes. Pretty soon you'll have me going on a date with him."

Kila grinned mischievously. 

"You never know. Your clothes are back at the cabin. But, I wanna stop over at the Main Hall. Wanna come with?"

Rika pouted and then mumbled something.

"What?"  
"You...stole....my....clothes...and... I... had...to wear Ryo Akiyama's clothes... You are going to die, Akihabara! And wherever Wong is, I'll get him too."

Rika's tone of voice changed to one that was like the Wicked Witch of the West. (A/N The Wizard of Oz didn't exist in Japan I don't think but I needed some type of detail to help you out.) 

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little boyfriend too."

Rika then gave a cackle and Kila burst into giggles.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first!"  
Kila took off at a run and Rika chased after her, her hands were held to look like claws. They ran to the Main Hall and caught their breath after Kila threw her clothes into the dryer.

"Well, Rika, how do you like Ryo's sweatshirt?"

Rika punched Kila playfully in the arm.

"Don't push it, Akihabara. Or I will be forced to kill you."

"Well, let's go. My clothes are done."

Rika and Kila walked back to the cabin. All of the others who had been on the hike still hadn't come back and Kenta was nowhere in sight. Ryo and Henry were sitting on the floor, playing the card game.

"Hello, Henry."

Rika stuck her nose up.

"Hi, Rika. Ryo told me this little story about him meeting a really pretty red head in the showers."

"Oh, Jodie met you in the showers? I could've sworn they were still on a hike."

"Oh, please, Rika. The only cute red head I know is you."

"Oh, shut-up you twerp, you gonna go mushy on me?"

"Nah, I suppose I'll have to wait for a midnight stroll. How bout we go visit our digimon?"

Rika blushed at Ryo's comment. 

"Give us girls about 15 minutes. I have to change and we have to go and dry my clothes."

Rika gathered the clothes up that were on her bed.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you."

Ryo and Henry turned their attention to the game and Rika and Kila left. Rika went to change in the bathroom while Kila ran to the Main Hall. After Rika changed her clothes, she met Kila at the Main Hall.

"I see you left the "Ryo" sweatshirt on."

"Yeah, I like it. It's really cozy...I'm just kidding!"

Kila's mouth was still open with shock.

"Whatever, Nonaka. Don't want to keep the guys waiting."

They ran back to the cabin and within 5 minutes, after Kila grabbed the knapsack full of food from the past few days, they departed for the digimon's hiding place.

"Terriermon!"

"Henry!!!"  
Terriermon tackled Henry. 

"Wolfmon, are you okay?"  
Kila hugged Wolfmon and she began to chat with Monodramon and Ryo.

"Renamon?"

"Rika?"

Renamon materialized in front of her.

"Renamon, I'm glad you came to camp."

"I'm glad I can be here with you, Rika."

Rika chatted with Renamon for about 10 more minutes. The other digimon began to eat and after Calumon was playing with Guilmon and MarineAngemon. Gardromon and Kitamon were having a small battle to keep themselves in shape and Kitamon seemed to be winning while Henry, Kila, and Ryo continued to chat. Kila glanced at her wristwatch.

"Hey, sorry to break it to yas but visiting hours are over unless you wanna go to the director's office and explain everything."

"I think I'll have to pass on that little trip. See you later, Monodramon."  
Ryo held up his hand as in a good-bye.

"Bye, Renamon."

"Good-bye, Rika."

Renamon faded into the darkness of the trees.

"Wolfmon, we'll try and bring back some more camp food."

Wolfmon made a disgusted face.

"Bring me something edible next time?"

"I promise."

"Momen-tai, Wolfmon. That food was edible."

"Maybe to you, Terriermon. You eat like Guilmon, no offense to you, Guilmon."

"None taken. What's offense?"

"Never mind. I'll see you, Wolfmon. I'll try and bring something better for you, Wolfmon."

"Bye-bye, Henry!"

"Later, Terriermon. Just don't get caught and if anyone comes..."

"Henry, momen-tai!"

"It's not polite to interrupt. Well, let's go before anyone misses us."

The tamers said a few more good-byes and made a few more promises to bring back better food for the digimon who had more delicate stomachs, well, anything was more delicate then the bottomless pit digimon, such as Monodramon who ate more than his evolved form of Cyberdramon, Terriermon, and Guilmon.

At first, Kila, Henry, Ryo, and Rika walked in a single file down through the forest. Then, Rika stumbled and fell headfirst towards a huge rock. Rika squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a sharp pain to go through her head but the pain never came. Rika cautiously opened her eyes.

"Ryo?!"

"Wait, calm down. I saw you were gonna fall and I didn't want to sit back and watch you get hurt..."

Rika reached hesitantly and touched Ryo's arm.

"Don't get all bunched up. I wanted to say thank you..."

Rika paused. Ryo waited.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you."

"It wasn't anything..."

"I could've cracked my head open. And I don't think you wanted to see my brain oozing all over the place, would you?"

Ryo made a face of disgust.

"No, thank you."  
Rika laughed.

"I didn't think you'd wanna see that."

Ryo grinned. He loved the way Rika laughed. He loved the way it sounded and he loved the way she looked when she laughed. Her face lit up and her light colored violet eyes danced happily.

"Hello???? Ryo? Are you gonna stare at me, twerp, or are we gonna go and catch up with Kila and Henry?"

Ryo's head snapped up. Henry and Kila were already about 10 yards away.

"C'mon, before they get any idea s of getting us together..."

"What you say?"

Rika's expression became one of concern.

"You okay?"

Rika waved her hand in front of Ryo who looked completely spaced out.

"Oh yeah, right. Right behind you."

Rika nodded, still puzzled and began to jog to catch up with Henry and Kila. They walked back to the cabin which now had only Takato and Jeri.

"HI, Gina wanted us to tell you that our free hour is extended so the people that got back from the hike get a full hour."

"Where were you guys?"

Jeri waited and listened as Henry explained they had visited the digimon. 

"Oh, did you see Leomon?"

"I did, Jeri. He said 'hi' and he said he'll talk to you later."  
"Thanks, Rika."

"C'mon, enough chit-chat, dinner's in ten minutes."

Kazu, Kenta, and Jodie were waiting at the end of the line in the Mess Hall.

"I'm starved from the hike. I could eat about anything."  
"I'm sure you could, Kazu."

Jodie burst into giggles after.

"Holy cow! Look at some of this food!"

Rika was quite surprised. Instead of the past few days of the usual green tray of mush, the red plate of charred pizza, and some other U.F.O. (A/N Unidentified Food Objects) there was trays of buns and pastries as well as cold-cut hoagies and some other things like white rice, sushi, and some tuna casserole. 

"Wow, am I dreaming? Is this food actually edible?"

Takato continued to stare in awe at the food. Kazu began to pile his tray high with tons of food. The others followed suit and they sat at a table. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, enjoying the food. Then, Kila leaned over to Henry.

"Should I go back for the backpack and we can bring the digimon some edible food this time?"

"Sure, I'll cover for you if anyone asks."

Kila got up and disappeared out of the hall. She returned in ten minutes and the kids went up one by one for seconds and piled more food on their trays. Kila put as much food as she could fit in the backpack. The tamers pocketed the rest and left the hall.

As they walked, Kazu began to munch on a bun he had brought for himself. Jodie grinned and watched Kazu. Kazu looked up to see Jodie's green eyes piercing his own. 

"Want some?"

Jodie snapped out of her tiny trance and accepted the other half of Kazu's roll.

"Takato!"  
"Guilmon, I'm so glad to see you."

"You bring me food?"  
"We brought all of the digimon food."

Kila took the backpack off one shoulder and was practically glomped by all of the digimon.

"Ooh, a bread roll, yummy!!"

Guilmon popped a roll into his mouth.

"Yum, yum, bun in tum, yummy, good stuff, yay!"

Calumon was plowing through his portion of food as rapidly as possible.

"I don't....think... I can fit.... one more bite in my ....mouth!"

"Terriermon, it's not polite.."

"Momen-tai!"

"Oh, momen-tai yourself!"

Terriermon ignored Henry and the digimon eagerly gobbled up the food.

"No more?"

Guilmon looked at Takato mournfully and then at the empty backpack.

"I'm sorry, boy. We'll try and bring more food next time."

Guilmon nodded and curled up under the shelter of a tree and fell asleep.

Calumon fell asleep next to Guilmon. Leomon said 'good night' to Jeri and Takato and Jeri left. Kenta ran to catch up with Takato after a brief good-bye to MarineAngemon. Kazu and Jodie followed, Jodie still flirting with Kazu.

"So...was this food more edible?"

Kila looked at Wolfmon who was still eating the remains of his hoagie.

"Much better."

Terriermon bounced on to Henry's shoulder.

"Henry, can you bring more food like this tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't know what they'll be serving tomorrow. But, I'll try, 'k?"

"Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for bringing back food for me."

"You're welcome, Renamon. 'Night, Renamon!"

Rika followed Ryo after he had said good-bye to the sleeping Monodramon.

"Good night, Rika."

Ryo and Rika walked in total silence. 

"So, Rika?"

Rika's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Uh, never mind. Let's get back before light's out."

"Oh, yeah, right."

They jogged back quickly so Gina wouldn't have any reason to miss them.

"Hey, what you two do? Stop and take a little romantic stroll?"

Before Ryo was able to reply to Kazu, Rika stalked right to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Why in my right mind would I want to go for a walk with **_him_**?"

Ryo took Rika's arm gently.

"Woah, cool down, Wildcat. Kazu was just kidding."

"Don't touch me!"

Rika jerked back her arm but Ryo had a firm grip. He dragged her outside and shut the cabin door. Finally, Rika was able to wretch her arm from his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Look, I'm trying to prevent you from killing Kazu. They'd suspend you from camp for sure."

"Look here, Ryo, I don't need you or anyone to take care of me. I can take care of myself. Stop treating me like a little girl!"

"Look, I'm just trying to watch out for you..."

"I don't need you, okay! I don't need anybody. Just go away."

Rika ran as fast as she could away from the cabin.

"Rika!"  
Ryo ran after her.

__

She's gonna hate me even more for this.

Ryo ran blindly through the forest, hopefully he was following Rika. As he came closer, he heard someone crying.

"Hey, who's there? Are you okay?"

"Go away."

"Rika, what happened?"

Ryo got closer and sitting on the ground, rubbing her ankle, was Rika.

"Go ahead and laugh. Stupid, klutzy Rika fell over a rock running through the woods with only moonlight to see by."

"Why would I laugh?"  
Ryo looked at her with concern and went to try and examine her ankle. Rika jerked back but her facial expressions looked as if she should have done otherwise.

"Rika, c'mon let me see."

"Oh, fine."

Rika huffed and let him look at her ankle. He checked over it.

"Can you stand or put any weight on it?"  
Rika grimaced as she tried to stand. 

"Not really."

"Then, I'll help you back to camp. Just lean on me."

Rika reluctantly put her arm around Ryo's shoulder and was able to stand. Ryo and Rika walked back to camp slowly and as they went to the door, the tamers burst out.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay, Rika?"  
Gina clucked her tongue.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Ryo, Henry, Kila, come with me. All of you just stay here and out of trouble."

As Ryo and Henry helped Rika while Kila walked behind in case Rika fell backwards.

"C'mon you, guys, you don't have to fuss over me."

Ryo looked at her fiercely.

"Rika, for once, let us take care of you."

Rika sighed and they continued on to the infirmary.

"Ryo?"

Rika leaned over and whispered into Ryo's ear, tickling him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming after me. And, well, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Saving me. Even though I didn't need it, it helped."

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"I bet."

A/N So how was that?? Please review and let me know.

Rika: Are you trying to kill me? First, you make me almost drown and then you make me all klutzy and trip over a rock. Are you crazy?  
A/N I'm just trying to...

Rika: What? Making me get killed is good????

A/N Later people!


	4. Would ya hit a girl?

A/N (((enters room))) Hi everyone, please r/r

Rika: Disclaimer: No one owns me or digimon except Toei and Saban and whoever else.

A/N Right.....

Summer Vacation: Would You Hit a Girl? :Chapter 4

Rika sat in the infirmary. The nurse clucked her tongue.

"Kids these days....I never had so many kids in and out over injuries. I do wonder, do kids have any sense these days? Running in the woods alone and in the dark.... Well, you just bruised your ankle slightly, dear. I'll just wrap it and you can go back to your cabin. I suggest you don't participate in any strenuous activities for about 6 days and see me after those 6 days. Is that clear?"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go?"  
The nurse sighed.

"So reckless. Let me wrap your ankle and then I will get someone to accompany you back."

The nurse left Rika on a cot and went for some gauze. She returned in minutes. 

"Now, come back after showering so I can put on fresh gauze."

The nurse turned after she had wrapped Rika's ankle.

"Ai, ai, Captain!"

Rika rolled her eyes and did a military salute.

"What was that?"

Rika looked up innocently.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, two of your friends from your cabin are waiting outside."

The nurse went to help Rika and Rika had to fight the urge to slap away this assistance.

"I.. am.. fine... by.. myself."

"Of course you are."

The nurse spoke absentmindedly and continued to help Rika. Rika pulled away and walked as fast as her ankle would allow. Outside, Ryo and Kila were waiting.

"Get me outta here. Fast! This nurse is weird." 

Rika put an arm over Ryo's strong shoulder and the trio departed quickly. They walked to the cabin and as Kila walked ahead, keeping watch, Ryo spoke with Rika softly.

"Uh, your ankle okay?"

"Yeah. I can't do anything though. The nurse said, '"nothing strenuous for 6 days, blah blah blah blah."' So I'm gonna be alone for awhile."

Ryo heard the note of sadness and loneliness in Rika's voice. They entered the cabin and Ryo helped Rika to her bunk. Ryo changed into his t-shirt and shorts and went to his bunk. As the lights shut off, all of the others went to sleep. Ryo lay with his hands behind his head, thinking. Rika always sounded so lonely.

After dinner the next day, Gina announced that the evening activity was arts-and-crafts. 

"Rika, if you don't feel up to it, you can stay here."

"Okay, Gina."

"I'll stay with her. Rika, you could use some company, right?" 

Ryo threw her a grin.

"What do you think you're..."

Rika hissed.

"Oh, that is awfully nice of you, Ryo. You can stay. Everyone else, forward to the A and C cabin."

They followed Gina out the door reluctantly. 

"See you later, guys."

Ryo sat down on Gina's empty bunk. 

"I hope you don't mind I stayed to keep you company."

"Sure, I bet you just didn't want to go to the A and C cabin. Glad I don't have to go there."

"Rika... I wanted to spend time with you..."  
Ryo trailed and bit his lip. He had said too much. Rika sat in silence on her bunk. Rika stood and limped over to the bunk. She sat next to Ryo.

"Why would you wanna spend time with a riff-raff like me?" 

"I just do. I mean..."

"Shh..."

Rika placed a finger to Ryo's lips and blushed.

"Sometimes, things are best when words aren't spoken."

Ryo nodded.

"So, wanna have a digimon card battle? We can just play for fun. We don't always have to be so competitive with each other."

Ryo looked at Rika.

"Sure. Where your cards? I'll get them so you don't have to get up."

"My backpack, front zipper compartment."

Ryo went over to Rika's backpack and got out Rika's deck. He got his own and went back to the bunk. They began their game. After two hours, Rika was winning and it was Ryo's turn.

"Just go already. Are you that afraid to make your last move and bruise your rather large ego?"

"Shut-up, Rika."

"What, did I hurt your pride? Guess the all great Digimon King isn't so great if the Digimon Queen can beat him, eh, Ryo?"

Ryo studied his cards. He had about nothing.

"Uh,"

His eyes darted from his cards and the card he had in play.

"Uh... fine, you win..."

"Finally, you admit it."  
"If you weren't hurt, I'd smack you." 

"Why not smack me? I'd send you into next week if you did. Or are you just afraid?"

"Rika..."

"C'mon, Ryo. I bet you just don't wanna hit a girl!"

Ryo didn't know what happened, he just snapped. He slapped her across the face.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Rika held up her hand.

"I'm so sorry... Are you okay?"

Rika stood and limped over to her bunk and lay on her bunk. She got her book and buried her nose into a strategy book.

"Rika? Can I at least talk to you? You don't have to get all emotional..."

Rika sat up in bed fast.

"Excuse me? Since when did I get all emotional?"

Rika slammed her book down on the bed.

"Fine, let's talk."

"Rika. cool down. I was just thinking..."

"Well, guess what? You thought wrong. First, you bug the hell outta me the first day on the bus. Now, I'm just joking about you being a pacifist and you smack me! Just in case I was happening to think of you as my friend, you smack me!"

"Rika, you were getting on my nerves and I didn't mean to slap you..."

"Look, I don't want any of your dumbass phony excuses. Just leave me the hell alone."

Rika threw herself down on the bed and rolled over.

"Rika, I'm sorry."

Rika took her pillow and put it over her head.

"Rika..."

"Ryo, two words of advice. Shut. Up."

"Rika, I-"

"Hey guys!"  
Kazu burst through the door. The others trooped in behind him. 

"Hi, Rika. Hey, Ryo."

"Hi, Takato."  
Ryo forced a smile. Rika tugged a pillow over her head harder.

"Okay....."

"Takato, Rika just doesn't feel good..."

"Excuse me, Ryo, who put you in charge of answering for me?! I'm fine, Gogglehead! Okay?! Why does everyone care so much?!!!"

Takato looked uncomfortable and sat down on his bunk. He and Kazu engaged in a digimon card battle while Kenta watched.

"Rika?"

Someone placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. Rika snapped up.

"Oh, Jeri. What?"

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"  
"I'm fine!!!!!!! Why does everyone care?"

"Because we're your friends, Rika. And friends care about one another."

Rika sighed and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Rika, can I talk to you?"

"What is it, Akihabara?"

"Are you alright? Rika, you're my closest friend and I'm worried. What did Ryo say?"  
Rika's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"How do you know this has something to do with Ryo?"

Rika looked suspicious and raised a brow.

"Duh, because we left and you were fine and we're back and you're mad and the only one here to upset you is Ryo."

Rika pouted.

"Are you sure you don't read minds or something?"

"Positive. I don't read minds. I swear."

"Then you're psychic or something."

"Rika, look, I swear. I am not a psychic. Or mind reader. I just know cause I'm logical. And I observe the facts."

"Then you're just like Henry."

Kila was glad Rika couldn't see her face in the dark cause she was blushing.

Another new fact about Henry.

"Rika..."

Kila was interrupted by the disturbing sound of Kazu and Kenta's snoring.

"What, Kila?"

"Your foot hurt you still?"

"Not as much. Now, my cheek hurts."

"Where Ryo slapped ya?"

"Yeah. I thought he liked me."

"Rika, I never knew you cared."

"Well, guess what? I do."

"He likes you. Henry told me."

"What are you and Henry? Joined at the hip?"

"Where'd you get that ridiculous idea from?"

Rika sighed.

"Did you know you are hopeless?"

"No, I'm not. I only am if I want to be."

Rika sighed heavily.

"I'm not gonna continue with this conversation. It's liking conversing with my mother over her type of clothes, dresses, and my type of clothes, jeans."

"Dresses aren't bad. Skirts aren't either."

"Oh please, if you were forced into modeling when you wanted to be with your friends, would you like them?"

"Well, first of all, my mother never really cared about me. Two, I'd probably escape with my friends."

"Well, lucky you."

Rika sighed as she tossed in bed. She heard Kila shift above her.

"Good night, Rika. I'm exhausted."

"From what?"

"Never mind. I'm going to bed, alright?"

"Good night then."

Rika waited until she heard the soft breathing of Kila. It was so quiet Rika would've been able to hear a pin drop. She shifted in her bed, opened and closed her eyes. She was almost so desperate that she was about to count sheep. She groaned and got out of bed. She made her way to the door and it seemed her path was clear when she tripped and fell. She cursed inwardly. She squinted and saw a shaky outline of a ball of some sort.

__

Probably Kazu's... or Ryo's....

Rka opened the door and slipped out into the night. But, a shadow seemed to be watching her unnoticed.

"Renamon?"

Rika had no idea why she was even calling for Renamon. There was nearly no chance Renamon would even hear her.

"Rika?"

The yellow fox-like creature appeared in a tree overhead.

"Renamon? What are you doing here?"

"Watching you. Are you okay, Rika? Is anything troubling you?"

Renamon jumped from the tree and landed silently on the ground and walked to where Rika was standing.

"It's pitch black out here. How can you see me?"

"Rika, I have sharper senses then you could imagine as well as having night vision."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the full moon became visible from behind a cloud and Rika was bathed in moonlight. Her shoulder length hair gleamed in the sun.

"Renamon, remember how you said we can choose our own destinies?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can we change them as well?"

"I suppose. In some circumstances."

"Like, can you change the way a person feels about you?"

"Yes, our actions have a lot to do with that. For example, did you ever hate someone after an argument and love them before it?"

Rika simply nodded.

"Rika, are you upset? Did someone hurt you?"

"Not really."

Renamon and Rika continued to talk and unseen, the cabin door remained open ed a crack and someone peered out.

"Rika, you can tell me if something is bothering you."  
Rika sighed.

"Something is bothering me. Feelings are bothering me. People are bothering me."

Rika paused and hesitated. Finally, she got the courage to press on.

"Renamon, do you... do you think..."  
"Do I think what, Rika?"  
"Do you think Ryo likes me?"  
"Why do you ask?"

"Because I guess I sort of like him as a friend and I think he hates me."

"Why would anyone hate you, Rika?"

"Some people do."

"I don't. And, I'm sure Ryo doesn't either."

The door slid shut and Renamon heard the door and looked over in that direction.

"Renamon, what is it?"  
"I felt something."  
"Maybe it was the wind."  
"The wind doesn't do that."

Rika yawned.

"I'm tired, Renamon. Do you watch me every night?"  
"You have many questions tonight, Rika. But, yes, I watch over you because you are my partner."

"Oh, I see. Well, good night, Renamon."

"Good night, Rika."

Rika turned and walked to the door and paused. She heard a soft whistle of wind and nothing more for Renamon had already vanished into the night. Rika slipped inside and everyone seemed to be asleep. Rika crept into her bed and burrowed under the covers and slept. But, Rika didn't know Ryo had been the one at the door and he had heard every single thing.

Ryo turned on his flashlight under the covers. He took out an un-opened letter he had received at mail call at breakfast. He slit it easily with his Swiss army pocketknife. Ryo sighed as he read it to himself. It was in his mother's neat handwriting.

(A/N, I don't know much about Ryo and his family. I don't know much about his parents. So, if there are errors for some who do know his family better than I, please don't flame for the reason of unknowing.)

Ryo,

I hope you are enjoying your time at camp. I wish we had been together this year, sweetie, as you have always wanted during the summer but my work permits me from seeing you often. I hope you and your father are well and your father writes that you and he are planning on moving to Shinjuku in Japan. I am still in the exciting wonder of Paris, France. I may be moved soon to Madrid, Spain or London, England. I often wish that journalism didn't keep me away from my loving boy and my wonderful husband. I hope you and your father are getting along well at home, sweetheart. If you ever have problems, I'm only a click away on the internet. I hope you brush up on your languages, such as French, Spanish, and English. If you ever visit me, you would want to be familiar with the language. So, farewell until I see you again. I look at our most recent family photograph and think of you and your father always. Odaijini, Ryo. I want you to watch out for yourself. I want to see my son in one piece.

Ravu,

Mom

P.S. I will have you and Dad visit me as soon as possible. I hope my Japanese isn't too choppy. Ciao!

Ryo re-folded the letter. He loved letters from his mom. Every now and then it was a hastily scribbled postcard but mostly it was letters. And, now, besides missing his mom, he had time to wonder about Rika. What was it with Rika? She can be so happy and sweet in one minute and angry and hateful the next. Ryo sighed. 

__

I guess I don't know about her as she doesn't know about me.

Ryo's head hurt from over thinking so much. He decided he might as well just sleep on it.

__

Good night, Mom. I hope life's peachy in France.

Ryo sighed and went to sleep.

****

Japanese Translation:

Odaijini- Take care of yourself

Ravu- love

A/N I kno, I kno, there was no Ryuki in there.

Crowd: ((Throws tomatoes and miss Angel.))

A/N Gee, was it that bad.

((Pointy and sharp objects begin to fly @ Angel's head))

A/N Hey! Do you have any idea what you're doing? You could really hurt someone!

((Silence and more objects get closer to the target))

A/N I guess so. Wait, I'll work harder next time, okay?

((The flying items cease))

Crowd: If you don't...

((Flaming arrows and knives are thrown at Angel))

A/N Okay, I get it, I get it. Don't go all violent on me.

((Knives are thrown again))

A/N Wait, if you kill me now, you won't be able to see if I do better.

((Crowd leaves, grumbling about Angel being right))

A/N I swear I'll do better.


	5. IceDevimon

Hi, I've been thinking of what my next chapter should be about. And, this idea isn't one of my best but it's all i can come up with. I maybe posting this before my first day of day camp. Pray it's before. Thanks to all the people who reviewed to the chapters before: Ruki Kamiya, Kioki, deltagreydramon, Casey, Silex, Yukoma: (Medabots is awesome!), Saiyan Warrior Princess, Apocolypse, Sincere_AngeL (I swear I haven't been stalking u! ;D), and WarGreymon... I am not demented!!! Also, Gogglehead17, thanx for reading it! Now, enough with my blabbing let's go...

****

Rika: Stupid, you forgot the disclaimer.

Rika, I thought I told you, no name-calling.

****

Rika: I'll do your disclaimer then. Angel13 is a loser and is too poor to own digimon in general.

Hey!

****

Rika: Onto the fic!

Summer Vacation: Kidnapped By A Creep: Chapter 5

Rika tossed in bed. Something was bothering her in her mind. In her subconscious mind. It was another reoccurring nightmare of that monster.

__

"It suits you perfectly."

"It suits me?"  
"The way you treat others, you expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it."

Rika shivered involuntarily from the cold, her voice shaking.

"That is why we're destined to become partners."

"Partners, us?"

Rika felt dazed and frozen.

"But, I already have a partner. Renamon?"

There was no one coming to her rescue.

Rika almost felt like crying.

****

What have I done? 

IceDevimon interrupted her thoughts.

"I want to show you something. To prove that I am worthy to be your digimon."

Rika's eyes widened at the horrific sight of the icicles that contained frozen digimon. 

"They were merely stepping stones as you once said."

Rika shook her head.

"I never realized it before. Digimon are more than just data."

Rika pulled away from IceDevimon's grip.

"What do you want?!"  
IceDevimon smiled.

"I want you to be my tamer."

"In your dreams, pal!!"

IceDevimon grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, you, frozen freak."

Rika squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered her digimon's name.

****

Renamon.....

"Desolation Claw!"

Rika's eyes snapped open.

"Cyberdramon!"

Rika yanked away from IceDevimon completely.

"Frozen Claw!"

A boy with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes hopped off of Cyberdramon's shoulder as the digimon took off and met IceDevimon in the air with a **SMASH!**

"Are you alright? I'm Ryo."

Rika accepted Ryo's hand.

"I know who you are."  
"You do?"

Ryo looked at her strangely.

"How do you know me?"

"I know you, Ryo. We've met."

"We have?"

"Stop playing dumb with me!"

Ryo shrugged.

"Cyberdramon, finish him!"

"Desolation Claw!!!"

IceDevimon exploded into digital data and Cyberdramon absorbed the data.

"Well, see you, Wildcat! What's your name anyway?"

"The name's Rika Nonaka."  
Ryo grinned his wide smile.

"See you around, Rika!"

Ryo winked and jumped on Cyberdramon's shoulder and watched them as they disappeared.

"Wait, come back! Ryo!!!"

Rika fell back into a mist of gray haze and finally fell into blackness.

Rika woke and jerked up out of her sleep. She looked around and sighed in relief at not seeing anything from her dream. She opened her suitcase and got out stuff for her shower. She slipped away silently.

Rika went into the empty showers and went into a stall. She undressed and turned on the shower. She scrubbed her body and washed her hair. The nightmare she had puzzled her. What had she been thinking?

Rika returned around 5 from her early shower. Her ankle was feeling a lot better and today, rumor was that it was horseback riding. Rika remembered going on the wooden horses at the merry-go-round. She hadn't been riding on real horses a lot. Kila's watch glowed eerily and Rika checked to see if she could go to the infirmary and get the stupid 4-1-1- from the nurse. Rika pulled on her sneakers and went to the infirmary. The light was on inside and the nurse greeted Rika sleepily.

"Hello, dear. Ah, it's the reckless girl who decided to sprain her ankle."

"I didn't sprain my stupid ankle."

Rika glared and rolled her eyes.

The nurse checked Rika's temperature, blood pressure, and then looked at her eyes for a glassy look. Rika growled angrily.

"I am not sick. I bruised my stupid ankle 3 days ago and it's fine now. Can I just go?!"

The nurse smiled again with a look of absentmindedness. (That isn't a word is it?) She acted as if she hadn't heard Rika or it was possible the woman hadn't.

"My, my, you must be in quite a rush at 7 o'clock in the morning, eh, my dear?"

"Stop calling me "dear!" I am not your dear either!"  
The nurse smiled.

"Of course not, dear."

Again, the woman had not heard her or had just ignored her. Rika grumbled again. The nurse finished examining Rika's ankle.

"You're fit to go, hun."

Rika growled and grunted a 'Yeah' and left. Rika kicked a stone out of her way as she walked down the path. 

She was making her way back to the cabin when an icy chill overtook her. Rika's teeth chattered. Suddenly, she felt something reach out for her. She turned quickly and was faced with nothing. Rika was suddenly overtaken by terror as she ran blindly through the wood. Finally she tripped and collapsed, gasping for air to circulate through her lungs. She laid a hand over her heart and the pace went back to normal. She wiped her face, which was drenched in sweat, making her face clammy. Rika also felt the wetness of moist tears.

"Renamon?"

Rika hoped the fox had been watching from above.

"Rika? Are you alright? You seem extremely pale. Is something wrong?"

Rika glanced downward.

"I don't know. Is anything following me or something?"

Renamon suddenly disappeared. And re-appeared near Rika again.

"Nothing I could sense."

Rika sighed, her breathing still going hard. Rika took a breath and suddenly felt as if ice was numbing her insides.

"So, cold..."  
Rika's mind felt numb. She was barely able to let out a soft moan.

"Renamon?"

Suddenly, an icy laugh sent shivers up her spine. A pair of large hands grabbed her and she let out a high-pitched scream.

Renamon searched desperately for Rika but the fog was clouding her vision. As the fog cleared and where Rika had once stood, the space was empty. 

"Rika!"

Renamon searched for Rika desperately. 

Ryo walked out of the cabin slowly, stretching. Everything was quiet at 6 in the morning. He walked into the woods with just his clothes on from sleeping, a pair of gray sweatpants and a plain gray tee-shirt. He yawned and stretched when he heard someone calling for Rika. And that person sounded quite distressed. Ryo jogged over to the sound of the voice.

"Renamon?"

***

Rika shivered again. Everything was blurry. 

"Welcome to my home."

Rika spat angrily through her teeth.

"You!"

"Yes, you have been returned to me, my Tamer."

Rika rolled her eyes and glared in disgust.

"You were destroyed and your data was absorbed. How are you here now?!"  
"I took someone else's life force. I regained my body and was reborn. And I have been destroying digimon to maintain my cold strength."

"Then why do you want me?!"

"You will help me keep this strength. Forever. I have always admired your hard, cold strength. No one else appreciates your gifts like I do..."

IceDevimon hissed each word gently. Before, when she had been ruthless, killing digimon because they were just data, she would have lapped this up.

"You're wrong. I have changed so much. I'd never help a monster like you. So you better stop dreaming as of now!"

IceDevimon was unfazed by Rika's comment. 

"I know your heart better than you!"

He laughed and Rika shut her eyes tightly.

"You could never change. You're still a failure as a tamer who doesn't wanna tame a beast and wants to stay with beauty. How is that waste of a digimon? Renamon was it?"

He grabbed her arm firmly, trying to force her to look at him.

Rika's kept her eyes shut and didn't lift her head.

"Are you a coward that won't even show your face to me?"

Rika's temper flared. She jerked her arm away from IceDevimon and stood before him, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"I have changed. Renamon is more of a fighter then you'll ever be."

"Standing up for that pathetic excuse for that digimon? You're growing soft. I also see you have a boy you're in love with. What is his name, Ryo?"

"Renamon is not pathetic. You're the pathetic one!!!"

"We shall see! Frozen Claw!"

Rika shut her eyes and let out a scream.

***

Meanwhile...

***

"Ryo, where is Rika?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Someone has taken her."  
"Slow down! How do you know this, Renamon?"

"If you cared, you wouldn't continuously ask questions."

Renamon stood defiantly, arms crossed.

Ryo sighed.

"You have no idea how much I do care..."

Ryo mumbled this under his breath but Renamon heard him because of her keen sense of hearing. Renamon looked at Ryo strangely, possibly understanding his pain.

"You care for Rika, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you, what is that word... love her?"

"I suppose so. Don't tell her though. I think she'd throw me through the window if she knew."

Renamon nods but suddenly, begins to glow.

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubbimon!"

Kyubbimon stood in front of Ryo.

"How-how'd you digivolve?"

"Rika is in danger."

Ryo nodded and he boarded Kyubbimon and they suddenly disappeared as Kyubbimon began to run.

***

Rika dodged another attack of ice as she hid. She heard a sickening slash and the ice she had hidden behind crumbled away.

"You will have no chance!"

IceDevimon continued to try and kill Rika.

"Renamon! RYO!!!!!!!!!!"

IceDevimon grabbed Rika with one hand.

"Say good-bye!! I can't have a tamer that is as weak as you!"

Rika wanted to break down. Her D-Arc began to glow. She screamed as loud as she could.

"RENAMON!!!!!!! Ryo, I need you!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dragon Wheel!!!!"

Suddenly, Rika fell to the ground and she lay sprawled out.

Rika could hardly believe her ears.

"K-Kyubbimon?"

The champion nodded.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon. You couldn't beat me before and you believe you can beat me now? How delusional you are." 

"Fox Tail-"

"Frozen Claw!!"

Kyubbimon lost all energy and reverted to Renamon.

Rika got painfully to her knees and moaned.

"R-Renamon? How could you destroy her, you heartless..."

"Desolation Claw!"

Rika gasped.

"Ryo!"  
"You called?"

Ryo winked.

Renamon lay motionless on the ground. Rika rushed over to her fallen partner. Cyberdramon and IceDevimon had been fighting above and IceDevimon caught a look at Rika.

"If I can't have you as my Tamer, I'll destroy you and your pathetic excuse for a digimon!"  
IceDevimon howled with hysterical laughter as he flew straight for Rika and Renamon.

Ryo's heart felt like it had stopped.

"Riiiikkkkkkaaaa!!"

Ryo's D-Arc glowed.

Cyberdramon began to glow and he let out a roar.

"DESOLATION CLAW!!!"

Cyberdramon tore right through IceDevimon.

Ryo rushed to Rika. He lifted her gently from where she had collapsed near Renamon. He was almost afraid. Was she dead?

"Rika?"

Ryo barely wanted to breathe. Rika had gotten a beating from IceDevimon. Her body had tons of cut caused from the attacks of IceDevimon. Her skin had a blue tint to it from being in this digital field for so long. He massaged her arms gently, trying to bring some color to her arms.

"Rika, please, answer me... I-I love you...."

A huge shiver went right through Rika's body. She struggled to open her eyes and sit up at the same time.

"R-Ryo?"

"It's me, pumpkin."

"Did...where...IceDevimon attacked me didn't he?"

Ryo nodded.

"I hoped I had been dreaming..."

Rika paused. She placed a hand on Ryo's cheek which took a lot of effort on her part. She traced his cheekbone lightly.

"Ryo? Why-why are you c-crying?"

Ryo shook his head.

"Were you worried about me?"

Ryo was tired of hiding his liking for Rika. He nodded.

"I was worried about you too..."

Rika closed her eyes and breathed in breaths that were ragged but she was breathing.

Rika opened her eyes again.

"Ryo, you look adorable in those sweats. And your perfect hair is all mussed up. That's cute too."

"Rika, I-I...I love you."

Rika had nodded her head and closed her eyes again. It was taking all the energy just to nod her head.

"I love you too."

Rika's voice showed no hint of hesitation. Ryo carried her as she breathed softly as she slept. Cyberdramon carried a limp looking Renamon. Ryo climbed up onto Cyberdramon's shoulder, holding Rika to him with one arm.

"Take us back, Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon grunted in agreement and the digital field seemed to melt away. They stood in the middle of the forest. Cyberdramon laid Renamon on the ground. Renamon struggled to stand.

"You going to be alright, Renamon?"

"Yes, I will get better. I am only drained of my energy."

"Cyberdramon..."

Cyberdramon didn't let Ryo finish and he flew off with Renamon in his arms.

Ryo walked with a sleeping Rika in his arms to the infirmary.

"Oh my Lord!"

The nurse bustled Ryo inside.

"I just saw this dear an hour ago. She's all bruised up."

Ryo winced. He had just found a bloody cut on his arm.

"You too. You stay right there. Lay her down on a cot and take a rest in one yourself."

The nurse left and returned shortly with some gauze and things to clean up cuts.

"Now, what happened?"

Ryo winced as the nurse dabbed some rubbing alcohol on his arm.

"We were hiking and we ended up getting caught in some bad..."

"I don't wanna hear about it. If I was in my right mind, I'd report you and have you sent home for not being with a counselor..."  
Ryo sighed and waited for the nurse to go.

"But I won't, dearie. Just don't do that ever again."

Ryo nodded. The nurse finished bandaging him up and moved onto Rika. She put a lot of gauze on a cut on Rika's arm and a gash that was still bleeding on her leg just below her knee. She cleaned the rest of the cuts up. She told Ryo to wait till Rika woke up and the nurse left the room.

Rika's eyelids fluttered.

"Ryo? You still here?"

Ryo sat up and walked over to Rika's cot and sat down on it.

"Are you okay, pumpkin?"

"I've been better but I'm reasonable."

Ryo nodded and waited. Rika sounded like she had more to say.

"And I did mean it when I said I loved you before."

"I know. I meant it too."

Rika stood, tenderly testing her weight to see if she could stand. She still felt so weak. The nurse returned.

"I asked the director to keep activities till this afternoon so you can both go and rest now."

Ryo smiled gratefully. Rika leaned on Ryo as they left the infirmary.

The End....NOT!!!!!!!!!

This story is too good for me too end it now! I hope you review and I hope this story wasn't too boring. There was enough Ryuki, right?

((Crickets chirping and frogs croaking))

Hello?

((Chirp! Chirp!!)) ((Riibbit! Riibbit!!))

No one's here. ((Walks away feeling dejected.)) ((Turns one last time)) It was decent, right?

((Crickets and frogs nod enthusiastically))

((People pop out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Angel13))

Where did you guys come from?

We only come to scare you. By the way, you've been spared from the flaming arrows. 

((Wipes sweat from forehead)) Thank God.


	6. I Dare You

Hi, I'm back. This chapter is gonna be one of my worst ones, **no good ideas** so bare with me. This maybe a letdown next to IceDevimon, but cut me a break here, okay?

Rika: I'm not cutting you a break!

A/N Not you again... You're the one who's making me lose sleep.

Rika: I'm only haunting you till you write the next chapter. Then you will be given the permission to sleep. So, chop, chop!

A/N **Sigh** I think I like the frogs ribbiting and the crickets chirping better. So, Rika, you do the disclaimer and I will give thanks.

Rika: Angel13 is poor, she's been collecting pennies at the corner and saving money so don't sue if she forgets the disclaimer. She really does mean well. Oh, I'm supposed to do it? Okay, I am Rika Nonaka and I am not owned by Angel13 and neither is digimon owned by Angel13.

A/N Right... Well, I want 2 thank everyone who reviewed. The list includes: 

WarGreymon: Thanks for bringing a bucket of water and fire extinguisher. 

C.G.: I'm glad u think this had enough Ryuki. Thanx for reviewing!

SWP: Glad you were there, next to the crickets and frogs. Glad u luved it!!!!

Rhiannon Nokimo: I hope there's enough Ryuki in this chapter 4 ya! Ryo's nickname for Rika is Pumpkin!

Apocolypse: Sorry to hear about ur braces. I'm already a metal mouth inhabitant. Best of luck with the pain. Glad u liked it!

Fiery-chan: TY for sparing me from your Blaze Ball. I can't wait 2 read another chapter of your Ryuki, Wildcat.

bluebird161221: I have a couple more ideas for this story so it's not ending netime soon! U r not the only one with a stupid computer. 

TaiDaiTakTak: I probably won't hear from you till you move to China. I can't wait 2 talk 2 u. Thanx for all the comments. I will try and fix Rika's raging hormones/mood swings. And I know about the strange reviews...

PaJamas: Okay, I'll e-mail you when I update. I'll e-mail anyone who wants 2 know when I update!

Silex: Thanks for saying my story's cool. Glad u liked it!

Gogglehead17: Glad ur review is working. 3 words: It's 'bout time!!!

Hoobastanker: Hi! I'm glad you like my fic. Utterly pleased!

Now with all those thank-yous, I can actually start my fic. Yay!  


Summer Vacation: I Dare You: Chapter 6

Ryo slept peacefully on his bunk. All the kids were out fooling around at the lake and Rika was also sleeping. Ryo's arm hurt when he moved it so he kept it at his side and made sure not to move too much. Ryo decided he wanted to get out of bed. Which was easier said than done at the time. is arm was pretty much useless until it healed. He was afraid that an icicle was lodged into the cut on his arm. Rika breathed softly and Ryo smiled. They had confessed their love for one another earlier that morning. It felt good to know he was loved by the same person he loved more than anything. He got off the bunk and walked over to Rika's bunk. Ryo rubbed his finger over her cheek and she stirred slightly.

"R-Ryo?"

Rika tried to sit up and Ryo gently pushed her back down so she was lying down.

"You need your rest."

Rika smiled weakly.

"Taking care of me, are we, Akiyama?"

"Yeah, I'm playing nursemaid."

"Do you always flirt with your patients?"

Rika grinned playfully and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!"  
Rika looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Ryo. Did I hurt you? Lemme see."

Ryo went to pull his arm away but Rika had it firmly and he groaned as she held it firmly.

"That hurts!"  
"Don't whine. Let me see!"

"Fine... if you'll ease up on your grip..."

Rika eased up and she peeked at Ryo's arm. She rubbed it gently.

"What's wrong with it?"

She poked his arm and he flinched.

"That hurt!!"

Ryo hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is something lodged in there or something? Let me get a closer look."

Ryo grunted in pain. Rika felt and probed as gently as she could.

"I feel something."

"Ouch!"

Ryo went to pull his arm away.

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"Well, it hurts. How bout I squeeze one of your bruises?!"

"Sorry."

Rika smiled and took Ryo's hand.

"It'll get better, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Should I kiss it and make it better?"

Rika grinned mischievously and Ryo blushed a bright red.

"I don't think that's necessary..."

"We're back! Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

"Ugh, Kazu. You sure know how to ruin a moment..."

Rika rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What I do?"

Kazu wondered out loud.

"Did we do something wrong?"

Kenta looked confused as well as Kazu.

Jodie entered behind Kazu and she grinned at him.

"Oh, Kazu..."

She cooed. Kazu began to blush.

"My goodness, snap back to Earth. We are calling you back to Earth!"

Kila's voice cut through the chatter like a knife.

"My, what a bunch of space cases."

Kila rolled her eyes.

"Finally, the voice of reason."

Rika grinned.

"Hi, Rika. Feel any better?"

"A little. Sleep does the body good. Thanks for asking, Jeri."

Henry and Takato appeared as they shut the door.

"Hey, Ryo, Rika."  
"Hi, Gogglehead."

Henry nodded his hello. As usual, Henry wasn't talking much. He'd ask about what happened early later and would suggest something as usual.

"By the way, we were thinking of going to visit our digimon before horse-back riding. Wanna come?"

Takato waited for a reply.

"Sure."

Ryo nodded enthusiastically.

"I suppose I could spare time for it."

Rika shot a frown in Takato's direction which usually meant, 'Don't ask.'

Takato gulped.

"Pleasedon'thurtme.Ijustwantustoallhaveagoodtime."

"In English, Gogglehead."

Kila grinned.

"He said, 'Please, don't hurt me. I just want us to all have a good time.'"  
"Thanks for being translator, Kila."

Rika's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kila knew Rika's sarcasm and winked.

"That's my job!"

She flashed a thumbs-up sign.

"Let's go. I want to see Renamon."

They headed off in the direction of their digimon after telling Gina they were going for a hike.

They walked until they came to the clearing where the digimon were.

"Takato! Do you have any bread for me?"

"How about a cream puff? Those are just as good?"

"Do you guys like me for me or do you only like me because I bring food?"

"Both!"

Calumon giggled.

Takato sighed.

"We brought some stuff from breakfast. It's just..."

"Yay, cream puffs! You are the best, Takato."

"No problem, Calumon."

Guilmon attacked the bread rolls and soon, Terriermon and Monodramon joined in as well.

Kitamon and Guadromon began to snack on the pastries and Wolfmon waited.

"Wolfmon, aren't you hungry?"

Wolfmon took a bread roll and ate quietly.

"Renamon?"

Renamon appeared above her in a tree. Her visible wounds were healing quickly.

"How are you?"

"Better than how a human would've been in my condition. I see you are still not well."

"Very observant of you, Renamon. Something's wrong with Ryo. His arm hurts a lot."

"Strange......human beings are strange..."  
"Impmon!!"  
"In the flesh, toots. Before you wouldn't give a dirty handkerchief at the thought of Ryo and now you're worried. Geesh."

"Where are your partners, Ai and Mako?"

"I'm meeting up with them soon. Well, gotta fly, later, toots."  
Impmon disappeared into the woods.

"He is one strange digimon. But, he is right, Rika. Why the sudden interest?"

Rika looked away.

"He saved my life. He didn't have to come. Besides, without Cyberdramon, we would've been goners, though I hate to admit it."  
Renamon chuckled.

"Rika, you have a strange way of showing people you care."

Rika muttered something.

"I brought you some food by the way."

Rika handed her some pastries and a drink.

"What's this?"

"It tastes good. It'll help by restoring vitamins and nutrients into your body."

"Thanks you. Now, I suppose it's time for you to leave."  
"Why's that?"

"Your friends are leaving."

"Oh. I'll come see you tonight, Renamon."

"Good-bye, Rika."

***

Rika hurried to catch up with the others and Ryo was still rubbing his arm in pain.

"It still hurts?"

Ryo nearly jumped in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Should I tell Gina you should stay back? From horse-back riding, I mean."  
"No, I'm fine."

"Ryo, it's not a good idea to do something when you're hurt."

"I'm fine, Rika. I swear."

Ryo forced a smile for her benefit.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Boys..."

Rika went to talk with Kila and Henry began to talk to her.

"So, what happened? I was worried about you."

"Oh, Henry. Please, you don't have to worry about me."

"They postponed stuff for you guys. Someone had to have cared."  
"Look, the nurse was all jumpy. She's a kook is what she is. Stop acting like a kook."

"I'm not. Just making sure nothing bad happened."

"Whatever. Besides, IceDevimon doesn't bother me."

Henry looked at her in surprise.

"IceDevimon?"

"I said too much..."

"I knew something fishy was going on. What happened this morning, Rika?"

"Look, stupid IceDevimon kidnapped me and Ryo came to my rescue, okay?!"

"Why were you and Ryo out early this morning?"

"Ryo wasn't with me!"

"Whatever. Just checking, Rika. Don't get all defensive."

"I'm not getting all defensive!!!!"  
"Cool it you guys. We don't want a fight."

"Shut up, Gogglehead! You don't even know what we're fighting about. And we aren't fighting."

"What mood swings you've got their, Rika."

Rika fought back a grin.

"Shut up, Akihabara."

"Couldn't help putting my two sense in. Besides, stop picking on poor Takato."

"I'm not picking on Takato! Jeez, Kila, you're like talking with Ryo!"

"I am not."

Kila looked at Rika indignantly.

"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."

"C'mon stop acting like a bunch of two year olds."

Rika and Kila shouted simultaneously.

"Shut-up, Kazu! We're having a fight here."

"Don't pick on my...I mean Kazu..."

Jodie bnushed like crazy. Rika's eyes widened.

"I see what's going on here..."

"I bet..."

Kila quipped and Rika and Kila burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Never mind, Jeri."

"C'mon. We're gonna be late for horse-back riding."

They jogged after Kenta reminded them of what they needed to be back for.

"Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they were abducted by space aliens."

Kazu suggested.

Kila rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you listening to Gina this morning? We are the only cabin going for this hour. Only one cabin per hour. They only have a small amount of horses."

"Oh, yeah."

Kenta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, look, it's a girl."

Kenta pointed.

"Wow, Einstein, you are so observant."

Kazu spoke with sarcasm.

"Let's wait for Gina-"

But, Ryo spoke too late. Kazu and Kenta had already run towards the girl.

"Boys, they see any cute girl and they run."

Kila nodded in disgust with Rika.

"We aren't all like that. At least, Henry, Takato, and I aren't."

"Well, you guys already have girlfriends."

Rika grinned like crazy.

"So does Kazu. Jodie and Kazu like one another."

Kila waited for Rika to burst into laughter which she did.

"You are not serious!!!!"

Rika doubled over with laughter and Jodie blushed red.

"It's not that funny."

Jodie glared at them and bit her lip.

By now, everyone was laughing their heads off.

Kila put an arm around Jodie's shoulder.

"It's just funny, Jo. Good thing you don't have a crush on Kenta and Kazu. We'd be howling till next year."

"Hey, guys. Meet this girl. Her name's Lina Nokoira."

"Hey everyone."

The girl grinned and waved. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair with strange colored eyes. Her eyes were navy blue, about the color of Henry's hair. She was about an inch shorter than Kazu. She had on a pair of denim jeans and a gray tee-shirt.

"Lina, that's Rika Nonaka, Jeri Katou, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Kila Akihabara, Jodie Jamison, and Ryo Akiyama. And, you know I'm Kenta and that's Kazu."

Lina nodded.

"It's nice to meet ya all. My family owns the horses here. I can give you a horse to match your personality to give you a bit of a challenge. Okay?"

They followed Lina to the stables and she led the horses out one by one.

"Jodie, you're gonna have a red chestnut named Curly cause she has a really curly mane. And it's natural."

"Cool, she's gorgeous."

"Jeri, you get Destiny. She's a black bay. She's a real sweetie pie."

"Oh, she's so sweet."

"Takato, you get Goggles. When he was born, he had this marks on his forehead and it kinda reminded me of goggle like markings."

Takato walked up to the bay and smiled.

"He's big..."

"Scared, Gogglehead?"

"Rika, this is your horse, MS."

Lina gestured to a black and white pinto with what looked like a yin-yang on her forehead.

"What's MS stand for?"

"Mood Swings, she's real confusing at times. She is nice one minute and can snap the next. Kazu told me about the girl who crazier than a soup sandwich and MS sounded great for you."

"I like her. She's got spunk."

The horse whinnied and trotted along, stamping a hoof impatiently.

Rika placed a hand on the horse's flank.

"Woah, girl. It's gonna be alright."

The horse snorted but she calmed down a little.

"Ryo, you've got Majestic. He's a white Arabian. he's a good one and he can be a little bit of a show off but he's usually great."

"Kenta, you've got Lone Star. He's a good one, but sometimes a bit over cautious."

Kenta looked at the dark tan colored Thoroughbred.

"Henry, you've got Chocolate. He's a mellow dark brown stallion over there."

Henry nodded and went over to the horse.

"Kila, you've got Lady G. Also known as Lady Ghost. She's that white Thoroughbred by Chocolate. She and Chocolate mated and she's due this coming fall."

Kila grinned at the beautiful horse that stood before her.

"Kazu, you've got Joker. He's the other bay. He likes to pick on the other horses sometime. He's a good horse deep-down though. When he's not causing trouble."

Kazu grinned.

"That's my kind of horse!"

"And I'll be riding, Mudd, my brown and black pinto. I raised her myself. She's a klutz like me."

Lina showed them how to mount and tack up the horses. They did well and mounted. They took a slow and easy trail and the kids got along well with their horses.

"Wanna try this next trail at a canter? We tried the other easy paces, trot and walk."

The kids nodded and they took the trail easily.

Lina spoke up again.

"Now, you've guys got the three basic speeds, wanna try this trail at a gallop? Slow the horse down if your horse looks like it will stumble or you feel like you're gonna fall off."

They returned to the stables and Lina told them to walk them at a nice pace.

"Now, I'm supposed to teach you guys how to jump. I think it's too much to teach jumping after the horses got their run down. How bout I request another riding lesson and I'll teach you jumping then. You can just hang out for the time being. Take a walk, groom the horse you've got or do both."

The others nodded and they dismounted.

Kenta went over to talk with Lina and the tamers headed off in pairs.

Henry and Kila headed to the meadow, leading their horses along.

Rika and Ryo ended up getting into a water battle when they had groomed their horses and then had went to get fresh water and it all started with Ryo dribbling a little water on her jeans and Rika splashed some his shirt and they ended up soaking head to toe.

Jeri and Takato ended up taking a short and quiet trail ride together.

Jodie and Kazu began joking around and they both ended up all wet because Jodie tripped over a bucket and falls right into a trough full of water and then Kazu falls in clumsily to make Jodie not feel like an idiot and they laughed all the while together.

Kenta and Lina had a nice chat at Lina's house while snacking on her mom's milk and chocolate chip cookies.

After about 20 minutes, the horses were put away, groomed and fed. Lina stood by the fence at her house.

"Come and visit me sometime. I'll have you guys up for jumping lessons. Sorry about you guys getting all wet."

"No worries. We like to be sopping."

Rika reassured her, grinned and sopping from head to toe still.

They waved and they headed back to their cabin. Ryo, Rika, Kazu, and Jodie dried off and changed. They had an hour of free time before light-out after dinner. Kenta went back to visit Lina and Takato and Kazu began a digimon card game. Henry and Kila went out on the wooden swing to talk some more. Ryo began to help Jodie with the digimon card game and Rika sat on the bunk with Jeri.

"Guess what I heard, Rika? There's gonna be a dance 2 nights from now."  
"So what, Jeri? No one's gonna ask me."

"Ryo will. He likes you. It is so obvious."  
Rika rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I know. When Ryo asks you to the dance, I dare you to go with him."

Rika almost said 'Who says I don't want to?' but changed her mind. She'd play along with Jeri into thinking she didn't like Ryo.

"Fine, just to get you off my back, I'll do it."  
"Oh, we'll have to figure out what to wear."

Rika sighed.

"Sounds like oodles of fun, Jeri. Oh, and I'll bet Takato asks you out."

Jeri blushed.

"He already did. Let's go see who else got asked to the dance."

"Oh, joy, what fun."

Jeri pulled Rika outside.

Henry and Kila were sitting on the swing and were just leaning into kiss.

"Ooooh, Henry."

Rika spoke tauntingly.

Henry blushed.

"Kiss her already!"  
"Go away."

Kila moaned.

"How cute."

Jeri squealed.

"Jeri wants to know if Henry asked you to the dance."

"I did, okay? Now, can you leave?"

Henry pleaded with Rika silently.

"Bye, Kila. I'll get you later, Henry."

"Bye, Rika."

"Light's out, you guys."

Kenta appeared coming up the steps.

"Let's go in, Jeri. C'mon, loverboy."

Henry went inside and Kila followed.

Jeri hissed in Rika's ear.

"I think they were holding hands too."

Rika smiled.

"I'm glad they like each other. They are good friends of mine and they are good friends with each other."  
"Yup."

Jeri and Rika went in.

The other kids were already climbing into bed.

Rika couldn't resist as Henry said good night to Kila.

"Gonna give her a good night kiss, Henry?"

"Shut up, Rika."

Rika climbed into bed and snuggled against her pillow. If only Ryo would ask her to the dance.

***

How was that? Sweet huh? Stupid, funny, or something in between? Tell me in a review. I'm dying to know. And also, when you and if you review please do the following if you are interested. A) Tell me what YOU think should happen next and B) any fic requests. I'm dying on fic ideas. If ideas were money, I'd be broke. I hope you like the couplings and until the next chappie, ciao!

*********

SHOUT OUT 2 Fiery-chan! Thanx for being so nice to me in chat. You're a good writer. Check out her fic, called WIldcat! It's Ryuki!


	7. A Wild Ride Through the Woods

Now, I want 2 thanks the ppl who sent ideas and....

Rika: Write the fic already!  
Fine, fine. Disclaimer...

Rika: Yeah, yeah, we know. You don't own digimon. big whoop.

And, Lina is the same age as the tamers. They are all 14. If I said 13 in a previous chapter, sorry, bad on my part. Now, here's chapter 7.

Summer Vacation: A Wild Ride Through the Woods: Chapter 7

Rika was sleeping quietly when a pillow suddenly plopped on her head. Rika cracked open one eye.

"Who threw that?"

Henry winked.

"Wasn't me..."

"Oh whatever, Wong. I'll leave you and Kila to your ordeals..."  
"Shut-up. Go back to bed, you grump."

"I'll do just that!"

Rika tugged the covers over her head.

Kila's head peeked down at Rika.

"You okay, Rika?"

"Just peachy."

"Rika..."

"Why does Jeri keep asking if Ryo likes me or not?"

"Cause she's curious?"

"Well, you know I like him right?"

"Of course not."

"Kila!"

"I'm kidding with you, Rika."

"It wasn't funny. What have you and Henry have going on?"

In the pink dawn, Kila's blush was visible.

"That's private."

Rika grinned and climbed onto Kila's bunk.

"C'mon. Tell me. Did you guys kiss?"

Kila blushed an even deeper red, it stood out a lot on her cheeks.

"C'mon, tell all."

"Haven't you ever been kissed? Besides, why are you acting all girly?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell."

"It was....indescribable. It was like little stars were popping up all over the inside of my eyelids. We really like each other, Rika."

Rika grinned.

"No duh. Henry blushes so bad when I mention you. It's so funny..."

Kila grinned.

"We just care a lot about each other. I heard that you told Ryo you loved him."

Rika's mouth gaped.

"From who?"  
"Henry told me after Ryo told him."

"Henry told you? Again I question if you two are joined at the hip!"  
"Why didn't you tell me, Rika? We are like best friends pretty much. He is gonna so ask you out."

"He is not."

"Is too. See, now who's blushing?"

"You're a big tease, you know that?"

"That's only when I'm with you."

They giggled.  
"Keep it down will ya?"

Ryo groaned, his head under the pillow.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sleeping Beauty."

Rika taunted. Ryo heaved a pillow at her head. Rika caught it easily and began to thwump him over the head with it.

"Quit, it, Rika."

"You give?"

"I give, I give. Just stop!"

Rika plopped the pillow on Ryo's head again hard. 

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"Yes, Sleeping Beauty. I know."

Ryo propped himself up by his elbows. His blue eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Will you keep it down? I need my beauty sleep."

Jodie moaned from the other side of the cabin.

"Wow, Ryo, looks like you have some competition. Jodie versus Ryo, who will win the title?"

"Rika, shut up. Are you this annoying on purpose?"

"Only among friends. Aren't yous lucky?"

Gina appeared at the cabin door.

"Rise and shine, it's time to wake-up. You've got 2 hours before breakfast so move."

They kids moaned and groaned and rolled over.

Rika hopped down from Kila's bunk and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and Ryo followed.

"Look, Rika, you know the dance is coming up..."

"Yes, Ryo. Everyone's been talking about it. Go on."

"Would you, you know, wanna go to the dance?"

"Of course I'm going to the dance, stupid."  
"I mean with me."

"Of course, silly. I'll go with you. But we have to act all grumpy if you ask me. Cause we got stage it for Jeri."

"Hold on. I am not staging anything. That was hard enough."

"Just proves you're a chicken and a sucky actor."

"Fine, but only for you."

"I'm gonna have you wrapped around my finger in no time."

"You are evil."

But he took Rika's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Ryo, don't go all mushy on me."

"Sorry, Pumpkin. Guess I have no self-control."

Rika sighed but grinned.

"C'mon, I hear Jeri. She's coming. On three. 1....2.....3..."

"R-Rika, wanna come to the dance?"

"Oh, well, I suppose I can risk it."

"I mean with me."

"Sure."

They heard a gasp and the retreat of footsteps.

Rika and Ryo burst out laughing.

"That was so good, Ryo!"  
Kila and Henry appeared, dressed and ready.

"What are you guys doubled over for?"

"We.. never mind..."

The response made them laugh harder and they clutched their stomachs.

"That wasn't nice you know. Fooling Jeri like that."

Kila jumped to Jeri's defense.

"Oh, please. Admit it. Jeri always love struck about everything."

Kila shrugged.

"Whatever."

She walked away, back towards the cabin.

"Wait, Kila. We're going to visit our digimon. Wanna come with?"

Rika jogged towards her.

Kila sighed.

"I guess."

The 4 walked up into the woods and disappeared out of sight.

***

"Henry!"  
"Hey, Terriermon."

"Guess what? I'm starving. You bring food?"

"No, we didn't even go to breakfast yet. And we won't be able to bring it till after lunch. So, you'll have double the food."  
"Why not till _after _lunch?"  
"We have some lessons today. And, I can't just sneak away."

"Sure, you could. Fine, just let me starve. If that's the way you feel."

"Ah, c'mon, Terriermon."

"Hi, Wolfmon."

"Good morning, Kila."

"How was last night? Weren't those stars awesome?"

"What's wrong, Kila? Why are we talking about stars?"

"No particular reason... Why are you so worried?"

"What's going on over here?"

Rika had joined the brawl.

"Leave me alone."

"Something's wrong. Something doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about, Calumon?"

Rika looked down at the little digimon.

"Something feels so wrong."

Kila was shaking really hard. She clamped her hands over her ears. She squeezed her eyelids closed.

"Stop, leave me alone!"

Kila screamed and she fainted.

Rika grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wake-up!"  
Her eyes seemed to be twitching under her eyelids.

"Wake-up, Kila. It's okay."

Henry knelt next to Rika and Ryo.

"Henry?"

Kila's eyes opened.

"What happened? Where's Kusanagi?"

"What is she talking about?"

Rika glanced at her with concern.

"Is she losing it?"

"No, those are real people she's talking about. Kusanagi is her little sister. She died when they were younger. What did you see?"  
Kila clutched Henry.

"Kila, what's wrong?"

"It's all fading... Wolfmon, no, you can't. Save Kusanagi... Let me alone, IceDevimon!"

Kila fainted.

"I think she's cracked. She has so lost it, Henry. I don't care what you say."

Rika stood.

"You get anything out of that, Henry?"  
"Not much, Ryo. She's never really told me about stuff when she was younger."

"Has she had reoccurring nightmares?"

"Yeah, about her sister. Her dad. And some digimon who she said killed someone."

"Let's go back. We'll be late again. We should take Kila to the infirmary too."

Rika suggested.

Ryo and Henry supported Kila as they walked. They came to the infirmary.

"Oh, dear, you again. What have you done this time?"

"No, lady, it's my friend. Help her, okay?"

"What happened? My, you look flushed, dearie, shall I get you a cup of water?"

"No, it's my friend! She needs some help now!"  
"Oh, right. Bring her in and set her down on a cot. Now, are you sure you don't need any water?"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Well, dears, leave me to my work and you go have a good breakfast. C'mon back after breakfast to see your friend."

The tamers left reluctantly. After breakfast, they returned to the infirmary and Kila was sleeping on the cot.

"Hey, how are you?"

Henry asked, taking her hand.

"I'm alright. Sorry, Ryo. I didn't mean to slap you. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. Is Wolfmon okay?"

"He's fine."

"We're all fine."

"Except for Kusanagi, right? She's never coming back."

Kila sniffled.

"Ah, Kila dear, you're awake. Now, I want you to stop crying. Your friends came to take you horse-back riding. I want you to stop those sniffles and skedaddle. Go and ride your horse, cowgirl."

Kila wiped her eyes which were red and puffy.

"'kay."

Kila got out of the cot and walked back to the cabin with Ryo, Rika and Henry.  
"What did you see?"

"I saw....a digimon. With an evil hissy voice. He was ice."

"Was he cold? Kila, tell me."

Rika took her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Rika, stop!!!"  
Henry grabbed Rika's arm.

"Ice...IceDevimon..."

The fear in Rika's eyes was distinct.

"Was that..."  
"He told me that he liked my skills. He wanted me to find him a strong enough tamer or I could be his."

"He's still alive?"

"No, a long tine ago. Right after Kusanagi died. He sad I was worthy of his time. He said I'd be his tamer or find him a good enough one. He almost killed me right then and there when I refused..."

"Rika!"  
Jeri jogged over breathlessly.

"Hi, Jeri."

"Kila, are you okay? You aren't hurt or nothing are ya?"

"No, Jeri. I'm fine. Psyched about riding."

"Cool, c'mon, Takato's waiting for us."

Henry and Ryo began to chat about how much they liked riding and Jeri, Rika, and Kila walked next to one another.

"Guess what? Kazu and Jodie are going to the dance."

Kila shrugged.

"So?"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you talk about, Jeri? You know, the dance isn't everything!"

"So, Kazu asked Jodie?"

Kila asked Jeri, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah. Kenta and Lina are going too. Can you believe Kenta and Lina are going?"

"How'd those two idiots get dates? What is this world coming too?"  
"Aw, c'mon, Rika. They deserve good stuff in the end."  
"Oh, Jeri, you still believe in that stuff? People don't get good ends in life! Nobody gets anything. They're stuck with the junk they started with!"

Jeri looked real upset. Kila put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Jeri. Rika didn't mean nothing."

"Oh, pul-eeze! Jeri, life sucks, and that's it. You can't do much about it! Life isn't candy canes and lollipops. It's letdowns and more letdowns. Get over it! Life is life. Live it!"

"Rika, that's one too many rants for you today. You're upsetting Jeri."

"Well, it's the truth."

Jeri had already walked away and as standing by Takato.

Kila hissed back.

"But sometimes, just go easy. Anyway, what are you gonna wear for the dance?"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"This is fine to me."

She gestured to her ripped blue jeans and black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones.

"Rika, you're a hopeless case. This is a dance. Not a 'hey, let's go slit some throats and act miserable party.'"

"Haha, Kila, you know that's not what I do for fun. I beat up on little kids and steal their lunch money."  
Rika chuckled at the thought and she saw the worried look on Kila's face.

"Aw, c'mon, you know I don't really..."

Kila sighed.

"I don't know anything about you, Rika."  
Rika punched her arm.

"Now, now, do I hafta separate you two like a bunch of two year olds? If you're gonna fight, fight nice!"

Kila rolled her eyes and punched Ryo's arm.

"Shaddup, ya idiot."  
"What? Now you're beating on me instead?"

"Yup, on the count of three attack Ryo!"  
Rika squealed with glee.

"When I get my hands on you, pumpkin, I'll remember to kill you!"

Kila smirked. Lina appeared by her door.

"Hey, guys. Ready to ride and jump? I'm so glad I got you guys again. I hope you don't mind my bad teaching."

The tamers jumped in at her last comment.

"Of course you're not a bad teacher."

They answered sat the same time.

Lina giggled.

"Well, you've all got the same horses. Since I have like a while before I really wanna start jumping, tack up and just go. We've got a lot of land. Just don't go solo on anything. Got me?"

The tamers partnered up like they had the day before. Ryo and Rika went towards the woods. Kila and Henry hung in the meadow with Jeri and Takato. Kenta, Jodie, Kazu, and Lina went into the indoor ring.

"So, Wildcat, we're still on for the dance, right?"

"Look, Ryo, do you and Kila have something going on that you aren't telling me?"

Ryo stares at her in shock.

"Look, if you like her or something, you can come out and say it!"

Ryo cocked his head.

"I only like you, Rika. Nobody else."

"Liar!"

Rika took off with MS at a gallop in a different direction, tears smearing her vision into a blur. Finally, MS stumbled and nearly sent Rika headfirst into a tree. She clung to the horse's mane. The reins dangled in front of the horse. They had slipped out of Rika's sweaty palms. Ryo came riding up to Rika. He grabbed her arm.

"You okay?"

"Get away from me. Leave me alone!"

"Rika, I love you and only you. Just look at me. I don't want to ever hurt you."

Rika looked up slowly.

"You know, Ryo, you have the most adorable blue eyes I've ever seen." 

Ryo blushed. They were a few centimeters apart from when Ryo had rode up to make sure Rika was okay. They leaned in and were a millimeter apart. MS picked the moment to step to one side and Rika almost fell of the horse. She went to grab the reins and missed the mane and fell on the ground. Ryo jumped off Majestic.

"Oh my God. Are you alright, Rika?"

He helped her up and she rubbed her bottom.

"My pride is bruised and my ass is gonna be sore as hell tomorrow. But other than that, just fine."

Ryo helped her up on the horse.'

"Ryo, I'm sorry about how I acted. I should've known you wouldn't like Kila like that."

"She's a great friend and nothing more. Our two hearts belong to other people."

Rika blushed.

"I don't think I'd wanna go to the dance with anyone else but you."

"Same here, pumpkin. Same here."

Done wit dis chapter. Sorry I didn't have any shout-outs. I will next time I swear. And more news....***drumroll** Fiery-chan **author of Wildcat** and I are writing a fic together. Please, check it out when she posts it. It'll be under her file so check it out. And, I still want and need some fic ideas. If you want me to write you a fic, I will do so. Just send an idea by via-email. Or chat wit me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen name is Angel031317 And, send me ideas in of what YOU think should happen next. Ciao 4 Now!


	8. The Dance Always Has a BioMerge

Angel: Hi! Now, Rika has been kind enough to do my disclaimer and thank people.

Rika: Because you promised to make me not wear a dress at the dance. If you did, I'd shoot you and bury your body in a sack and have it personally delivered to a shark! Well, whatever. While Angel keeps up her side of the bargain, I'll keep up mine. Numba 1-Disclaimer- Angel13 is the owner of Kila Akihabara and Jodie Jamison and their digimon. Nothing more. She also has rights to any of the characters besides digimon related ones used in this fic. Got me? And if any of yas sue, you're hearing from me and my fist!

Angel: Good job. Couldn't have said it better myself. You're turn on the thank yous and the requests from me.

Rika: Let me see, Angel wants to thank: Gogglehead17, Blade, SWP, Hoobastanker, Fiery-chan, Matrix, Rhiannon Nokimo, 

*#!@cRAZy_kAZU_fAn@!#*, cherrybubbles, and WarGreymon.

Angel: Well, done. Thanks for the comments and any ideas you had. Feel free to give a request on a new fic that you'd be interested in me writing. Lotz o' Luv.

Summer Vacation: The Dance: Chapter 8

Rika searched through her suitcase, looking for an outfit that she wouldn't be embarrassed in and wouldn't be too girly. So far she had come up empty-handed. She wanted to look nice for Ryo. It wasn't that they were dating that Rika _had_ to look nice, she just wanted to.

"Whatcha doing?"

Kila sat on Rika's bunk while Rika dug through her suitcase.

"Can't find a decent thing to wear."

"Hey, I like this outfit."

Kila came up with a white halter-top and had in royal blue letters,_ SHY. _She also found white capris with royal blue stitching. 

"You can borrow it if you want. Never liked the top. It didn't match my personality."

"Thanks, Rika. You can go through my suitcase to see if you can find anything decent."

Rika thanked her and continued her search. She finally came up triumphant. She grinned at her luck. Rika found a lilac colored vest that tied at the waist and a white jean mini-skirt. Kila returned and grinned after Rika had changed.

"Looks great, Rika. The vest matches your eyes."

Rika grinned and blushed.

"Can I do your hair? I like your spiky ponytail and all but I don't know if that will match this outfit."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

Rika looked at herself in Kila's mirror and looked at Kila indignantly.

"My hair's fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Sit."

Rika reluctantly let her just above elbow length hair down. Kila fixed Rika's hair into a bun and tied a piece of lilac colored ribbon around it. Kila had fixed her own hair into 2 braids that would've gone fine but she had twisted them into two low buns.

"We look good."

Rika was surprised how different she looked and how right Kila was. She looked like the model girl her mother had always wanted her to be.

Suddenly, Jeri and Jodie appeared in the cabin, both done in make-up. Rika knew they looked a little too _overdone_.

"Want me to do yous?"

Jodie offered as she held up a small carry on that was bulging with make-up. Kila shook her head hurriedly. Rika was about to do the same and decided to humor Jodie.

"Sure, just don't over do it."

Jodie nodded.

"No problemo."

Jodie took out all her stuff. She put pink blush on Rika's cheeks, purple eye shadow and some mascara on her. Jeri gave her a mirror and Rika shrieked.

"That's not me!!"

Jodie looked hurt. 

"Sorry, Jo. I've never been one for make-up. It made me feel fake. You two look great but I look like a clown..."

__

And I feel like on too...

Rika went to the bathroom and began to wash off the make-up.

"Hi, Rika."

"Hey, Kila. Why didn't you want to wear any make-up?"

"I like to look natural. Otherwise, with all the make-up, I feel like a doll that can have different faces. And I don't like it. You know what I mean? Besides..."

Kila blushed and Rika looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Henry said I'm beautiful without make-up. He's like the boy I never met. Until now."

"I know what you mean."

"We're pretty lucky. To find people who accept us for who we are."

"Yeah..."

"Yo, Rika!"

"Hi, Ryo."

Rika grinned widely.

Ryo nodded in Kila's direction. She nodded right back.

"I'm gonna go and catch up with Henry. The dance is like in 10 minutes. So, let's go!"

"We'll catch up."

Ryo shooed Kila away and she just walked away without a word.

"Sometimes, I like her for that mainly. She can just leave and not feel hurt if you shoo her away."

"C'mon, before we miss the dance."

Ryo nodded and they walked along together, hands brushing as they walked.

"You look real nice, Rika."

"Thanks, you look good too."

Ryo gestured to his clothes.

"These old things?"

"Yup. You look good in khaki."

Ryo only wore a pair of baggy khaki cargos and a cerulean colored t-shirt that matched his eyes.

"C'mon."

Rika took Ryo's arm and they walked about quickly. The dance was being held in the main hall. It was all decorated with balloons and crepe paper.

"This is an awesome song. C'mon, let's dance."

Rika looked down awkwardly.

"I don't dance."

"Just move to the beat."

Rika still felt uncomfortable when all the tamers arrived with their dates.

"Hey, you two. We've been looking all over." 

Takato spoke enthusiastically.

"Let's dance in a group."

Rika just began to move to the beat and stopped feeling self-conscious. There were no slow songs so Rika didn't have to worry about being in the spotlight. About 10 minutes before the end of the dance at 9:50pm, Ryo took her out onto the back porch just as a slow song was starting. Most of the tamers had stayed in couples on the floor but Ryo had led Rika onto the porch.

"Want to dance with me, Rika?"

"I don't know how to slow dance."

Rika traced an invisible line on the wood of the porch with her shoe.

"I'll show you. You put your arms around my neck and I put mine around your waist and we just dance real slowly. Wanna try?"

Rika looked at him nervously.

"We dance close, don't we?"

"We don't have to slow dance if you don't wanna."

Rika shushed him by putting her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna."

Ryo blushed and they began to dance, finding their own rhythm. When the song ended, Ryo and Rika were millimeters apart, their foreheads touching. Their lips were a half a millimeter apart and when they touched, Rika felt like she never wanted to let go. Her eyes were shut and it felt like there were tiny firecrackers going off in her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ryo's eyes were just opening.

"That was great. Rika, I've been meaning to ask. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rika hugged Ryo all the more.

"Yes, I will."

Suddenly, a digital field appeared.

"Well, my princess, seems you and your little friend have destroyed my most faithful servant. Explain yourself to the ultimate digimon!"  
"Who the hell are you? And who gave you permission to ruin our moment?"

Rika hissed, her rage boiling.

"Daemon, virus type, mega level. Special attack, Evil Inferno."

Ryo put away his digi-vice.

Rika growled angrily.

"I don't give a care of who he is. He just interrupted."

"Ah, did I bother the little tamers? Sorry, my mistake."

Rika growled.

"You will be sorry. Renamon?"  
The fox appeared on the roof and jumped down with ease.

"Yes, Rika?"

"Teach this guy a lesson."

"As you wish, Rika."

Calumon had been sitting in a tree near the porch.

"Game time!"  
Rika pulled out a blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubbimon. Kyubbimon digivolve to... Taomon! Talisman Spell!"

"Ha, what a wimpy try. Try my power! Evil Inferno!"

Taomon dodged it.

"You won't be that lucky next time!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Takato?"

Takato nodded.

"Rika, we've gotta lead him away from here."

"Easy as pie! C'mon, follow us!"  
Ryo and Rika took off and the other tamers followed, Taomon leading them to their digimon.

"You won't get away that easily. Evil Inferno!"  
"Talisman of Light!"  
Taomon blasted him back a few feet.

"Guilmon, you ready, boy?"

"I'm ready."

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

The red triangle on Calumon's forehead began to burn brightly.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon! Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"  
"Another ultimate? I can blow you away! Evil Inferno!"  
"Talisman of Light!"  
"Atomic Blaster!"

The attacks collided and an explosion shook the area.

"Terriermon?"

"It's about time!"

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon! Gargomon digivolve to... Rapidmon! Tri-Beam!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"What a nuisance. I'm done toying with you! Evil Inferno!"  
The digimon were blown back by the force. And the tamers felt the blow.

"They need your help, Guardromon!"

"Guardromon digivolve to... Andromon! Lightning Blade!"

"Fools!"

"Leomon! Do your best!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"This isn't enough! We need to bio-merge."

Takato cried out after feeling the pain WarGrowlmon was feeling.

"They can't hold up much longer. Wolfmon, we need to help. But, you can't bio-merge and I don't know if you have enough strength to do so."

"I must try!"

"Oh, can't you bio-merge? Let me make a gate for you!"

A tear appeared in the sky like when the Juggernaut program had been used before.

"He's like a Juggernaut program. And it's up to us to shut him down, right, Henry?"

"You got that, Rapidmon!"  
"But, how do we do it?"

"Oh, while you hurt your little minds, I will give you something to focus on! Evil Inferno!"  
It caused another explosion and when the smoke cleared, Daemon had gotten larger and was now holding a squirming Rika.

"Now, I have something you ought and pay attention! Mwahaha!"

"Cyberdramon!"

"I have enough energy to bio-merge with you, Ryo. The tear in the sky is giving him energy but us digimon as well!"

Ryo held up his digi-vice towards the tear in the sky.

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Justimon!"  
"Ah, but what if you hit your friend here."

"Lemme go, you floating bag of wind!"

Rapidmon de-digivolved to Terriermon.  
"It's our turn, Henry!"  
"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Ha, but if you attack, I'll make sure this human is destroyed as well."

"Rika!"

Ryo called inside of Justimon.

"What a sticky situation! Destroy me and you destroy your friend!"

"Renamon, help! Save me, Ryo!"

Kila frowned.

"Kila, what are you doing?"

Kila held her digi-vice up to the tear in the sky. And something miraculous happened.

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

"Wolfmon bio-merge to... MetalWarumon!"

Kazu took out his digi-vice.

"MetaWarumon, Wolfmon's mega level. Special Attack, Metal Grenade and Miraculous Glow. That's one rad digimon."

Wargrowlmon dedigivolved to Guilmon.

"It's time to join the party! Bio-Merge Activate!"  
"Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon!"  
"We've gotta distract him. We need to save Rika before we can destroy him."

"Easy enough. We'll just give him a good swift kick..."

"Terriermon!"

"Mo-mentai, Henry!"

"We're ready to fight. Kila and I are ready. Maybe our attack can blind him and distract him to drop Rika."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Justimon shouted.

"Miraculous Glow!"

The tear from the digiworld began to glow and throb like a super nova and shot at downward.

"Now, MegaGargomon!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The attacks went straight for Daemon's other arm that wasn't holding Rika but he still barely had her.

"It's our turn. Bring in the cavalry!"

Kazu commanded of the digimon.

"Gattling Attack!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Black Crescent!"

"Talisman of Light!"

A lion's head, two small missiles, a swarm of black crescent moons flew right at Daemon's arm. His grip loosened completely. Rika fell from his grasp and plunged to the ground below.

Rika's eyes blurred with tears. No one was there to catch her. She plunged to the ground and knew she'd die on impact from the distance she had been from Daemon's large fist to the dark ground below. She wouldn't even get to say good-bye to her friends.

Well, I got a suggestion from Blade to use in this chapter. So, I did use his idea but with a different digimon. And spoiler- Rika will not die! Hope the end kept u on the edge of your seats. Yes, there will be more chapters. I can't just leave Rika hanging like this. Ciao!


	9. Daemon and His Forces

Angel13: Hi! I am so happy that everyone liked chapter 8! Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I do use descriptions of the digimon from the shows unless I make them up my own.

Rika: Interesting, people liked it. And, Angel13 is now taking requests for any digimon related fics. Please send it to her via email if u have one or leave it in a review.

Angel13: I want to thank everyone who read chapter 7 and chapter 8. These include: Pichu, Jessantu16, 'lexy,' Gogglehead17, 'C.G.,' WarGreymon, Matrix, Hoobastanker, 'Blade,' 'me,' Saiyan Warrior Princess,

'NiEli,''*#!@cRAZy_kAZU_fAn@!#*,' 'Madi,' and Rhiannon Nokimo. Thanks ya'll for reading my chapter and I hope this one doesn't disappoint u.

Summer Vacation: Attack of Daemon's Forces: Chapter 9

Rika felt like she had been falling for a long time. She heard voices and waited for the pain of hitting bottom. But that pain never came. She felt herself landing in a pair of arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Ryo?"

"Yup. Let me get you down on the ground."

Rika opened her eyes and saw Renamon holding her.

"Are you alright?"

"We need to bio-merge."

"No, you aren't strong enough."

"But, Renamon..."

"Jeri, go and warn the other campers. Keep them away!"

Jeri nodded and ran with Leomon.

Meanwhile, Andromon received a sharp blast from Daemon's Evil Inferno.

"Andromon!"

The large android digimon nearly melted in the blast and reverted to the small charred form of Guardromon.

Daemon's eyes from underneath his hood gleamed maliciously.

"Ah, tragedy on the ground! I'll destroy you first. Evil Inferno!"

Red and orange flames as if from a fiery hell were sent down from Daemon's hands towards Jodie.

"Jodie!"

Kazu screamed but right then, Guardromon wasn't able to digivolve and he couldn't get their in time even if he did digivolve.

Jodie screamed and Kazu darted forward. He was able to get Jodie out of the way but injured himself in the process. Jodie and he were both blown backwards a good few yards and landed in a scattered heap. Jodie quickly got on her hands and knees and checked Kazu and nearly burst into tears.

"Kazu, I'm sorry..."

Kazu had raw looking scrapes on his elbows and his hands were nearly scraped raw. There was bruises beginning to form on his face and a cut was bleeding on his forehead, right above his eyebrow. The cut stretched from his cheekbone to his forehead. Jodie burst into tears and as they dripped on Kazu's face, he opened his eyes which took effort on his part.

"You alright, Jodie?"  
"Of course. I'm sorry, Kazu. Sorry I got you hurt."  
"No, it's not your fault. It's that pigeon winged bozo. Don't think that way, Jodie."

"But, Kazu..."

"I care about you, Jodie. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Guadromon began to glow simultaneously with Kitamon.

"What's going on down there?"

Justimon looked down and saw the glows.

"Looks like Jodie and Kazu's love for one another is shining through!"

MetalWarumon said happily.

"Kitamon matrix digivolve to... Fairyterlymon."

Jodie was amazed at the sight of Kitamon's ultimate form and the newly digivolved Andromon, his metal body gleaming in the darkness. Kenta pulled out his D-Arc.

"Fairyterlymon, data beast type, ultimate level. She's a mix between a fairy and a butterfly. Her attack is Wind Dust which can knock out her opponent with a gust of swirling wind with blue dust."

Fairyterlymon was a fairy type of digimon with pale orchid colored skin and a pointy nose with a head of violet hair but she her tiny green like wings of Kitamon were large pale green and purple patterned butterfly wings. Her body was like a fairy but her wings were definitely butterfly. She a foot taller than Kazu.

"Hah, I'll put your little digivolutions on ice!"

He raised his hands and near his right hand appeared a red and black skeleton like digimon with a large red and black staff. 

"Who or what is that, Renamon?"

"Trouble..."

Rika took out her digi-vice.

"SkullSatamon, ultimate level, a ghost type, his special attack is Nail Bone. So that's what the staff is for."

Rika looked at Renamon.

"It's our time, Renamon."

"Rika, you aren't strong enough yet. Give it some time. You're still weak."

"No way! I'm better than ever."

"Terriermon, let's get him!"  
"I'll give that bag of bones a run for his money! Mega Barrage!"

SkullSatamon smirked.

"Nail Bone!"  
"Henry, something's wrong. I can't move!"  
"I noticed we can't move, Terriermon."

Daemon burst into laughter.

"Fools, didn't you know SkullSatamon can freeze you both? Haha, fools!"  
"Justice Kick!"

Justimon knocked Daemon backwards.

"Put a sock in it, you old windbag!"

"Rotamon, attack!"  
Kenta turned.

"Lina? You're a t-tamer?"

"Of course, Kenta. Now, Rotamon, show him your stuff. Digivolve!"  
Lina pulled a bright blue card out of her pocket.

"Rotamon digivolve to... Catrikamon!"

"Catrikamon, Rotamon's ultimate form. She's an ice type and her special attack is Ice Shards. Awesome!"

Catrikamon was much like a human with a blue jumpsuit covered in ice armor except for the frosty blue colored hair that flowed to her waist and a mask that covered from her nose up and a pair of pale pink lips. The mask had blue ears and resembled the mask Sakuyamon had except being blue. She had a long blue catlike tail and blue colored wings that were like Beelzemon's Blast Mode.

"More digimon, goody, I was just getting bored. Rise digimon, rise!"

Rika gasped as Bakemon, white ghost digimon with jagged looking teeth and blue clawed arms they used for their Dark Claw attack, appeared and floated from the sky.

"Catrikamon, walk all over those Bakemon. Bust them like a bunch of balloons."

"Lightning Blade!"

Andromon's boomerang shaped attack sailed into 4 Bakemon. 

"Ice Shards!"

Pale blue icicles sailed and smashed 4 Bakemon.

Rika grinned.

"Take that feather brain!"

Renamon was using her Diamond Storm on 2 other Bakemon and didn't see a Bakemon grab Rika with it's two arms.

"Renamon!"  
Rika thrashed about which got her rewarded with cuts and scratches dragging down her arms.

"Now, why you have your hands full, it's time for another friend of mine to introduce you too!"  
Rika felt weaker as she desperately thrashed and kicked but to no avail. Renamon used another Diamond Storm to free Rika and Rika heard bubbling water.

Suddenly, a large black digimon with white squid like tentacles and black tentacles rose up out of the lake, terrifying all of the tamers that hadn't bio-merged. Jodie grabbed Kazu tighter and Kenta and Lina looked petrified. Kenta took out his D-Arc.

"That's MarineDevimon, an ultimate level ocean type. His attack is Dark Deluge."

As soon as they were distracted, the Bakemon moved in and grabbed them. Jodie was wretched away from Kazu's grip. The digimon took their fighting stances.

"Ice Shards!"  
Pale blue icicles blasted two Bakemon but the one that was holding Lina had gotten away. The Bakemon holding captured kids flew upward to rest next to Daemon.

"Don't try anything more! I will have SkullSatamon turn you all to statues as MegaGargomon is. And if you resist or try and attack me, I will have the Bakemon drop the children or hurt them."

The digimon froze. They were utterly helpless. Rika knew it was up to her. Fight as Justimon, MetalWarumon, and Gallantmon did against the digimon in the lake, it didn't work.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

A glowing lion's head smashed yet another Bakemon.

"Jeri, you're back!"

"Yup, I told the director, Karen, that they should stay indoors. I think Leomon convinced them."

"Rika, I think the others need our help!"

Renamon looked up to see a still frozen MegaGargomon and the digimon battling MarineDevimon.

"Right. Bio-merge Activate!"

"Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon! Amethyst Wind!"

Colorful spirits went through the Bakemon and many of them burst into blue data. The data went into the tear in the sky and suddenly, it was absorbed by someone.

"You foolish children have no idea of who you're dealing with."

Suddenly, a black clothed digimon with white skin and white hair came from the jagged tear in the sky. She had red eyes and her hands glittered maliciously with long red nails.

"Daemon, I am here to serve you."

Jeri took out her D-Arc.

"That's LadyDevimon, a fallen angel digimon of ultimate level. Her attack is Darkness Wave."

Fairyterlymon saw her chance and took it. Daemon wasn't paying attention to the Bakemon holding the tamers and she used her Wind Dust. The Bakemon were blown about and their grips loosened, dropping the teens. Fairyterlymon caught both Kazu and Jodie and Catrikamon grabbed Lina and Kenta. They landed back on the ground and after making sure the kids were safe, they flew upward and both began to beat on the Bakemon. Sakuyamon turned as she saw red and orange flames lick their way on MegaGargomon. She heard Henry screaming.

"Henry!!!"

Rika screamed for her friend who was going through intense heat. Out of the corner of her eyes was MetalWarumon, a warrior like herself with silver armor flashing and suddenly a light nearly as bright as the sun emitted from the eyes of the wolfish warrior and its opened hands.

"Miraculous Glow!"

The white light drove Daemon backwards and the effects of the inferno and the Nail Bone wore off.

"Kila?"

"Henry, Terriermon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Kila. Momentai, Henry. We're gonna be okay."

***

"Oh my goodness, it's the children and the digimon!"

Rumiko Nonaka stared at the TV in terror. Her daughter who had promised to have fun at camp was fighting yet again.

"Breaking news, folks. It seems that the digimon from a year ago have returned to fight these new evil digimon. As you may recall, the children that fought approximately a year ago have returned and seem to be ready for a large showdown. It seems that there may be new digimon and children joining the ranks as we see more digimon than last year when the children were faced with chaos."

All of the tamers' parents were gathered at the Nonaka residence, including Mrs. Akihabara and Mr. Jamison. His wife had been unavailable and was flying back to Shinjuku from the States. 8 year old Suzie Wong had even come along with her father and mother.

"Daddy, Henwy and Tewermon are in twouble. I gotta help them with Lopmon."

"Suzie, I can't let you go. Henry's already there and he seems to be fighting. I can't let you go."

Suzie pouted and Lopmon stood next to her. 

"This is bawing. I want to fight with Henwy."

"I know, Suzie. But we must respect your father's wishes."

"But, Henwy and Tewermon are in danger, Lopmon. I want to go!"

"Suzie, look!"

Suzie turned to watch the television and her mouth opened in awe and fear.

***

"Evil Inferno!"

"Take this you pigeon winged bozo, Mega Barrage!"

The hundreds of tiny missiles fired at Daemon and when the smoke cleared, Daemon was still there, perfectly intact.

"Terriermon, I don't think this is working well."

"I think you're right..."

***

"Dark Deluge!"

MarineDevimon used his attack and Gallantmon and Justimon were enveloped in darkness.

"Justice Kick!"

"Shield of the Just!"

MarineDevimon seemed unfazed.

"Uh, Ryo, I think we need a new plan!"

"I think you just might be right, Takato.

***

"Every time I blast one of these pests, three more take its place."

Fairyterlymon nodded in agreement.

"What should we do then, Catrikamon?"

"I'm out of ideas. Can any of you down there give us some support?"

"Lightning Blade!"  
"Fist of the Beast King!"

MarineAngemon used another blue heart bubble and captured 2 Bakemon inside. 

"Wind Dust!"

"I think we're winning..."

Catrikamon forged a smile.

"I hope."

***

"Darkness Wave!"  
A flurry of dark colored bats flew at Sakuyamon.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

The bas were destroyed easily.

"Black Wing!"  
Sakuyamon looked up just in time to be knocked backwards by LadyDevimon.

"I'll take you out, hotshot! Darkness Wave!"  
"Crystal Sphere!!"

"Darkness Wave! Black Wing!"

"Spirit Strike!"

LadyDevimon flew at Sakuyamon with a devilish look on her face. She scratched a long line on Sakyuamon's metal with her nails.

Rika shrieked.

"Rika, hold on! Justice Bursts!"

The blue blasts smashed into LadyDevimon. She was smoking yet she used another Darkness Wave and fired it at the weak Sakuyamon.

"Hey, pick on somebody your own size! Justice Kick!"

"Spirit Strike!"

Blue, red, and yellow spirits along with a flash of light smashed into the black witch and she burst into blue data. Daemon took the data and used another Evil Inferno and knocked Sakuyamon and Justimon back with the now white and black flames.

"Ryo, I can't hold on much longer."

Rika felt like crying.

"Me either, pumpkin."

***

"Nail Bone!"

SkullSatamon used his staff again in order to freeze MetalWarumon.

"Not this time you bag of bones! Metal Grenade!"

"Mega Barrage!"

The ammunition from MetalWarumon and MegaGargomon was enough to destroy skullboy and send him back to digiworld in one piece. Well, actually a few small pieces....

"We did it, Kila. Awesome job, MetalWarumon."

Kila nodded from inside her data bubble that was pink.

"Same to you, Henry! You too, Terriermon. Let's go give the others a hand!"

***

"Every digimon you beat, I access their data and grow stronger. By the time you defeat the others, I will take over the world!!" 

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Justice Kick!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Mega Barrage!"

Another flash of light, tons of tiny bullets, and tiny flower petals went straight for Daemon.

"Evil Inferno!" 

Black and red flames went right through the attacks and knocked all of the megas backwards.

"This is ridiculous. It's like fighting a steel wall. Everything we do bounces right back at us!" 

Rika moaned in frustration.

"C'mon, pumpkin. Henry, you go and help Takato and Kila fight that squid over there. Rika and I will take care of this guy."

"Shadow Scythe!"

Rika screamed a golden scythe slashed right by her body.

"About time you showed up, Phantomon."

"Another stupid ghost type. Just when we were on a roll."

Rika moaned.

"He got me, Ryo..."

Suddenly, Sakuyamon sunk to her knees.

"Rika, are you alright?"

"Yes, Renamon. I think so anyway."

Justimon came over and helped up Sakyamon.

"Rika, are you okay?"

"Ryo, I feel so weak. I never felt this way before."

"Hold on, Rika. Hold on! I love you too much to let anything happen to you. Just hold on for me, okay, pumpkin?"

"Oh, thank you, Ryo. For caring..."

"I think you two lovesick doves are making me sick. Evil Inferno!"

"Sakuyamon, watch out!"

"Crystal Sphere."

Sakuyamon was momentarily protected from the flames.

"Ryo, we've got to help the others. We need everyone to beat Daemon!"

***

"Finally, only about 10 Bakemon left! Let's go!!!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Wow, thanks, MegaGargomon. We were nearly finished."

"Lets go help the others!"

"Not with out defeating me!"

"Karona Fire Blast!"

"Bunny Blaze!"

"Beelzemon and Antylamon! How'd you guys get here?"

"Henry! I couldn't stay and watch you guys on TV! I had to come!"

"Now I think we have a chance against Daemon!"

"This is it, Daemon. You're going down!"

Well, that's the end of chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long to get it out. Review plz! Bye!!! Until next time.....


	10. Plane Crash

A/N Well, it seems that summer vacation is coming to a close as well as my fic. There may be a sequel. If you want it of course. I still need fic ideas so whoever has one they would like me 2 write-send it 2 me one way or another. Plus- a thanks to everyone who read chapter 9- The BIggest Dreamer, 'sq', 'Jade', 'Madi', angelic dreams, Yukoma, 

'*#!@cRAZy_kAZU_fAn@!#*', Pichu, GoggleHead17, 'cherrybubbles', Fiery-chan, Hoobastanker, Kail Matria Akiyama, LaZyWrItEr, WarGreymon, and 'bluebird161221'

Rika: So, you're gonna end it? This fic was really good. You cannot end it now!

Angel: But, I'm supposed to.....

Rika: Well, you are not gonna end it! Over my dead body!

Angel: Disclaimed-I do not own digimon. The tamers and digimon are beginning to grow on me but i do not own them...

Kazu: Let's have a party. So Angel won't feel so bad!!!

Rika: Good idea...for once.......visor for brains....

Ryo: Yeah, we'll throw a party for ya, Angel. You can use it...

Angel: ~grins~ Thanks!

Rika: We owe you!

Angel: You'll see the party going on through the rest of the author notes! On to my fic!

Summer Vacation: Ryo's Rage: Chapter 10

"Suzie, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't watch all the news_ weports _on TV, _Henwy_. Everyone is _bwoadcasting_ the latest digimon attacks and Antylamon _bwought_ me here."

"Suzie, this is awfully dangerous..."

MetalWarumon approached and placed a hand on MegaGargomon shoulder.

"Henry, your sister came here for you. Give her a chance. We need all the help we can get."

Henry looked into the eyes of MetalWarumon and swore he could see Kila's smiling face.

"I guess. Just stay out of danger, Suzie!"

"Don't I always, _Henwy?"_

"No, you attract trouble like a magnet but it doesn't matter. Kila is right. We need you."

"Yay! Antylamon! Digi-Modify! Powew Active"

"Bunny Blade!"

"Dark Deluge!!!!"

"Put a sock in it! Mega Barrage!!!!!"

"Miraculous Glow!"

Suddenly, MarineDevimon burst into data and again went straight to Daemon. The digimon that was already soaring above the huge trees in height.

"Evil Inferno!!"

Sakuyamon collapsed as she was hit again.

"Rika, I can't hold this form much longer."

"Renamon, we need to hold on a bit longer."

"I can't..."  
In a burst of blue light, Sakuyamon separated into a bruised red headed girl and a yellow fox who was also bruised.

"Rika..."

Renamon held Rika gently.

"Renamon, we need to get out of here."

"Evil Inferno."

Rika screamed as tears formed in her lilac colored eyes. The white and royal blue flames licked their way towards her. She waited for the stabbing pain of burns and possibly, her death. Rika had no clue what death felt like and she really didn't want to know until her life had been fulfilled.

"Rika! Where are you? Hold on!"

Ryo shouted over the inferno He would fail if he or at least someone didn't protect and save Rika. He had vowed he'd protect Rika no matter what the cost. Ryo spied Renamon beating off some Bakemon with her Diamond Storm a few feet away, trying to protect Rika and give her a fighting chance.

"Justice Kick!"

Justimon appeared next to Renamon. The joined sound of Ryo and Cyberdramon's voices ordered as he fired another perfectly aimed kick at the never-ending surge of Bakemon.

"Get Rika to safety."

Renamon gave a slight nod and scooped up the exhausted Rika. She jumped away from the blaze and landed a safe distance away. Ryo sighed in relief. Rika was safe... for the time being anyway.

"That's enough! Pick on someone you own size! Mega Barrage!"

Nearly every single Bakemon burst into red data on impact of the bullets and turned blue as it was absorbed by Daemon.

"Are you children willing to give up?"

Gallantmon glared.

"If you're willing to shut-up!"

"Prepare to meet your doom!"

Daemon shouted.

***

6 hours earlier...

A pretty brown haired woman stood in line at the airport terminal. After purchasing a ticket for the next flight to Shinjuku from London, she seated herself in a chair near the gate. Julianna Akiyama smiled at the photo as she removed it from her purse. In the picture was her stern looking husband as well as her 14-year-old son with neat brown hair, which always seemed tousled and he had piercing cerulean blue eyes like her own. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"We'll be together soon, Ryo."

She traced the familiar face of her son. She just wanted to give him the biggest hug. She kissed the photo softly. Her son was at camp now and she couldn't wait till she got home and surprised him. She couldn't wait to be with her husband and finally feel like a family again. 

Julianna went through her purse and removed an envelope and pulled out a sheet of off white stationary with a canoe surrounded by the words, 'Camp Rowley.' She unfolded the sheet of paper to find the writing of her son.

Mom,

Bonjour! I don't know if you're still in France but I do know the greeting there. I miss you and think of you a lot. I can't wait for when you visit me and dad. We are staying in Shinjuku at a small but cozy apartment. I want to hear about everything in France. 

Also, I met this girl. Her name Rika Nonaka and is nicknamed the Digimon Queen, has her own digimon and is a tamer like me and her mother, Rumiko, is a well-known model. She hopes her daughter will follow in her footsteps but I doubt it. Well, she's quite a wildcat, always trying to pick fights and she's so confusing at times and makes me feel like I'm watching a washing machine on spin cycle with all the emotions she has. But, I think I'm in love with her, Mom. She has lilac colored eyes that can keep me in a trance and reddish orange hair always pulled into a spiky ponytail. She's always acting tough but can be soft. I call her pumpkin a lot. It's a strange nickname put it fits her in a way. 

I've met a few other people at camp. Their names are Jodie Jamison, Lina Nokoira, and Kila Akihabara. They all know about the digimon and are tamers. You already have heard about Takato Matsuki, (A/N Using American dubbed names. Hope it's not confusing...) Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kazu , and Kenta . We all are in the picture enclosed. Surprisingly, Rika smiled. 

A dance is coming up and many of us have dates. Takato and Jeri, Henry and Kila is the one with black layered hair, Jodie and Kazu, (Jodie has curly red hair), Lina (the girl with wavy blonde hair) and Kenta, and me and Rika. If I get the courage to even ask her.

Well, I'm having fun at camp and hope you drop by Japan sometime. You'd get a kick out of Rika. She's a lot like you. She always has a remark for everything and knows how to keep me speechless. Well, as I close this letter, know that all my love goes through this crummy pen and into this letter.

Love always,

Ryo

P.S. I have the listing of people's names on the back of the picture. We took it with a digital camera and I was able to print it out after hooking it up to the camp's computer.

Can't wait to see you. Au revoir! 

And that was where he had ended the letter. She took out the photograph. 7 out of the 10 matched the descriptions Ryo sent her and the 3 must be the new friends Ryo had mentioned. Ryo had his tan arm around the red haired girl with a spiky ponytail. She had a smile on her face and this put a smile on Julianna's face. Ryo was grinning widely as well.

"Flight 305, non-stop from London to Shinjuku is now boarding at gate D12."

Julianna Akiyama smiled as she placed everything into her purse and headed to the hallway which lead to her plane and soon, her family.

***

"We'll never give up, Daemon. No matter what!"

Henry shouted.

"Renamon, it's time."

Rika stood up weakly. Her digivice glowed blue as she shouted a familiar phrase and held her digivice up.

"Bio-merge activate!"

Rika pulled the digivice to her chest and suddenly, became one with her digimon.

"Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon!"

Sakuyamon flew upward.

"I'm back in the game, guys."

"Welcome back, Wildcat. I knew that attack wouldn't keep you off your feet for long."

"You got one thing right, Ryo! Spirit Strike!"

Red, blue, and yellow spirits burst through 3 Bakemon.

"About time we put these ghosties out of business."

"Save some for me!"

Takato shouted.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Shadow Scythe!"  
"Enough out of you! Karona Fire Blast!"  
Phantomon looked up in surprise as he burst into red data. 

"Absorb it before windbag gets hold of it!"  
Beelzemon shouted to Antylamon and the other digimon on the ground.

"My pleasure!"

Antylamon absorbed the data.

"You'll pay!"  
Daemon punched Antylamon and knocked her backwards and she dedigivolved to Lopmon.

"Lopmon, are you hurt?"

Suzie began to cry as she picked up Lopmon and hugged her tightly.

"Suzie, I failed..."

"Shh, rest now. You need your strength."

"Evil Inferno!"  
"We gotta protect her, Terriermon."

"Gotcha, Bossman! You won't hurt Suzie! Mega Barrage!"

Daemon roared as he was pushed back.

"Ice Shards!"

"Wind Dust!"  
"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Lightning Blade!"  
"Coasting the Waves!"  
"Karona Fire Blast!"

"Blazing Ice! "

All the Bakemon were finally defeated and the digimon quickly absorbed the data.

"You'll pay! I can bring more digimon!"

Daemon sent a black light towards the sky, where it had been damaged and the gate to the digiworld had been opened, and a plane, which seemed to had come out of nowhere, was hit instead of the gate.

"Oh no! That plane was hit! Renamon, we need to try and save those people!"

"You're right!"

Sakuyamon flew upward and Justimon followed.

"Ryo, we'll never be able to land this plane ourselves."

"We've got to try, Rika!"

Justimon supported the wing and Sakuyamon used her Crystal Sphere which was able to hold up the nose of the plane.

"I can't hold this...much...longer, Rika!"  
"Hold on, Renamon!"  
"Ryo, this is draining."

"Try, Cyberdramon. We may be the only prayer for these people!"

"Outta the way! Help coming through!"

MegaGargomon held the plane's weight.

"Go, Rika and Ryo! Go stop Daemon before he destroys everything."

Sakuyamon nodded and both she and Justimon flew down.

"C'mon, guys. It's time we stood together to stop this maniac!!"

"You human filth don't deserve to live!"

Daemon roared in anger.

"You're wrong! Things like you don't deserve to exist! And it's time we did something to show you what we say is true! Shield of the Just!"

"Alright, pineapple head. We'll do our part! Karona Fire Blast!!!!"

"Lopmon digivolve to... Antylamon! Bunny Blade! I will protect Suzie!"

"Ice Shards! Nothing will stop our cause!"  
"Lightning Blade! I will defend my tamer and those he cares for!"

"As will I! Wind Dust!"  
"Fist of the Beast King! We all have a purpose! To stop beasts like you from hurting the ones we love!"

***

"Oh no! The children!"

The parents of the tamers watched live news reports in awe.

Mr. Akiyama broke the silence.

"We have to go to that camp. We need to go and provide the love our children need."

"Right, let's hurry. Before we're too late!"

***

"Mega Barrage!"

"Justice Kick!"  
"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Miraculous Glow!"

All of the attacks were fired and hit Daemon and he burst into data bits. They went upward to the seal in the sky. The gateway was closed.

"It's over. Henry, land that plane!"

"Got it! Can you give me a hand?"

Justimon, Sakuyamon, MetalWarumon, and Gallantmon landed the plane near the entrance to the camp.

"Woah, that was hard!"

Terriermon commented.

***

"Kila, are you okay?"

Kila fought to open her eyes.

"Hen-Henry?"  
"Yeah, give me your hand."

Kila gave her hand to Henry weakly but fell back but Henry was able to put an arm out to catch her.

"Are you alright?"

"I think...so tired..."

"Henry, we did it! That blowhard is gone! Daemon was blown back to the digiworld."

"Momentai, Terriermon!"

Kila forced her eyes open.

"W-Wolfm-mon?"  
"Kila, I am here. You passed out after we dedigivolved."

"Hey, bout time you're awake."

"Hi, Rika. Are you..."  
"Better off than you. I've done it before. I'm surprised a rookie like you even did it."  
"Thanks a lot."

"You did fine. We all did. Daemon's gone and the world is safe for now."

The tamers all stood together, Henry still knelt to keep Kila up. All of the digimon had dedigivolved to their regular forms.

"Thanks again, Impmon."

Renamon said gratefully.

"Was no problem, foxy."

"Yes, we couldn't have done it without you."  
Rika bowed her head respectfully.

"You're welcome, toots. Now, my tamers, Ai and Mako are waiting back home. Toodles!"

Impmon disappeared into the woods.

"That little purple digimon is strange."

Kila commented, watching Impmon's retreating figure.

"Takato, the stars. I can actually see them."

Jeri slipped her hand into Takato's hand. He squeezed her hand gently.

Jodie supported Kazu, propping him on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kazu?"

"Fine, Jodie. Just a little weak is all."

"Henry, Suzie!"

"Daddy! _Sowie _I left. But, _Henwy _needed my help."

Janyu Wong hugged his daughter.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe."

"Takato!"

Mrs. Matsuki raced and embraced her son.

"Oh, Takato. I was so worried."

"Don't worry. I took care of him."

Guilmon explained. Mr. Matsuki patted Guilmon's head.

"Thank you for protecting him."

"It was no problem. Takato's my best friend. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him!"

"Rika!"

"Oh, mom, gramma. You came!"  
Rumiko swept her daughter into her embrace.

"Of course, silly. You think I'd watch my daughter on TV and not come see if she was alright."

"We were so worried about you, Rika dear. You protected her, Renamon?"  
"I protected her with my life. Like I always will."

"Dad!"

"Ryo, I'm glad you're okay, son. I was so worried. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Ryo hugged his father. _Never, Dad, never..._

***

After all the tamers' parents had found their children intact and had tearful reunions, they began to calm down, but still continued to hug them all the more.

"Uh, Dad, Mom?"

His mother looked at him, smiling.

"What is it, Henry?"  
"Uh, this is a friend I'd like you to meet. Her name is Kila Akihabara. And well she and I..."

Henry trailed off his sentence and was immediately hugged again by his mother. She whispered.

"Found yourself a girlfriend, Henry? I always told you that you were handsome."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wong."  
Kila bowed respectfully. Her mother had a gentle arm around Kila's shoulders.

"We're happy to meet you, Kila. Now we'll have to arrange for you and Henry to see each other often now."  
Kila and Henry both turned quite red.

***

"Hello, Mr. Matsuki, Mrs. Matsuki."

"Ah, Jeri, it is good to see you again."

"Mom, Jeri and I really like each other and... we want to see each other more often if that's okay with you and the Katous."

"Of course, Takato. You've grown so much. I just can't believe it."

***

As most of the other tamers introduced their boyfriend or girlfriend, Ryo pulled Rika aside.

"Rika, I think we should go and look at that plane. Make sure everyone is safe."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"  
Ryo glanced over.

"They look a little busy... C'mon."

Ryo and Rika raced through the woods after excusing themselves and their digimon followed. When they found where they had landed the airplane, many passengers had already departed from the site after making necessary calls to people they needed to get in touch with. Ryo and Rika still saw a good amount of people near the plane's crew.

"Ah, are you the children with the digimon who landed our plane? Thank you, we are all in your debt."

"Uh, was anyone injured?"

Ryo asked the pilot.

"I'm afraid so..."

The pilot handed Ryo a list of about 10 people who had been injured and 4 on the list had been killed when the attack from Daemon had hit where they had been seated. Ryo dropped the clipboard in alarm and felt faint.

"Ryo, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
Rika took his hand hesitantly and Ryo gripped hers firmly.

"It's my mom...She's dead..."

Rika gasped.

Well, how was that for a chapter. There will be 1-2 more chapters (The Biggest Dreamer/J16 talked me into it...) before a sequel so this is not the end. Remember to review if you liked and see you next chapter!!!

Rika: We're going to buy some supplies. Later, Angel!


	11. Home Again

A/N Hi, it's Angel13. After my last chapter, you all hate me, right?

**Most shake their heads**

Really?

**Nod**

That's good. I swore I was gonna get all flames for it I expected it and gomen for what happened.... **bows head in respect** I really am sorry.

Rika: Guess what? We have a new party planner. Introducing.... LaZyWrItEr!!!!!

LaZyWrItEr: We've already got a present idea. A trip to Korea no expenses paid and your own animated character for a fanfic about Digimon by me, and lots of fireworks. Plus, we've got everyone invited.

Angel: That's great. Now, I'm gonna do my part and you guys just plan. And, once again, gomen nasai for... well, what happened.

Summer Vacation: Home Again: Chapter 11

Ryo sighed as he tapped his fingers restlessly against the glass of the window. He lay sprawled on his bunk and rolled over again. He fought back the tears which fought to surface every now and then.

"Ryo?"

A red haired girl with lilac eyes sat on the bunk next to him. 

."Do you think you're gonna ever be alright? I know it's hard but if you wanna talk about it, I'm here, you know that, right?" 

Ryo forced a small smile. 

"Thanks, Rika. I just don't feel like talking. To anyone. Sorry..." 

Rika held up her hands. 

"I understand better than you think. But, I'll leave you alone." 

Rika hopped down from the bunk and went to talk to Henry. Kila's head popped up from the edge of his bunk, startling Ryo. 

"Where... do you come from all the time?" 

"Around, Akiyama, around." 

Kila grinned widely but her face became sober one again. 

"So, wanna talk?" 

"You wouldn't understand, Kila. You just couldn't."

"I sure as hell could. I lost a parent too you know. Though I could never talk to anyone, I could always use a shoulder to cry on back then. Though I never had one of those either mind you, I still had my smile. Feels like you've lost your smile, doesn't it?" 

Ryo looked at Kila, focusing on her eyes, which held a deep understanding and a certain sadness. But, determination always shown through more. 

"Sure does feel like I may never smile or laugh again. I forget, you lost a lot, haven't you?" 

Kila nodded. 

"It may only get better depending on you." 

"Depending on me?"

"Think about it. The only way you'll ever feel better is if you **_want_** to feel better. Don't let anyone else make you think otherwise. Now, I'm gonna go now. We've got another activity. Want me to tell Gina you don't wanna go and you want Rika here with you?"

"That would be great."

Kila grinned and spoke with Gina. In moments, Rika and Ryo were alone after hearing the slam of the door.

"So, Ryo, wanna do something? We could play the digimon card game, sit and talk, read, sleep..."

Rika tried to make conversation.

"Or you could just continue to stare at the window like a space case."

Ryo's attention snapped up.

"You say something?"

Rika sighed.

"Ryo, I'm only talking because I care and worry about you."

"Why should you care for some guy like me?"

"Ryo, I love you. I have feelings for you that I've never felt for anyone. At first, I wanted to shove the feelings I had felt for you in the back of a drawer but I couldn't hide the feelings anymore. And, it breaks my heart to see you so lost and confused."

Ryo shrugged.

"Thanks for caring, Rika."

Ryo's voice had no hint of sarcasm and a small sincere smile was on his face.

"I just want you to know I do care, Ryo."

Rika kissed his cheek. He blushed. 

"Why do you keep looking at the gray sky, Ryo? Or is it the rain you're looking at?"

"Probably because of what my mom told me when I was younger."

Suddenly, he fell into flashback. 

__

**Flashback**

"Ryo, sweetie, want Mommy to push you on the swing?"

"Yes, mommy! Please??? Pretty please with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries on top?"

"How could I say no to such an adorable face? Of course, Ryo."  
A 4 year old boy with clear blue cerulean colored eyes and perfectly neat but seemingly tousled brown hair sat on a swing, letting his mother push him. 

"Tell me if I'm going too high, sweetheart!"

Julianna Akiyama began to push her son on a playground swing.

"Higher, Mommy, higher! I wanna touch the sky. Or better yet, heaven!!"

Julianna burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, I can't push you that high..."

"Try, Mommy, try!!!"

"Oh, alright."  
Ryo went higher and higher with each push.

"Yay, this is the bestest ever!"

**End Flashback**

"Ryo, what did your mom tell you?"

Ryo felt tears beginning to seep through the walls he had formed to prevent anyone from seeing his tears.

"I-I-I... I can't tell you!! I can't, Rika, I'm sorry..."

Ryo took off through the door at amazing speed and fled into the pelting rain.

"Ryo! Come back!"

Rika sighed. It was useless, the storm was at its peak and even if Ryo did hear her, would he come back?

__

What did I do wrong?

***

Ryo sat under a tree, trying to escape the merciless pelting of the rain. He was soaked to the skin. But, nothing would make him go back. He wouldn't ever be better. His mom was gone. Because of him. His mother had died because of his stupidity and weakness.

__

C'mon, Ryo. Don't be illogical and stupid. You know you couldn't of done anything to save your mother.

A small voice said in his mind.

**__**

Stupid idiot, of course it's your fault. You're the one who couldn't stop Daemon and save that plane. Look what happened to innocent lives because of you. You're weak, stupid, and pathetic.

"Shut up, shut up! Everyone's against me. Even my conscience!!!"

Ryo shot off into the darkness of the woods, running as fast as he could.

***

Rika paced restlessly. The others had come back about 10 minutes ago and Ryo had been gone for about 20 minutes.

"Rika, stop pacing. You're gonna make a groove in the floor."

Kila sat propped up on a pillow, watching Rika pass the floor from her bunk above.

"I'm going to look for him. Cover for me, please?"

"Rika, it's like a torrential downpour out there! You want to drown?"

"Uh..."

"You'll be pelted to death. It's painful going through that rain!"

"But, Ryo needs me more than ever. I'm outta here. Cover for me and I'll make it up to you somehow! Bye!"

Kila sighed. She got down off her bunk. 

"Gina, um, when do we get on the bus to leave tomorrow?"

"Well, Kila..."

Kila glanced over Gina's shoulder and saw Rika sneak outside quickly. Kila let out her breath which she had been holding in.

"Kila, what was that for?"

"Just enjoying the air in this cabin. It smells so...homey...heh heh..."

"Right, well, why don't you go with the others? I'm gong back to the main hall."

"Okay, bye!"

Gina rushed out into the storm and Kila let out another breath.

***

Rika jogged outside. Then she remembered.

__

How am I going to find Ryo? I am out here getting soaked through my sweatshirt and I'm on a wild goose chase. I might as well be looking for a flea in a dog stack.

***

(A/N My new phrase. Needle in a haystack I've never done. Now a flea in a dog stack I have..... Well, back to torrential rain pour. Wish we'd get some of that rain...

Rika: Yeah, Angel hasn't gotten rain. Her whole vicinity where she lives is on drought conditions. No rain...

Angel: Well enough on my weather rants)

***

Ryo panted. He was sweating and the rain was about as cold as ice.

"Hey buddy boy!"

"Impmon?"

"Right, pal. So, what are you doing walking in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, you didn't didja?"

"Well, truthfully, I think I'm trying to escape reality right now."

"What happened? You do something wrong?"  
"It's something I didn't do, Impmon."

"Ah, well, come right out and say it!"

"That plane that crashed...my mom didn't make it..."  
"Sorry to hear that. Hard with you humans. You're all so complicated. But, I can tell you cared for your mother a lot."

"But, it feels like it's my fault."

"Well, kiddo, it is not your fault. You did the best you could. "

Ryo looked at Impmon.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I've done some unforgivable things. And, it's all worked out for me. You may never recover from what happened with your mom but I know someday your wound will heal. Now, I'm all outta advice for you, buddy boy, toodles."

Impmon headed off.

"Wait, Impmon!"

Impmon turned.

"Yeah?"  
"My name's Ryo."

"Well, bye, Ryo!" 

Impmon disappeared into the darkness.

__

Maybe Impmon's right...

"Ryo! Ryo!"

Ryo looked to his right and in the distance he saw Rika.

"Hey, Wildcat!"

"Ryo!"

Rika finally caught up to him and panted.

"Oh, Ryo, I was worried."

Rika threw her arms around him but quickly pulled away. Ryo hugged her, his eyes filling with tears.

"Thanks, Rika, for coming after me."

They pulled apart and Rika wiped her face aimlessly on the back of her sweatshirt sleeve.

"Are those tears or am I hallucinating? I hear rain can do that to you."

"Well, pumpkin, I hear love can make you hallucinate and if we're both hallucinating over the same thing, I don't think it's hallucinations. Did that make any sense?"

"No, you are the most illogical person I know but I know what you meant. Oh, Ryo, I was worried. I thought that you'd get blown away for sure."

"You came out after me, wildcat? Only you would brave a storm to hunt down someone."

"I couldn't be anyone else."

"I actually ran into a friend of yours out here."

Rika looked at Ryo strangely.

"And who would that be?"

***

"Impmon? That's a surprise..."

Rika had listened to Ryo's story of his conversation with Impmon.

"He sure is smart. He gave me the best advice I could get."

"We'd better head back. Kila couldn't cause a diversion this long. I've been gone for at least an hour. But, I have no idea where we are."

Suddenly, Rika had an idea. She dug into the pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out her digivice.

__

Hope Renamon's around.

The compass type thing appeared on Rika's digivice. It circled a few times and finally found it's target.

"Bingo!"

Rika grinned.

"What's up?" 

Ryo glanced at Rika.

"Renamon..."

Ryo looked up to a low branch on a tree just in time to see the yellow fox materialize.

"Hello, Rika, Ryo."  
"Hey."

"Renamon, Ryo and I are kinda lost... Do you sense like kids from camp or anything?"  
"One moment."

Ryo blinked and it was as if Renamon had evaporated into thin air.

"Your partner disappear like that often?"  
"Yeah..."

Renamon reappeared behind Rika and Ryo at that moment.

"Rika?"

Rika squealed and slipped in a puddle. Ryo grabbed her arm and held her up.

"Thanks, Ryo."  
"I didn't mean to alarm you, Rika. I found where the camp is. We're about 8 miles southeast. I'll travel with you till we reach your camp. It'll be easier to navigate with the rain stopped at least although this woods doesn't help much either. Even though there's not much sunlight."

"Thanks, Renamon. Lead on."

Renamon gave a slight nod and Ryo, Rika, and Renamon headed northwest. After walking for about 20 minutes, Rika looked over at Renamon.

"How much farther now, Renamon?"

"Only a bit further. Only about another 45 minutes if we keep up at this pace."

"Well, we aren't getting far."

Rika pulled out her D-Arc and a modify card.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubbimon!!!"

"Ryo, Rika, get on. And, Rika, better use a modify card to speed me up."

"Digi-Modiy! Hyperspeed activate!"

"That's more like it."

Kyubbimon took off and Ryo held firmly to Rika's waist.

"Kyubbimon, how long should it take us now?"

"Only about 20 minutes or so, Rika. Stop pestering me. It's enough to navigate through these trees without your constant talking."

"Sorry."

"Well, just you and Ryo keep it down."

Kyubbimon kept running, easily weaving through trees, bushes, and such.

***

"Here we go. We've arrived."

Kyubbimon dedigivolved to Renamon and blended in with the scenery as she usually did.

"Thank you, Renamon."

Rika looked to see a faint rustle and she knew Renamon had heard her.

"Pretty smooth ride."

Ryo commented.

"Of course. Kyubbimon is known for her speed."

"Well, let's get inside before anyone notices."

Rika and Ryo peeked into the window and saw Gina was not present and everyone was sitting around leisurely. They slipped inside.

"Well, well, well, where have you two been?"  
"Shut up, Visor for brains! None of your business."

"Here, Rika, let's get you into dry clothes."

"Yeah, okay."

Rika and Kila headed to the bathroom and Rika changed into dry jeans and a white t-shirt. They then bumped into Ryo and Henry. Ryo had changed into a red t-shirt and khakis.

"Wanna go to the Mess Hall and get hot chocolates or something?"

"Sure, I'm game."

"Us too."

Henry and Kila linked hands and Ryo and Rika walked behind the couple, hands brushing as they walked.

"Kila and Henry are so sweet."

"I know, pumpkin."

Kila, Henry, Ryo, and Rika each got a cup of hot chocolate and seated themselves at a able, sipping their warm drinks. They glanced out the large windows and saw the rain come down in sheets. Rika jumped a bit when she saw the lightning tear through the sky.

"Scared, pumpkin?"  
"Ha, me, scared?"

Another bolt went thorough the sky.

Rika jumped again.

"Well, maybe a little."

Ryo chuckled.

"So, Ryo, why'd you go into the rain like that? You could've gotten struck by lightning."

"Don't worry about me, Wildcat. You could've gotten struck too."

Rika and Ryo sat in silence while Kila and Henry made conversation from time to time. But Ryo and Rika held hands underneath the table that didn't go unnoticed by Henry and Kila.

***

The next morning, after exchanging e-mail addresses with Lina and promising to visit and come back next year and enjoying one last trail ride, Rika, Ryo, and all the other tamers were boarding the bus for home.

"Wanna sit by me, Ryo?"

Ryo was staring out into space.

"Earth to Akiyama. Come in Akiyama...over..."

"Oh, sorry, Rika. I was thinking..."

"About your mom, right?"

Rika slipped her hand into Ryo's. Ryo's eyes had begun to fill with tears. He closed his eyes and turned to the direction of the window.

"What did your mom tell you, Ryo?"

Ryo sat still for a moment.

"Ryo?"

__

**Flashback**

"Ryo, sweetie, I'm gonna swing you one more time. I'll push you as high as I can and when you get high enough, look up at the sky."

"Why, Mommy, why?"

"Cause you'll see heaven and your angel will be watching over you."

"Are you like an angel, Mommy? If you ever go away, will I see you if I push up high enough?"

"Yes, Ryo. I will watch for you from my place in the sky."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

After Ryo was done swinging, he and his parents at on a blanket in the park, enjoying their picnic lunch and Ryo's mother held Ryo in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy, please, don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I'll try not to, Ryo, I'll try."

"Promise? Pinky-swear?"

"I can't promise I will live forever, Ryo. But I will try and always be with you and your father."

"Thanks, Mommy."

**End Flashback**

"Ryo?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Why do you look up in the sky lately? What did your mother tell you exactly?"

"Well, it might sound stupid..."

"No, it won't."

"Well, when I was 4, my mom told me that..."

"Told you what?"

Ryo looked away from Rika's piercing gaze.

"She told me that if I looked up in the sky I'd see her. I guess it's childish of me to think I'll actually see her but..."

"It's not silly, Ryo. Angels are all around us."

Rika placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rika."

"Anytime, Akiyama."

The two sat in near silence for the rest of the ride home.

Okay, I've decided that a) I'll be writing a few more chapters. b) I'll try and add more Ryuki next time 'round. c) I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P. 

Rika: Bye now! And remember to review!


	12. The Plot Thickens

A/N Hi fellow authors and constant reviewers!! What's up in the world? Well, I'm in school like some people I know. ARG!!!! School.....well, where am I going?

Rika: You aren't going anywhere. You're just writing your fic.

Angel: Oh yeah. Anyway, I also am writing a summer vacation ficcie near fall. So, I'll rush to get it done before the beginning of fall. But most likely I won't get it done until at least October. Between my after-school stuff, cheerleading, b-ball games for both boys and girls... Well, no promises but I'll try.

Rika: The party is still awaiting a date. I need to talk with LaZyWrItEr again. Angel: Who liked my Kazu/kazoo parts??? In Cruising the Caribbean: Chapter 18 that is. (I think..) **plays her lime green and blue kazoo** (the type you win sometimes...you know....)

Kazu: **joins in on his red and yellow kazoo**

Rika: STOP THAT!

Angel: What? Oh, this? **Kazu and she play kazoos**

Rika: Yes, that!

Angel: What? Oh, do it, okay! **Plays the kazoo with Kazu**

Rika: The madness!!!

Ryo: Can I have a kazoo too, Angel?

Angel: Of course! **tosses Ryo a red and blue kazoo**

Rika: You've supplied Kazu and Ryo with kazoos?

Angel: Yup!!!! Hey everyone! Let's annoy Rika with our kazoos. **tosses everyone kazoos**

Rika: **clamps her hands over her ears** This is worse than Kenta's knock-knock jokes, Kazu and Kenta's singing, and just plain Kazu!!

Kazu: Hey! **plays kazoo louder**

Angel: Tell me if you liked your kazoo in a review!

Summer Vacation: The Plot Thickens (always wanted 2 say that!): Chapter 12

Rika sat n the floor of her room, scanning some teen magazines her mother had given her when she had gotten home 2 hours earlier and Rumiko had told her to look at them. But, her mom had never told her how _long _she had to look at them. Then the sharp ring of the phone gave her an excuse to get away from the magazines. She picked up her cordless phone next to her.

"Hello, Rika Nonaka speaking."

"Hi, Rika. It's Henry. What's up?"

"Same as before, Henry. Bored as hell. What about you?"

"Kila's over."

"Oooooh, lover boy Wong. I like it."

"Oh, shut up."

Rika snickered.

"Are you gonna come online later? All of us are meeting."

"Which would be?"

"Uh, Kenta, Jodie, Lina, everyone who we hung with at camp."

"When?"

"In about an hour. Kila's staying at my house for dinner and going home so probably not till after dinner."

"Okay, lover boy. Better not keep Kila waiting."

"Be quiet. And Kila says stop being so mean. She said it's not like you don't have a boyfriend."

"Tell her I'll get her in chat."

"Ha, she says in your dreams. Dinner's ready. Got to go, Rika. Bye!"

"Bye."

The phone clicked off and Rika chuckled as she hung up the phone. She settled back into the magazines and stumbled on a collage of pictures from one of her latest fashion shoots.

__

Arg, I look like a total ..girly girl. Blah! 

Rika scooped up the magazine and knew the damage was done. She was probably already known throughout the city and wherever else this magazine was released.

"Mother!"

Rika went out of her room, calling for her mother.

"Sweetheart, your mother is on the phone. What is the matter?"

Rika thrust the magazine into her grandmother's hands. 

"This is what's the matter."

Rika bit back the urge to scream.

"Rika, come here."

Her grandmother seated herself in a chair and Rika sat on the floor near her grandmother's feet like she had when she was younger.

"Rika, you're a beautiful young girl. Your mother is just trying to show you off in the best way she knows how."

"Well, I'm going back to my room."

Rika stood up and took the magazine from her grandmother.

"Rika, do you want any tea or cookies? I just popped some chocolate chip cookies in the oven. How bout a snack?"

"Uh, sure, Grandma. Uh, drop it off in my room. I gotta make a phone call on my line."

"Alright, Rika."

Rika gathered her magazines and went towards her room and she overheard her mom as the phone rang.

"Hello, Nonaka residence. Excuse me?"

Rika pressed her ear to the door of her mom's room.

"No, I have told you before. You will have no contact with Rika."

Rika kept listening.

"Don't you yell at me! You are the one who left Rika and I. Don't you dare try and blame this on me!"

"Rika!"

Rika whirled around. Her grandmother had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"What are you doing, Rika?"

"Nothing, Gramma."

Rika took the cookies and milk and went to her room and locked the door.

"Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"Um, want a cookie?"

"Something's troubling you again, Rika. I sense these things about you. What's wrong?"

"It's my mom. She's talking to someone."

"Like whom?"

"My dad."

"Oh, I sense anger when you talk about this subject. Tell me about your dad."

"I don't want to, Renamon. Oh, gosh, it's 7:30. All of us are meeting online now. Renamon, I'll talk to you later."

"I suppose that will be alright. Ask Kila to have Wolfmon meet me in the park in about 10 minutes. We can both use a good workout."

"Alright, Renamon."

With that, Renamon disappeared in a moment.

Rika went to her computer and turned it on. She let it boot up and waited for about 5 minutes and got online. She surfed idly and remembered she was supposed to meet the others online. She logged on her screen name, Digi-Queen. LoneSurferGrl sent her an invite to a chat room called Tamers Unite.

**__**

Digi-Queen has entered Tamers Unite.

LoneSurferGrl: There u r!!!!

Digi-Queen: Hi

Rika read the occupants which were crazy4horses, Lion-Heart, smart_N_cautious, Gogglehead, TLTAWATDK, Terrier-Tamer, LoneSurferGrl, Jodiesvisorcutie, and kazuscurlyredhead.

Rika checked her mail and listened to the chat going on.

****

Jodiesvisorhead: Rika, wazzup?

Digi-Queen: Oh, shutup u weirdo

kazuscurlyredhead: Don't make fun of my Kazu

Digi-Queen: Your Kazu?

kazuscurlyredhead: **blushes**

Jodiesvisorhead: Yes, her Kazu!! The one and only lovable Kazu.

LoneSurferGrl: Oh barf.....

Terrier-Tamer: You said it.

smart-n-cautious: You miss us, Lina?

crazy4horses: Extremely. I can't even ride Mudd either. It's pouring here again. And she gets all muddy, not a pretty site.

Digi-Queen: Pun intended?

crazy4horses: No.

Digi-Queen: Oh. So, who's TLTAWATDK? I bet it's Ryo.

TLTAWATDK: On the nose, pumpkin.

Digi-Queen: Those letters stand for?

LoneSurferGrl: The Legendary Tamer As Well As The Digimon King.

Digi-Queen: How'd you kno?

LoneSurferGrl: I read minds! :-D

Digi-Queen: So, what happened between you and Henry?

LoneSurferGrl: Shoulda known I was next.....

Terrier-Tamer: Henry and Kila were sitting in Henry's room and they left me to the clutches of Suzie. Luckily I escaped. And, they kissed a lot.

__

LoneSurferGrl has logged off.

Terrier-Tamer has logged off.

Digi-Queen: LOL Wait till I get Kila.

TLTAWATDK: Leave her alone, Rika. She gets enuff of it from u.

Digi-Queen: **pouts** Spoiling all my fun again, huh, Ryo?

crazy4horses: hey, it stopped raining...but I still cant ride....too muddy even for Mudd.

kazuscurlyredhead: so funny....

crazy4horses: i thought so 2

smart-n-cautious: well, wat r u guys gonna do 4 the rest of vacation?

Jodiesvisorhead: i'm gonna hang out and not even think of school till i'm sleeping through math class again.

Gogglehead: if u paid more attention, kazu, you might've learned something.

Jodiesvisorhead: haha gogglebrain. 

Lion-Heart: y do u boys always fight? is it in ur genes or sumthin?

Jodiesvisorhead: i dont have fighting in my jeans.

Lion-Heart: -_-' (dunno if that means anime sweatdrop but that's wut it means 4 me)

Digi-Queen: You said it.

__

Terrier-Tamer has entered Tamers Unite.

Digi-Queen: Well, well, well, what have we here?

Terrier-Tamer: Kila's on her way over in 5. She says she has some devious plan for Terriermon.

Digi-Queen: I gotta c this....

Terrier-Tamer: BTW Suzie says: _Hi evwewon. lopmon says hi and kiwa's coming over and her and henwy are gonna play dress-up with mwe weally soon. bye bye. i hewr the doorbwell. mwust bwe kiwa. bye._ There that's wut she says.

Jodiesvisorhead: and i thought i spelled bad. u need a spell check or sumthin cause ur spelling sux

Terrier-Tamer: I wrote how Suzie spoke. I dont actuallly spell like that

Terrier-Tamer: *actually

Lion-Heart: So, is Kila over now?

Terrier-Tamer: Yeah, we'll get on with our screen name. Bye. BB after Kila finishes terrorizing Terriermon

Lion-Heart: Bye then.

__

Terrier-Tamer has logged off.

K+H4eva has entered Tamers Unite.

Digi-Queen: Who's the new person?

K+H4eva: It's Henry. Kila's kinda busy. she sys hi and she'll be on after...

Digi-Queen: After what? Henry?

TLTAWATDK: Where'd he go? I'm gonna call him. brb

***

Ryo sat in his room, chatting with everyone online. He took the phone off his desk and dialed Henry's telephone number.

"Hello, Wong residence. May I ask who's calling, please?"

"This is Ryo Akiyama. May I please speak to Henry?"

"Of course, Ryo dear."

Ryo waited as he heard Henry's mom put the phone down and call for Henry.

"I got it, Mom! Hello? It's Henry."

"Why'd you just trail off like that?"

"Come back here, Princess Pretty Pants!! I'm gonna make you all cute and cuddly!"

"Is that-?"

"The one and only. My girlfriend. Figure it out yet?"

"She's chasing Terriermon and-"

"Turning him into Princess Pretty Pants. I'm taking pictures with my digital camera my dad gave me for Christmas a couple years ago."

"Are you gonna come back on? I gotta call Rika soon too."

"Well, man, tell me how it goes."

"Right, later."

Ryo hung up the phone and checked chat.

****

Digi-Queen: You are so not a better card game player than me.

Jodiesvisorhead: I so rock.

smart-n-cautious: yeah...right... i still don't kno how you ended up with Guardromon.

Jodiesvisorhead: Hey, I so rock!

kazuscurlyredhead: yup, he does

Gogglehead: Well, where's Henry and Kila?

Digi-Queen: We'd know this how, Gogglehead?!

K+H4eva: Hi guys.

Lion-Heart: Who's typing?

K+H4eva: Well, I'm doing the typing. Kila's sitting on the bed playing dolls with Suzie.

Digi-Queen: Ugh....dolls.

TLTAWATDK: LOL

Digi-Queen: What's so funny, Ryo?

TLTAWATDK: Isn't it obvious? 

Gogglehead: English.

TLTAWATDK: It's Terriermon and maybe one of Suzie's toys

K+H4eva: Bingo, Ryo. 

Rika continued to chat, tease Kazu, and then the phone rang.

"Hello, Rika speaking."

"Hi, Rika. It's Ryo. What's up, pumpkin?"

"What's it to you, Akiyama?"

"Nothing. So, wanna go out tonight? We could go get ice cream or something. My treat?"

"Um, I guess. The one by my house?"

"Yeah. 8 okay?"

"'k."

"I love you, Rika. Bye!"

The phone clicked off and Rika blushed.

Rika's door slid open.

"Rika, who was that on the phone?"

"No one, Mom. Just one of my friends."

"Okay, sweetie. And you look absolutely stunning in the collage in that I had Coco pull some strings to get it in. When the people saw you, they loved you. You look gorgeous. Just like your mother."

"Yeah, Mom, just great, well, talking to my friends."

"Well, get some rest, sweetie. First thing tomorrow, we're going to the studio."

Rika sighed and remembered she had to ask her mom something.

"Mom, who was on the phone before?"

"Oh, before?"

"Yeah, I heard you on the phone."

"No one, Rika darling. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Rumiko turned in the door towards the hall.

"It was Dad, wasn't it?"

"No, Rika."

"Don't lie to me! I know something was up."

"Rika, it wasn't your father."

Rika glared at her mother.

"Fine, just lie to me! I bet you've gotten calls from my father all this time and you never let me speak to him once!"

"Rika, I don't want you to get hurt by your father."

"I can take care of myself, Mother!"

Rika slammed her door shut.

"What's wrong, Rika? Why are so sad? You look all frowny."

"Calumon?"

"Yup, it's me. Whatcha doing, huh? You yelled at your mom."

"Yes, by mistake, Calumon."

"Why don't you go and apologize if it wasn't on purpose?"

"Never mind, Calumon."

"Oooh, goody yummy snacky stuff. Can I have some please?"

"Sure."

Rika gave the white and purple digimon 3 cookies and Calumon happily munched. Rika turned back to the computer.

****

kazuscurlyredhead: well, do you guys have plans 2nite?

smart-n-cautious: actually, my mom said I can come and visit you, Lina. If that's okay. They said they'd drive me up.

crazy4horses: cool, kenta, i'll ask my folks. brb.

Digi-Queen: What I miss?

TLTAWATDK: Not 2 much, pumpkin. 

K+H4eva: Kila and I are going out 2nite. We're going to that ice cream place around your place, Rika.

crazy4horses: u can come up in about an hour. my folks can meet ur folks and u and i can hang out. hopefully get some alone time in the stable.

smart-n-cautious: sounds fun. i'll go now. i'll cul8r Lina. everyone, i'll c u soon. We should get together before school starts. **blech** bye

__

smart-n-cautious has logged off.

crazy4horses: I got some chores 2 do round the stable. later peeps. let's get together sometime.

__

crazy4horses has logged off.

Gogglehead: So, guys, what are your plans for 2nite?

Lion-Heart: Does anyone wanna go to the movies or something?

kazuscurlyredhead: sure. wanna go, kazu?

Jodiesvisorhead: sure thing, sweetheart.

Digi-Queen: **clears throat**

Gogglehead: So it's a date? oops....

Lion-Heart: Well, we can go in a half hour to the cinema in the mall.

TLTAWATDK: Rika, are you busy?

Digi-Queen: Not really. I kinda got mad at my mom. But that's a different story.

Lion-Heart: O no. what happened, Rika?

Digi-Queen: It's nothing, really.

K+H4eva:_ I don't believe u_ Kila typed in italics

Lion-Heart: Me either.

TLTAWATDK: Tell us, pumpkin.

Rika rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friends cared too much. The phone rang again.

"Hello, Nonaka residence."

"Rika, it's Ryo."

"Hi!"

"Hey, can I come over? Before we go for ice cream tonight."

"Is it still a god idea to go? Cause Kila and Henry are both going."

"Well, I got something to show you. We can figure out if we wanna go later."

Rika listened closely to Ryo's tone. It sounds like his voice was quivering. Had he been crying?

"Ryo, you can come over now if you want."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

Ryo hung up.

****

TLTAWATDK: Well, gtg. c u in a few, Rika. bye everyone.

Jodiesvisorhead: Bye, dude!

__

TLTAWATDK has logged off.

K+H4eva: _oooooohhh, Rika. I kno wut's going on here. _Me 2.

Digi-Queen: Well, I hate to be the burster of bubbles but there is _no _things going on.

K+H4eva: _Can I come over too? Since there's nothing going on._

Digi-Queen: NO! I mean, no, my mom doesn't want too many people over.

K+H4eva: Kila's doing the writing thing now. And I READ THAT!!

Digi-Queen: **sigh** well, i'm gonna get off. i've been on for too long.

K+H4eva: Henry's cleaning up Terriermon. Wanna meet Henry and I at the ice cream place with Ryo of course?

Digi-Queen: Sure. Wat time?

K+H4eva: In about 2 hours. bye!

__

Digi-Queen has logged off.

"Rika, I'm gonna go and visit someone else. Maybe I'll visit Guilmon. We can go and eat and play tag all night. Bye-bye, Rika-Rika!"

"Bye, Calumon."

Calumon hopped outside and Rika sighed as she walked down to the door. She opened the door and saw Ryo walking up the sidewalk slowly and looked like he was talking to...himself?

"Hey, Ryo!"

Rika broke Ryo's concentration as his head snapped up.

"Hi, Wildcat!"  
"Well, are you gonna stand talking to yourself all day or are you gonna come in?"

Ryo blushed sheepishly. He jogged up the sidewalk.

"I'm coming."

Rika tapped her foot impatiently.

"And so is our date. Remember, we've only got 2 hours since we are now meeting Henry and Kila at the ice cream place."

"We are? I wasn't informed because? And I was invited how?"

"There you go again with the 20 questions."

"RYO!"

A small white and purple digimon popped up again, landing on Ryo's head.

"Hi, Hi, Hi!!!!"

"Hey, Calumon. What brings you here?"

"Whatcha doing? Can I play too?"

"Calumon, we aren't playing. What about Guilmon?"

"Oh, Guilmon is with Monodramon, Renamon, and Wolfmon. I didn't wanna see any fighting so I came to play with you."

"Uh, Calumon, we aren't staying long. We're going to meet Henry and Kila. Where there's lots of humans who might not think a talking stuffed animal is normal."

"Oh, it's okay, Rika. Can I have another cookie?"

Rika laughed.

"Of course."

After about 20 minutes, while Rika and Ryo sat drinking milk and eating fresh chocolate chip cookies they had made themselves and, Calumon was eating the remaining cookie batter.

"Yum, yum!"

Rika took a sip of her milk.

"So, Ryo, why did you want to come over?"

"Well, my dad got all the stuff they found of my mom's. So, I found some stuff she bought for me as presents and she also wrote a letter while on the plane as in good-bye. It's like she knew."

"Your mom must've been one special woman, Ryo."

"Wanna read the letter?"

"Sure."

Rika took the letter from Ryo's grasp and could feel how damp it was.

__

Probably from Ryo's tears...

She began to read quietly to herself.

**__**

Dear Ryo,

Sweetheart, I an so happy for you. I bought a present for the girl that you like, Rika. She sounds like a doll and she looks absolutely beautiful. I believe I've seen pictures of her all dolled up but if you can tell her before me, tell her I like her natural look best. Oh, Ryo, darling, I have so much to tell you. I've got pictures, presents, and stories to last for years but I won't keep you up too late.

Oh, Ryo, the locket I have enclosed I bought for Rika. I've heard about her through magazines and through you and it's like I know her and will love her like a daughter. Ryo, you may not know how much I love you and I'm so proud of your accomplishments. Well, I am. I know nothing could make up for the times we missed together, but I enclosed something in here that I know in Japan is known as a good luck charm. 

****

I have one of those strange premonitions that I may never see you here again. Tell Rika I'd love her and I hope we can meet somewhere someday. Keep this charm with you always. Tell all your friends that I have enclosed gifts for them that will fit their personalities from all over from hearing about them from your descriptive letters. I even got some stuff for your new friends. Don't worry about the expense like you usually would.

Each gift is in a box with a name. Pass them out. I love you so much, Ryo. I will see you soon.

Ravu,

Mom

Rika blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, here."

Ryo pulled out a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain. Rika took it from him.

"My mom wants you to have it."

In the very center of it was an violet jewel.

"I think my mom got it especially for you. The violet color kinda matches your eyes."

Rika blushed. Ryo took the delicate chain and fastened it around Rika's neck. Rika opened the clasp and found 1 half with a picture of her mom, grandma, and her. On the other half was of her, Renamon, Ryo, and Cyberdramon.

"It's beautiful, Ryo. Thank you so much."

"Hey, thank my mom."

Ryo wiped tears from his eyes. Rika patted Ryo's back comfortingly. Ryo finally burst into near sobs and threw his arms around Rika, weeping bitterly. Rika wrapped her arms around him and kissed his hair, hugging him gently. Ryo tried to calm down and he and Rika sat, rocking gently back and forth on the couch. By now, Calumon had left and it was only Ryo and Rika while Rika's grandmother and mother had gone grocery shopping. 

Rika and Ryo kissed softly for only a minute as they broke apart and watched each other for a moment before the silence was broken by the sharp piercing ring of the telephone. Rika grumbled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Nonaka residence."

"Is Rika available?"

A unfamiliar male voice asked.

"Uh, this is she."

Rika bit her lip worriedly and Ryo watched her, concern washing over his face.

"Rika? It's Daddy."

Rika gasped as she nearly dropped the phone.

I'm a meanie! I left a cliffie or w-e. Well should I continue or end it here? I don't need ideas 2 go on. I've got my own fuel thanks. Well, hope this chapter wasn't 2 stupid. I kinda knew the ending before I knew the beginning of this chapter. Hope it wasn't too dumb. Well, review and be nice.

Luv yas!

Angel13

Kazu: **plays kazoo in background with Ryo**

Angel: Of course. Thanks, Kazu. Tell me how much you liked your kazoo. Give it between a 1-10. 10 being best and 1 being worst.


	13. You Want Me to Go Where?

A/N Hola, cada uno! (If I am using this language in the wrong way, I apologize.)

For the non-knowing Spanish speakers, I bring forth greetings from the brain of Angel13. (That's me, right?)

Kazu: Well, we also have more news!

Rika: That's right! Angel13 is co-writing another Ryuki.

Ryo: The all amazing one is now uniting her forces with Gogglehead17 sometime soon!

Angel: **looks behind her** Where is this amazing one?

Ryo: You, silly!

Angel: **blushes** I'm amazing?

Henry: **winks and smiles broadly** You are really and truly amazing.

Angel: Wow, do I feel loved. Well, anyway, it's true. I'm going to be writing a few different fics. I will be starting a 4-way written one, a co-written one with Gogglehead17, and the co-written one with Fiery-chan (my one and only PiC)

Fiery: **nods and waves** HELLO!!! PUDDING CUPS!!!

Ryo, Rika, Henry, and Kazu: -_-'

Angel: Well, let's get this show on the road. I do own digimon so HA! So, all you who claim to own digimon, you don't! It belongs to me!!! **cell phone rings** Hello? Fiery? What? They are?!?!?! Oh, no! **hangs up phone** Gomen nasai, I was only kidding. Only kidding!! And thanks to those who actually liked my kazoos. I'm so pleased. I can start my own kazoo choir! I can see it now... **Gets stars in eyes** By the way, another LARGE thank you. We reached the big 

1-5-0!!! On to the 200!!! (The thank yous to everyone will be at the end... It'll take up 1-2 pages most likely.)

Summer Vacation: You Want Me to Go Where?: Chapter 13

After Rika's troubling phone call, she, Ryo, Kila, and Henry went to the old-fashioned ice cream place at the time they had planned.

Rika stared into the depths of her hot fudge sundae.

"Rika, you haven't touched your sundae. Is everything okay?" 

Ryo took a spoonful.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It must be something wrong with Rika."

Rika punched Ryo's arm but it wasn't playful. It seemed almost...sad.

"Hey, Pumpkin. C'mon. What's got you down?"

Rika glanced into the glass sundae dish.

"It's nothing."

Henry looked at his friend.

"Yeah, and a hurricane is blowing outside and pigs are flying. Rika, if something's bothering you, tell us."

Rika stirred the contents of her sundae till it was like soup and glared at Kila who had just spoke.

"Rika, your silence is really worrying me. Just spill."

Ryo was concerned about Rika. She was upset. She hadn't talked to him after she had hung up the phone. That would have been normal back when he had first met her and the other tamers told him how cold she once was but she was usually a bit sociable.

"Okay, okay. You wanna know why I'm so upset?!?!"

Rika was banging her fist on the table, causing her dish to shake.

The 3 other friends looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind."

Kila and Ryo agreed with Henry with a nod.

Rika sighed.

"The phone call I got before while you were over, Ryo..."

Rika trailed off and bit her lip. 

__

What is wrong with me? They **ARE **my friends. Why can't I go right out and say it?

Kila reached over and patted Rika's arm and Ryo put an arm around Rika.

"It'll be okay, Wildcat. Just tell us. You're better off doing that then being quiet."

"Rika, if you don't tell, it may come and smack you upside the head later on."

Henry just smiled.

"Well, it was...it was my dad, okay?"

Kila and Henry looked worried and Ryo squeezed her hand gently. Everyone was silent.

"Are you...scared?"

Rika looked at Kila strangely.

"Of course I'm scared. I mean, my dad...He like left my life. Walked out of it way back when. It was 10 years ago for God's sake. And he just suddenly waltzes back in, expecting me to accept it?!?!"

Rika sighed.

"Well, did you talk to him?"

"No, Kila. I...I just hung up the phone. I guess I'm not ready to talk to him. Or forgive him. I know I was naive and all back then but just because I was 4 doesn't mean I didn't have the right to know! Plus, I'm like 14! Did it just hit him one day,_ "Oh, I have a daughter? Oh, surprise, surprise!!"_ Did he forget me?"

"No, Rika. How could anyone forget anyone as beautiful and as perfect as you?"

Rika blushed.

"Oooh! Ryo scored a two-pointer!"

Ryo blushed.

"Henry, I swear, one day your girlfriend is gonna have a talk with my fist."

"She gets it from Terriermon. His sarcasm is wearing off on her and not in a good way."

Kila snuggled next to Henry.

"But, I'm much cuter, right?"

Henry blushed and gave her a peck on the head.

"Well, I think Terriermon may win the cute award with his Princess Pretty Pants treatment..."

Kila pouted and Ryo and Henry burst into laughter.

"Rika, I think you should call your father. Maybe you should sit and talk. Or, maybe your mom."

"I'm supposed to go to a fashion shoot. More mother and daughter togetherness. I'll try and put in a word there..."

"Hey, kids. Are you gonna leave sometime tonight?"

The waitress stood by the counter, which was near the table the four friends were seated at.

"Uh-"

Rika began to answer but Kila interrupted.

"Excuse me, mam. But, we bring you service and we always pay. If you don't want our business, we'll take it elsewhere. Ask the manager. We're here a lot. And we always have more than two people."

"Well, I never... What a firecracker. Well, pay up and get your buns outta here. It's 11:30. Your parents will be worried."

"Thanks, mam. Hope to see you again!"

Kila and the others threw out the money to pay for the bill and headed outside.

"You guys can stay over if you want. Or maybe tomorrow night. I can use some moral support when I talk to my mom."

"I can stay over."

"I can't. I'm supposed to baby-sit Suzie tomorrow morning. Call me and maybe I can stay over tomorrow night."

"Me either. I'm being with my dad more. We've been having a lot of talks and we're planning Mom's funeral."

"Okay, well, Rika, I'll run home and be back in 15, okay?"

"Okay."

Kila and Henry headed inside to collect Terriermon and headed to Kila's home.

Ryo and Rika stood outside of Rika's house but inside the gates of her home.

"So, wanna share anything with me that you couldn't share with them?"

"Oh, Ryo, I'm scared. He just popped outta of nowhere. I wonder where he is."

"Your mom will know. Don't worry about it, Pumpkin."

They sat down on the section of Rika's house that was open.

"So, you know you can tell me anything at all."

"Yes, Ryo. And I love you for it."

"Well, better be going home. I've gotta feed Monodramon."

Rika kissed him slowly on the lips.

"Thanks, Akiyama."

"That's what I'm here for."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left through the gates.

Rika went into her house and began to straighten up her room a bit. She was retrieving the locket Ryo had recently given her when she found another locket. It was a bit faded a few of its spirals starting to blend in with the dullness of it. Rika couldn't place the locket's origin. It looked ancient. She went to open it and saw the clasp was broken. Rika grumbled. She would have to find something to open it with. 

"Rika, I'm back!"

Kila popped her head in Rika's room. Rika dropped the locket quickly. 

"Rika, you dropped somethin-"

Kila held up the locket by its delicate chain and Rika snatched it away. She took it with utmost care and placed it on her bureau.

"I've seen lots of strange behavior but that takes the cake. Well, since it must be "private" I'll let it be. Awwww.... Is this the locket Ryo gave you?"

Rika blushed and nodded.

"It's beautiful. It's like his mom knew you. Didn't you ever notice how exact this purple is to your eyes? It's nearly if not exactly the same color."

Rika nodded.

"Anyway, how do you feel about hearing from your dad?"

"How would you feel after not hearing from your dad for like forever?"

"I'd feel wonderful. I would've missed him a lot. That was, if I would've been lucky enough to get a phone call from him."

"Oh my gosh, I-..I'm so sorry! I'm being so insensitive!"

"Rika, it's okay."

"But, I forgot all about your situation. With your dad and everything..."

"Look, Rika, it's in the past. I loved my dad and my sister more than anything in the entire world. They were my sunshine in my darkest days. I miss her so bad. And my dad was the best father I could've ever had. I just wish he was still alive. You would've loved my dad, Rika. He was such a kind and caring person. I guess that's why the woman in the house that calls herself my mother never remarried."

Rika nodded sympathetically.

"Do you think you have siblings? Or a step mom?"

"Oh my gosh! I never even thought of that! Do you think my dad got all married? Maybe he never wanted me and got married and is happy without me."

"Rika, both you and I know that isn't true. If it were, he never would've called you. I say we do some snooping, see if your mother has anything like phone numbers."

"And I need something to open this locket."

"Oh, the clasp is broken. We just need something to open it with."

Rika and Kila changed into pajamas. Rika changed into a royal blue t-shirt and shorts set. Kila changed into a pale blue pajama short set with a pair of angel wings on the front of the tank top and within the wings said 'I BELIEVE' in silver

script and the shirt was a very pale blue. They walked down the hallway in silence. They went into Rika's mother's study. Kila slid the door shut and turned on the light.

"Your mother's pretty neat. Everything has it's own place."

"Just find something. Stuff must be in her filing cabinets."

Rika looked in the top drawer and found a key. She opened the filing cabinet. She looked through some manila colored folders.

"Found something."

Kila came over to look. In it were some older pictures of her mother and father and some information of her father's last known whereabouts in Japan.

"This isn't much. Keep looking. I'll get online and see if I can find any info on your dad."

"Okay, you can try. I'll keep looking."

Rika put the file back and Kila connected to the Internet. Kila made a few searches and Rika riffled through papers and more folders. Kila had just stumbled onto something and Rika was beginning to read it when the door opened the slightest bit. Rika gulped and they heard a sad sigh.

"We gotta hide."

Kila shut off the computer, after saving the information she found to a disc. Rika quickly began putting the papers away and Kila ducked into the closet that is in the back of the room. Rika put the folders into their rightful places and the door slid open more and Rika dove under the desk after shutting off the light.

Rumiko entered her study and turned on the light on the desk. She sighed heavily.

"Why does he keep calling us? I don't want a part of him and I hope Rika doesn't. It would break my heart if she chose me over him."

Rika's eyes began to tear. Her mom loved her so much.

"I know Haruki will want to see her. But, he lives in America. If Rika were to leave and go live with him and live in America, I don't know what I would do. Oh, well, he better not call again."

Rumiko sat at the desk; Rika wriggled out of the way of her mother's legs. Rumiko picked up a picture frame and smiled at it. The picture was the year before family picture. Rika was sitting on a riser in a studio with a bluish-gray background and Rumiko was on her left and her mother was on the right, both resting a hand on Rika's shoulder. Rika's usual scowling face was one with a slight smile. Rumiko kissed the photo lightly.

"I love you, Rika. Please, don't ever leave me."

With that, Rumiko turned off the light and left the room. Rika came out from under the desk and Kila came out of her hiding spot as well. She took the disc out of the computer's hard drive.

"Well, let's get to your room."

Rika nodded but doubted Kila saw her in the darkness and they scooted out of the room but not before Rika glanced at her mother's desk. In the pale blue moonlight, Rika saw the picture and remembered that day too well.

((Flashback))

"Rika Nonaka, you come out here this minute!"

"I am not coming out for pictures. I know you have a pink and frilly dress waiting and it can wait for the next millennium."

"Rika! If you don't come out here this minute, you won't get money for 3 months."

Rika grumbled. She needed money to buy her digimon cards. Rika left her clothes on. She wasn't getting all "pretty" for pictures. Rika marched down the hall and stood before her mother defiantly, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at her mother. Rika's mother's face began to redden with rage.

"Rika, those clothes are not acceptable. Change right now!"

Rika shook her head.

"I will not. What's wrong with these?"

Rika had on her dark denim jeans, folded at the bottom with 2 belts wrapping around her left thigh and a belt around her waist. She had on a white t-shirt with turquoise colored sleeves and a dark blue broken heart in the center. She had red wristbands on and a yellow scarf was tied around her neck. Her hair was in its trademark spiky ponytail with a few strands on each side hanging outside of the ponytail. Her red sneakers with the silver plates lay near the door.

"Rika, if you do not change, you will be grounded without any privileges. You can either come and get yourself presentable looking for a picture or you will be grounded."

"Either I go in these clothes or I won't come at all."

Rika's arms remained folded across her chest. Rumiko let out a sign of defeat.

"Okay, Rika. You can go like that. Well, let's get your grandmother and head to the studio."

Rika sighed. She had better be getting something out of this deal.

***

"No, Rika baby, I want some class, a smile, a smirk is even better than this pouty look you're giving me."

****

Stupid Coco the annoying photographer.

"Rika..."

Rika sighed and she stopped rolling her eyes but her frown remained. Rika sat on a riser so she was sitting and about shoulder height with her mother and grandmother who were standing behind her. Rumiko gave a defeated sigh. Rika would never listen.

"Rika, please, smile. I want to be able to show people my granddaughter without a frown."

Rika's grandmother gave Rika a squeeze on the shoulder. Rika's frown turned into a small smile. Not a large one but it was genuine.

**SNAP**

Rika's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Can we go now?!"

"Of course, Rika. You can go now."

Rika got off the riser and tore outside, breathing in the fresh air and not the "studio air." She couldn't stand it in studios. She felt like she was being suffocated.

****

I'm going to avoid torture like that at all costs. For good.

Rika vowed to herself silently and continued down the street, shuffling, ignoring all the "goggleheads" of the world.

****

They have no clue of how the world really turns.

Rika often thought bitterly of the carefree and joyful goers throughout the Shinjuku streets.

****

Disgusting goggleheads.

"Hey, aren't you the Digimon Queen?"

"You need your eyes checked, Corey."

"But that's her. I swear."

Rika closed her eyes and spoke harshly.

"Don't talk to me. Your teeny brains couldn't understand digimon cards if you tried. Later, goggleheads."

Rika stormed into the direction of her home.

****

Sickening, disgusting goggleheads.

((End Flashback))

"Hello, Rika?"

Rika snapped back from her memory.

"Sorry, Kila."

Kila rolled her eyes. They went into Rika's room and shut the door. Kila put the disc into the Rika's computer and began to read the info. Rika got bored and began to doze when Kila whooped triumphantly, waking up Rika who had dozed off 10 minutes earlier.

"What now?"

"Rika, this information has your dad's current location. He's living in Daytona, Florida."

(A/N Making this up as I go along. If you know Rika's father's name and location, send it and I will fix this "error" and as I usually say, "Don't flame for the unknowing!")

"Florida?"

"Yes. But that's about as far as I can go. I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

Rika agreed and both were asleep in minutes.

__

***

The next morning, Rika and Kila both woke groggily. Both were still tired from the night before. While eating a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip waffles, Rumiko smiled at Rika.

"Rika, you remember the photo shoot you promised you'd go to, don't you?"

"Yes, mom. I could never possibly forget."

"Kila, would you be interested in coming along? I know you modeled before. I've seen your face on a few Japanese magazines and a few American ones."

Kila looked at her partially full plate of waffles.

"Yeah, I've done some modeling."

"Well, you must come. If you are uncomfortable modeling, you can just watch Rika."

"Um, okay. Sounds...fine."

Kila and Rika finished eating and headed to the studio with Rumiko.

"Well, Rumiko, it's wonderful to see you. And you have, Rika, very good too. And who may I have the pleasure in meeting?"

"This is Rika's friend, Kila Akihabara."

Kila nodded.

"Do you model as well?"

"Well, I-"

"She's modeled. She's in teen magazines for America and Japan."

"Well, I would love to try you out."

Kila sighed.

"Jennifer, take Rika and Kila to get their wardrobe and make-up done."

They followed Jennifer and Kila let out a huge sigh.

"What's up?"

"I quit modeling. I didn't like it."

"Well, bear with it for me, please? This is torture for me but sometimes it has its perks."

Kila sighed but nodded and Jennifer smiled.

"Well, Rika, I know how much you hate dresses, so I got you some skirts and a couple pairs of pants. They are a bit girly but it was the best I could do. Your mother insists on pink stuff a lot."

Rika sighed.

"I know, Jenni."

"By the way, Kila, call me Jenni. Everyone else does. And it's with an 'i' not a 'y', okay, Kila?"

"Okay, Jenni with an 'i'."

Jenni smiled.

"Well, what's your style? Dresses and skirts or more of a pants and shorts type."

"Whatever works."

"Well, let's start you in sundresses. It's the look for summer."

Kila sighed.

"Okay."

After millions of different poses, about 20 rolls of film, and a thousand different outfits, the photographer called it a day.

Rika and Kila changed out of their last outfit and back to their own clothes.

"Well, girls, how bout we do lunch?"

Rika and Kila could say nothing as Rumiko left the studio, the girls walking quickly to keep up.

As they were seated in a fancier restaurant and ordered their food, Rika looked at her mom.

"Mom, I've been wondering. Where does Dad live? Like, if he ever tried to contact me and wanted me to visit him, where would I be going if I agreed?"

"He lives in the United States in Florida I believe."

"Oh..."

Kila watched and listened intently.

"Would you want to live with your father in Florida?"

"No, I want to stay here where my whole life is."

Rumiko smiled.

"That's good to hear."

The lunch seemed especially quiet and after, Rika and Kila went back to Rika's, Rumiko had explained she had to run a few errands.

As soon as Rika got inside, the phone rang.

"Hello, Rika, speaking."

"Rika, sweetheart, don't hang up this time. It's your father. I want you to come and stay with me. In Daytona in Florida."

"For how long?"

"Only as long as you want. You and I can spend some time together and..."

"We can pretend nothing happened like you abandoning Mom and me?"

"Rika, I only did it because..."

"Look, I don't want any lame excuses. I'm fine right here where I've been for the last...oh, let me see, 10 years!"

"Rika, if you refuse to come, I will take this to court. I have custody over you, Rika. Whether you refuse to come or not. I just want to see you."

"Why don't you talk this over with my mother? Goodbye, _Father_!"

Rika slammed the phone down. She wanted to collapse into tears but wouldn't.

The phone rang again and Rika glared daggers at it. 

__

Be happy, phone. If you were a living, breathing object, you have been dead with this glare...

Kila looked at Rika strangely and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Nonaka residence. Oh, hey, Ryo! Yeah, Rika's here."

Rika took the phone.

Kila quietly left the room, causing Rika to roll her eyes.

"Hi, Ryo."

"Hi, Pumpkin. What's up?"

"Nothing, Ryo. My dad called again. He said he's got custody over me and might make me visit him in the United States."

"That's horrible, Rika. I don't want you to leave. This funeral's gonna be hard enough. Without you, it will be the worst."

Rika felt like crying.

"Oh, Ryo, I love you. I wish Daemon and his goons had never come and that event never took place. I'll do everything to stay, okay?"

"Thanks, Rika. Well, I'll come over, okay?"

"Okay, Ryo. Call Wong and invite him over. Us four can spend some friend time together, okay?"

"Yeah, We'll spend all day and all night at your house, okay, Wildcat?"

"Okay, Akiyama."

"Bye."

Rika hung up the phone and went into the living room where Kila was watching TV.

"Ryo and Henry coming over?"

"Yup."

"Your dad called?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's not good. I hope your mom can straighten things out."

"Me too. Me too."

"Well, let's wait for Henry and Ryo. We'll figure out something, Rika. Don't worry."

A/N Another cliffie!! I'm getting good at this. But, I am extending the time before Rika travels..... You figure out where she's going. Cause I already know! But, I'm feeling sick....Quite sick. Leave a get well note...or even beter, just leave a review. And before i forget...

Rika: You forget everything!

Henry: Don't pick on, Angel, Rika.

Rika: Defending your girl again, Wong?!

Ryo: I'd defend you all the same.

Angel: Eh-hem, thanks to: !@#*cRAZY_kAZU_fAN*#@!, bluebird161221, Ryo, DarkShadow9247, Ryo Crimson, Fiery-chan, The Biggest Dreamer, Akino Ame, Mystical Elf, digi-girl, Kail Matria Akiyama or KMA, Little Birdie, Digi Girl, Lady Espelle, angelic dreams, Axel Sregor, DigiFreak103, Hoobastanker, and Gogglehead17.

Note as well: There will be 4-5 chapters before the 1-2 chapter epilogue. I'm not in a rush to end.

Lots of Love and May God Bless,

Angel13/Watery

P.S. I've become a elemental. **read Fiery-chan's ficcies to understand.**


	14. Goodbyes Aren't Forever Are They?

A/N Oh my goodness!

Rika: What's wrong _now_...

Angel: Shuddup!

Ryo: Must I break you two up like a bunch of two year olds?

Angel & Rika: NO!

Ryo: Good. Now, are you gonna give your author's note or what, Angel?

Angel: Of course. Can't disappoint my fans.

Rika: You dun have fans.

Ryo: Only me and Rika do.

Angel: So full of it as usual...Well, what is there to say....hm....

Kazu: **plays his red and yellow kazoo**

Angel: Oh yeah!! **joins in on her blue and lime green one** Wait, I kno no one actually reads these things. So I suppose I'll just add my little old disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Henry: You sound so sad.

Angel: I don't own you guys....

Kazu: At least read it with more oomph. like I DO OWN DIGIMON AND I'M SORRY I DON'T! Wait a second...

Rika: Wut are you reading now, dumbass?

Kazu: I am not a dumbass! You're a freak!

Rika: Ex-cuse me, Kazu Shioda?!?!

Ryo and Henry: **Grab Rika's arms**

Rika: Let me at him! Kazu, you and your kazoo shall die!!!

Angel: **anime sweat drop** Well, um, you know the disclaimer. You know my usual babble. On with the show! Also, sorry about Rika being OOC. I'll be doing my best and try 2 bring the "Rika" back to the way she is. Or as I see her anyway..

Summer Vacation: Goodbyes Aren't Forever...Are They?: Chapter 14

Kila and Rika sat in utter silence on Rika's porch. The boys were do any minute and both remained quiet. Kila was worried about what would happen now to Rika and her once normal life, even if it hadn't always been happy. Rika sat lost in thought. 

__

What if he makes me leave my family? My friends? Ryo? I just finally got my whole life straightened out and if it all leaves...

A knock at Rika's gate broke the silence and they both walked to the gate. Henry stood, his fist still raised from knocking, Terriermon missing from his usual perch on Henry's shoulder, wearing khaki colored baggier shorts, and a orange tee-shirt. Ryo stood, hands in his pockets, smiling slightly, with baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt. Rika thought Ryo looked as adorable as ever. Kila ran and gave Henry a hug. Rika and Ryo stood apart, apparently waiting for the other to move. Neither made a move and both continued to wait. After Kila and Henry had shared their usual hug and Henry had given her a kiss on the forehead, they stood hand in hand.

"I know pictures last longer, but if you stand like that any longer, you'll be statues with birds perching on your shoulders."

Rika and Ryo both knew Kila was right but both wanted to see who would be the first to "break" in this situation.

__

I won't lose to **him**...

I won't give in to Rika. No matter how beautiful she is.

"Okay. On the count of three, go at the same time. 1....2....3!"

Rika and Ryo approached at the same speed and were in each other's arms in minutes.

"Aw, so kawaii. Don't you think so, Henry?"

Kila looked up at her boyfriend, eyes sparkling and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It sure is."

"Well, are we gonna stand outside all day or are we gonna go inside?"

"Right behind you, Kila."

Henry and Kila headed inside and Ryo and Rika followed reluctantly.

"So, Pumpkin, did you talk to your mom yet?"

"No. What if her heart is broken in losing me? I can't possibly lose everything that's in my life."

"You know, you can always come back. Spend a week in America and come back."

Rika looked uncertain.

"What...What if I **_like_** it there?"

Ryo stared at her.

"You wouldn't..."

"Ryo, I hear how great it is there from my mom. She'll probably regret ever telling me about America but I just don't know. I know my dad was scum for leaving us and never coming back but I just have to know. Why he left us and why he never tried to get in touch with me before until now. Like, what does he want from me?"

"Rika, please, don't stay. I'd miss you too much."

By now, the movie they were watching, Independence Day, was already into July 3rd.   
(A/N I don't own Independence Day either...Well, I do own it...Was watching it...)

"Shh, just sit back and enjoy the movie. We'll figure something out."

"Henry's right, you guys. Just calm down."

Rika and Ryo reluctantly became quiet, looking at each other from time to time for comfort, Rika seated in a chair, with Ryo leaning against the chair sitting on the floor. Just as the movie was nearing the end, Rumiko popped her head in the door..

"Rika, darling, I need to talk to you."

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I'm watching a move with my _frien-_"

"Rika Nonaka! Now!"

Rika looked alarmed for a moment. Never was her mother harsh with her. She seemed especially serious right now.

"Fine."

Rika pushed herself out of the chair and stalked over to her mother who led her into the kitchen. Rumiko sighed as she seated herself at a chair at the kitchen table and Rika followed her mother's example. 

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Sit down, Rika."

Rumiko sat solemnly, her hands folded, tears forming in her eyes. Rika glanced at her mother, confused but remaining cool. At least, as much as her face showed.

"Rika, your father called me at the studio. He told me..."

Rumiko broke off and began sobbing.

Rika stood from her chair quickly and went over to her mom.

"Tell me what happened."

Rika spoke with concern but a certain firmness as if she was the adult and her mom was the child.

"Rika...sweetie...say you won't go with him..."

"Mom, I can't understand you. Stop crying and tell me it straight."

Rumiko collected herself and calmed down, taking a tissue from its box on the table.

"Rika, your father called me. He claims he has custody over you and you have to go with him, no matter how short you stay. Only way is if you refuse to go and you can stay here and he will never bother us again. Don't go with him, Rika. Please refuse."

Her mother was grasping Rika's hand tightly. Rika shook her had sadly.

"Mom, I _want_ to go."

"What, honeybunch?"

"I said I want to go. I haven't seen him in 10 years. I have questions to ask him."

Rumiko let go of her daughter's hand and sighed. Rika could feel how sad her mom was. Usually her mother would act immature and so joyful. But now... she seemed ready to break down.

Rika paused and a faint smirk appeared on her lips in a way of reassurance.

"Mom, I gotta know. I've got questions for him that need answering. Please, understand."

Rumiko pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Oh, Rika, I can't believe how much you've grown. I can still remember when you were a little girl, dragging stuffed animals around. Look at you now. You've got all grown up on me. I always thought I could protect you from everything. May it be problems in school or your fears, I thought I could keep them away. But, I can't. After the D-Reaper incident, I was afraid you wouldn't come back but I knew you had to fight and had faith in you. Now, when you go to America, Rika, you may never come back. I loved it there. It's so much different than around here. If you never come back, I'll never forgive myself for allowing you to go. But, I know I have to. I'll call your father and make arrangements. You'll go the last two weeks of your summer vacation, which is in like 2 days, counting today."

Rika gave about all she could, which was a nod, for her mother, was squeezing her that tightly. She often hated her mom ordering her around but right now, her mom's whole world was crumbling in because she was leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

__

It's hard caring about someone's feelings other than mine...

Rumiko looked at Rika in surprise as she released her form her embrace.

"Sorry for what, Rika?"

Rika looked down at the floor.

"For leaving now."

Rumiko smiled.

"Rika, my darling daughter, you are my sunshine. If you go to Florida, you will still be my sunshine. I don't care where you are as long as you remember that. Just keep in touch."

Rika nodded.

"I will."

"Well, go watch your movie. Tell your friends they can stay for dinner."

"Alright."

Rika left the room and saw the movie shut off in the living room. Ryo was sitting in the chair she had sat on earlier, staring gloomily at the blank screen. Henry was staring out the window, into Rika's backyard where the digimon were gathered. Terriermon and Wolfmon were sparring against one another while Cyberdramon and Renamon were sending random attacks in their directions, serving as obstacles to avoid while fighting. Kila sat in utter silence and was remaining completely still, eyes focused on the floor as she sat on the opposite edge of the couch from Henry.

__

Jeri told me Kila could be quiet... I guess it was true.

Kila's eyes darted up to Rika's own and stared, scaring Rika at its intensity. Kila still remained motionless, although her eyes portrayed a mass confusion.

"Hi, Ryo."

Rika tore her eyes from Kila's own and went over and sat on the arm of the chair she had been curled up in before.

Ryo's eyes broke away from the TV.

"You see that?"

Rika looked at him strangely.

"See what? The television is off you know."

"It is? Since when?"

Rika sighed.

"We heard everything, Rika. You know the kitchen is only about 10 feet away from here."

Kila's vaulted from her spot on the couch.

"You aren't really gonna go, are you, Rika?"

Ryo looked at her pleadingly.

"I have got to, Ryo. I just can't live on not knowing."

Ryo kissed Rika on the cheek.

"I know. But you'll be around for my mom's funeral, right?"

"I wouldn't even think of leaving before then, Ryo."

Ryo smiled.

"Okay..."

"Dinner time, kids."

Henry and Kila got up and headed to the kitchen. Rika headed with them when she saw Ryo still sitting down.

"What's wrong, Akiyama?"

"I'm afraid."

"The Legendary Tamer? Am I hearing this right? The one and only Digimon King is afraid?! I thought you were the fearless one."

Ryo frowned.

"I just don't want to lose another person in my life."

Rika sighed and shook her head vigorously.

"Rika, sweetie, eat some dinner. Then, I need you to go shopping with me and your friends need to go home."

"Okay, Mom. C'mon, Ryo."

Ryo got out of the chair and followed Rika into the kitchen and sat at the table where Henry and Kila were.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Mrs. Nonaka. This stuff tastes great."

Ryo continued eating. Henry and Kila nodded in agreement. Rika gave a feeble mumble and picked at it, pushing it back and forth on the plate.

After they had finished eating, Kila, Henry, and Ryo stood.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Nonaka."

"Yeah, it was good."

"See you later, Wildcat."

"Bye, you guys."

The trio headed outside as Rika helped her mom clean up.

"Now, Rika, we're gonna go to the mall. Buy you some new outfits. I want you to be stylish even if I'm not with you."

Rika sighed.

"Let me get my sneakers..."

Rika shuffled to her room and got her sneakers and shoved them on. Even though shopping was like going to the dentist with a cavity, it still meant she could have some fun.

"Rika, hurry up. The mall will close around 9 and if we leave now we'll have 2 hours to shop when we get there."

Rika muttered to herself.

"Coming, Mom." 

Rika walked down the street with her mom, grumbling as people pointed at 'the supermodel they've seen on billboards, buildings, and TV' and 'the supermodel's little daughter, the supermodel as well as the girl who fought with the red chaos last year in Shinjuku.'

__

Damn goggleheads....

"What store are we going to first?"

"You pick."

"This one looks good."

Rumiko went in and began going through the racks, stacking up clothes in Rika's arms.

"Now, Rika darling, go try some of this stuff on."

Rika went into a dressing room and after about a hour of "torture", her mom told her to find something she liked for Rika had picked something Rumiko had chosen for her and was satisfied. Rika still watched the white jeans with glitter on the legs (which seemed to be the type of jeans to continuously leak all over) and a powder blue top with a white cloud pattern cautiously, as if it would devour her if it jumped off the hanger. Rika found a pair of jean capris and a black 3/4 sleeve that read across the front 'For a second, I thought you bored me to death' and it included a heart monitor type thing in red.

"Well, Rika, what is it that you have on?"

Rika came out and stood in front of her mother, arms folded.

"I like it."

"Rika, don't you want anything more...feminine? Like this..."

Rumiko held up a pink t-shirt that said '100% Princess' in dark pink letters.

"How bout this?"

Rika held up a dark blue shirt that said 'Shut up and listen!' in black.

"Okay, you can have the first outfit. Go and pay for it."

Rumiko handed her daughter the money and Rika paid and they left with the shopping bags.

__

((Meanwhile...)) 

"Hi, Mrs. Matsuki."

"Hello, Ryo. What can I do for you?"

"Is Takato here?"

"Yeah, he's making bread and washing dishes in the back. He owes his father and I money for the _last _lamp he and Guilmon broke while in the house. He is working to pay us back."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. But, only after he's done with the dishes."

Ryo chuckled.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Matsuki."

"Takato, after those dishes are done, Ryo's here to see you."

"Alright, Mom...Stupid dishes..."

"You can go up to his room, Ryo. If you can find a place to sit, you're lucky. If not, clear off some stuff on the thing he used to call his floor."

Ryo laughed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Matsuki."

Ryo headed up the stairs that lead to the Matsukis' home.

"Mrs. Matsuki was right. This place needs a bulldozer or something..."

Ryo cleared some stuff off the floor, putting them in their proper place. He piled some laundry near the door and picked up some of Takato's modify cards, and his D-Arc. With a smile as he spotted one of Takato's drawings of Guilmon, he remembered Takato's story of Guilmon coming to life from one of Takato's very own drawings. After the floor could be seen, (A/N **falls back in shock** His room must be worse than mine!) Ryo heard thundering up the steps. Takato burst into the room, with his yellow trademark goggles holding his brown hair out of his face.

"Hey, Ryo. Why are you over here?"

"I'm doing alright, Takato, besides the fact Rika is leaving Japan. Thank you for asking how I am..."

"Hey, no problem....What?!?!"

Takato's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Correct, my dear Takato. Rika's going to America to see her dad."

"America? Her dad? Rika?"

Ryo chuckled at Takato's confusion, his wide eyes and stuttering.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost? Where?!"

"Takato, stop over reacting. Look, you're gonna have a nervous breakdown. Henry, Kila, and I were planning on giving Rika a going away party. You wanna help?"

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Provide some stuff from the bakery. Invite Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Jodie, and Lina. Split the job of inviting if you want."

"Okay, don't worry about a thing. Call me tomorrow and I can get everyone online and we can figure out more planning, okay?"

"Cool. See you."

Ryo headed downstairs and heard from upstairs Takato's confused voice.

"Who cleaned my room?"

Ryo went past the counter.

"Bye, Mrs. Matsuki."

"Bye, Ryo. Can you tell Takato he still has to clean his room and has more dishes to wash?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Matsuki."

"Thanks, Ryo."

Mrs. Matsuki returned to the backroom and Ryo called Takato down who looked extremely confused as he tried to explain he hadn't cleaned his room but it was clean.

Ryo left the chaotic bakery and headed towards his house. He passed Rika's house on the way and was headed down the sidewalk when-

"Ouch!"  
"Watch where you're going, Gogglehead!"

"Rika?"

"Ryo?"

"Why are you at my house, Rika?"

Rika stuttered but quickly regained her composure.

"Who said I was at your house, Akiyama."

"You're a real roller coaster, Wildcat."

Rika looked at him puzzled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're nice one minute, all snappy the next. Like a roller coaster... Oh, never mind."

Ryo threw up his hands and sighed at the puzzled look Rika gave him.

"You're acting like a gogglehead. Now stop before I knock some sense in your head."

"Okay, okay, look, wanna come in for a bit? We can play the card game and watch the digimon marathon I taped this morning. Sound interesting?"

"I suppose. I have nothing better to do."

Rika secretly smiled as she followed Ryo into his house.

"Hi, Dad."  
"Hello, Rika. Ryo, clean your room."

"Dad, if I cleaned it anymore, it would be as neat as a pin."

"Well, get cracking, Ryo."

Ryo rolled his eyes and Rika laughed.

"C'mon, my cards are sitting on my desk. I got a new pack a before we went to camp. That's on one of my shelves."

Ryo headed up the stairs and Rika followed right behind him. They walked down the hall and Ryo opened the door to his bedroom.

"You sure keep your room clean..."

Ryo's room was spotless, everything had it's own place and the only thing that lay out was his digimon cards.

"How do you keep your room so neat?"

"Well, after coming back to camp, I kinda cleaned it and it's been neat ever since. Let's play."

Rika agreed and took her cards out. Rika put out a Salamon and Ryo but out a Agumon and they began to card battle.

"You know, my mom's funeral service is the day before you leave. It's in the morning. You're still going to come, right?"

Rika looked at Ryo in surprise.

"Of course, Ryo. Is anyone else coming?"

"Most of the other tamers, excluding Suzie, Kenta, Lina, Jeri, and Jodie. But Kazu, Kila, Henry, Takato, and you are still coming. Lina can't get a ride in to town till the afternoon and has to help at with the horses, Jodie has to help out at her uncle's bookstore, Suzie is attending her friend's surprise birthday party, Jeri is working at her family's restaurant, and Kenta didn't state his reason."

Ryo digivolved Agumon to Greymon but was still no match for Angewomon.

"You know, be quiet and get back to the game. Just because you're losing-"

"Ryo, tell Rika her mom's on the phone."

"You're lucky, Ryo. You were saved by the phone."

Ryo rolled his eyes and tossed her the cordless.

"Rika, I want you home in a half hour. Is that clear? You've been at the Akiyamas' house for an hour already."

"Alright, mom. I'll be home in a half hour."

"Alright. Bye, darling."

The phone clicked and Rika placed it on the rug.

"I have to head home in about 20 minutes. My mom wants me home in a half hour."

"Alright. Want a snack? I have Independence Day if you want to watch the ending since you really didn't get to watch it before."

"Alright. But, I know you really don't want to finish our game..."

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"I could easily beat you."

"Yeah right."

Rika put her deck into the case she had on her belt and Ryo put his cards on his desk. They headed out and Ryo shut off the lights and closed the door. They went downstairs and while Rika found the Independence Day tape on the cluttered coffee table in the living room, Ryo made popcorn. Rika heard the faint clicking of keys that had to be Ryo's dad on his laptop.

"Popcorn's done."

Ryo handed the bowl of popcorn to Rika and he popped the tape into the VCR. They sat down on the couch and watched the events of July 4th continue to take place. 

(A/N The movie is separated into the events that take place on July 2nd, July 3rd, and July 4th in case you didn't know. And if you never saw it, it's about aliens taking over the word and destroying everything in sight.)

"That was pretty good... Kinda long though..."

Rika yawned and felt like going to sleep right on the couch, leaning her head on Ryo's shoulder.

"Rika, you've got to go home. You were expected..."

Ryo checked the digital clock on the VCR.

"Approximately 10 minutes ago. C'mon, I'll walk you."

Rika got off the couch and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Akiyama."

"Was my pleasure, Rika. I'll see you soon."

Mr. Akiyama's voice came from the kitchen, where Ryo's father often did much of his computer work, for Ryo had said, the light was best in the kitchen. Rika and Ryo headed to the door and headed out into the warm, summer air even though it was evening. They walked in silence, their hands barely touching.

"Ryo, I don't think I've told you how much I'm gonna miss you while I'm away."

"Same here, pumpkin. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

They stood in front of the gate that led to Rika's house. They stood in silence, only inches from one another. 

"Here it is."

"Yup, you're right, Wildcat. Can we go for a longer walk? I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You were the one who was afraid I'd be late."

"Alright. If you insist."

Ryo took her hand and kissed it. Rika debated for a moment and then gave Ryo a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me tomorrow, before the funeral, okay?"

"Alright, Pumpkin."

Rika opened the gate and went in. Ryo waved and she smiled as she closed them.

"Rika, you're-"

"I know, Mom. Sorry if I worried you. Good night, Mom. Good night, Grandma."

Rika went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas. She laid her bed out and collapsed under the covers.

The next morning, Rika woke up early to gray and dreary skies with a light mist flowing along with the soft fall of rain.

__

Sad weather for a sad day.

Rika put on a black skirt and a knit type black tank top under a light weight black see through sweater. She looked at her elastic she usually put it her hair with a bit of sadness before brushing her hair through once more and leaving it down. She went down for breakfast. In the kitchen, her grandmother was the only one awake, stirring a cup of tea.

"Today's Ryo's mom's funeral. I'll be out till around lunchtime, okay?"

"Alright, Rika. Have a little breakfast before you head out."

"Okay, Grandma."

Rika poured herself a bowl of cereal but only ate about 2 mouthfuls before she took off for Ryo's house, carrying an umbrella along. She rang Ryo's door bell. Ryo opened the door, still dressed in gray sweat pants and a white wife-beater. 

"You're here early."

"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?"

Ryo shook his head and rubbed his eyes before gesturing she come in. Rika entered and Ryo shut the door. 

"You didn't wake me. I was up before then I fell asleep at the computer."

Rika nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed, okay?"

"Can I come up and look at some of your digimon cards?"

"Sure."

Ryo and Rika bounded up the stairs and as Ryo dressed in black suit and tie, Rika looked through some of his cards.

"Ryo, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just cereal sounds good, Dad. Rika, you're welcome to eat breakfast here."  
"Nah, I ate breakfast at my house."

Ryo nodded and headed for the door.

"By the way, you look gorgeous."

Ryo then took off for the stairs. Rika had the impulse to chase after him but thought better of it and decided to remain in the room. Rika looked around Ryo's room which was quite simple. He had a single bed, shelves, a desk with a computer, and a closet. His walls were sparsely decorated, a picture of his mother and father was posted over his bed's headboard. On the computer desk was a framed picture which must've been a family portrait. Then the wall the computer desk stood in front of was decorated with pictures of the tamers and their digimon. And the last picture that stuck out was of Rika and Ryo, standing next to each other, smiling.

"Like the decorations in my room?"

"Very much."

"I gotta check my e-mail. Then we're heading for the funeral home."

Ryo got a few e-mails from everyone telling him they'd be at Rika's house around 5. and would bring what they were supposed to.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. C'mon, Rika."

***

(A/N I'm kinda just going on and on. So, I'm gonna skip the funeral and head right for the party.)

***

After the funeral, Rika had stayed with Ryo for most of the day. Around 5, her mother called and told her they had to get Rika some last minute stuff for their trip. After Rika had departed, the phone rang again. Ryo spoke before the caller was even identified.

"Hi, Kila."

"Ryo, get over to Rika's house so we can set up. We're only waiting on you."

"Okay, I'll be over in five."

Ryo hung up the phone and yelled to his dad.

"Dad, I'm going over to a friend's house. I'll probably get back late."

"Alright, Ryo. Please, call me when you're on your way home."

"Later, Dad." 

Ryo grabbed his stuff he needed and headed out.

"Hi, guys!"

Ryo came into the sitting room at the Nonakas' where the table that had been moved there contained tons of goodies as well as regular food, compliments to Rika's grandmother.

"Late, Ryo, late."

Kila pointed to the watch on her wrist and gave Ryo an icy glare.

"Kila, calm down. I kinda lost track of time. Rika was over and..."

"Ryo, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

The tamers decorated the room with colorful streamers and balloons. Around five to six, Ryo suddenly remembers Kila told Mrs. Nonaka to only keep Rika out till 6.

"Guys, we've got to light the candles. Rika will be home in 5 minutes."

Kila and Ryo lit the candles on Rika's going away cake while the others hid.

"Kids, Rika and her mother are home."

Seiko stood near the door and Kila yanked Ryo by the arm and they dove to the side of the door and the room was completely dark except for the light of the candles. Kila gave a silent count.

"1....2.....3..."

"SURPRISE!"

Rika nearly fell backwards as she was showered in colorful confetti and streamers. Rika looked around the room, her heart had skipped a few beats. All of the older tamers stood around the room.

"Did we scare you that much, Rika-Rika?"

Calumon flew over to her and looked at her quizzically.

"No, Calumon."

"Check out your cake, Pumpkin."

Rika went over to the table and looked down at the strawberry shortcake that had in blue icing letters, 'We'll Miss You, Rika!'

"Blow out the candles."

"Why do I have candles anyway, Kila?"

Kila blushed.

"Festivity?"

Rika laughed.

"Only you would light candles for only the reason as being festive."

Rika blew the candles out in two breaths.

"Let's dig into the food!"

Kazu dove for some food and Jodie giggled.

"You think he never saw food before..."

Kila opened the door that led out into the backyard. The backyard was decorated with twinkling lights and lanterns and a stereo sat on the picnic table set up.

"Eat, dance, do both, your choice."

"Who was the planner of this?"  
"Myself, Henry, and Kila. Everyone else pitched in. The Matsukis' were nice enough to give us the pastries and the cake."

"I'm just...stunned. Thank you all so much!"

Jodie, Kazu, Kenta and Lina hung out near the food table, playing the digimon card game while their own digimon surveyed their choice of cards.

"Wanna go and dance?"

Kila looked at everyone who wasn't involved in the game. Takato, Jeri, Henry, Ryo, and Rika nodded. Kila turned the stereo on and they began dancing and singing along to the songs. Later, when it was reaching around midnight, everyone was still dancing, including the four who had been playing the digimon card game. The digimon were now inside, finished up the food and the remains of the cake.

"Last dance, okay?"

(A/N i kno you all hate author notes in the middle of everything. I've never heard Stay Together by Angela Via but the lyrics fit so....)

__

Don't worry baby  
Just cause I'm goin' away  
It's only for a little while  
Soon I'll be back to stay.  
  
See, no one in this whole wide world  
Could make me feel the way you do  
So baby you should know that I  
I only wanna be with you...  
  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
If it takes all the time that we've got  
I'll find you and you'll find me  
No matter where, no matter what  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
And we know that it will take a lot  
Whatever it takes, we're gonna stay together  
  
Don't tell me, baby  
That you'll move on when I'm gone  
Cause you know that all the while  
I'll be missing you so.  
  
Every night as I'm sleeping  
I'll be dreaming of your sweet touch  
Ours is a love worth keeping  
And baby, I love you  
I love you so much  
  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
If it takes all the time that we've got  
I'll find you and you'll find me  
No matter where, no matter what  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
And we know that it will take a lot  
Whatever it takes, we're gonna stay together  
  
If you need me by your side  
Though I'm half way around the world  
Just reach out to me  
And soon you will see  
I won't be that far away  
  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
If it takes all the time that we've got  
I'll find you and you'll find me  
No matter where, no matter what  
Gonna stay together, whatever it takes  
And we know that it will take a lot  
Whatever it takes, we're gonna stay together  
  
Whatever it takes, we're gonna stay together...  
Oooohh, yeah, baby...  
Whatever it takes, we're gonna stay together...  


Ryo looked at Rika.

"This matches this situation perfectly."

"Kids, you should all head home. If you can, come to the airport around 10 in the morning or come here tomorrow morning around 9."

Rika sighed.

"We'll all be here and come to the airport. Hope your mom will have enough space in her car."

"If not, my dad will help drive us and our digimon at their rookie levels."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Rika walked everyone to the gate. Lina headed to Jodie's along with Jeri. Kazu and Kenta headed to Takato's. Henry waited for Ryo where he was spending the night and Kila waved before disappearing down the street.

"Good night, Wildcat. I hope you liked the party."

Ryo gave her hand a squeeze.

"It was the best. Thanks again."

Rika gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, loverboy. Time to go home."

Terriermon balanced himself on Henry's head.

"Whatever you wing eared doggy rabbit."

"Let's go. Bye, Rika. See you tomorrow. C'mon, Ryo."

Henry dragged Ryo by the sleeve down the street and Rika burst out laughing.

The next morning, everyone was at the airport.

"Flight 77 is now boarding at D02 for Miami, Florida."

Rika looked at all of her friends.

"Well, this is it. I'll write e-mails."

Kila, Henry, and Ryo gathered around her.

"Write daily."

Rika nodded.

"I'll write daily to everyone, Henry."

"Try not to forget me. Don't find another best friend."

Kila's eyes were filling rapidly with tears.

Rika shook her head.

"Wouldn't dare think of it."

Ryo said nothing. He went close to her and gave her a hug and whispered into her ear.

"If you fall in love, tell me."

Ryo gave her a kiss on the lips and stepped back. Rika gave her grandmother and mother one last hug and kiss and headed to the gate. Rika waved one last time before entering into the passenger ramp. She knew Renamon was walking near her.

"Renamon..."  
A whisper went by her ear.

"Yes, Rika?"

"This is it."

Rika boarded onto the plane and in 15 minutes, after everything was explained, they lifted off.

***

"We are now descending at Miami International. Please, buckle your seatbelts."

Rika blinked as she tried to wake up. After the plane landed, she went through the passenger ramp and headed into the bustling airport.

__

I'm never gonna find them...I don't even know what he looks like....or if he has a family and what they look like...

"Look, Dad! It's her!"

Rika turned quickly, eyes wide.

A/N Well, I'm going to have I think one more chapter before the end...errr..the epilogue piece. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.  
~Angel13


	15. Jacob, Lizzie, and Veemon Oh My!

A/N This may probably be the last chapter till the epilogue piece(s). Either I will have a few more chapter after this or have a 4 chapter epilogue or I will have 2 more chapters and only a 3 chapter epilogue. No matter what, I'm going to finish this up at a chapter number that can be divisible by 5 or 10 (20 or 25 seem likely). So, do not fear, more chapters are still to come!  
Kazu: Can you believe this story only started out as just one of those other summer camp stories where Ryo and Rika go to camp and fall in love?

Rika: It sure has turned into more than that. From Daemon's attack....

Ryo: To you leaving for the United States. It sure has been one fun-packed summer, hasn't it?

Henry: I don't know if I'd call it fun-packed.

Terriermon: It was fun. Especially us beating on Daemon. Like old times.

Henry: Was that us beating on Daemon or Daemon beating on us?

Terriermon: You do have a point...

Suzie: _Thew_ you _awe, Tewiewmwon_! Let's _pway Pwincess Pwetty Pwants_!

Terriermon: Gah!! Save me!!!

Kila: Ah-ha, it's the stuffed Terriermon I bought a few days ago! And since stuffed animals don't talk...

Suzie: Oh, _weally_? _Awe wou swure_?

Kila: Very sure.

Suzie: Well, _Angewl sawys swe dwoesn't _own _dwigimon_ so _wou cwan wead _this _wifout twouble_.

Summer Vacation: America....My New Home?: Chapter 15

"Look, daddy, there she is!"

Rika turned to see a girl with dirty blonde hair, about 9 or 10 years old rushing towards her.

"Hi, Rika!"

"Lizzie, slow down, sweetie pie."

A middle aged woman with blonde hair, that was probably the girl's mother, came after her.

"Twerp, you're gonna scare her."

A boy about Rika's age with dark brown hair came over and grabbed the younger girl's hand and tugged her backwards.

"You can't order me around, Jacob Makino! You aren't the boss of me!"

"I'm older, Lizzie. You're supposed to listen to your elders, kid."

"Stop calling me a kid! I am 9 years old." 

"You're still a kid."

"I am not."

"Will you stop making a scene, Lizzie and Jacob? You're probably scaring, Rika."

Rika hadn't hit scared yet...she was still on bewilderment.

"Rika, why don't we get your bags?"

Rika looked to see the last member of this strange family approach her. She glared at the male figure as he approached and her tone of voice was cold.

"Hello."

The woman of the two children smiled at Rika.

"Rika, I'm Lisa. This is Elizabeth and Jacob-"

"Lizzie. Not Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth's 9 and Jacob's 14. I understand you're 14."

"Yes, you understood correctly."

"Well, why don't we go and get your bags and we can head back to the house? Does that sound alright?"

__

No, it doesn't sound alright. I want to get the first plane out of here...

"Like I have a choice."

Rika picked up her carry on, her backpack, and headed to the baggage pick-up. She got her two suitcases which her mother had insisted on "helping" to pack. But, in truth, her mom had packed them herself.

"I don't want your father thinking I brought you up like a tramp."

Rika rolled her eyes upward at the thought and she grabbed the two suitcases, one in each hand and her backpack was thrown over her one shoulder.

"Do you need any help?"

Her father once again offered a hand.

"I'm fine on my own, thank you."

Rika followed after Lisa towards the van and seated herself on the right side near the window after she had put her things into the trunk. Lizzie began to endlessly chatter to her parents and would ask Rika what it was like in Japan. Rika gave no reply and continued to stare out the window. Rika had arranged her bag so Renamon would have enough space in the back of the van. Rika glanced at the neighborhoods they passed.

"Here we are."

Rika rubbed her eyes. She must've dozed off at one point during Lizzie's insane babble. Lisa helped Rika with her things and Lizzie even volunteered to carry Rika's backpack. Jacob had already headed towards the house. It was a bigger house.

"Rika, your bedroom is the room to the right, third door. Lizzie, go show her upstairs."

"I can find it on my own."

Rika went up the stairs and found the room easily. The room was about medium sized. It was most likely a guest bedroom but was set up to be hers for two weeks. Since, she was only considered as a guest. There was a full size bed, although Rika would have preferred to sleep closer to the floor but she could handle it for two weeks. The bed was decorated with a white comforter, with multi-colored flowers, knitted, dotting the white. The sheets were white as well and Rika dropped her pack on the bed. There was a beautiful white desk with a computer. She began to unpack her stuff, putting things in drawers and the nice walk-in closet. After she had unpacked her suitcases, and began to empty out her backpack, a knock came at the door.

"Rika?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Lizzie." 

Rika opened the door and the younger girl came into the room hesitantly.

"Do you like the room?"

Rika looked at the girl, puzzled.

"It's very nice."

"Well, it was my room. But, I wanted you to like it here and maybe you could stay and be my older sister so I told my mom and dad that you could have it while you stayed. I even decorated it."

Rika nodded and gave a slight smile at the young girl's efforts.

"Thanks, Lizzie."

Lizzie seemed to surprise herself and she surprised Rika as well when she threw her arms around Rika in a hug.

"I gotta help my mom make dinner. We're gonna be having pizza. Wanna help make some?"

"Pizza?"

Lizzie looked at Rika in surprise as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, made from scratch. C'mon. You can help me."

Rika followed Lizzie to the big and spacious kitchen reluctantly. Lisa had her frizzy blonde hair up into a messy bun, all her hair was piled on top of her head and help in place with a clamp.

"Have you come to help make dinner, Elizabeth? Or do you plan to set the table? Ah, Rika, want to help as well?"

"I'll set the table and Rika, you can help, okay?"

"Lizzie, you set the table and Rika can help you or me if she'd like."

Lizzie rolled her lavendar blue eyes and rushed towards the cupboard, standing on her tiptoes as she reached for dishes and glasses.

"Want to help make pizza? Have you had pizza before?"

"Yeah, but it's probably different than Americanized pizza."

Lisa smiled as she took out the dough, forming a crust and the base of a pizza with her hands and a rolling pin. And soon, there was a beginning of 2 pizzas.

(A/N: Note: I have no clue how to make pizza....so, i'm kinda just going along...)

Lizzie had gotten out the mozzarella and the tomato sauce, pepperoni, sausage, and pineapple.

"I love pineapple pizza with cheese and sausage..."

Lizzie continued to make a list of things she loved on her pizza, excluding the "little fish heads", anchovies. Rika covered her mouth with her hand, silently gagging to herself. 

"Rika, what do you want on your pizza?"

Jacob then came bounding in from outside, his dark brown hair housed under a dark blue baseball hat.

"What's for dinner, Mom? I'm starved."

"Pizza, Jacob. What kind do you want?"

"Jacob wants pineapple with sausage and cheese..."

"Shut up, twerp. I'll have plain pizza. Wanna go out and play baseball?"

The invitation was directed to Rika but Lizzie answered instead.

"Baseball's boring, Jacob. Don't you think so, Rika?"

Rika shrugged casually.

"I'll have plain too. I don't think baseball can be that bad. Besides, I bet Jacob's played with you dozens of times."

"Yeah, the kid played baseball dozens of time. She's just mad she can't beat me."

"I could too!"

"See, the poor thing's in denial."

"You'd think I was the dog!"

Rika sighed. As if on cue, a large collie came bounding into the kitchen through the glass sliding door Jacob had left carelessly open. Lizzie threw her arms around the dog but the dog, after stopping momentarily for a hug, bounded towards Rika and knocked her down.

"Who...is...this?"

Rika tried to push the dog off her but to no avail, she was forced to suffer as the dog continued to lick her face.

"That's our collie, Boomer."

"Call him off already..."

Jacob whistled and the dog sat obediently at his side, the dog's tail thumping on the ground and Rika wiped her face off with one hand and made a face.

"Dog drool..."

"Let's go and play baseball already. Mom, can you keep Boomer in here?"

"Yes, now get your behinds outside and enjoy the nice weather. It's supposed to rain tomorrow."

Jacob and Lizzie bounded outside while Rika followed a bit slower, closing the sliding door before Boomer could enter outside. Lizzie picked up the wooden bat and Jacob picked up the ball and tossed Rika a worn leather glove. Rika jogged farther out into the yard, stopping after reaching the barrier of a fence. After Lizzie had been tagged out by Rika, it was Rika's turn at bat. Rika stood in the diamond shape made out of sticks and gripped the wooden bat firmly. She could sense Renamon's spirit nearby, possibly on the roof. Jacob threw the ball, letting it fly. Rika concentrated and swung.

"Woah...."

Rika quickly took off after hearing the crack of the bat and she saw a glimpse of the ball go flying. She took off, touching the oak tree, the rose bush at the edge of the fence, and finally the lilac bush before stepping onto home plate, right before Jacob touched the base with the ball.

"She's safe, Jacob."

Jacob frowned.

"That was real good. Maybe we should just call it a day-"

"No way, Jacob. You just know Lizzie and I can beat you and you're just too chicken."

Rika rubbed the ball between her right hand index and thumb and smirked.

"And we're gonna prove it. Here's the bat and Lizzie, head to where I told you."

Rika had made a plan with Lizzie after Jacob had said they'd all be partnered up with each other at least once. Rika strode towards the "pitcher's mound" which was a faded and worn t-shirt that probably belonged to Jacob at a time. Jacob gave a few practice swings and stood ready. Rika took the ball and smirked in Jacob's direction. She threw the ball much gentler than Jacob had expected but Rika had aimed so the ball would hit its target. Jacob swung and the bat and ball connected sending the ball sailing.

"This is too easy, Rika. Even Lizzie could do better. Maybe I was wrong."

Jacob took off for first base. 

"Now, Lizzie!"

Lizzie leapt up into the air and caught the ball and sent it flying towards Rika. Rika caught it and as Lizzie ran for third base, threw it. Lizzie caught it and tagged out Jacob before he could touch base.

"You're out! Who's the bomb now, Mister Professional Champion Jock?!?!"

"Shut up, Lizard. You couldn't of done it without Rika."

"Could so, Jacob! You're just jealous because you can't even beat a girl."

Jacob glowered.

"Why you little-"

"Elizabeth Marie and Jacob Anthony, get in here! You're grounded after dinner and you can stay in your rooms."

"That little brat started it."

"DADDY!!"

"Jacob Anthony Makino, get in here now!"

"You're not the boss around me! I can't take that you always side with that little jerk that I'm supposed to call my sister. It's not my fault she's a good for nothing brat-"

Lizzie had begun to cry.

"Why don't you shut-up and stop being so selfish and so critical! She's just a little kid. What you need is some help in being a kind and caring older brother. You're the jerk."

Jacob turned from his shouting match with his father.

"Who asked you, Miss High and Mighty? You never had to deal with annoying younger nuisances all your life!"

"Well, at least I know about having to take care of someone besides me."

Rika and Jacob glared at one another intensely.

"Lizzie, go and start eating with your mom. Rika, you too. Jacob and I will be having a talk."

Haruki spoke for nearly the first time that Rika had heard and she obediently followed Lizzie.

Rika and Lizzie took a seat at the kitchen table while Lisa heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't understand why Jacob's become so rebellious lately. He won't listen to his father or me. He just yells at his sister all the time. One slice or two, Rika?"

"Um, just one is fine right now. Um, can you excuse me for a minute?"

Rika stood up abruptly and rushed up the stairs. She went into her room and turned the computer on. As she waited for it to start up, Rika picked up her deck of digimon cards. She began organizing them and after connected to the Internet, she logged in under her usual screen name, Digi-Queen.

**__**

Incoming Instant Message from Lion Heart. Do you choose to accept?

Rika clicked 'yes'.

****

Lion Heart: RIKA! How are you????? What are you doing right now???

Digi-Queen: Gee, Jeri. You're too hyper.

Lion Heart: I'm so happy to see you!

Digi-Queen: Isn't it rather early for you to be up now?

Lion Heart: It's only 6 in the morning. Shouldn't you be eating dinner?

Rika paused. She _should_ be eating dinner.

****

Digi-Queen: It can wait.

Rika logged into her mail where the small mailbox with an envelope inside was blinking. 

**__**

"You have new mail, Digi-Queen!"

Rika clicked open the mailbox.

**__**

You have 8 new e-mails.

Lion Heart: Did you get the e-mail I sent you last nite?

Digi-Queen: I think so.....brb

Rika got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Lisa, I'm gonna eat upstairs. Is that okay?"

Lisa sighed.

"I suppose. Don't get pizza sauce on the floor."

Rika nodded and headed up the stairs with a plate in hand. She sat back down at the computer desk.

****

Digi-Queen: I'm back

Lion Heart: Where'd you go? Is it just you and your dad?

Digi-Queen: Went to get the dinner Lisa made.

Lion Heart: Lisa???? :-?

Digi-Queen: lol Lisa's my step mom. She's really nice. I also have step sibs.

Lion Heart: You have half brothers and sisters?????

Digi-Queen: Yeah. Jacob's our age, 14. And I have a little stepsister named Lizzie who's 9.

Jeri: That's cool. 

__

Incoming Instant Message from Terrier-Tamer. Do you choose to accept?

Rika clicked 'yes' again.

****

Terrier-Tamer: Rika, is that you?

Digi-Queen: No, Wong...It's the President of the United States....

Terrier-Tamer: Haha, NOT funny...

Digi-Queen: How's Kila?

Terrier-Tamer: **glare** She's fine. She's supposed to be coming on. Wanna start a chat?

Digi-Queen: Got nothing better to do.

__

Incoming chat invitation from Terrier-Tamer. Do you choose to accept?

Digi-Queen has entered Reunion.

Lion Heart: Good morning, Henry.

Terrier-Tamer: Hey, Jeri. 

__

Gogglehead has entered Reunion.

LoneSurferGrl has entered Reunion.

LoneSurferGrl: Rika!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gogglehead: Hi every1. Hi, Rika!

Digi-Queen: Hi! If I don't answer, it's because I'm checking my e-mail.

Terrier-Tamer: Gotcha.

Rika looked at the list of e-mails. There was one from Henry, one from Jeri, one from Kila with an attachment and one from Ryo that had an attachment. Her mom and grandma had sent her one, Takato sent one, and there was one from Jodie, and one from Kenta. She clicked on Kenta's first.

**__**

smartncautious@msn.com wrote:

Rika,

How are you? Is America cool? Lina's over at my house. Are you staying with your dad alone or does he have a family? If so, does he have kids? It's kinda boring not having ur sarcasm around. We're planning on heading to the pool in town. We all miss you. See you in 13 days.

-Kenta

P.S. Lina says hi.

Rika rolled her eyes as she replied to Kenta's e-mail and then pressed 'next' and Jodie's e-mail opened.

** __**

Jamisons-bookstore@epix.net wrote:

Hey!! I'm at my dad's bookstore. Kazu's here, being a distraction. I'm working and he is being no help. I'm on break and I've been dying to see what you're up to. Ryo's been pining over you since you left. He's like a lost lovesick puppy dog which I think is so sweet. Do you miss him? Oh, Kazu wants to add something here.

__

Hey, Rika. Jo finally let me on. I just wanted to say hi. How are you getting along with your dad? You go see "the sights" yet? hahaha. Do they even have sights around there? Shows how much I pay attention in geography. Jodie's been helping out her dad. She's been waiting on customers and she claims I'm distracting. It's only my good looks that she can't concentrate because of...j/k, Jo. Take care of yourself, Rika. Don't even think of falling in love. Ryo would have his revenge.

Kazu's right, Rika. My dad says my break's over. Hope to talk to you soon!

Luv,  
Jodie and Kazu

Rika chuckled and quickly sent a reply back, a bit more lengthy then Kenta's. She read through her family's e-mail and saved it to a folder. She moved onto Takato's and Jeri's which were just short notes, hoping she was having a great time and getting along with her dad. She was about to go back to chat and save the rest for later when she heard some struggling in the room down the hall. Rika opened the door and went towards the other room.

__

"Vee Head Butt!"

(A/N This attack sound familiar?)

__

"Diamond Storm!"

Rika threw the door open.

"What's going on in here?"

Rika's eyes opened wide in amazement as she quickly dug her D-Arc out of her pocket.

"Veemon, a rookie dinosaur type. This digimon has a hard head and uses an attack called Vee Head Butt."

Rika looked at the blue colored digimon which resembled a bit of a dinosaur with a yellow 'V' mark on his forehead.

"Renamon?"

"I sensed a digimon's presence. And I found him."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing in here? And who or what are you?"

Jacob scowled at Rika and her digimon partner.

"Hi, Jacob. Is this_h_ your s_h_teps_h_ister, Rika?"

"Yeah, Veemon. This is her."

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm Veemon, Jacob's partner. And your partner is_h_ Renamon?"

"Yeah. Jacob, this Renamon."

"Renamon, a rookie data type. Her special attack is Diamond Storm and she's known for her speed."

"I'm not the only digimon you'll meet-"

"Shut up, Veemon. They'll find out for themselves."

"What's the commotion in here, Veemon? A visitor digimon?"

"Gatomon, a champion cat type. Her attack is called Lightning Paw."

"Lizzie is a tamer too?"

"Yeah. It's easier to hide a cat then a mini blue dino who seems to have a gargantuan appetite."

"Speaking of which, Jacob, I'm s_h_tarving. Where is_h_ s_h_ome food?"

"He kinda has a lisp type thing too."

"Jacob, Mom wants you to come downstairs and have dinner since Rika's not coming down." 

Rika looked around frantically.

"Renamon, disappear."

Renamon gave a terse nod and melted into the surroundings of Jacob's messy room. Rika dove to the side of Jacob's bed.

"How'd she do that?"

"Hey, Jacob. Hi, Veemon. How'd who do that?"

"Um, Gatomon. How'd she get in here?"

Lizzie spotted Gatomon on Jacob's bed, looking like a discarded stuffed animal.

"Don't worry, Gato. Mom didn't follow me up here."

Gatomon sat up.

"That's a relief. Yesterday when she was cleaning up your old room, Lizzie, she caught sight of me in your closet where I'd been snacking but luckily, it was only a glimpse. I fell down right there and she didn't tell the difference."

"That's good. We'll bring up some pizza for you later, Veemon. You too, Gatomon."

"Can you bring up some milk and tuna instead."

"Gatomon, my old closet smelled like tuna. I had to spray that with every single odor remover under the sun."

Lizzie left the room after Jacob assured her he'd be down in 5 minutes.

"Rika, you can come out now. I'll talk to you after dinner."

Jacob left and Rika went back to her room and shut the door.

****

LoneSurferGrl: Rika, you done checking your e-mail yet?

Digi-Queen: Yeah, sorry. I just found out my step sibs r tamers.

Terrier-Tamer: Are you serious?

Digi-Queen: Dead serious. Jacob, my 14 yr old step brother, has a digimon called Veemon. And Lizzie, my lil 9 yr old half sis has a Gatomon.

Gogglehead: That's digimon from the TV show. That's so awesome.

Lion Heart: Takato, do you ever forget any of that stuff?

Gogglehead: **blushes**

Digi-Queen: Kila, what's the attachment on he e-mail you sent?

LoneSurferGrl: Some pics of Terriermon, a pic of u and me from camp, and Terriermon's latest deed with the digital camera. Which received the bride and groom treatment.

Terrier-Tamer: I felt bad for poor Lopmon...

__

TLTAWATDK has entered Reunion.

TLTAWATDK: Morning, everyone. Rika?

Digi-Queen: Hey yourself. I hear that you've been a little lovesick puppy dog without me around.

LoneSurferGrl: **ROTFL**

__

Incoming Instant Message from TLTAWATDK. Do you choose to accept?

TLTAWATDK: Hey, Wildcat. I've missed you.

Digi-Queen: I missed you 2.

TLTAWATDK: Gotten into much trouble yet?

Digi-Queen: You'd think I was a juvenile delinquent. No, I haven't gotten into trouble. But, I did find out, Jacob, my 14 yr old step has a V-mon and Lizzie, my 9 yr old half, has a Gatomon.

TLTAWADK: So you have tamers for siblings. Has Renamon started ne fights?

Digi-Queen: Kinda. She started fighting with Veemon.

TLTAWATDK: Only you...Well, let's return to paying attention to the chat b4 they worry...

Digi-Queen: I really miss you, Ryo. I love you.

TLTAWATDK: Love you too, Pumpkin. Miss ya 2.

LoneSurferGrl: Well, breakfast. We're meeting at the movies 2day, right, Jeri?

Lion Heart: Yup. Our double date.

Gogglehead: I gotta go. 2 go 2 the movies, my mom told me I have to work for at least 3 hours before we leave at 11. And, I still have 2 shower. C u all soon. Talk 2 u l8r, Rika.

__

Googlehead has logged off.

LoneSurferGrl: Jeri, I'll c u outside the cinema. Henry, c u in an hour. **blows Henry a kiss** Ryo, I'll call you 2nite??

TLTAWATDK: Yeah, sounds fine, Kila.

LoneSurferGrl: Check out those pics, Rika. I'll have to call you sometime. And, I'll be on 2nite round 8. So if you're up tomorrow....

Digi-Queen: K. TTYT.

__

LoneSurferGrl has logged off.

Lion Tamer: I'm supposed to be watching my little step brother. And he wants breakfast now. C ya if ur on 2nite, Rika!  
_Lion Tamer has logged off._

Terrier-Tamer: I'll give u 2 some "alone time" Catch u later, Ryo.

__

Terrier-Tamer has logged off.

Digi-Queen: I'd like to murder him sometimes.....

TLTAWATDK: lol He just knows how much I miss you, Rika. Don't take it personally.

Digi-Queen: Wow, you have used my name for the first time since I can remember....

TLTAWATDK: :-P Shut up

Digi-Queen: So, what do you plan 2 do 2day?

TLTAWATDK: Me?

Digi-Queen: No, the other gogglehead...

TLTAWATDK: Well, I'm kinda looking for a job cause I could use some xtra $$. Jodie said her dad could always use a hand and Takato pleaded that I give him some company b4 he passes out from boredom.

Digi-Queen: The poor gogglehead. Well, where are you gonna work?

TLTAWATDK: Wherever I get some money. Did I mention that Monodramon happened to do something to my dad's van and I have to pay for all the repairs?

Digi-Queen: lol What did he do?

TLTAWATDK: You kno how curious he is.....he kinda took my dad's keys and didnt open the garage door......

Digi-Queen: The least you could do is show ur digimon about the Real World.....

TLTAWATDK: Shut up...

Digi-Queen: You could take 2 jobs, get paid x2 (double) and then just take a regular job after school starts.

TLTAWATDK: I should've thought of that....

Digi-Queen: Well, you didn't so HA!

TLTAWATDK: Did I mention how cruel you are....

Digi-Queen: I gtg.......I promised Lizzie I'd start to show her how to play the Digimon Card Game. She has cards but doesn't kno how 2 play and since she saw mine in my backpack, she concluded I kno how....

TLTAWATDK: Correct me if I'm mistaken but I think ur smitten by ur stepsis.

Digi-Queen: Okay, I'd rearrange ur face for using the word 'smitten' if you were close by but since you aren't, I promise to do so, when I get back.

TLTAWATDK: **gulps**

Digi-Queen: It's her brother I don't get.....He's just getting to me....

TLTAWATDK: That doesn't surprise me. You seem to have a problem with the male species....

Digi-Queen: Whatever. Well, I'll ttyl. CUL8R. 

TLTAWATDK: Bye. Luv u

Digi-Queen: Shut-up.....luv u 2....

__

Digi-Queen has logged off.

TLTAWATDK has logged off.

Rika reluctantly shut off the computer when the heard the thundering up the stairs of Lizzie.

"Rika, you promised to-"

"Show you how to play. I know. Where do you want to go?"

"Um, in here's good."

Rika was about to nod her approval when she caught a glance of Renamon, who was perched near the window of the house, thoroughly soaked by the pouring rain which Rika had noticed while she had been chatting with everyone online.

"On second thought, I haven't seen your room. Let's go there instead."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows at Rika's odd behavior suddenly.

"Whatever."

Lizzie led Rika into her bedroom, which was simpler but had a computer in there as well. Lizzie went to her desk and opened the top drawer and took out her deck of Digimon Cards.

"Well, here's the basis of the game..."

***

About 2 hours later, it was around 8:30-9, and Rika had successfully taught her how to use the cards.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to have a digimon?"

Lizzie looked utterly speechless and surprised.

"I-I-I guess it would be kinda cool..."

Rika smiled. 

"It sure would. Like a Renamon."

Rika held up her card of choice.

Lizzie looked at her.

"I suppose Renamon would be cool to have. Although, I'd prefer Gatomon..."

"You called, Rika?"

Renamon, appeared, materializing in front of Lizzie.

"W-W-Who are you?"

Rika sighed.

"Aw, man..."

A/N Yeah, well, I kinda decided to stop here. I promise now that I will write about Rika's 2 weeks in the U.S. I might not get a chapter released until December. I'm kinda going away from my house for 9 days to Florida. I leave the 21st and get home sometime around the 30th. I will attempt to put up a chapter on the 21st b4 I leave but I'm making no promises.

Rika: It's kinda getting hard for her. With school and all.

Angel: But I'll probably write about 2 or 3 chapters in Dec. With vacation and all....**HOORAY!!** ****NEWLY ADDED AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, someone said I didn't mention this. People r telling me that step siblings have no blood relation to their other sibs and half siblings have one parent that is the same. If this is incorrect, take it easy because u can't complain /c I didn't kno. Jacob- half sister-Lizzie. Step sister- Rika. Lizzie-half sister-Rika. Half brother-Jacob. Rika- half sister-Lizzie. Step brother-Jacob. That is so complicated I had to have Mother A, Mother B, Father A, and Father B so my friend could figure out the whole situation. So, now i'm so confused I don't kno which way is up and which way is down. u have successfully confused me. Congratulations.**  
**Kazu: Also, did you know Angel turns 14 in......a day? Already 14 if we were in South Korea where she was born but was adopted.

Henry: Yeah, so wish her a grand birthday......Digimon's number one on her wish list but I suppose reviews are second best. Maybe even a birthday card....

Angel: Yeah, I'm getting older......big whoop...

Suzie: Well, from all your muses: **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

Angel: Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoyed this kind of "in between chapter" I think Rika's going to Disney or the beach....Most likely both....CUL8R!


	16. Rika vs Lizzie: Round 1

A/N Good afternoon, good morning, good evening, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, bonjour, bonsoir, ohayou, guddo afutanuun, bonsowaaru, by all means, hello!

Rika: What's so good about it?  
Angel: Jeri has stopped haunting me with her sock puppet....

Jeri: _Arf arf! Hi, Angel! Were you talking about me?_

Angel: No, Jeri, why would you think that?

Jeri: _My name's not Jeri. I'm her dog puppet. Arf, arf!_

Angel: **looking petrified** Stop that right now, Jeri Katou! It's just a puppet...it's not really a dog... **puppet grows fangs and eyes glow red** YIPES! **runs for cover**

Jeri: Where did she go? _I don't know, Jeri. Let's go look!_

Angel: All of the tamers and I have hidden in the closet. Who will be the first to face the wrath of Jeri's puppet? Kenta, you go first!

Kenta: **straightens glasses** You can't be serious! I'm not going out while that...that...sock is out there.

Jeri: C'mon guys this isn't funny. _Yes, Jeri was only kidding around!_

Kazu: Seriously, dude. Are you **that** afraid of a sock puppet?

Kenta: Yes....

Jeri: I'm coming to find you guys...._Yup, we're coming to find you!!_

Angel: Be prepared, she's armed with dog biscuits. Takato, what are you doing in here? Jeri's your girlfriend.

Takato: So?

Kila: Can't you stop her?

Rika: Yeah, Gogglehead. You're the sappy one with the girl who happens to have a psycho puppet on her hand.

Takato: You guys never saw that Jeri clone with the puppet....I never wanna see that thing again...**shudders**

Ryo: You're all a bunch of cowards. **pushes closet door open** C'm'ere, puppet. I'm taking you down.

Angel: Take this walkie talkie. In case we lose contact.

Ryo: **rolls eyes** Whatever.

Angel: **clicks door shut** We'll listen in on the walkie talkie, Ryo...Can you hear us?

Ryo: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! It's got my leg!!! I'm fading out....HELP! S.O.S! Mayday!!! Mayday!!! **Static.....click**

Angel: **eyes widen** We lost him....

Summer Vacation: Lizzie vs. Rika: Let the Games Begin!: Chapter 16

"Who is that?"

"This is my digimon, Renamon. Like I said, it would be amazing to have a digimon...and I have one so I would know."

"Well, so do I. If you're really the Digimon Queen and superior, I challenge you, Rika Nonaka to a digimon duel!"

Rika cocked her head to the side.

"Are you insane? What in the world is a digimon duel?"

"I guess it's kinda like the card battle except the loser-"

Lizzie grinned menacingly.

"What does the loser do that's worse than a regular card game?"

"The loser gives up their digimon's data to the winner. And your digimon is lost forever."

Rika's eyes widened in horror.

__

Lose Renamon? I couldn't risk her well-being just to show a 9 year old I am the Digimon Queen. Do I have the authority to risk Renamon's life?

"Or are you afraid? You can use your modify cards and your digimon is more likely to survive since they only give up their data needed for the higher level. But then again, if you are the Digimon Queen which I highly doubt even though that's what my half brother told me, which gives me even more reason to doubt it."

"You don't need to prove yourself cause I can tell that's what your planning! But since you want to be beaten, so be it. I accept your challenge on this basis. If you lose, you accept the fact that I am the Digimon Queen and you give up your best card which is an extremely rare card, Zhuciaomon."

"What if I win?"

"Then I'll give you my deck and you can believe what you will. But I have proof that I am the Digimon Queen even though I don't have to prove anything at all to someone like you."

Lizzie shook Rika's out-stretched hand.

"Fair enough. Let's duel."

Lizzie pulled out her D-Arc which was silver. Her digimon, Gatomon, bounded out of the closet and stood in front of Lizzie.

"Just so you know, Gatomon has experience in dueling. So far, we've had only one loss."

"Well, this will be your second loss. Just so you know, I haven't lost a battle yet."

Rika whipped out her blue D-Arc and Renamon stood in front of Rika and took her ready stance.

"You're all talk. Since you actually believe you'll win, I'm going to even out the odds since Renamon is so much more superior than Gatomon even though Gatomon's at the champion level, I won't have Gatomon dedigivolve."

"Fine with me. Let's get this on with. But we should probably go outside."

"Why?"

"I'll be trashing your room and under the cover of darkness no one will be wiser."

"Fine. But Jacob's going to be the referee."

As soon as they all had gotten outside, including Veemon and Jacob.

"There are two flags which will represent winner and loser. Green's winner and red's loser. And the green flag starts the duel and red ends."

Veemon held the green flag and Jacob had the red.

"I don't care about the stupid colored flags. I just wanna get this over with."

"Rika, I'm ready."

"So am I, Renamon."

"D-Arcs ready? Digimon and tamers, ready? Go!"

Veemon brought the green flag down.

"Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate!"

Rika's digi-vice glowed blue.

"Renamon digivolve to....Kyubbimon!"

"Lightning Paw!"

Kyubbimon leapt aside.

"Dragon Wheel!"

A blue fire dragon headed straight for its target and sent Gatomon flying into the fence.

"Gatomon, you've got to get up to digi-volve!"

Gatomon's ears were flopped to the side and her chest rose just barely.

"Finish it, Kyubbimon!"

Kyubbimon stopped and her tails fanned out and the flame on each tip began to glow blue.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

The flames launched themselves towards the fallen figure at the edge of the fence.

"NO!"

A tear slid down Lizzie's cheek and her D-Arc began to glow and an image of Gatomon appeared on the screen.

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION."

The blue words appeared on the screen as Lizzie picked up her digi-vice.

"Gatomon matrix digivolve to...Angewomon!"

Rika looked up in awe as white light surrounded the newly evolved digimon. A celestial being with 6 wings and a helmet that masked the upper half of her face. 

"Be on your guard, Kyubbimon. I think we better get up to a higher level. Just in case."

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION."

"Kyubbimon matrix digivolve to... Taomon."

Rika held her D-Arc up and an image of Gatomon's ultimate form appeared.

"Angewomon, ultimate angel type. Her special attacks are Heaven's Charm and Celestial Arrow. Be careful, Taomon. Those attacks are pretty powerful."

"Talisman Spell!"

Thousands of red colored cards flew at Angewomon.

"Hyperspeed Activate!"

Angewomon seemed to have disappeared in a moment's notice. Taomon looked around wildly.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Rika did a card slash...but wasn't fast enough. Taomon took the arrow to the chest and tumbled to the ground in her rookie stage.

"Renamon!"

"Now, Angewomon. Use another Celestial Arrow and defeat Renamon, who will be no more."

Rika had run to her fallen partner and looked at Lizzie angrily.

"You said that we wouldn't lose out partners. You said they'd only lose their data and go to a lower level."

"Did I happen to mention that Angewomon's Celestial Arrow wipes out her opponent completely at anything lower than ultimate?"

Rika's eyes widened and then she glared at Lizzie.

"You dirty rotten scum brat. You cheated."

"Don't hate the player just because she's better than you."

"You shouldn't flatter yourself."

Rika reached into her card holder and the card she held instantly turned red.

__

A red card...Let's see how Miss High-And-Mighty takes this...

"Renamon, it's time to bio-merge."

Rika took out a card Shibumi had given all the tamers. This card he called 'Digi-Core' for it had the same effect as the 4 Guardians of the Digital World's power. This card enabled the digimon to biomerge since the power given to the tamers from Azulongmon by Dobermon had worn out after the digimon had returned to the Digital World for a period of time after the defeat of the D-Reaper.

"Digi-Core Activate!"

Rika's blue D-Arc began to glow and vibrate as she held it skyward and a light shot down to the D-Arc, giving it the digital make-up it need to...

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION."

Rika pulled the digi-vice to her chest and Renamon's data broke down and Rika began to combine with Renamon.

"Renamon biomerge to....Sakuyamon."

"Sakuyamon, a shaman data beast digimon. Special attacks are unknown."

"Your D-Arc will not save you now."

"Where did Rika go, Jacob?"

"No clue, buddy. But that's one cool digimon."

"She s_h_ure is_h_."

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Crystal Sphere!"

The arrow was deflected and disintegrated.

"Now, it's my turn. Spirit Strike!"

Red, blue, and yellow spirits appeared and flew right through Angewomon, causing her to dedigivolve back to Gatomon.

Jacob held up the red flag to signify the end of the duel and Veemon held up the green flag.

"The match is_h_ over. Victory goes_h_ to Sakuyamon."

"No fair! Rika cheated!"

Sakuyamon glowed as she separated into Renamon and Rika once again.

"I didn't cheat. You're the one who never mentioned stuff to me and you never said the digimon couldn't biomerge."

"I didn't even know you could biomerge."

"Well, it is fair then."

"Rika's right, Lizzie. She won fair and square."

"Fine, whatever."

Lizzie pouted with her arms folded.

"You do remember the deal. You accept the fact I'm the Digimon Queen and give up your rarest card to me."

"No! Not Zhuciaomon."

Jacob handed the card to Rika.

"Now follow me so you can see the proof."

Rika led Lizzie up to her room and opened the desk drawer and took out a crumpled newspaper clipping.

__

'News coverage at the latest Digimon Card Game tournament. Rika Nonaka, seen above, now nicknamed the Digimon Queen only after her defeat to the Digimon King, Ryo Akiyama, has won her 15th tournament. And we quote from her words with our commentator, Terry Robarra. 

"Rika, what did you do to prepare?"  
"I didn't do anything. It was easy."

Miss Nonaka is the daughter of Rumiko Nonaka, the international super model and resides at her home located in West Shinjuku. Congratulations once again to the Digimon Queen.'

"So you're the Digimon Queen cause your second best to Ryo Akiyama, the Legendary Tamer and the Digimon King? And why did you crumple up that clipping?"

"The newspaper people had the nerve to mention me with Ryo Akiyama. How do you know about Akiyama?"

"You act like you know him on a friendly basis. Anyway, he's in all the digimon card game magazines. He's totally hot."

Rika held herself from telling off the little brat.

"I'm tired. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Lizzie glared at Rika and stalked off to her room. Rika sighed and put on her pajamas and crawled into the bed.

"Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?"

"I hope you don't mind me risking you like that. I'm-"

"Say nothing more, Rika. I am honored to have you as a partner and as a tamer. You were only protecting your title. I know you did not want to appear weak to Elizabeth."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, Renamon. You hit it right on target."

__

You do not fool me, Rika. You were protecting your pride and showing the child you are superior.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. You fought well, Renamon. Thank you for understanding."

"Good night, Rika. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, Renamon. I'm honored to have a digimon like you."

Renamon nodded and melted away into the darkness after Rika switched off the light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Rika lay in the darkness, her mind confused.

__

I don't understand Lizzie's angle. I thought she was friendly and wanted me as a sister. Now she acts as if I'm only competition. I hope I can straighten it out. How did Jacob know about me being the Digimon Queen? I'll have to figure out their angles and maybe talk with them. Oh well, they aren't worth my time...I shouldn't lose sleep over them. Besides, I've got to be up so I can get online when the others do.

Rika snuggled into her pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin and she fell asleep. The only glow that was in the nearly pitch black room was the light from the full moon, pouring in through the window.

** *

Rika's eyes opened as the alarm clock went off and the first bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the parted curtains and open window. Rika reached out from the haven under the white sheets and swatted at the alarm clock but missed and hit the nightstand, sending the digital alarm clock to the floor causing it to shut off.

"Damn alarm clock, wonder who set it."

Rika pushed the covers back and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she went to stand up and collapsed in pain when she stepped directly on the alarm clock.

"Damn the friggin' alarm clock. Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!"

She picked up the alarm clock and put it back on the nightstand, scowling. She saw a scrawled note that had fluttered to the floor when the alarm clock had fallen.

'Hope I didn't interrupt Her Majesty's sleep. Hahahahahaha!'

Rika growled and crumpled up the note and threw it away. She looked at the red numbers which read 6:05. Rika glared at the clock and got an idea. 

"No one wakes me up early and gets away with it."

Rika crept down the hall, all the door were closed or open slightly. Rika went into Lizzie's room and opened the desk drawer to reveal a pack of markers. She took a black one and a red one.

"No one."

She uncapped the markers and got to work. Lizzie would wish she'd never messed with Rika.

After she had finished, she closed the door with a click and darted back to her room and turned on the computer, yawning as she did so. She logged onto the IM program she often used.

"Welcome, Digi-Queen. You have 3 people available to chat and 2 new messages.

LoneSurferGrl

TLTAWATDK

Lion-Heart

are available. Incoming Instant Message from LoneSurferGrl. Do you choose to accept?"

****

LoneSurferGrl: Morning, Rika. Sleep well?

Digi-Queen: No. The brat of a half sister woke me up.....1 1/2 hours early!!!!! :o

LoneSurferGrl: That majorly bites. But I thought you liked ur half sis.

Digi-Queen: Not anymore. Long story.

LoneSurferGrl: Why don't you tell all of us about it?

Incoming Chat Invitation from LoneSurferGrl. Do you chose to accept?

****

Digi-Queen has entered 24/7 Sunshine Club.

Digi-Queen: Who came up with the title?

Lion-Heart: Me.

LoneSurferGrl: hold on....some kid's stalking me online....gotta change my s/n

LoneSurferGrl has logged off.

Shooting*Star has entered 24/7 Sunshine Club

Shooting*Star: Back. Some guy named lonesurfergrlshunnie was bothering me....i'm pretty sure it's Devon from school....damn...why did i have to be good looking......

Digi-Queen: Poor lil Kila.....being stalked b/c she's beautiful..

Shooting*Star: How bout I give him ur s/n, Rika? in fact, i shall......he was at camp btw so he knows u.....

Digi-Queen: Wait.....

Shooting*Star: auto response: **chatting wit another peep. bbs** Too late.

Incoming Instant Message from Anonymous-Surfer? Do you choose to accept?

Rika figured she would cause she could warn him then block him.

****

Anonymous-Surfer: Hi, Rika. Kila's told me about you. **warning level goes from 0% to 85%**

Back to 24/7 Sunshine Club

****

Digi-Queen: Took care of him, Kila.

Shooting*Star: Wut u do........

TLTAWATDK has entered 24/7 Sunshine Club

TLTAWATDK: Hey ppl.

Shooting*Star: Ryo gotz 2 jobs now.......but he's broke until his 1st paycheck...:-P!

TLTAWATDK: **glares**

Shooting*Star: Which is NOT till 2 weeks from now... **points and laughs**

Lion-Heart: That's not nice, Kila.....

TLTAWATDK: Yeah, you heard Jeri, you meanie! *****

Shooting*Star has logged off.

TLTAWATDK: I meant cranky...not stars..... Where'd she go?

Lion-Heart: Maybe her puter froze?

Digi-Queen: Lock up and lock up tight, Ryo. The Hurricane is paying you a visit.

TLTAWATDK: You're just being paranoid.. There's some1 at the door...brb

Digi-Queen: Don't answer the door, Ryo!!!!

TLTAWATDK: auto-response: brb, getting the door....  
TLTAWATDK has logged off.

Shooting*Star has entered 24/7 Sunshine Club

Shooting*Star: Hi.

Lion-Heart: You were being paranoid, Rika. She didn't go and get Ryo. She couldn't've been bak this fast.

Shooting*Star: You make me out like a st. hu said i was @ my house?

Lion-Heart: **eyes widen in fear** You mean...

Shooting*Star: Ryo's here tied to the computer chair and gagged by his own bandana....**laughs evilly**

Digi-Queen: I think we'd better make a run for it, Jeri, while we still can.

Lion-Heart: You're in America...I'm..here...about 6 miles away from Ryo's house...

Shooting*Star: C'mon, you make me sound evil.......tell me more!!! BWHAHAHAHA!  
Digi-Queen: You're freaking me out...

"RIKA!!!!!!"

Rika took her eyes from the computer and for the first time, heard futile banging on her door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"

Rika opened the door a crack.

"Doesn't your face always look like that?"

Lizzie glared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Lizzie, quiet down right now, young lady. People are trying to sleep!"

"Exactly, Elizabeth. Why are you falsely accusing me? I was only awake because someone set my alarm for 6:30."

"Don't play innocent with me! I know it was you-"

Rika shut the door in Lizzie's face and locked it.

****

Digi-Queen: I can't WAIT till these 2 weeks r over.....

Shooting*Star: Look on the brite side, u come home in 12 days....I've gotta head home. Ryo keeps pushing his chair in2 my leg...bbiaf (a/n be back in a few)

ShootingStar has logged off.

TLTAWATDK has entered Sunshine Club 24/7.

TLTAWATDK: She finally untied me...Now I have sore wrists.....

Lion-Heart: Stop whining...

Gogglehead has entered Sunshine Club 24/7.

Gogglehead: Jus got off fone wit Henry. He said he would be on after he gets Terriermon off the computer.

BuNnIeS_RoCk has entered Sunshine Club 24/7.

Digi-Queen: New s/n Henry?

BuNnIeS_RoCk: Terriermon.

Digi-Queen: ??

BuNnIeS_RoCk: It's not Henry. I figured out how to....O NO!!

BuNnIeS_RoCk has logged off.

Terrier-Tamer has entered Sunshine Club 24/7.

Terrier-Tamer: Hey guys. That was Terrier I think.....I was in the computer room, helping my dad. He was working on rebuilding an old computer.

Shooting*Star: ur dad's rebuilding a new puter?

Terrier-Tamer: Yeah....hu's this?

Shooting*Star: I'm shocked....u don't even kno hu this is?

Terrier-Tamer: Now I do...sorry, Kila...

"Rika, get dressed. After breakfast we're driving to Busch Gardens, so be ready to go."

"Alright."

****

Digi-Queen: I'll be getting off soon......when am i gonna talk 2 u guys again??  
Shooting*Star: Dunno......the whole lot of us r going 2 the beach....maybe @ nite again? like....10ish?

Digi-Queen: I'm missing out? lucky me...i don't kno if i'd survive the day with u all...

Shooting*Star: And I bet Kazu, Kenta, and Takato feel the same...you're always teasing them...making threats.....but i'll miss you....even if you don't miss us!!!

TLTAWATDK: Me 2, Wildcat

Lion-Heart: I'll miss u 2....it won't be the same w/o u keeping Kazu and Kenta inline...;-)

Terrier-Tamer: How r u getting along with ur new step/half sibs?

Digi-Queen: Haven't heard a peep out of Jacob...Lizzie's another story....

QTPie has entered Sunshine Club 24/7

QTPie: Evening, all.

Shooting*Star: Hey Jodie!

QTPie: Can't stay on long....I took the evning shift @ my dad's store...Kazu's here 2....he's in the library section....

(A/n The Jamison bookstore has a regular book section, a cafe section, and a library section. It's where kids hang out for homework and there's free reference books and laptops 2 work with and get online....wish there was a store like that around here)

QTPie: Dad sighting....gtg nt2y (a/n nice talking 2 ya)

QTPie has logged off.

Gogglehead: So, wut time we meeting 2morrow 2 go?

Terrier-Tamer: 10:30....be early so we can load everything in2 ur parent's van......and Ryo, ur dad's driving us 2 rite?

TLTAWATDK: Yeah. I'll be there 4 10.....@ Kila's house rite???

Shooting*Star: Yeah.....brb...mom has 2 talk 2 me bout something......

Shooting*Star has logged off.

Gogglehead: Alrite...well, i've gtg....my mom found out that i broke the oven yesterday.....

Digi-Queen: Only a gogglehead like you could even break an oven.

Terrier-Tamer: How'd u manage 2 do that, Takato?

Gogglehead: long story...i'm not even sure how i broke t...it just wouldn't heat.....they had 2 get a repairman.....my mom was ready 2 kill /c we had 2 close yesterday......

TLTAWATDK: So that's y u told me i didnt need 2 B @ work....u neva explained nething 2 me, T.

Gogglehead: So that means 2 months paycheck and my computer privileges r out...i can only go on an hour a day....i only am going 2 go 2 the beach 2morrow /c it was pre-planned and my mistake can't ruin it on every1....nite........bye rika-

Gogglehead has logged off.

Lion-Heart: Well, I've got 2 get off 2....Masahiko has been begging me to play video games with him....ugh......

Lion-Heart has logged off.

Terrier-Tamer: Suzie's playing with Lopmon and Terriermon...They're playing house I think......

Digi-Queen: I pity Terrier...

Shooting*Star: Back.........bad news....beach trip is cancelled...

TLTAWATDK: No....seriously?

Shooting*Star: **sorrowful nod**  
Terrier-Tamer: Why?

Shooting*Star: I can't come. My mom was our ride home.

Terrier-Tamer: Emergency meeting? Surprise client?

Shooting*Star: It's a surprise alrite...

Henry felt worried. He speed-dialed Kila's cell phone.

"Hello?"

Henry listened closely, a skill he'd picked up from Rika. _Kila's voice is quivering....it sounds like she's been crying...._

"Kila, it's Henry...."

"Oh...hi...."

"Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah...My mom's made a announcement. I'm moving to Yokosuka tomorrow...."

Henry nearly dropped the phone.

***

"Rika, can we come in?"

"Yeah."

Lisa and Haruki entered into the room.

"Rika, we've come to a decision. We've decided that we want you to stay with us for a trial period. We want you to stay with us for a school year. If you like it here, you're welcome to stay."

"Wait just one minute. Don't I have a say in this?!"

Lisa smiled before continuing.

"You're still a minor, we have equal custody over you. You're staying here for the school year and you can go back to Shinjuku right after the last day of school ends. You can go back for Christmas Vacation too if you want. Now, I have to wake up Lizzie and Jacob and finish breakfast."

Lisa left the room and closed the door.

"NO! I'm not staying here."

"I've already worked it out with your mother, Rika. I want you to stay here with us and you will be even against your will."

Her father smiled. Rika stared at them both in disbelief.

"I HATE YOU!!! I've been trying to tolerate my new siblings, I'm trying to get used to the situation for only 2 weeks....So far the only inhabitants of this house I don't have a problem with is Lisa and Boomer. I tried to act all happy and jolly. First, you break my heart by abandoning me when I was 4 years old. 10 years later, I finally get over the thought of you and you pop up and drag me here and make me stay here against my will and now you're forcing me to stay here for a school year???!!! I'll be a freshman this school year....I want to be with my friends....start school with my friends...spend my last day of summer vacation with my friends....go home and be with the only family who have loved me. I don't want to stay in this house, this town, this state, or this country!!!!!"

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Rika, but, you have no choice."

Her father looked unemotional as always did and he closed the door. Rika flopped on the bed.

"Rika?"

"Please, Renamon. I need to be alone."

****

TLTAWATDK: Rika? Wildcat? r u there?

Rika heard the computer beep, meaning she had gotten another message. For the first time, she shut off the computer, closed the blinds and curtains, locked the door, shut off the lights, and buried her face into the pillow, hoping to suffocate so she wouldn't have to be in this stupid city, state, and country.

"They can't do this...I'm not letting them....I'm not staying in this joint......Mom will understand....she'll let me come home..."

A/N Well, there will be a special Christmas chapter which is why I sped everything up. So, hold on 2 ur hats cause here we go!!!!  
Rika: Is it safe to go out, you think?

Angel: I'll check......**peeks outside** Coast is clear.....Jeri's out there with Ryo playing Go Fish. **opens door**

Jeri: Hey, we were wondering when you all were gonna get out of that closet. How did you all fit in there?

Angel: **grins mysteriously** That is for me 2 know and everyone else 2 ponder about. Happy 18 Days till Christmas!!


	17. Winter Vacation: Happy Holidays!

A/N I'm trying to keep this a/n as organized as possible. Before I forget: I don't own digimon. #1:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

Now with that out of the system, explanation of this chapter so all of you people I lose, you won't get lost, I've included a road map this time!!! **deep breath** Here we go....

#2: This chapter takes place at Christmas so if anyone was anticipating the Busch Gardens trip and more Rika vs. her step/half family, it ain't happening. At least not in Busch Gardens. neways...this will be a bit of a "hop, skip, and jump" to December....say....mid- December. It's Christmas time around now neway so I just wanted to try my hand on a Christmas story so I can try my hand at it.....let's see...July maybe....lol....well...and prob a good paragraph in the story will explain what's happened with the whole gang in Shinjuku, Kila in Yokosuka, and Rika in America....since chapter 16 left off at neway.......

#3: Happy Holidays from me and the muses!

#4: I also split this up into 2 parts.....it's already at 17 pages and since i wanna give you a break between...okay, it's now up to 20 pgs.....when i hit 21 i'll separate it in2 3 parts...i just can't seem 2 end this....ended at: 23 pages

Summer(Winter)Vacation: Happy Holidays!!: Chapter 17: 

**__**

Part 1

After Rika was forced to stay in America, she went to the public school nearby. On her first day of school, Rika had gotten up early, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went straight to the high school. As usual, she made no new friends and by lunchtime, she was sitting at a solitary circle shaped table with her books and her lunch bag.

"You're a brown bagger too? I just hate the disgusting lunch my mom gives me. Usually it's is never something edible...And sometimes, I'm afraid it might eat me."

This girl had black shoulder length frizzy hair and green eyes. 

"I'm Maya Angelo. You're a freshman right?"

Rika nodded. Maya pushed a stray piece of curly hair out of her eyes.

"What's your name? I don't think we have classes together...Oh, wait, you're Rika Nonaka. I think we're in the same biology class. 2nd period?"

Rika nodded again.

"Okay. Well let me get some of my new friends over here. Yo, Kira, Alyssa, Krista, I got us some seats."

Three girls weaved their way through the cafeteria and put their trays down.

"This is Rika Nonaka."

"I know. I'm in all of her classes so far."

Rika recognized Kira from all of her classes so far, Krista from her English and Geometry, and Alyssa from her Biology and P.E.

"I'm the girl who gets stuck in the back of the room. Damn the alphabet. Why do they go by a last name basis anyway?"

Rika smirked.

"It's not my fault my last name starts with a 'W'."

(A/n I actually had this conversation....i sit in the back every beginning of the year)

The three other girls gave her a weird look and Kira fell silent. Krista had white blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes and Alyssa had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair just above her shoulder. Kira had dark brown hair, nearly black which was held in a bun and deep brown eyes and reminded Rika of Kila a little.

"Kila- I mean, Kira, you from around here?"  
"No. I just moved here last week."

"Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

"South Korea. Born but raised in Pennsylvania. I've got to go now. See you later!"

Kira lifted her tray from the table and took her backpack, putting it over her shoulder, but a small thing fell on the chair.

"I'll see you later."

She headed to the trash can and dumped her tray and headed through the swinging doors. Rika looked at the thing Kira dropped. It was a cassette tape. 

"I've got to head to the library. I think I left my biology book in there."

Rika grabbed her bag and headed out, receiving bewildered looks from Maya, Alyssa, and Krista.

***

Rika entered into the library and went to a solitary corner near a large window. She had on the seat and took out a tape player and slid the cassette inside it. She plugged her headset in and pressed play. She then heard one of the most sad, but enchanting voices she had ever heard.

__

Is this the kind of music Kira listens to?

****

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high,

There's a land that I've heard of

Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly. 

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?

As the voice faded out, Rika stopped the tape. The bell's ring pierced the air, leaving Rika no time to find Kira and return the tape. Rika rushed out of the library and headed to find Room 331, History, which was on the opposite end of the school. Rika raced through the emptying halls and slid right across the freshly mopped floor. She threw her hand out and caught the frame of Room 331 just as Kira was entering.

"This your stop?"

Rika glared at her. She stalked past her and went to the back of the room and took a seat next to the window. Rika saw that Kira and she were the one of the last ones in and the only available seat Rika saw was right next to her. Kira didn't even see the seat and a boy with dark chocolate brown hair with a faded red baseball hat on his head took the seat.

"You like history much?"

"No."

"Then we're in the same boat. My name's Evan Cole."

"Excuse me, no hats allowed on in my classroom."

Evan scowled and took off his hat. Kira had seated herself in the last available seat, right in front of Rika.

"My name's Mrs. Kara. I'm your History teacher. This year we will be..."

Rika propped her head up on her hand and watched the rest of the class nodding off to sleep as Mrs. Kara began talking. Rika decided to let her eyes slip shut for a minute.

"RIKA NONAKA!"

Rika jolted out of her sleep.

"Present."

"Yes, I've already clarified that, Miss Nonaka. Have you heard a single thing I've said?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then, I suggest you answer the question or you'll receive detention for not paying attention."

Rika paled slightly. Detention on her first day? Evan gave her a sympathetic smile and then, someone hissed '1914.'Rika looked at Kira, who had just whispered the answer. Was that right to whatever was just asked?

"1914?"

"Are you asking or answering?"

Rika nodded.

"Answer the question!"

"Answering."

"That would be correct. Now, what was one of the first major events that took place during this period?"

Kira raised her hand.

"Archduke Francis Ferdinand of Austria was assassinated."

"That's correct. Now, please open your books to page 10. Julie, please begin reading."

Rika watched the clock. Only 25 more minutes to go. After Julie had finished reading, Mrs. Kara spoke again.

"Before we continue on, in 2 weeks, your project or report on World War I will be due. You will present the project before your classmates. I will pick the groups of three that you will be working with. I will make these arrangements before we continue on." 

Mrs. Kara pushed her black glasses up the bridge of her nose and began reading off the groups.

"-And finally, Rika Nonaka will be paired with Evan Cole and Kira Wagner. I expect you to get together with your groups on your own. See me after class for your subject that you will be researching."

Rika had been watching the second hand, seeing there was only 10 minutes left when her eyes widened.

"Rika, please pick up from where Julie left off."

Rika searched the page.

"We would like to finish this before class is over, Miss Nonaka, or you will all have to complete this lesson as well as the next, outlining each and answering the questions, for homework."

Evan hissed where they had left off and Rika began reading. The bell rang as soon as they had completed reading the section and answering the questions orally.

"I would like you to outline this section and the next and answer the questions in your notebook for tomorrow."

Most of the kids began picking up their books. Kira stopped in front of Rika's desk.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I did save you from detention and the wrath of Mrs. Kara."

"I didn't ask for your help nor did I need it."

"Is that so? Well, I expect since you know history so well, you can deal with Mrs. Kara the next time you fall asleep."

Rika scowled as Kira spun on her heel and went to ask Mrs. Kara for her project assignment. She came back shortly after, brushing past Rika as she headed to the door and told Evan their subject.

"Why don't we meet today?"

"We can't meet at my house."

"Well, we can meet at Rika's. Is that good for you?"

"No, we can't meet at my-"

"Hey, Rika. You guys going to come over and work on your project?"

Jacob approached the threesome.

"Yes, Jacob. We were going to but since we can't, I suppose we can just go to the library."

"No need. You guys can come over. Nothing's going on."

Kira looked at Jacob strangely.

"Are you two related?"

"Step siblings. Well, see you later."

Jacob smiled at Kira before leaving the classroom. Rika glowered at her step brother's interruption and invitation.

"So, we'll just meet you after school and we can walk to your house?"

Kira nodded in agreement with Evan and left for her next class.

"Yeah, it's in walking distance. Well, I've got to get to my next class."

"What is it?"

Rika looked at Evan strangely.

"Why do you care? It's music/speech/theatre."

"Oh, wanna walk together? I've got that next too."

"I guess. Since we're going the same way and I have no idea where it is-"

"It's in the auditorium. Let's go."

Rika walked in step with Evan as they weaved through the crowd in the hall. They reached the auditorium in minutes and went down the aisle toward the stage where kids were seating themselves at desks. Evan snagged a desk in the last row and Rika sat in front of him.

"Afternoon, class. I'm Mr. Thomas. These first two weeks, we'll be learning about Broadway play which was based on a book and later, turned into a movie. This would be the Wizard of Oz. Then, we may even do a scene from the play. Also, I'm in charge of the Drama Club. Our first meeting is after school today and auditions for Dorothy will take place. So, if any of you are interested, sign up with me after class. You'll need to be able to sing a song of your choice from the play and you'll need to read some lines as well. Any questions as I pass out one of the more well-known songs from the play?"

No one raised their hands and Rika prepared herself to be bored.

***

After class and after the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Kira came up to Rika and Evan.

"I can't come right after school. Can you two wait for me in the library?"

Rika was about to say no when Evan nodded.

"Okay, thank you so much. Try-outs sound fun."

"Yeah, if you like all that junk."

Kira glared at Rika.

"Well, I love all that "junk" as you have so nicely named it. I'll see you in ten minutes. I asked Mr. Thomas to let me go early so we can start work on our project sooner."

"How convenient of you."

Rika pushed past Kira. She went towards her locker, thankful the day of misery was over.

"Rika?"

Rika turned from her locker to face Evan.

"Wanna watch Kira try-out? We aren't gonna do much in the library."

Rika groaned.

"Sure, why not? Let's go watch her humiliate herself. I'm in."

"You could give her a break. It's everyone's first day and she's new around here. She's trying to be nice to you too. She saved you in History."

"I didn't need to be saved. I knew the answer."

"You were sleeping."

Rika blushed in embarrassment but then glared at him.

"Go away. I'll meet you in the auditorium."

"Okay."

Evan turned back in the direction of the auditorium with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Rika took her time getting the rest of her books, picked up her backpack, and slammed the locker shut. Just as she was ready to go past the auditorium doors and go outside, her eyes widened as she heard that voice from the cassette tape singing. The enchanting and sad voice she had recalled as beautiful. Rika pushed open the auditorium doors and saw Kira on stage with a microphone in hand. Rika's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Rika, you got here just in time. Doesn't she sound awesome?"

Rika was speechless. The mysterious voice belonged to **_Kira_**?? 

"Thank you, Miss Wagner. That was...quite good."

Kira smiled brightly before thanking him. She grabbed her bag and went to meet Evan and Rika at the back.

"What did you think? I sound okay?"

"You sounded-"

"Horrible. That was the worst I've ever heard."

Kira looked hurt and she looked into Rika's eyes.

"Why do you hate me, Rika? I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Well, your "act" isn't working for me. So, get over it."

**__**

Part 2

Kira's eyes began to fill with tears as she raced out of the auditorium.

"Why'd you say that to her? She only wants to be your friend."

Rika was taken aback by her own actions as well. Why was she being so nasty lately?

"Look, can you go find her? I left a book in my locker. I'll meet you outside on the steps."

Rika nodded and went in search for her. She went to the girls' bathroom first and found Kira wiping her eyes at one of the sinks that lined the wall.

"Kira, look-"

"Let's just go, okay? I don't need you to insult me anymore."

Kira roughly pushed past Rika and out of the bathroom. Rika was silent, annoyed at how Kira had been so rude but knew she had deserved it. By the time she had made it outside, Kira was already waiting with Evan on the steps.

"There you are. Now we can go."

Evan grinned at her. Rika nodded and they headed to her house.

"You have the Internet, right? Cause we can do a lot of research online then."

"Of course. Here we are."

Rika went to her door and unlocked it with her key. As soon as she pushed open the door and ushered Evan and Kira inside, Boomer came bounding down the stairs. 

"Evan, close the door!"

Evan turned to shut the door but Boomer veered away from the door and threw himself at Kira, knocking both of them down. Rika waited for Kira to start screaming but the screams never came. Instead, laughter met Rika's ears.

"What a good dog. You're so cute too."

Kira began scratching the dog behind the ears as she sat up.

"Sorry about that."

"Did you somehow tell your dog in advance to attack me?"

Rika was about to reply sarcastically when she saw the smile on Kira's face.

"Yup, while I was opening the door, I told him to attack in sign language."

Rika smirked.

"Ah, you're smart too. What's your name?"

"His name's Boomer."

"I love him."

"Can we get started now?"

"Sure, Evan. Let's go upstairs."

Kira trailed after Evan and Rika and whistled for Boomer. Rika opened her door and put her bag on the floor and turned on the computer.

"Do you guys have your history books?"

Evan held up his history book.

"What's our topic?"

Kira sat on the desk chair.

"The Russian Revolution. How bout you and Evan see what stuff you can find in the book and I'll look up stuff on the 'net?"

"Sounds good. Man, I'm starved. Have any snacks, Rika?"

"Yeah. I'll get us something."

"I'll help. Your 'puter's still booting up."

Rika left the room followed by Kira and they went down to the kitchen.

"Kira, I'm sorry for being mean to you today."

"Whatever."

Rika bit her lip slightly.

"I have your tape too. You dropped it at lunch. It's up in my backpack."

Kira nodded.

"Um, get some soda out of the fridge. I'll get us some snacks."

Kira nodded again and went to the refrigerator and took out 3 cans of soda while Rika got out a bag of chips and dip.

"I thought you sang really well on the tape."

Kira glared at Rika.

"You listened to my tape? That's private you know."

"I was just trying to be nice."

"You made your point, Rika. You don't want to be friends. I can dig that."

Kira picked up the sodas and went back upstairs.

***

After they had finished researching for the day, Evan had to go home for dinner and Kira went to leave.

"Kira, can't we be friends?"

"You made it clear enough, Rika. You don't want or need friends. I have to go home."

Kira went to open the door just as thunder crashed and suddenly, rain began to pour.

"You can't possibly walk home in that."

Kira groaned in realization, knowing how correct Rika was.

"Kira, you're welcome to stay for dinner and I'll give you a lift home afterwards."

Kira sighed.

"My mom's not home anyway."

"Well, why don't you and Rika complete any homework you have?"

Kira nodded and followed Rika upstairs. Rika sat on the bed and opened her biology book. Kira went to Rika's desk and looked at the group photo from that had been taken while Rika was at camp.

"Who are all these people?"

"Friends who live in Japan. We were planning on attending Shinjuku High this year."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"The one with his arm around you. He your boyfriend?"

"He's conceited and the biggest jerk in the world. So, naturally, he's my boyfriend."

Kira giggled.

"Who's that girl?"

Rika looked to see who Kira was mentioning and saw Kila.

"Um, one of my best friends, Kila Akihabara."

Kira nodded and placed the picture frame back on the desk.

***  
After dinner, Rika walked Kira to the door. Kira was walking home for the rain had let up while they had been eating dinner.

"I'm sorry about everything, Kira. I really am. Especially for Lizzie who "dropped" the spaghetti all over your white jeans."

Kira winced as she looked down at the red-splattered pants.

"It's okay. I'll just have to bleach them. Maybe we can be friends after all, Rika."

Kira waved and left.

Rika thought about what Kira said last. 

__

Maybe, just maybe, we can. But, no matter how many friends I happen to make that I trust, I'm still going back and I'm definitely going home for Christmas.

***

Henry sat at lunch, silently, across from Ryo and next to Takato.

"You still bummed that Kila hasn't written you?"

Henry just stared glumly at the cafeteria food. He stabbed some of the stuff that didn't look like it had once moved and lifted it off the tray.

"STOP!"

Kazu slammed his tray on the table.

"What?"

"That stuff is poisonous. You could die a horrible death just over a girl."

"A girl that means the world to me."

"C'mon, dude, she doesn't play that big of a part in your life, does she?"

Henry was silent again.

"Guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Jodie's a big part in yours, isn't she?"

"Aren't I, Kazu? Would you chance eating cafeteria food to prove how much you love me?"

Kazu pulled his visor low to hide his eyes and shadow his face.

"No comment. I love you but I don't know if I'd exactly die for you..."

Jodie folded her arms and turned away from Kazu.

"Hmph..."

Kazu smiled.

"I was just kidding, Jo."

Jodie smiled.

"Maybe she found someone else or something."

"Are you kidding, Henry? Kila loves you more than anything."

"Maybe you're wrong, Takato..."

"Give Kila some credit! If you could be any more depressing, Henry... Kila's probably settling in and missing you more than anything, Henry."

Henry looked at Jeri and just shook his head and sighed, sinking lower in his chair.

"Poor Henry. He misses her."

"Well, you miss Rika, don't you, Ryo?"

"It's not the same, Jeri. It's the end of November and Henry hasn't heard from Kila since August."

Jeri sighed. Henry's eyes were downcast as he stared at the lunch tray. He never knew how much he could miss one person.

__

Could it possibly be true? Could Kila not love me?

****

Part 3

So, it came to past, on December 23rd, Rika was on her flight home. She would be taking a train from Yokosuka to Shinjuku. And, Rika had just been chatting online with Jeri before she'd left. She said everyone was dying to see her and missed her a lot. But, one of the more disappointing things was Kila had never called her since that day over the summer. She'd come online a few times but never called. It was really no big deal but it still hurt. Ryo and Jeri had both called as often as their parents would allow. Henry had called 3 or 4 times but the conversations had lasted 2 hours at times.

"We are now landing in Yokosuka. Please, buckle your seat belts."

After Rika checked through customs, she went out of the airport terminal and got a taxi do the train station. After buying her ticket and boarding the train she entered into a car which was completely empty.

"1 minute till train depart."

A girl collapsed in the seat beside Rika on the aisle side.

"I made it. You don't mind me sitting here, do ya?"

Rika didn't look up and shook her head.

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong now?"

Rika looked up and saw black colored eyes and a smile slowly spreading across the girl's face.

"Kila?"

"It's you, Rika! I can't believe it! I missed you and the others so much!"

"Why?"

"You didn't know? No one ever told you? I'm sorry I never told you."

"Never told me what?"

"My mom moved me to Yokosuka. I haven't seen anyone since the day I left."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"I'm just so happy to see you, Rika. Why are you in Yokosuka?"

"My father made me stay in America."

"I didn't know this either. My mom kinda forced me to stay off the internet. She said the only way I'd get used to our new living situation is if I didn't talk to my friends anymore. I was completely miserable."

Rika nodded and they both fell silent.

"You have your digimon cards?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna play the card game? I haven't played in ages. How's Renamon?"

"I'm fine."

Kila looked over at Renamon, standing near the window.

"Where's Wolfmon?"

"In the baggage car. How's your living situation in America?"

"It's better. I guess. Jacob's much nicer to me. I'm not sure if it's because he's dating a friend of mine or he just turned over a new leaf. Lizzie's been a little less evil than she usually is. She finally stopped trying to be nasty to me and we're developing a trust in one another."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. Have you talked to anyone in awhile? I haven't. I never even got to talk to Henry since August. I sent him e-mails at school but he never returned them..."

Kila's put her head down and sighed. Rika could offer no comfort as she wondered herself why Henry never wrote Kila.

"Maybe he doesn't like me after all... Why else wouldn't her return my e-mails?"

"Don't say that, Kila. I bet he's still lovesick over you. Maybe your e-mail got messed up."

"But the e-mail I sent to Jeri worked and the one I sent worked for you too..."

Kila sighed heavily.

"Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to be playing the card game. I'll be back. Gonna smuggle Wolfmon from the baggage car."

Kila stood up and left their compartment.

"She seems fairly sad, Rika."

"I know, Renamon. But, there's nothing I can do. I'm just worried that..."

"That what, Rika?"

"Maybe Henry did move on. I mean, Kila has been gone for awhile and those long distance relationships never seem to last."

"But I remember when those two were together. They were incredibly happy."

"I know, Renamon. Just give me some time to think."

"I'm back."

Kila opened the compartment's door and Wolfmon appeared next to her as she closed the compartment door. She still looked glum as she sat down in the seat. Wolfmon stared out the window.

"Approximately less than a half hour till we reach Shinjuku again, aren't you happy, Kila?"

Kila didn't answer Wolfmon as she stared blankly out the window.

"Kila, are you okay?"

"Just fine, Wolfmon."

"I can't wait to see my mom and my grandmother. It's been nearly six months since I've seen them last."

"I wish I hadn't seen my mom for more than 6 months."

Rika sighed. Kila just wasn't cheering up.

***

"Please stand clear of the doors, we have arrived at Shinjuku. Please stand clear of the doors."

Rika stretched as she stood and Kila opened the compartment's sliding door. As they got off the train and got their bags, they saw two people approaching them.

"Rika, you're back!"

Ryo said nothing as he gave her a hug.

Jeri turned to the girl with the dark hair who seemed familiar.

"Kila?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, with a faint smile on her face.

"It really is you! I barely recognized you!"

Jeri wrapped Kila in a bear hug and Rika saw Kila's face brighten a little as she chatted with Jeri.

"I've missed you, Wildcat."

"Hmph, I didn't miss your annoying ways... But I did miss the boy I left behind."

Ryo grinned and put an arm around her.

"Two minutes off the train and all chummy again, hm?"

Rika frowned as Kila and Jeri giggled.

"Jeri, sorry I'm late!"

"You oughta be, Gogglehead, you missed the Digimon Queen's entrance."

"I missed you too, Kila. Hey, Rika, see you and Ryo are back together."

"Watch it all of you or I will rearrange your faces."

"Snappy as usual, I see. I didn't expect you to lose that, Rika."

"Where's the rest of the gang? Although, 3 out of 8 is better than none."

"The lazy goggleheads are probably at home."

"They didn't know you were coming back. Jeri only told me yesterday that Rika was coming back. No one knew Kila was coming back from Yokosuka."

Kila frowned.

"Long story. I'm here now and that's what counts, right?"

Jeri smiled and Takato nodded.

"Well, let's get your bags and your mom is waiting outside, Rika."

Rika nodded and after the five got the bags, they went outside where Rumiko Nonaka was waiting.

"Rika..."

Rumiko walked briskly towards her daughter and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart."

Rika tried to hold back any tears.

"I missed you too, Mom. A lot... But you're kinda cutting of the air I need in my lungs."

Kila, Takato, Jeri, and Ryo stood back from the reunion of mother and daughter. Rumiko slowly let go of Rika and kissed her head.

"Now, am I giving all of you rides home?"

"No, Takato and I are going to the ice cream parlor for a date. I'll call you tonight, Rika?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Kila. Bye, Ms. Nonaka."

Jeri pulled Takato by the hand and Takato waved before they disappeared around the corner.

"Could you give me a ride to the Jamison Bookstore? I'm working a shift there and it starts in about 15 minutes."

"Sure, Ryo dear."

Rika got into the passenger seat and Kila and Ryo got into the back after all of Rika and Kila's bags were loaded into the trunk. In about 10 minutes, Rumiko stopped outside the bookstore.

"This is your stop, Ryo."

"Thanks for the ride, Ms. Nonaka. Maybe you and I can get together or something tonight, Rika?"

"I'll call you then, Akiyama."

"Bye, Kila. Thanks again, Ms. Nonaka."

"Kila, where are you staying?"

"Dunno. My mom said she made arrangements, Rika."

"She's staying with us, sweetie. She'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom next to your room unless you'd want a roommate."

"It doesn't matter. Kila, Jeri was telling me all about the Winter Wonderland dance at the school tomorrow night. Sounds remotely interesting."

"Have fun at it. I know you and Ryo will have fun. And everyone else."

Kila sighed again and began to focus on something outside the window. After Kila and Rika were both settled into Rika's bedroom, Kila dozed off on the sleeping bag set up for her. Rika picked up her phone and punched in Jeri's number.

"Good afternoon, Katou residence, Jeri speaking."

"Hey, Jeri, it's Rika. Can you still invite people to that dance?"

***

"Dress shopping, aren't you excited, Rika dear?"

Rika grabbed Jeri by the arm and hissed in her ear.

"Why did I agree to bring my overly ecstatic model mother dress shopping?"

"Because a) you need a dress, and b) you want to look good for Rika, and c) we're taking Kila shopping for a dress."

Rika sighed. She had to pretty much **BEG** Kila to go shopping and to go to the dance.

__

"Henry's not gonna be there, right?"

"No, I don't think so but Jeri was kinda foggy on if he was or not..."

"I'll come. After all, I wanna see you and Ryo and all of our other friends have a good time."

Rika hated lying to Kila. The main reason was she didn't want Kila to be alone with her mother that night...Who knows how many outfits she could try on Kila. The other reason was Kila had been utterly miserable and Ryo had told her how much Henry missed Kila.

"This is a great little dress boutique. I'm sure you'll find a dress, Rika. Kila, we're looking for you too."

Kila smiled weakly at Rumiko's enthusiasm.

"This is perfect!"

Rumiko held up a silver satin gown that flowed straight down, with spaghetti straps and royal blue swirls going across the bottom. 

"Well, go try it on. Rika, I think this would absolutely gorgeous on you."

On the hangar was a strapless pale purple silken gown that was fitted to the waist and flowed out slightly.

"Go and try those on, you two, and Jeri and I will look for accessories."

Rika's mother swept away before Rika could protest over the girliness of the gown. Kila followed Rika reluctantly to the dressing room and after they tried on the gowns, they came out of the dressing room stalls and stood in front of the mirror.

"You look great, Rika. Ryo's jaw will hit the floor for sure."

Rika nearly blushed but just frowned.

"I can't believe my mom's making such a big deal over this."

"Hey, you'd probably go in jeans and your heart t-shirt if she'd let you. Which she won't..."

"Hey, guys, your mom gave me these, Rika."

Jeri handed Rika a pair of lilac elbow length gloves and a lilac colored jacket to try on which had 3/4 sleeves and ended right below her ribcage. Kila got a pair of white gloves exactly like Rika's except for the color and a royal blue shawl. After Kila and Rika emerged in full outfits, Rumiko gushed over the dresses and the accessories.

"You two look like dolls! Now, we have to go buy you shoes."

Rika and Kila moaned simultaneously as they were dragged towards the largest shoe store one could ever find after they had purchased their clothes.

***

I won't bore you with the details  
***

The night of the dance had arrived and Jodie, Jeri, and Lina were gathered at Rika's house. Lina's hair had grown longer since Rika had seen her last and Kila was playing hair stylist. Kila had started Lina's hair off in a French braid and used the hair from her neck down to the middle of her back to make dozens of braids with a pale ocean blue bead weaved into the middle of each, matching her gown which was pale blue. Jodie definitely fit the Christmas spirit with the dark green gown which had one wide strap and her red hair, which was placed in a bun and had 2 pieces framing her face. 

"That dress is gorgeous, Jeri."

"Thanks, Jodie."

Jeri was wearing a simple yellow dress which had spaghetti straps made of tiny star type beads.

Kila moved onto Rika, who's hair had grown past her shoulders and to right above her elbows but still had the same type of cut at the bottom of her hair that she had when she was 13. Kila smiled.

"Your hair looks great like that but I see a few extra touches I can do."

Kila and Lina got to work with the 2 curling irons while Jodie went through Kila's "hair bag" and fished out two silver barrettes with a small amethyst jewel in each one. Kila took great care as she and Jeri brushed through the curls, giving Rika's hair a wavy look. Kila placed one barrette on each side of Rika's hairline.

"Now, it's Kila's turn."

Lina, Jodie, Jeri, and Rika began work on the protesting Kila and soon, Kila had her hair separated into 2 buns with 2 wavy pieces of hair on the sides of her face.

"You should look the best because you need all the boys drooling over you."

Kila rolled her eyes and they heard the doorbell.

"Girls, your dates are here."

The girls quickly got the rest of their stuff on and left Rika's room and headed to the door. The boys were already in the hall and Ryo was just coming in.

"You girls all look great."

Kazu grinned as he took Jodie by the hand. Takato smiled warmly at Jeri. Kenta began chatting with Lina, commenting on how beautiful she looked. Ryo smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Rika. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks. Is you-know-who coming?"

"Yeah. He said he'd meet me there only because I asked him too. A few girls asked him but he didn't want to go with a date."

"Rika, Ryo, get together for a picture."

Kila held up her digital camera.

"Everyone else got the pictures they wanted me to take. You two want any pictures together or with anyone else?"

Rika shrugged and Ryo nodded. Kila snapped 2 pictures of them in different poses.

"Now, all of you get together in the picture."

Rumiko took the camera from Kila and snapped a group picture, a girl group pic, and a boy group pic.

"Now, go on and have fun! Call me if you need rides home."

They all nodded and began the short walk to the banquet hall where everything was taking place. There was a large stone fountain in the center of the courtyard. At the center of the fountain was a large Christmas tree, magnificent and glowing radiantly. Rika saw Henry on the stairs. Rika's eyes widened and tugged on Ryo's arm and gestured with her head towards Henry and Ryo nodded.

"Kila-"

Kila was already halfway towards the stairs when she turned quickly.

"Come here for a sec."

Kila headed back towards them.

"What's up?"

Ryo began to stutter as Rika slipped away. She weaved through the crowds and ran up the stairs and cleared her throat as she held out her hand.

"Nice to see you again."

Henry turned and smiled.

"Good to finally see you. Where's Ryo?"

"Um, talking to someone. Look, here come Takato and the rest of the peanut gallery."

"You look really nice tonight, Rika."

"Same to you. Gotta find Ryo, I'll be back."

Rika left Henry as Takato, Jeri, and the others approached. Kila was still talking with Ryo when Rika came back.

"Let's go in now."

Rika and Ryo seized one of Kila's arms and dragged her through the courtyard, and we're just going past Henry and the others when-

"Hey guys!"

***

Henry stood with the gang, idly chatting after Rika left abruptly to find Ryo. When they returned, looking as if to sneak in with out detection. Jeri waved them over eagerly and Henry saw Rika turn slowly and Ryo began tugging the girl by the arm but he wasn't tugging Rika.

"Um, hi, Jeri. We'll-uh-meet you inside."

Henry saw a glimpse of the girl. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Their eyes nearly locked before Rika yanked her through the doors. Kila pulled away.

"What is up with you two? First, Rika, you drag me to this dance. Then, Ryo tries to distract me from something. What's going on?"

Rika and Ryo said nothing and there was an awkward silence.

"If you don't tell me what you're up to, I'll go right now."

"Please, stay, we're not up to anything."

Kila looked at them suspiciously as Takato and Jeri came in.

"This place looks awesome."

Jodie and Kazu agreed as they entered.

"Hey, Kila."

A boy with black hair and brown eyes came up to Kila.

"Hey, Jay."

"You look great. Wanna dance?"

The music was a faster beat.

"Sure."

Kila followed Jay out onto the floor where some people were dancing. Henry came in with Lina and Kenta. A girl named Emma, who had a huge crush on Henry came over and practically dragged Henry onto the dance floor.

"How are we gonna keep them apart till we think of something?"

"Ryo, I don't want to hurt my friends. They deserve to know what's going on."

Rika got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go and tell them."

Ryo sighed and stood reluctantly and followed Rika onto the dance floor. Rika saw Kila and Henry...dancing back to back.....but didn't see the other. Kila turned around at the same time Henry did and their eyes met.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

(A/N that is one of the STUPIDEST THINGS I've EVER written in a chapter.. ah well..)

Emma looked at Kila closely.

"I know you. You're Kila-something-or-other."

Kila sighed.

"Henry, I need to talk to you. I'll see you later, Jay. Nice to meet you, Emma."

Emma glared at her and Jay smiled at her and walked off into the crowd. Kila and Henry walked towards the door so they could have some privacy.

"I can't believe you actually moved on. No wonder you never wrote me. And to think that I was worried about you because I love you."

"I never wrote you? How can I write you when you never wrote me back? I figured you didn't want to talk to me and I can see why! You're flirting with every guy around! Why don't you and I just see other people? Oh wait, you already are."

Kila stood, shaking with rage.

"How could you say that?! Well, maybe if you like Emma so much, you should dance with her!"

"I think I will."

Henry turned his back on her and walked away, leaving her shaking with fury and tears.

"I really thought you loved me. How blind can you possibly get..."

Kila went through the doors, out into the square and seated herself on the fountain's edge. The only light provided were from the stars and the crescent moon and Kila just sat and cried.

***

Rika and Ryo rushed over towards the door, where they saw Henry and Kila last.

"I saw them. They had been right beneath the mistletoe."

Rika rolled her eyes.

"That's impossible. There's no one here!"

"Rika, Ryo!"

Ryo turned around and saw Henry approaching. Looking very angry.

"Hey, Henry. What's up?"

"You set me up. You knew Kila was going to be here, didn't you? Well, by the look on your face you did and SHE just blew up at me. What kind of person would say they love you and do that?"

Rika looked at Henry and chose her words carefully.

"What did you say to her exactly?"

Henry opened his mouth but all of the words were stuck in his throat.

"Um, she accused me of not writing her...then I was just getting all defensive....and I said she was flirting with all these other guys and....well, we just blew up."

Rika rolled her eyes hopelessly.

"Are you serious? You ARE two idiots! Ryo and I just saw how miserable you two were without being around one another and thought this would be a great Christmas present, you seeing one another, and you'd be HAPPY!"

"And you two were fighting under the mistletoe..."

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE MISTLETOE!!!"

Ryo shut up quickly.

"I can't just go out and apologize."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! I'm not going to deal with this. This is your relationship. You fix it. I'm done playing matchmaker...."

Rika grabbed Ryo's hand.

"Let's go out and dance."

A slow song was just starting to play and Ryo and Rika went out on the dance floor and began slow dancing like the rest of the couples on the dance floor. Henry sighed. _Time to right the wrongs. _

He ran outside and down the steps and he looked towards the fountain. But no one was there. He ran frantically to the other side and found a huddled form, head bowed and knees to the chest.

"Kila?"

***

"Can you believe this dance is almost over?"

"Not really, Takato. We still have exactly 8 minutes."

Jeri and Takato were sitting at one of the tables set up on the far right side of the gym.

"The life of the party is back."

Kazu slid into one of the seats, soon joined by Jodie, Lina, and Kenta.

"Ha, yeah right."

Kenta rolled his eyes.  
"I haven't seen you two like all night."

Lina looked over at Jeri and Takato.

"I know! They were making out in one of the corners."

Jodie smacked Kazu in hopes of stopping the embarrassment for Jeri and Takato who both had a pink tint to their cheeks.

"That's not very nice, Kazu."

"Or maybe they spent all their night under the mistletoe..."

"KENTA!"

"Sorry!"

Lina rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"You two are utterly hopeless. And this is how you are to one of your best friends!"

"Sorry, Lina."

"We're only kidding, Jo. C'mon, let's go dance."

"I've been dancing for the last 20 minutes...non-stop. Let's break and get something to drink. Any of you want anything?"

"Punch."

"Soda."

"Water."

"Lemonade."

"I'm so glad you all ordered similar things."

Jodie and Kazu left the table and headed in the direction of the refreshments.

"You both having a good time?"

"Yeah, we are, Jeri."

"Have either of you seen Henry or Kila?"

"I hope they didn't get into a fight.."

"Don't sweat it, Jeri. I'm sure they hooked up again."

"We're back. Lemonade for Jeri, punch for Takato, soda for Kenta, and water for Lina. And two punches for Kazu and I."

Kazu kissed Jodie's cheek.

"I think I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"I don't think so!"

"Neither do I."

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?"

***

"Kila?"

Henry came closer to Kila.  
"Stay away! Just stay away from me."

"Kila, please.."

"Is that why Rika and Ryo dragged me here? Did you three plan this? I don't want to talk to you EVER AGAIN! I can't believe the person I love the most would betray me like that..."

Henry's anger flared.

"And are you innocent? Why do you think you can accuse me?!"

Kila sprang to her feet.

"Because it's the truth! The truth hurts, doesn't it? You hurt me, Henry. I don't want to have anything to do with you or the rest of the so-called friends I supposedly have."

Kila sat back on the fountain's edge.

"J-J-Just leave me alone."

Kila choked on her words through her tears as she sobbed silently. Henry seated himself next to her. He smiled weakly.

"I-I-I didn't mean what I said. About you flirting and everything. I know Jay's your friend and...I'm just sorry."

Kila just continued to cry before she spoke.

"I thought...I thought you trusted me. To know I'd never think to do that."

Henry sighed.

"I know. You're the most loyal friend and person I've ever known. I just don't know what happened to me..."

"If you don't know yourself, how do you expect me to know you? I care about you more than anything in the world, Henry."

Kila began crying again and Henry could feel his own heart break at the sight of her tears.

"I really am sorry."

Henry reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder but hesitated. Kila shook uncontrollably and Henry placed a hand on her shoulder and scooted over next to her and put his arm around her.

"Can you forgive me?"

Kila looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She said nothing but threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

***

"Do you think I was wrong in doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Telling Henry to fix his own relationship.."

"Rika, that's what he's supposed to do.."

Rika shrugged.

"This one goes out to all of you lovesick couples out there."

(A/N Enya-Only Time)  
~*_Who can say where the road goes,_

Where the day flows?

Only time...

And who can say if your love grows,

As your heart chose?

Only time...

Who can say why your heart sighs,

As your love flies?

Only time...

And who can say why your heart cries,

When your love dies?

Only time...

Who can say when the roads meet,

That love might be,

In your heart.

And who can say when the day sleeps,

If the night keeps all your heart?

Night keeps all your heart...~*

"It's good song...Don't you think?"

"It's alright......"

Ryo kissed Rika's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

***

"Do you want to go inside now?"

Kila closed her eyes for a moment and opened her eyes and looked into Henry's eyes, with one of her searching stares.

"I love you. I'm sorry for being so defensive before."

Henry was taken aback by Kila's words and even more by her next action. She leaned in and kissed his lips hesitantly. Henry closed his eyes for a moment after the kiss.

"Wow..."

Rika and Ryo went through the doors and saw Kila and Henry sitting together on the fountain.

"We should turn the lights on and get the fountains going inside the fountain. It would look so-"

"Magical..."

"Actually, I was going to say like a movie..."

"Ryo, you are incredibly weird. But that's a pretty decent idea. And I see the controls for it."

"Well, let's get to work."

"Hm......shut off fountain...no...ah-ha! Lights, and fountain!"

Ryo flicked the switches on and a glow emitted from the fountain. Kila looked up to the stairs and Ryo and Rika hid behind a pillar.

"You think we should just give them what they want?"

Kila shook her head as she pulled Henry to his feet.

"It's what we want, silly."

Kila then wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and they leaned in at the same time and kissed. Rika took out her mom's digital camera and zoomed in and snapped the shot.

"Perfect. Wish we would've done that under the mistletoe.."

Rika smacked Ryo in the head.

"Will you stop with the mistletoe!!!"

"Well, can I just have one kiss under the mistletoe? It is tradition..."

"You and traditions....."

"But no one's here....It could be short..."

"Oh, alright-"

"YES!"

"But it's only if you'll shut up. Got me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ryo practically dragged her back to the mistletoe. Rika kissed Ryo on the lips.

__

~*CLICK*~

"Hey....you weren't supposed to get us on film!!"

Kila took the camera away from her face.

"Oops, my bad.."

"It's only fair..."

Rika glared at them.

"Well, we got a nice shot of you two *passionately* kissing."

"Shut up!"

Kila blushed like crazy.

"Do you two want to come over like we did over the summer? Just hang out?"

"Sure, Wildcat."

"I guess that be okay."

"Let's go then. Or should we wait for the gang?"

"Let's be nice and wait. The dance is gonna start coming to a close anyway."

"Hey, Rika!"

Jeri came rushing over followed by the rest of the gang.

"We're ready to go if that is why you're waiting. We all walking home together?"

"Yeah."

When they neared Rika's house, they went their separate ways.

"Are Dumb and Dumber hanging at your house, Takato?"

"Yeah...."  
"And Lina and Jeri are coming over my house. Do you or Kila want to come over?"

"Nah. We're just gonna hang out at Rika's."

"Bye then. Talk to you tomorrow."

Everyone parted and Rika, Ryo, Henry, and Kila continued on their way. They went inside Rika's house and Ryo and Rika stayed out in the garden while Kila and Henry went inside. They went to sneak past the kitchen.

"Hi, you two. I see you're back together."

"Yup."

"I think it's time for a picture."

Kila moaned but Henry interrupted.

"We'd like to have a picture but we're kinda tired. Merry Christmas!"

Henry and Kila went to Rika's room and Henry logged onto Rika's computer. 

"What are you doing?"

"Logging on your e-mail."

Henry typed some commands and got into Kila's inbox and clicked 'Settings'. Under 'Settings' it had 'Block: Terrier-Tamer@yahoo.com' and 'Filter messages addressed to Terrier-Tamer@yahoo.com to Trash.'

"I knew it. Someone set the settings on your e-mail."

"But, I didn't do it....The only person who has my password is...."

"Your mom..."

"I can't believe she'd do that but I know she did. When I get back, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

***

Rika and Ryo were seated on the stairs outside.

"Rika?"

"Yeah, Akiyama?"

Ryo opened his mouth but stopped.

"Hey, it's snowing."

Indeed, there was small, delicate white flakes falling from the sky.

"Beautiful..."

"It is...Merry Christmas, Wildcat."

A/N JOY 2 THE WORLD! I completed this chapter....I think the next 3 chapters will be the epilogue as promised....Well Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!  
  
Happy Holidays from,  
Angel13


	18. Angel13's: PLEASE ASK: presentation

Hi! And welcome to Angel13's: Please Ask: presentation. I'm writing this for one main reason: Because I've seen a few people who have used my characters. A friend of mine pointed out what that is: Plagiarism. But, I'd never report people or anything because I kinda see it as a compliment that people are using my characters but for once and for all:

****

Kila Akihabara, Jodie Jamison, Lina Nokira, and all of their digimon and their counterparts are characters I took time to think up.

You can use my characters but please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please etc:

****

ASK FOR PERMISSION!!!

I'm a very Nice person who would willingly let you use them! **I copyright the characters as completely mine **and I also shall put this disclaimer (in case I ever forget to put it in the chapters) 

****

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!

*eh-hem* hope I didn't scare anyone..


	19. Digimon Attack on Daytona

A/N Welcome to chapter 18 of Summer Vacation/Winter Vacation. Currently, I've lost hope in writing because I haven't had any ideas for about a month now. It's NOT writer's block....I just haven't been really thinking...on story ideas.........so i will write 1 or 2 more regular chapters and will have a 1 or 2 chapter epilogue. I'm also sorry for the lack of updates over the past month. I've been dealing with being sick a WHOLE lot lately. I just went for blood tests last weekend, February 8th, and got sick the next day.

I've had an idea for a light and dark fic..........it's looking interesting.... 

And, I have a Henrika in the works...So, if anyone likes the coupling, check it out when i post it....

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own Kila and Jodie and Lina. Also I borrowed any characters that are out of CTC with permission.

Chapter started on: January 19, 2003, 10:47 PM

Rika: Sorry if people found the last chapter not very....exciting...it wasn't meant to be.

Angel: That's correct.....was my "Happy, Sappy" chapter...and this one might have something interesting...

Summer Vacation: Friends, Daytona, and a Digimon Attack: Chapter 18

Rika opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. 7:28. She still had 32 minutes to sleep. Rika laid on her side and closed her eyes.

"Rika!!! Wake up!"

Her 11 year old half sister, Lizzie, barreled into the room, jumping on Rika's bed. 

"What do you want, you crazy brat?"

"You're friends are coming over!!! They're supposed to be coming in about 2 hours. What are their names again?? Uh...Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kila, and whatever his name is..."

"His name is Ryo, dope. Now, go away."

"No, Mom said for me to wake you up. You have to eat, clean up your room, make yourself look presentable..."

"Shut up! I'm up now, thanks to your whining. Now, I'm gonna get dressed. So, get out!"

Lizzie smirked and left the room. Rika took a shower and after she dried her hair, looked for clothes for the day. She picked out a pair of white jean shorts and a red tank top. She turned on the computer.

****

Digi-Queen has entered Chat 38197280 

JBookstore: Rika!

Digi-Queen: hey, jodie

JBookstore: Takato and the gang left yesterday afternoon... so sad.... :-( I REALLY WANTED TO COME!!

Digi-Queen: 2 Bad u & Lina can't come....

JBookstore: What about Kazu?

Digi-Queen: Dumber and Dumber? Eh, I suppose I'll miss their antics...

Vizor-Boy: Gee, that brings tears 2 my eyes, Rika.....

Digi-Queen: Where'd you come from?

Vizor-Boy: o_o u actually want an answer to that???

Digi-Queen: SHUT UP, SICKMINDED KAZU!

Vizor-Boy: hehehe...

JBookstore: That was wrong....So wrong.......

Smart-n-cautious: They have a point Kazu...u have a sick mind.

LoneSurferGrl: Greetings from somewhere over the USA!

Digi-Queen: HEY!

crazy4horses: Y do u all get 2 go on a trip 2 the US?

LoneSurferGrl: Because my mom pulled some strings....i'm sorry the number was limited 2 only 5........my mom could only do so much......

Smart-n-cautious: right......

Vizor-Boy: You prob. didn't even want us there....

Digi-Queen: ur right....i mean....

Vizor-Boy: **glare**

LoneSurferGrl: Currently Jeri and Takato r talking and Ryo and Henry r playing the card game. Wait, Ryo wants 2 talk 2 u, Rika. I will take his place in the game......_Hey, Rika. I've missed u....And i'm gonna get on MY s/n_

Vizor-Boy: Oh barf....

JBookstore: u r so un-sentimental, Kazu...

Vizor-Boy: :-D I kno!

__

LoneSurferGrl has logged off.

crazy4horses has logged off.

TLTAWATDK has logged on.

Smart-n-cautious has logged off.

JBookstore: see, u scared 'em away!

Vizor-Boy: Everything's always my FAULT!!! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!! YOU CAN BE SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES!

JBookstore: :'''( 

TLTAWATDK: C!!! Now, u interrupted me and rika and made jodie cry! congrats Kazu!

Vizor-Boy: Oops.....Jodie, i'm-

__

JBookstore has logged off. 

Digi-Queen: And you made her leave, psychoboy!

Vizor-Boy: I gotta call her....bye.

__

Vizor-Boy has logged off.

Digi-Queen: Finally...some privacy....

TLTAWATDK: Rika, did I mention I missed u???

Digi-Queen: This would be the 2nd time in the last...what? 5 minutes?

TLTAWATDK: Hahahaha....not funny!

Digi-Queen: Well, the last time u saw me was when? Christmas Eve if i do recall....

TLTAWATDK: Yeah...it snowed.....

Digi-Queen: It's been about 6 months and a week.....so, i suppose i'll 4give u if u get a lil mushy......

__

Vizor-Boy has logged on.

Vizor-Boy: **sigh**

Digi-Queen: What's YOUR problem?

Vizor-Boy: Jodie wouldn't come to the phone......

Digi-Queen: See, nimrod, ur big mouth has done it again.

__

JBookstore has logged on.

JBookstore: Hi Rika, Ryo.

Vizor-Boy: Jo, i'm sorry....  
JBookstore: Save it, Kazu.

Vizor-Boy: I mean it, Jo!

JBookstore: w/e. so, u guys getting close 2 FL?

TLTAWATDK: Yeah......we transferred in Los Angeles about a lil over an hour and a half ago.

Digi-Queen: brb

"Rika? Come down for breakfast. You have to leave in a half hour or so."

"Alright, Lisa. I'm coming."

****

Digi-Queen: i got 2 go. breakfast and then i'll be going 2 the airport.

TLTAWATDK: see you then, Wildcat

Vizor-Boy: C u, Rika. Jodie, can't u 4give me?????????

JBookstore: **shrugs**

Vizor-Boy: Aw, c'mon! **pleads**

JBookstore: **shakes head**

Vizor-Boy: **walks away, dejectedly**

__

Vizor-Boy has logged off.

Digi-Queen: Tell me how it worx out with Romeo, Jodie. C u l8r, Ryo

__

Digi-Queen has logged off.

Rika shut off the computer and went down for breakfast. Lisa handed her plate of scrambled eggs and Rika sat down and began eating.

"Rika, the three boys will be sleeping down in the basement and the girls will be in your room, right?"

"Yeah. The basement doesn't get cold at all, does it?"

"It's heated and only gets cold in the winter. It's summer now."

"Okay. Are you taking me or is Haruki?"

"I will be, Rika dear."

Rika rolled her eyes as she continued eating. As long as it wasn't Haruki driving her.

"Mom, do I need to pack anything else?? My bus comes at 11."

"Yo, pipsqueak, just have 4 pairs of socks, a change of clothes, and some underwear. You'll be set."

Jacob stabbed some of Rika's scrambled eggs and downed the rest of his orange juice.

"Ewww. I couldn't wear the same two outfits for a month!"

"Lizzie, did you pack everything on the list?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's all you need, sweetie. Now, Rika, we're going to leave in about 10 minutes in case of traffic problems."

Rika stood up from the table and left the kitchen, going back upstairs. She made her bed and put her sandals on. 

"Rika, are you ready?"

"Coming."

Rika hurried out of her room and nearly ran Lizzie over on her way out.

"Watch it!"

Rika smirked.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. Have fun at camp. Just think of all the fun you're going to be missing out on."

"Yeah, like I wanna meet your dorky friends."

"Just keep denying how much you want to be here when they come."

"Rika, move it. Mom's already out in the car."

"Alright, Jacob...Jeez..."

Rika hurried down the stairs.

"Have fun, Lizzie. See you later, J."

The doorbell rang just as Rika was ready to head outside.

"I'll get it. Hey, Kira."

"Hey, Rika. Is Jacob around?"

"Yeah, kitchen."

"Okay, see you around."

Kira headed into the kitchen as Rika headed out the door. She went out into the driveway and got into the passenger side of Lisa's mini-van.

"All set, Rika?"

"Yeah. I can't wait till my friends get here."

***

Rika sat, waiting impatiently at gate B6. The flight was supposed to be arriving in approximately 20 minutes. 

__

"Renamon?"

"Yes, Rika?"

(A/N kind of how Renamon and Rika talk in episode 4, i believe, It came from the other side, where Renamon and Rika are standing in a digital field while Rika is waiting for the light to change. And no one can see Renamon.)

"This week is going to be so fantastic. Finally all my friends get to endure the place I was banished to. I'll try not to be too overly enthusiastic."

Renamon smirked.

"Try not to be too miserable. I've been meaning to tell you something. I've been sensing something for awhile now. I think there might be trouble this week."

"Yeah, you're just over-reacting..."

"Rika!"

Rika looked in the direction of the terminal.

"Hey!"

Ryo came over first followed by the other 4.

"Long time, no see, Wildcat!"

"You're telling me. Hey, Kila, Henry, Takato, and Jeri!"

"Wow, Rika. It's been awhile."

"No kidding, Jeri. How was the flight?"

"Flights are flights. We're gonna get our bags and you can introduce your stepmom to us, okay, Rika?"

"Kila's always in control, aren't ya?"

Kila flashed a thumbs up.

"Always. Besides, the you-know-whats need to be out of here ASAP."

Rika's eyes widened.

"You brought them?"

"Well, Guilmon actually-"

"Well, Rika, aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

Rika turned and pasted a smile on her face.

"This is Takato Matsuki, Jeri Katou, and Ryo Akiyama. And this is my stepmother, Lisa."

"Well, tell me when you're ready to leave."

"Get your bodies over here. The luggage isn't going to move itself."

Jeri, Takato, and Ryo got their bags and Henry and Kila came back over.

"Lisa, this is Kila Akihabara and Henry Wong."

"Hello, you two. Now, shall we head to the van?"

Lisa led the way out, talking with Jeri.

"Rika? The digimon are already in the back. So, I suggest your stepmother not help put the bags away. Leomon and I will meet back at your house."

"Okay. Digivolution activate."

Renamon digivolved to her champion form and disappeared.

"Well, Lisa, we'll put the bags in the back."

Rika pushed her stepmother towards the vehicle while the rest of the tamers put their stuff away. They all got into the van and buckled their seat belts. Lisa started the car and the tamers began catching up on old times.

"You never did tell us how things were in Yokosuka, Kila."

Kila was quiet for one of the few times Rika talked to her. Jeri, Takato, and Henry turned to look at Kila who had the backseat on the right, near the door.

"Things in Yokosuka? They're just fine."

Jeri looked at Kila, trying to catch her eye.

"They don't seem fine from what you tell me..."

Henry turned his attention to Jeri now.

"What do you mean?"

"Kila's been writing to me a lot lately. Problems with her mom. And, people at school."

Kila was still silent.

"Kila, what's Jeri talking about?"

"Rika, I came here to be on vacation. Don't let my life ruin it."

"We're here."

"Nice place."

"Thank you, Ryo. Rika, I trust you can get everyone settled in."

Lisa walked towards the house.

"About time you got back. And they claim those things on wheels are so fast."

Renamon stood in front of the garage.

"Not many of these things can compete with you, Renamon."

"Where's Leomon, Renamon?"

"In the backyard. It wasn't that great of an idea to bring him, Jeri. He's harder to hide than Guilmon."

"Well, he can disappear like you can, you know. Besides, how are we going to exactly hide the digimon?"

"I'll cause a distraction while you all go down the basement. You go into the house and the hall leads to a kitchen. As soon as you enter the kitchen, there's a door that leads down to the basement. I'll go in first with Jeri and Kila. Look natural."

Rika led the two girls inside as the boys followed behind them. Rika pointed upstairs as they entered.

"They are all upstairs. Go in and find places for them to hide."

Ryo nodded as he, Henry, and Takato ushered Monodramon, Guilmon, Wolfmon, and Terriermon downstairs.

"Kila, how long do I have to stay in this bag?"

"Shh, Calumon. Pretend you're a non-talking stuffed animal."

"Ooooh, we're playing a game?"

"Exactly. Now, be quiet."

The three girls went up to Rika's room.

"Nice room, Rika. I especially like the picture on the wall."

Jeri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I like that one best too....."

"Finally, some fresh air. Kila, I ate all those cream puffs, are there anymore?"

The door opened and Rika and Jeri froze.

"Um, sure, Calumon. Jeri, do you have that bag of cream puffs and pastries from Takato's? Jeri? Jeri??"

Kila turned away from Calumon and came face to face-

"AHH!!! DIGIMON!!!"

Rika let out a sigh as Veemon blinked innocently at Kila.

"S_h_orry I s_h_cared you. What's_h_ your name?"

"Kila. Yours?"

"Veemon. Pleasure to meet you, Kila."

"Rika, why didn't you mention that there's more than 1 digimon around here?"

"Rika? You didn't mention us?"

Kila looked towards the door.

"I hear a digimon with no lisp."

Kila pulled her D-Arc out of her pocket and pointed it at the newcomer.

"A Gatomon. Hm, oh, that's right. You're half and step siblings are tamers. Now I remember."

"Yeah. Well, where's Jacob?"

"In his_h_ room. Why are there other digimon here?"

"Long story, Vee. Now, we've got to go."

Rika left the digimon and they headed down to the basement.

"All comfy?"

Ryo was sitting on the couch, Takato was over, watching the television, and Henry had his laptop set up.

"I took the old computer out. That okay?"

"Whatever you want to do."

Boomer came down the stairs and was sitting at Kila's feet, watching the digimon cautiously.

"We just have to be careful of my dad and stepmother. Jacob is the one who has a digimon and Lizzie's at camp. So, are any of you hungry?"

Ryo stood up.

"Starved. There's was nothing on the plane that seemed edible."

"Um, what have you got to eat, Rika?"

Kila had knelt down and was petting Boomer.

"I'll order some pizzas. It will be enough for all of us."

"Rika, Haruki and I are going out for dinner. You can get along alright, right?"

Rika smiled to herself.

"Sure thing. We'll be fine."

Lisa smiled as she and Haruki left the house. Rika picked up the phone and called in for 5 pizzas. It would be delivered in 10 minutes or the pizzas would be free. Rika went back down to the basement after she told Jacob the pizza would be there in ten minutes.

"I ordered the pizza, okay?"

"Good thing. I'm starving, Takatomon."

"Guilmon, I am not a mon. Anyway, I'm hungry too. What are the plans for tomorrow, Rika?"

"Beach, I guess."

"Sounds like fun."

Kila smiled.

"Rika, pizza's here!"

Rika took four of the five boxes downstairs and the digimon attacked three of the boxes pretty much. The tamers each took a slice and Henry went back to his laptop.

"Kila, you never did tell us what's going on in Yokosuka."

"Rika, you won't be satisfied till you hear it, will you?"

Rika smirked.

"Nope. I won't."

Kila sighed.

"When I first moved to Yokosuka, and started school, it wasn't so bad. I started at the private high school. About 75% of the kids knew each other and the other 20% couldn't care less. I was, of course, among the other 5% who were new to the school and the surroundings. I tried my best to fit in. My mom had called around and had me try out for the cheerleading squad. I don't know if I made it because I was good or if it was fixed. I was able to show that I was a good enough cheerleader that many of the girls elected me captain. That was where the trouble started."

Henry came over to sit on the couch and Kila continued.

"The one girl, Katrina, her mom is a rich and powerful businesswoman, was supposed to get the captain of the squad. So, I made my enemy. My mom keeps making crazy business trips at odd times of the year causing me to fall far behind in school and guess who her latest client is? Katrina's mom, Joanna Walters. So, my life is just going down the tubes. If I fall any farther behind in any major subjects, I'll be flunking and do you know what that means? Katrina gets my spot as captain. I just hate it at the stupid school."

Kila hesitated for a moment. Rika took a sip of her soda.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Kila just sighed.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just going to go upstairs and turn in early. Is that okay, Rika?"

"Sure, free country."

Kila left the group. Takato turned the TV back on and he and Jeri began channel surfing while Henry was checking some e-mail he had gotten.

"Wanna go outside, Rika?"

"Sure, Ryo."

Rika and Ryo went outside and sat down under a tree in the backyard.

"So, we're going to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I even learned to surf a bit around here."

"Cool. How's school?"

"It's okay. I'm just not starting any fights if that's what you mean."

"That's good. Do you think Kila was telling us everything?"

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure. I mean, Kila can be over-dramatic sometimes...But, would it bother her this much?"

"Who knows. But, it worries me that she isn't telling us. Anyway..."

The pair sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Rika, Ryo, you should get in here and see this. There's a news report on sharks or something."

Takato waved them in from the kitchen sliding door.

"Coming, Gogglehead!"

Rika turned towards the door when Ryo grabbed her wrist.

"Ryo, I want to go see what Takato's going on about."

Rika looked at him for a moment before Ryo pulled Rika to him and kissed her.

"I've been waiting to do that for a couple months now."

Rika was speechless and Ryo headed towards the house. Rika quickly followed him inside.

"So what's the big thing on TV?"

"At the beach, some shark sightings happened the past week. Is it a good idea we even think of going?"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Gogglehead, this is the beach which is right next to the ocean. Sharks live in the ocean. It is no big deal."

"But, what if-"

"What if the sky falls in, Chicken Little? If we lived on 'what ifs', we would sit in fear of the sky falling and us all dying. So, we're going to the beach. It's probably no big deal. So, why don't we turn in early and we can go to the beach nice and early. Okay?"

Takato sighed.

"If you say so..."  
"And I do. Now, good night. C'mon, Jeri."

Rika and Jeri went up to Rika's room. Kila was already sleeping. Rika began looking for her pajamas as Jeri opened her suitcase.

"Rika?"

"Yes, Jeri?"

Jeri hesitated.

"Never mind. It's nothing."  
Rika gave Jeri a weird look.

"Okay. The bathroom is down the hall if you want to change."

Jeri nodded as she took her pajamas with her out of the room. Rika changed into her sleeping clothes and sat on her bed after she shut off the lights. Boomer was curled up at Kila's feet and growled as Rika went past to close her shades.

"Hey, what's wrong, boy?"

Rika went to pet Boomer but he snapped at her fingers and growled again.

"O-kay..."

Wolfmon sat beneath the window, growling as well.

"What's wrong with both of you?"

"There is something around here that worries me."

Rika cocked her head to the side.

"Renamon? Do you sense anything?"

Renamon appeared, leaning against the doorframe.

"I voiced my concerns earlier, Rika. But you blew them off."

"I did n- wait, I did, didn't I?"

Renamon nodded.

"Is my tamer in danger, Rika?"

Rika suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling, bringing her to her knees. Renamon's hair stood on end as Wolfmon growled fiercely, his hair beginning to stand on end.

"Did you feel that, Renamon?"

"Yes, Wolfmon. Something-"  
"Just went by. I felt it. But what could it be?"

Renamon raced to the window and threw the curtains aside and opened the blinds.

"There's nothing out there. But, I felt it overwhelm this room."

Rika heard someone coming up the stairs and Ryo threw the door open.

"Rika? What happened?"

Ryo helped Rika up onto the bed.

"You okay, Pumpkin?"

Rika began to nod when she clamped her hands over her ears and screamed.

"GET AWAY!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT STAY AWAY!!"

Rika threw a punch, sending Ryo off the bed. She snapped out of the daze instantly.

"Ryo, are you okay?"

Ryo winced as he got up.

"You got a wicked arm, Rika. What just happened?"

Renamon came over, stepping over Kila.

"Rika, is everything alright?"

Rika gulped some air into her lungs.

"Someone....they screamed. And, whatever was just here came towards me. But, I must be hallucinating. Did you see anything?"

Renamon shook her head.

"No, Wildcat. We didn't see anything."

Henry, Takato, Jeri, and Jacob came into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"It's back!"

Kila shot out of her sleep, breathing heavily as sweat poured down her cheeks. Henry knelt beside her and took her hand.

"You okay, Kila?"

"Something....was...just in here...Rika, it attacked you, didn't it?"

"It tried to. But it didn't succeed."

"I think we're going crazy. Maybe sleep wasn't such a good idea, Rika."

Rika looked around the room slowly.

"For once, I agree completely, Gogglehead."

Jacob spoke up.

"Before this goes any further and you all start chaos, I think we need to calm down. Maybe we should just wait before we go to sleep-"

"No, it's okay now. It's gone. But, I feel kind of dizzy. Henry, can you-"

Henry nodded before she completed her sentence.

"I'll get you some water."

"You know me too well."

Henry left the room and went downstairs.

"Jacob, meet my friends. This is Jeri Katou."

Jeri smiled brightly as she turned the light on in the room.

"I'm Takato Matsuki."

Jacob nodded.

"That's Kila Akihabara on the ground, her boyfriend is Henry Wong, and the one with the pained expression is Ryo Akiyama."

"It's nice to meet you all. From what Veemon's told me, you're all tamers?"

"Yup, we're all tamers."

"Well, I'm going back to my room, Rika. Good night."

Jacob left the room and Jeri sat down on Rika's bed.

"I'm going downstairs too. Good night, Rika."

Takato hesitated before he gave Jeri a kiss before he left, his cheeks burning red. Rika chuckled.

"He sure is something, Jeri."

"Yeah, he sure is."

Henry came back into the room but said nothing to Rika or Jeri as he gave Kila the water and waited till she finished.

"Good night, you three. Are you going to be okay, Kila?"

"I'll be fine now, Henry. You shouldn't worry so much."  
Henry kissed Kila on the forehead before he also departed.

"Want me to stay, Wildcat?"

Rika thought the suggestion over.

"No, it's okay, Akiyama. We'll be fine. I'm not afraid of a few ghosties."

"You aren't. But I am..."

"Oh, Jeri, the digimon are here...Everything will be fine. Now, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Rika pulled her covers down and crawled into the bed, falling asleep. Jeri went to sleep in the sleeping bag, leaving Renamon and Wolfmon to the silent vigil.

***

"Does this bathing suit look okay?"

"Does it really matter, Kila? We overslept cause..."

"Jeri was flipping about the ghosts. I know...I bet she fell asleep in the shower."

Rika laughed and the two headed downstairs.

"Ryo said he was gonna make breakfast..."

"Think he'll poison it, Rika? I'm really hungry so I hope not."

Rika shrugged as they went into the kitchen.

"Holy cow!"

"Gee, Ryo, is there anything you can't do..."

"Any more sarcasm, Akihabara, and no breakfast for you."

Kila rolled her eyes.

"Oh, woe is me! My heart is filled with sorrow! Woe, woe, woe! I won't have the Legendary Tamer's magnificent breakfast!"

Ryo scowled at Kila and Rika laughed. 

"What did I hear about breakfast?"

Henry came up the stairs, in his swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning, Rika."

"Is Gogglehead almost ready? After breakfast, I want to go already."

"Coming."

Takato came up from the basement.

"Where's Jeri?"

"I think she died..."

"WHAT?!?! That was not funny, Kila..."  
"She's been in the shower for about an hour now."

"Good morning, everybody!"

"Morning, Lisa!"

"Are you all ready to go to the beach? Rika, Jacob left this morning for camp. He told me to remind you to feed his goldfish or something like that. But, I never knew he had a goldfish..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be taking good care of his goldfish."

"Good, just holler for me when you're ready to go."

"Henry and I will go and check on Jeri. See if she's still in the bathroom. Call us down in about 10 minutes if we don't come back."

"Yeah, they might start making out on the balcony off of the guest room..."

"Ryo, remind me after I eat breakfast to hurt you physically, mentally, and emotionally!"

"I'll try not to forget, Kila dear."

Kila stuck her tongue out at Ryo before she and Henry headed to see what had happened to Jeri.

***

After breakfast, the gang, with Lisa as their driver, headed to the beach.

"Ah, sun, rest, and relaxation. What vacation is all about."

Kila stretched as she got out of the van.

"Well, what time do you want me to come back?"

"How about around 6? We could go for a bite to eat after."

"Okay, have fun!"

They took all of their gear out of the trunk and watched the van pull away. Rika looked for a more deserted part of the beach.

"There looks good."

"Okay. Just try and keep a low profile, okay?"

"Momen-tai, Henry. We'll be invisible but you can still see us...Wait...that doesn't make any sense."

"Just try not to draw too much attention, okay?"

"Takato, we can stay in the water. Didn't you say something about shark attacks?"

"Well, you guys don't exactly look like sharks but that would work."

"Oh, who cares, let's just go already."

"Gee, Rika, you're sure impatient."

"Yeah, well, after this morning, Jeri, I don't see why I should have to wait anymore."

"Jeri's right, Wildcat. I mean, you're too impatient. We're relaxing, remember? You don't seem to know the meaning of relaxation.."

"Oh, who asked you?!"

Jeri sighed as she followed Takato to set up a spot on the beach.

"You two are impossible."

"We are not!"

"And they even think alike, Kila."

"Oh, go away and let us argue in peace!"

"Pushy, pushy!"

"Stupid bunny..."

Kila tugged on Henry's hand.

"We know when we're not wanted. Let's go."

Henry and she followed behind where Takato, Jeri, and the digimon had headed.

"Rika, maybe we should try and get along."

"We are getting along."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are!"

"You know what, just tell me why you're mad. Maybe we can work something out."

"I'm not mad. Why do you always think you know how I feel?!"

"Because I'm usually right."

"You know what, you're right. I am mad. At you! You're so conceited! I can't stand it!"

Rika stormed off, leaving Ryo confused. Kila turned back to look to see if Rika and Ryo were coming.

"Uh-oh, Hurricane Rika approaching."

Henry sighed.

"This is going to be one hell of a vacation with those two fighting and then what happened yesterday."

"Who ever said vacation was fun, relaxing, and restful was a big liar."

***

Ryo sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Rika's mad at me, Henry."

"Well, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Possibly because Rika only gets mad when people annoy her."

Ryo sighed again.

"If she told me what I did wrong, I'd apologize."

"Ryo, girls can be so complicated."

"And who made you expert?"

***

"Earth to Rika! Calling Rika Nonaka, can you hear me?"

Rika looked over at Kila.

"I hear you."

"What's the matter, Nonaka?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me. What did Ryo do now?"

"He kissed me yesterday."

"And? You're mad at a guy that loves you and just gave you a kiss...Explain because it makes no sense."

"You wouldn't understand. Why are you being so secretive? What does Jeri know that the rest of us don't?"

"I can't tell you because you'll tell-"

Kila shut her mouth.

"I'll tell who, Akihabara?"

Kila muttered something.

"Speak up and share with the class."

"Henry..."

"What will I tell Henry?"

"I shared enough with the class today, Mrs.-"

Kila paused.

"Akiyama!"

Kila then paddled away from Rika on her surfboard.

"AKIHABARA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!! I WANT TO MURDER YOU!"

"Catch me first!"

Kila caught a wave to shore and Rika followed after her. As they got to shore, Rika grabbed Kila's arm. 

"Now, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's going on."

Kila sighed.

"I can't- I can't tell you..."

"Well, perhaps you should share it with Henry instead."

"No, please-"

"HENRY! GET OVER HERE!"

Henry looked up and jogged over towards them and Ryo followed behind him.

"What's up, you two?"

"Kila has something to share. Ryo, go away."

"I have every right to be here, Rika."

"What is the matter, Kila? You look like you're going to cry."

Kila turned her face away from Henry's searching stare.

"I can't. I can't tell you."

"Kila, relationships are about honesty. You can tell me anything."

"I can't tell you about this."

Henry brought his hands to Kila's face and tilted her chin up so her eyes were now level with his.

"Kila, tell me."

"Another guy kissed me."

Henry's hands fell away from Kila's face.

"Tell me you're lying. Please, tell me you're lying."

Kila shook her head.

"So, you've been acting normal, letting me think everything is fine and you never told me you kissed someone else? I don't want any explanation. I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Henry, it didn't mean any-"

"It had to have meant something for you to not have told me, Kila!"

"I couldn't tell you, Henry. I love you too much to-"

"Stop lying. Just go away."

"But it's the truth!"

Henry turned and walked away. Rika and Ryo looked at Kila.

"Well, Henry may not have needed an explanation but we do."

"Yeah. Is that what you told Jeri?"

Kila snatched her surfboard off the ground and ran back into the water, paddling as fast as she could out to sea.

"Rika, look what you did."

Rika looked at Ryo, anger flaring.

"What I did?! Don't you dare say I brought this along!"

"Well, you're the one who called Henry over."

"You know what, this isn't the time to argue. I think we better go and talk to Jeri."

"Good idea. Let's go."

Ryo pointed down the beach where Takato and Jeri were throwing a Frisbee back and forth to one another.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jeri, what did Kila tell you about the incident she wouldn't tell us about?"

"Okay, the incident is this. Kila's mom set her up on a date with a boy who lives here in America. This boy's dad is one of Mrs. Akihabara's clients. Anyway, from what she's said there was a slight spark between the two. They hit it off immediately. Um, I think the boy's name was Evan..."

***  
(Note: My story has no relation to Cruising the Caribbean- but Evan is Fiery's ORIGINAL CHARACTER (so she tells me) and he's playing a similar role in my story.....and a couple of CTC characters may pop-up...most likely Evan, and Emily...and some possible digimon partners...)  
***  
"Evan?"

"Yeah, Evan... Cole, I think is his last name.. He lives here in Florida."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Miami. But, Kila said that when they kissed-"

"She loved it?"

"No, Ryo. It meant nothing. She said it was like kissing someone she could never love as much as she loves Henry. But she still felt she couldn't tell Henry. She...she didn't want to hurt him."

***

Kila hoisted herself onto her board, her feet dangling into the water. She just couldn't focus on surfing. The smell of the ocean air, the sun on her back, the breeze keeping her cool, and the rushing of the ocean waves seemed to provide no comfort for her.

"You did do the right thing, Kila. Takato always says honesty is everything."

"Well, Takato's right. Still, I feel like an awful person, Calumon."

"You're not awful. You're great! You brought me on the trip and gave me cream puffs."

"Anyone could've done that. Why do I keep screwing up, Calumon? My relationship with Henry gets messed up every time I see him."

"Well, maybe you need to try harder? You shouldn't give up."

Kila sighed.

"I guess you're right-What th-"

Kila was jerked off her board and pulled into the water's depths, letting out a scream.

"Kila? Come back!"

Kila opened her eyes to the point they were slits and looked into the murky depths of the water. Something had wound itself around her ankle. Kila was a strong swimmer but not enough to get away from whatever was pulling her down. She was running out of air as her attempts to kick away seemed to get weaker. Her legs felt as if they were made of jelly and wouldn't seem to cooperate. Things began to go dark as she was pulled into the swirling depths of the ocean.

***

Wolfmon's ears perked up immediately at the sound of a scream.

"Kila? No!"

Wolfmon dove into the waves, swimming against the current as he headed toward where Kila had been. Takato spotted Wolfmon heading out in the water.

"Wolfmon, where are you going?"

"I heard Kila scream and I don't see her."

Takato's eyes widened in alarm.

"Takato..."

"What's the matter, Guilmon?"

"There's digimon nearby."

"Digimon? As in plural?"

Calumon went towards Wolfmon.

"It's bad! Kila got pulled under the water and never came back up."

"That's not good. Where did she get pulled under at?"

"Out by her surfboard."

"Lead me to it."

"Okay!"

When the reached the surfboard, Wolfmon sniffed the air.

"Definitely a digimon."

Something swam past him, tearing his skin. Wolfmon let out a howl.

"Come and fight me, coward!"

"As you wish! Spiral Saw!"

"Stun Bubble!"

***

"My D-Ark picked up something. Gizamon, rookie level. His special attack is Spiral Saw and he's a water-dweller, making him an excellent swimmer."

"I just got another one, Gogglehead. Otamamon, another rookie level. Another good swimmer and his attack's Stun Bubble."

"What's going on over here? Woah, I had to ask..."

"Henry, I thought this was vacation..."

"Get back! Monodramon!"

"Monodramon digivolve to...Cyberdramon!"

"Take this new arrival down!"

A massive blue shell was coming out of the ground.

"Someone has a bad case of the uglies. Shellmon, a rookie. He's pretty tough for a rookie and shoots out blasts of water with his Hydro Blaster."

"Terriermon, I think we should get started."

"Right behind you, Henry. Go, Guilmon!"

"Ready, set, go!"

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!"

"Where's Wolfmon?"  
"He went to get Kila, Henry."

"Ryo, there's more coming in. There's a group of Gomamon, Ikkakumon, and a few Zudomon."

"Thanks for the info, Cyberdramon. Where are they all coming from?"

"Good question, Akiyama. And we've got little time to solve it."

Jeri ran over with Leomon behind her. 

"I think we should tell all the people to get out of here. It would be easier to fight the digimon without having to worry about all these civilians."

"Good idea. And we better move fast. There's some new digimon on the horizon. My D-Ark is going crazy. And here's one right no-Wolfmon?"

Indeed it was the champion digimon, bloody and exhausted. Calumon hovered above the digimon.

"I'm gonna go and try to get the people out of here, away from the digimon. There could be serious injury if too many people are around!"

"Good luck, Jeri!"

Jeri smiled at Takato as she and Leomon headed to evacuate the beach.

"What happened, Calumon?"

"It was horrible, Rika. A ton of Gizamon and Otamamon ganged up on Wolfmon. And something dragged Kila down into the water. Right off her surfboard."

"Aw man, of course this would happen when the gang comes for vacation. Jeez, we attract trouble like a magnet."

"You said it, Gogglehead."

"Desolation Claw!"

"Pyro Blaster!"  
"Gargo Laser!"

Shellmon burst into blue data and the data instantly disappeared.

"Where'd the data go?"

"Good question, Takato."

"I took it. Twin Scissors!"

"Ebidramon, champion sea animal, his special attacks are Twin Scissors and Lobster Step. Renamon, I think it's your turn to show these digimon what you're made of."

"Of course. Diamond Storm!"

Ebidramon blew the attack off.

"He's toying with you. Digivolve now and show this wimp what you're made of!"

"Renamon matrix digivolve to...Taomon! Talisman of Light!"  
Ebidramon instantly burst into data.

"This is too easy. We should be finished in a few minutes..."

"RIVER OF POWER!"

The blast of light went through Gargomon, and Growlmon, causing them to dedigivolve to their rookie levels but Cyberdramon was able to avoid the attack. Taomon struggled to hold up her shield, protecting the four remaining tamers.

"Taomon, we have to bio-merge."

"Rika, it's taking much of my strength to hold this shield up..."

Rika bit her lip.

"Pumpkin, I'm gonna go and find Kila. Henry, wanna come with?"

Henry fought back his worry for Kila.

"Why should I care?"

Rika turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"If I didn't know better, I'd slug you. Even though you two are having problems, you are still friends. Aren't you worried about her?"

"Henry, aren't you worried about my tamer?"

Wolfmon struggled to stand.

"Absorb this data! Desolation Claw!"

Cyberdramon literally sliced through a Seadramon. Wolfmon glowed blue as he regained his power.

"As I was saying, your love for Kila is as strong as mine. She's been gone for about an hour or so. I'm going back out to look for her."

"I better take her digi-vice then. Just in case..."

"Hey, use my jet-ski!"

A boy and a girl came over with digimon behind them.

"Hey, you look like you need some help."

Takato looked on amazement.

"Whenever digimon pop-up, how do we almost always meet new friends? And the digimon are from the TV show!"  
"Do you ever give that up?"  
Takato blushed.

"Hello, we're in the middle of a crisis. Introductions come after! Ryo, take the water-ski and find Kila."

"Okay, get on behind me, Wolfmon."

"Do you know how to drive this contraption?"

"Yup, just hold on."

"Why don't you just swipe Hyperwing? It'll work better than me riding behind you."

"Hyperwing activate."

Ryo gunned the engine as he rode off.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Okay, who are you two?"  
The girl smiled.

"I'm Emily Cole."

Henry's eyes widened.

"Cole?"  
The girl looked at Henry strangely.

"Y-eah. And this is my cousin, Evan. And these are our digimon. Tentomon and Palmon."

"And I think we better start getting rid of these digimon instead of idily chatting."

"I agree completely, Taomon."

"Ice Blast!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Pyro Sphere!"  
"Bunny Blast!"  
Seadramon turned to escape but Palmon got him.

"Poison Ivy! Stick around for a bit."

"Takato, there's more on the way."

"Well, let's send them away."

Henry and Takato both slashed blue cards and their digimon digivolved to ultimate.

"Tentomon, let's show 'em your stuff!"

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" 

"Kabuterimon, champion insectoid digimon. His special attack is Electro Shocker."

"Palmon, pull this guy out on land! Then we won't shock anyone."

"I'll pull this fish right out of the sea! Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Needle Spray!"

"Rapid Fire! He's gone to dust."

"I wonder if Ryo's having any luck."

"Evan, there's more digimon coming in. Get ready."

"This is a piece of cake, Henry. We'll be done by dinner if not earlier."

"River of Power!"

"Ice Blaster!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
"Stun Bubble!"

"Tail Blade!"

"Rapidmon, next time, don't open your mouth!"

"And more keep coming!"  
"Marching Fishes!"

"Spiral Saw!"

"Hydro Blaster!"  
"Lightning Javelin!"  
In a few moments, the beach was charred and the digimon had collapsed to their rookie levels.

"This isn't fair. They ganged up on us."

"No kidding, genius. Are you _supposed_ to be smart, Evan?"

"Shut-up. Not like you and your digimon did anything."

"Will you kiddies stop arguing? The least you could do is be grateful we didn't destroy your digimon immediately. And you kids will go along with your faithful partners."

"MetalSeadramon, mega level android digimon. His special attack is River of Power."

"Yes, I know who I am. And, now, destruction time."

"STOP!"

MetalSeadramon turned as the rest of the digimon stopped their attacks.

"What is it, Gesomon?"

Evan took his D-Ark out. 

"Gesomon, a champion level sea animal virus type. This thing uses his Elastic Arms or Coral Crusher. Both make you hope you swim faster than this guy."

"The master says to return to the palace immediately. I captured what we were looking for. Also, the master is not pleased that you have taken control because you are of higher level..."

"Hey, ugly, take this! Justice Kick!" 

Justimon smashed his leg into MetalSeadramon. The huge serpent like digimon smirked and laughed.

"Was that supposed to tickle me? Take this! River of Power!"

The white hot blast literally tore through Justimon and Ryo and Monodramon began to plummet to the water far below. Rika looked up as Ryo plummeted fast.

"NO! RYO! Digi-Core Activate!"

The card went through Rika's digivice and a glow emitted from the digivice.

"Renamon bio-merge to...Sakuyamon! Ryo, hold on, we're coming."

Sakuyamon sped over the surface of water.

"Renamon, we're never gonna make it to them in time. They're not going to even have a prayer!"

A/N YO!!! How you like that?! 18 pages total and with a brief summary: Tamers come to America, something weird goes on their first night and when at the beach, sharks aren't the only things the tamers have to watch out for. With many circle going...pointless stuff but it's all connected, I swear. But, if you do hate this chapter, I won't mind... Review and tell me if maybe I'm not cut out for this anymore. And there will be the continuation of this battle. You'll find out what happened to Kila(and who kidnapped her and what her and the other tamers have to do with the invasion), who the master is, and whether the tamers will get back to Japan...in one piece...

Also, I list who appeared in this chapter: (digimon wise and much of it came from my faithful _Digimon: Digital Monsters, The Official Character Guide_ written by A. Ryan Nerz)

Gizamon- Spiral Saw 

Otamamon-Stun Bubble

Shellmon-Hydro Blaster

Ebidramon- Twin Scissors and Lobster Step. 

Tentomon- Super Shocker~ Evan's partner digimon  
Palmon-Poison Ivy~ Emily's partner digimon

Kabuterimon-Electro Shocker

Togemon-Needle Spray!"

MetalSeadramon-River of Power

Seadramon-Ice Blast

Zudomon-Vulcan's Hammer

Ikkakumon- Harpoon Torpedo  
Skorpionmon-Tail Blade  
Gomamon-Marching Fishes

MegaSeadramon-Lightning Javelin

Ended- February 13, 2003, 9:39PM

And there will be a chapter epilogue after the continuation of the battle! So, review, flame, whatever it is you're doing. Love ya'll and peace!


	20. Underwater Escapade

A/N I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. It's just I think I've lost interest in digimon. Dunno when it happened but it did. So, sorry if anyone was waiting for this. If you would be interested in seeing an epilogue, please say so in your review. 

I don't own digimon.

Summer Vacation: Underwater Escapade: Chapter 19

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kila felt like her whole body was numb. She heard a voice but it felt like her ears were full of water. The floor was hard underneath her.

__

Have I died?

Someone _or something _began shaking her.

"C'mon, open your eyes. The master wants to see you."

__

I really think I have died...Master?

Kila struggled to open her eyes. She slowly opened them, in case she was exposed to bright light. But, a soft glow met her eyes and a pair of bright, friendly, green eyes met hers.

"You're awake! Wow, you're much prettier when you're awake. Although, you're quite pretty being knocked out I guess."

Kila struggled to sit up.

"Hey, don't try and sit up. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Kila's mouth felt dry and she felt tired. 

"Oh, how silly of me. Your mouth is probably dry. Here. Drink up. It's fresh water, so don't worry."

Kila rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. The white seal like digimon smiled at her as he placed the bowl in front of her.

"Gomamon's my name."

Kila gave a nod and took the bowl and drank a few mouthfuls.

"Thank you. That's much better. Gomamon's your name?"  
"Yup! What's yours?"

"Kila. Kila Akihabara."

"What a pretty name. It's a pleasure, Kila!"

Gomamon held out his flipper and Kila shook it.

"Well, can you tell me where I am, Gomamon?"

"Why, it's the underwater kingdom of Maraqua. It's a beautiful castle indeed. I'd give you the grand tour if you hadn't been summoned."

"That's okay. I just want to know how I can get back to my friends."

"I'm sorry, you can't. The master will not permit it."

"Who is this master? Is he like a king?"

"Well-"

"GOMAMON! What are you doing? You aren't supposed to befriend the human. You're supposed to take her to the master and show her the digimon are in charge while she's here. I'll take it from here."

"But-"

"Now, go, return to your post. When the girl returns, lock her in this room. Now, go!"

Gomamon retreated, head down in sadness and shame.

"Now, come with me, human." Gesomon wrapped a tentacle around her arm and jerked her along him.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. That Gomamon was trying to keep me alive unlike whoever brought me down here." Kila looked at the digimon. If it would've had a face, it probably would've sneered.

"Silence. Speak when you're spoken to, human."

"Gesomon, the master wants to see her."

"I know, Otamamon. Now open the door."

"As you wish."

The digimon placed its hand onto the door and it opened with a rumble. Gesomon threw her down.

"Gesomon, well done on its capture. I will summon you when I wish for you to escort it back."

Kila pushed herself up as she rubbed her shoulder. Gesomon bobbed its head and left the room and the door slammed shut.

"Welcome, my dear. I am Dragomon and I rule over the digimon here."

"Number one, I am not your dear. Number two, I prefer 'human' over 'it.' And, number three, why did you drag me down into this place?"

"I was not fortunate enough. It was Gesomon who brought you down here."

"Ha, well, perhaps you should tell _Ge-so-mon _to try not and kill your prisoners."

"You are more than a prisoner. You will be the bait to lure the others in. But, of course, you are more valuable but like the other humans, you share a similar purpose with them."

"Am I supposed to care? Tell me why I'm here."

Dragomon's lips turned into a smirk.

"Look out this window. One of the better views of the ocean. It is a glorious thing."

Kila looked out into the magnificent blue she had admired since she was young.

"And now, it's time to test you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Prove you are a tamer-"

Kila swore that smirk got eviler as a shiver crept down her spine.

"And you deserve to live...Gesomon! Both of you get in here! Send the human out into the water." The pair of Gesomon entered and their tentacles shot out at Kila, wrapping themselves around her arms.

"Now, take her out into the water. See how well this one can survive without a digimon to do her bidding."

The two digimon dragged her out of the room, Dragomon cackling the whole time.

"In you go!"

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Kila was instantly pushed through the transparent wall of the hall, into the ocean. A digimon barreled straight for her. "Lightning Javelin!"

Kila dodged the attack narrowly as she swam out of the way. The digimon glared at her but MegaSeadramon grabbed her with his tail. He began squeezing her and brought her to the ground with a smash. Kila fought to maintain consciousness.

__

Henry...help me....I'm sorry for...

***

"Renamon, we're never going to make it!"

"We'll just have to try!"

Rika focused on getting to Ryo. Rika could see Ryo smashing into the surface of the water with her mind's eye. "No! RYO!"

"Rika, look!" Rika did look. Ryo was hanging limply in mid-air.

"It's Monodramon and Wolfmon! They saved Ryo!"

Wolfmon was still using Hyperwing and Monodramon had grabbed a hold of Wolfmon and had a hold on Ryo.

"It's a miracle!" Sakuyamon took Ryo into her arms.

"Ryo, are you going to be alright?"

"He's hurt pretty bad, Rika."

"I know, Renamon."

"Sakuyamon, take Ryo's D-Arc out of his right side pocket and use a blue card so I can digivolve and make the trip back a bit easier."

"Yes, please do. This digimon doesn't weigh only a feather."

Sakuyamon did as Monodramon requested. "Monodramon digivolve to...Cyberdramon."

"Now, let's go back and figure out a way to save Kila and get rid of these digimon."

"That is, after we make sure the others are alright."

Sakuyamon nodded her agreement with Wolfmon as they headed back to shore.

"Wow, that was an amazing amount of heroism, Sakuyamon. And the digimon disappeared as soon as you were distracted enough to get Ryo."

"Thanks for the fill-in of what I already knew, Evan. Now, we've got to come up for a plan to find Kila. She's been gone for too long now."

"You know Kila? Kila Akihabara?"

Sakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon.

"Yes, Kila Akihabara. Now, Cyberdramon, I want you to take Evan and Tentomon to get the jet ski. We could use that to continue looking for Kila and the rest of the digimon. Emily, you and Palmon can go down in the opposite direction Jeri went and try and get as many people away from this area as possible. Takato, Henry, you are going to both help me get Ryo all fixed up. You know your jobs so get to them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emily headed down the beach. Evan gave her a mock military salute as Tentomon digivolved and Evan climbed aboard.

"Take care of Ryo."

Rika nodded and now knew how much the gruff partner digimon cared for his tamer. With that, Cyberdramon and Kabuterimon flew off. Henry and Takato got Ryo over to the umbrella and blanket. Rika took the first aid kit and took out some bandages for the nasty looking gash on Ryo's chest. Takato and Henry leaned Ryo into a sitting position in front of the cooler and a backpack.

"I never saw you care so much for someone, Rika."

"What, you got a problem with that, Gogglehead?"

"N-N-No, it's just that, it's nice for you to be nice to someone instead of beating him up."

Rika rolled her eyes as she finished her bandaging.

"He's just going to have a couple bruises. They'll be gone before we even go back to Japan."

"That's good, Henry. I'm glad it's nothing serious."

"Well, perhaps I could change that. Breath of Decay!"

"Ugh, something stinks."

Rika held her nose as she looked at her digi-vice.

"Raremon, a disgusting thing you'd find in a sewer or in a garbage dump. He's a champion virus type. And we already know his attack. If his odor doesn't knock you out first, then let him use his Breath of Decay."

"Rika, perhaps I should handle this." Renamon said.

"Right."

"Hey, don't leave Guilmon and Terriermon out." Takato interrupted.

"Suit yourself, Gogglehead." Rika said.

The trio took out their digi-vices and modify cards.

"Calumon?"

Takato smiled as the red triangle on Calumon's head began to glow, signaling the digimon could now digi-volve. The trio slashed their cards simultaneously.

"Digivolution activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to..."

"Terriermon digivolve to..."

"Renamon digivolve to..."

"Growlmon!"

"Gargomon!"

"Kyubbimon!"

"Let's get this started! Gargo Laser!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

Green colored bullets, a red sphere of power, and blue flames flew at Raremon but his skin seemed to absorb the attacks, doing very little damage.

"That was pointless."

"Oh, don't give up, Takato. Kyubbimon, use attacks that have to be done close up!"

"Maybe you didn't get our point the first time! Bunny Pummel!"

"Dragon Slash!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

Raremon was hit all at once but as the smoke cleared, nothing changed. Raremon just remained there.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Get rid of that ugly, smelly thing, Kabuterimon!"

Rika looked at the weakened Raremon.

"Attack on my command! NOW!"  
Gargomon aimed the guns on his arms.

"Gargo Laser!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

Growlmon let loose another red colored energy sphere.

"Dragon Wheel!"

A blue fire dragon headed for Raremon.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Wolf Blaster!"

"Digi-Modify! Snimon's Twin Sickles Activate!" Evan exclaimed.

"Twin Sickles!"

Raremon got all the attacks at once and struggled to not burst into data. But the inevitable followed as the blue data went to each of the digimon.

"That wasn't so....bad."

"Easy for you to say, Rika. And, while out with Cyberdramon and Kabuterimon on my jet ski, I saw more digimon headed this way. Much like the first group except there were some digimon known as Divermon, a Whamon, Crabmon, Coelamon, and all the other ones from before."

"Oh, this is just great. Any sign of Kila?"

Evan shook his head.

"I only found her surfboard which I brought back. Once we find her, I'm sure she'll want to surf again."

Henry looked out to the water, imagining Kila surfing in on the wave in the distance.

"Don't worry, Henry. We'll find her."

Takato laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If the digimon don't find her first."

"Thanks for reminding Henry of that, Terriermon."

"Why does he need reminding, Takato. Even I don't need reminding."

"Oh, Guilmon..."

"What?"

Takato sighed. Calumon landed on Guilmon's head.  
"This is not fun, Kila's missing, Ryo's napping, and more meanies are on the way. This is no fun at all!"

"No, Ryo's not napping anymore, Calumon."

"Ryo, you're okay!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Takato. Awake but not alright."

Rika walked over.

"Did I just hear the annoying voice of Ryo? Oh, jeez, look at that, if it isn't King of Annoyances."

"Hi to you too, Rika. Wouldn't a 'How you feeling?' be a nicer comment?"

Rika blinked at him innocently.

"And you're telling me this like I'm supposed to care...Oh, stop giving me that look. How you feeling?"

"Weak. I feel like I got the life drained out of me when the River of Power zapped me."

Terriermon climbed on top of Henry's head.

"At least it wasn't all the life."

"Yes, fortunately for us, Terriermon."

"Hey, you guys better digivolve now. I can see the digimon with my binoculars. There's a group of Seadramon, and Ikkakumon headed this way." Evan exclaimed.

***

Kila woke up, her entire body felt weak again.

"I brought water and food."

Kila spoke softly, her whole body aching. "Gomamon?"

The white seal type popped his head in the doorway and nodded. "I brought you food for you to get stronger again. MegaSeadramon really gave you a beating."

Kila accepted the food and water gratefully and placed them beside her.

"What? Aren't you hungry?"

"Gomamon, why am I still here? Why didn't they just kill me?"

"They could have but you are still valuable. You'll lure the other tamers here."

"Gomamon, what part of do not befriend the enemy didn't you understand? Well, it has to be the hard way. Gizamon, punish him! He'll learn the rules around here."

"Okay, Gesomon. Spiral Saw!"

"Spiral Saw!"

Gomamon fell at the blows. 

"Now, altogether! Spiral Saw!"

"Spiral Saw!"

"Spiral Saw!"

The three Gizamon headed towards Gomamon from the air.

"No!" Kila ran towards Gomamon with what seemed to be inhuman speed and threw herself between Gomamon and the slicing blades of the Gizamon. Kila screamed as the razor sharp fins sliced her skin. The cuts oozed with blood and Kila fell to her knees.

"Foolish girl. Perhaps you shouldn't go up against the power of a digimon. Gomamon, get her out of my sight."

Gesomon slunk away, Gizamon hopping behind him. The red blood trickled down Kila's face, arms, stomach, and legs. Kila felt like the room was spinning out of control.

"My head..."

Kila felt everything going out of focus as she collapsed to the ground. Her face was pressed against the floor. As tears mingled with the blood, Kila whispered something, to no one in particular but Gomamon heard her.

"Henry...help me..."

***

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

About four Ikkakumon shot simultaneously.

"I don't think so! Electro Shocker!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Talisman of Light!"

The four Ikkakumon were destroyed but 6 Seadramon took their place.

"Ah, man, this is seriously not fair..." Evan exclaimed.

Takato sighed. "We knock down four and 6 other ones take their place..." Henry pointed out to sea. "Spoke too soon, Takato."

At least a dozen more digimon, a few familiar, the rest were not, were approaching the shore.

"Oh, brother..." Takato muttered. Henry heard something. Someone had just called for his help. And he knew the voice like no other. "Kila!"

Wolfmon instantly sprang to his feet from where he had been laying near Ryo. "I heard Kila's voice." "So I wasn't just hallucinating." Henry said. "No, and she needs our help desperately. Just as you feel pain when your own digimon are attacked, we digimon can feel when our tamers are wounded or in danger." Wolfmon explained.

"We have to go look for her. Rapidmon, we've gotta go." Henry called to his digimon.  
Rapidmon looked over at Henry. "Are you insane? We're needed here."

Henry clenched his fist. "I know, Rapidmon. But, it's my fault Kila even went out alone. I feel responsible for her."

"It's not just that, is it? Your heart is yearning for her. Humans can be so easy to read sometimes." Henry looked at Wolfmon and Wolfmon could see it in Henry's eyes how he was fearful for Kila's life.

"Well, Henry, I won't let Kila be in danger. You love her too much and I won't let her be hurt by anyone or anything." Rapidmon declared.

"Ice Winder!" 

"Ice Blaster!" Rapidmon got the blast full force and as the data left him and went to two Seadramon, he reverted to Terriermon.

"Terriermon! This is my fault. I shouldn't've called your attention away from the battle..."

Terriermon slowly stood. "Henry, you have a bad habit to blame yourself for everything. Let's go. Use Digi-Core and we can get rid of these guys."

Henry nodded. "You've got it! Digi-Core Activate!" Henry's digi-vice began to glow as Terriermon digivolved.

"Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon!"

"MegaGargomon, go look for Kila. Rika, Evan, Ryo and I will take care of everything. Until you get back." Takato said.

"Okay. But first, it's time to repay the favor! Mega Barrage!"

As the ammunition tore through the 6 Seadramon, data flew all over and the 4 digimon absorbed the data.

"MegaGargomon, you see any digimon headed this way?"

"Not as of now, Rika. So, we're going."

MegaGargomon headed out, taking Wolfmon along.

"Good luck! Try not to get killed, okay?"

Rika then turned to check on Ryo, who was resting.

"Ryo, are you alright? You doing okay?"

"Of course, Wildcat. You didn't think that River of Power was all that powerful, did you?"

Rika looked at him, her eyes watering. "Heh, that's funny. I was afraid it was more powerful than I thought."

Ryo looked into her eyes. "Don't cry over me."

Rika hastily wiped at her eyes. "I'm not...There was...something irritating my eye. Yeah, that's what was wrong."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were worried. Silly me."

"I am worried! About Kila, MegaGargomon, everyone, especially you, hero boy."

Ryo smiled weakly at her. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Now, what would give you that idea?"

"Well, you and I had been arguing before everything started."

Rika nodded.

"I know, Ryo, but it was over something so insignificant. Let's not fight and just let bygones be bygones. Okay?"

Ryo held up his pinky.

"What are you doing, Akiyama?"

"Pinky swear, Rika?"

Rika sighed as she linked pinkies with Ryo.

"I swear. Now, with that little childish thing out of the way, are you feeling up to helping us fight?"

Ryo nodded hesitantly. "I think so. My chest still hurts but that won't stop me from fighting."

"Okay."

Evan ran over to where Rika and Ryo had been sitting.

"Sorry to break up the moment but Cyberdramon spotted at least a dozen Divermon, twenty some Dolphmon, and about ten Orcamon and Coelamon. Are you two ready to fight?"

Ryo struggled to stand. "I was born ready."

Rika helped him up. "Well, Digimon King, take it easy for your own sake."

***

Gomamon finished bandaging Kila up. She was still bleeding but not as bad as when she first was attacked. 

"Good, you finished just in time for the experiment."

Gomamon glared at the digimon who had just entered. "Go away, Shellmon. The human can't be tested now."

"Dragomon insisted. This is no longer any of your business, _Goma-mon_."

Gomamon growled and the digimon snickered. "What, you like her or something? She's only a human subject and don't you dare forget it."

"You make it sound as if she has no importance. She must have some sort of significance for Dragomon to let her live."

"Whatever. Just hand her over." 

Shellmon grabbed Kila and left Gomamon alone.

"Master, I bring you the human." Shellmon said.

"Excellent. Place her inside the tank. Gizamon, secure the oxygen mask. We'll run some tests on her now. You're both dismissed."

"Yes, master."

The two digimon retreated from the laboratory, leaving Dragomon alone with Kila.

***

"MegaGargomon, I think it would be best if you dive now."

"Won't you drown?"

"Leave me here at the surface. Dive and come back if you find anything."

MegaGargomon nodded his head and dove. As he swam deeper and deeper, he saw something.

"Terriermon, do you see what I see?"

"I see a castle made out of bubbles. Is that what you see?"

Henry nodded.

"Shall we get Wolfmon and go in?"

"How are we supposed to get in?"

"Hello! The castle is made out of bubbles. We can probably faze through like that Ikkakumon just did." 

MegaGargomon then turned back towards the surface.

"Wolfmon, we found something. Let's go!"

***

__

Where am I? Am I dreaming? I never dreamt of being in a jar of water...Wait a second! I'm in Dragomon's castle. I was attacked by Gizamon. Yes, I can still feel the pain...

"Dragomon, we are getting some more wavelengths. She is awake."

"Stop the tests. Call Gesomon in to take her to the dungeon."

Kila could make out blurry images of beings outside of the glass walls.

"Master, there is only one more test. Surely we can perform it before we fetch Gesomon."

Dragomon glared at the Otamamon.

"Two of you fetch him. You other three may complete the final test."

__

No. No more!

The water in the glass containment unit began to rumble. 

"What's going on, Otamamon? What is she doing?"  
"Her brain waves have changed abruptly. They are becoming more and more powerful."

The glass shattered and the water flowed from the glass jar. Kila glowed with silvery light as she floated to the ground.

__

Stop this madness now.

Kila's lips did not move as she pointed at the Otamamon but it was if they heard her and they stood frozen.

"Stop her!"

Kila could hear the fear in Dragomon's voice.

"Yes, master. Stun Bubble!"

The four remaining digimon used their Stun Bubble and Kila was hit by the attack full force, flying backwards.

"Gesomon, restrain her and take her to the dungeon."

The squid like digimon bowed and his arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Kila in a death grip. Kila felt as if all the air had been squeezed out of her lungs and tried her best to keep her eyes open. Her mind focused on what had just happened.

__

How was I able to break the glass? I don't have psychic abilities or anything.

Gesomon threw her down to the ground and the Gizamon and Otamamon used more machine so Kila was chained to the wall by metal restraints and the digimon left the dungeon and entered into a hall when they were stopped by a ShadowGomamon.

"Gesomon, there are intruders! A large green digimon and a smaller wolf-like creature."

"Dispose of them."

"They've already infiltrated the security system."

"They've what? Well, call upon the digimon units. They'll get rid of the intruders."

"But, they've already gotten inside..."

"They've what?!"

***

Dragomon entered the dungeon through a back entrance. Kila was limp in the restraints and did not even raise her head as she heard something enter the dungeon.

"What do you want?!"

Dragomon smirked in the darkness. "Don't you see that no one cares for you? You are incredibly powerful. If you were to side with the digimon, you would be unstoppable. Besides, like I said, no one cares for you. We digimon can make you stronger. The people at school snicker and mock you. The tamers who pretend to be your friends are only using you just like your classmates have been."

Kila shook her head furiously. "No, my friends are my friends. They would never think that about me."

"And, the worst one is the boy you care so deeply for. He doesn't trust you, care about you, nor does he love you. He often wishes you weren't still around."

Kila looked desperately in the darkness. Dragomon still could not be seen by her.

"Are you looking for answers? Is that what you are looking for, Kila? You've been all alone your entire life. But I saw you. Saw you in the crowd of people with a pair of eyes that had no end as you looked bitterly out into the crowd. They could never understand. Your hurt, your pain, your misery. Your so-called friends passed you daily. Look at you, whisper, snicker, and walk away."

Two tears glistened as they left Kila's eyes and began their journey down her cheeks.

"You know that's the truth. Perhaps, you will consider joining the digimon. I will return later."

Kila wanted nothing more than to be home, curled up next to Henry like they often were when together. They'd be absorbed in their own worlds but somehow find comfort in the other being near them.

***

Henry, Wolfmon, and Terriermon walked through the castle in silence. Terriermon was perched on Henry's shoulder, one ear wrapped around Henry's other shoulder. Wolfmon walked with a certain dignity and serenity not many digimon possessed.

"I don't know how we'll find her, Henry. But, you shouldn't be worrying."

Henry looked down at Wolfmon.

"I didn't even say anything."

Wolfmon nodded with understanding.

"I know. But I can feel your confusion and your worry. And the love for her as your friend. I just hope she's still safe and unharmed."

Henry smiled weakly and nodded.

"Don't move another step!"

***

"Fossil Bite!"

"Pulse Blast!"

"Striking Fish!"

"Ultrasonic Blaster!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon! Horn Buster!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

The ocean dwellers seemed to think up another plan as they attacked Cyberdramon all at once and Ryo went flying backwards, nearly knocking Rika over.

"Ryo, are you okay?"

Ryo dusted himself as he struggled to his feet, gritting his teeth.

"Cyberdramon, attack! Goliath Activate!"

Cyberdramon grew rapidly and crushed half of the digimon between his claws as the other half retreated. Ryo breathed heavily from the effort and sat down as he nearly lost his balance. Rika quickly came over to him. 

"Are you okay?"

Ryo clutched at his chest, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. It felt as if all oxygen and his circulation had been cut off.

"Ryo? An answer would be nice. Hello?"

Rika waved her hand in front of Ryo's expressionless face. Ryo began to feel dizzy as he stood slowly and everything spun out of proportion as things turned pitch black. Rika gasped as she saw Ryo as he hit the ground.

"Ryo!"

***

"And if we move another step?" Terriermon asked testily.  
"Terriermon, I suggest we don't provoke them. They outnumber us, about 20 to 3."

"No way. Once we bio-merge, we'll beat them no prob-"

Something wrapped around Terriermon on contact, knocking the digimon to the ground forcefully. Henry tried to peel the metal restraint off of Terriermon but it was pointless.

"What is this?" Henry asked in frustration as he continued to try and pull it off.  
A digimon stepped forward as a path was cleared.

"Our latest creation known as the Anaconda Spider. I suggest you don't struggle, little bunny. As you struggle, it'll grip tighter until it destroys you." 

Terriermon immediately stopped squirming.

"You won't get me as easily as you did Terriermon."

Dragomon's eyes widened as he saw what Wolfmon had attached to a part of his neck.

"The digi-vice. That would make you that one we've been waiting for."

Wolfmon growled. "You'll never take me alive." He took off down the hall with speed and about two of the bigger digimon, Shellmon and Gesomon, chased after Wolfmon. Dragomon turned to the Otamamon and a Gesomon. He spoke to Gesomon first.

"Take the boy and the Terriermon to the cells."

Gesomon wrapped two tentacles around Henry and grabbed Terriermon with another.

"Now, Otamamon, run a memory scan on the girl. She weakens under the doubt I have planted in her mind. Find her worst fear and we will use that to manipulate her into obeying us."

The Otamamon nodded and headed for the dungeon chamber Kila was in. They returned in moments with the Gesomon guard and an unconscious Kila. Henry's eyes widened.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing serious. You did use the drug that knocks her out, correct?"  
"Of course. She struggled but we used it like you asked."

"Good. Run the memory scan on her. Now go." Dragomon ordered.

The Otamamon and Gesomon obediently departed.

"And, boy, I wouldn't fear. Your little friend is in good hands now."

"You're a monster! Doing that to her! She doesn't deserve that."

"Gesomon, get them out of my sight. I want that Wolfmon found immediately!"

***

Wolfmon crouched in the shadows of the laboratory. Kila's digi-vice had led him here but he had no idea why. The 2 digimon that had chased him had given up a while ago and it was easy to go through this castle. Wolfmon guessed most digimon were now patrolling or were up above, fighting the other tamers. Someone turned on the lights on in the laboratory and Wolfmon peeked out from his hiding place as three digimon passed by. He saw a human girl, full of bruises and dried blood. 

__

Kila...she's unconscious...and obviously injured....

"Just put her in that container. Hopefully she won't use the data particles in the water like she did before."

"She probably doesn't even know how she did it in the first place. But, according to the data taken, her body somehow changed the data to a form of energy to use as a human would. But, fortunately, after the energy is used, the user becomes weaker with each time. So, it's too bad for her."

"Stop talking, Otamamon. Dragomon wants results. Not some continuous jabbering." The Otamamon grumbled but continued conducting the test.

***

The digimon attacks continued throughout the next two hours. All was quiet and all the digimon had de-digivolved. Finally, two unrecognizable figures started coming in their direction. Rika stood up, shielding her eyes with her hand. Kyubbimon lifted her head. "Who is it?"

Guilmon sniffed the air. "I smell two digimon."

"More? But we just fought about ten of them." Takato exclaimed.

"A tamer's job is never done, Takato." Evan muttered.

"Evan's right. We'll just be ready to take them on." Rika said.

Rika squinted in the distance. The shadowy outlines became clearer. She saw one was flying and the other was galloping rapidly down the beach.

"It's Jeri. And Emily!" Rika cried.

Evan stood up.

"No way! Who's with them?" Evan asked.

Rika looked at her D-Ark for answers. "Lillymon, an ultimate. Her special attack is Flower Cannon and Flower Wreath." 

"That's SaberLeomon, an ancient animal mega. He attacks with Howling Crusher and Twin Fang." Takato said. 

"Finally, we have some actual help. And I say it's time we take the upper hand. We should bio-merge and head out to sea so we can see what the big fuss is all about." Rika exclaimed. 

"For once I agree. And, we'll all be right behind you." Evan said.

"You had better be. Let's go! Bio-merge activate!" Rika exclaimed. Kyubbimon dedigivolved to Renamon. 

"Renamon biomerge to...Sakuyamon!" 

"Guilmon biomerge to...Gallantmon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!" Evan climbed aboard the huge insectoid digimon. 

"Jeri, SaberLeomon, watch over Ryo till we get back." Sakuyamon said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Rika." Jeri exclaimed, flashing a thumbs up sign. Then, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, Sakuyamon, and Gallantmon headed towards the setting sun.

***

Henry paced the cell continuously. 

"You're going to wear a groove into the floor. At least they took that weirdo machine off me." Terriermon said.

"It won't matter much if they plan to kill us. I wish Wolfmon would find Kila so then we could just get out of here." Henry muttered. 

"You're not serious. We have to defeat Dragomon first. Then we return these digimon to the Digital World. What's first comes first." Terriermon said. 

Henry shook his head and stared out of their prison cell in the dungeon, his expression was blank but the worry and fear in his eyes was distinct.

***

"Wolf Blaster!" White and blue energy rings shot at the Otamamon, destroying them. Wolfmon used the attack again and the glass cracked. Water poured out and Kila floated and lay at the bottom of the containment unit. Wolfmon approached the container and looked at his tamer with sadness and pity. He licked her cheek, hoping she wasn't dead. Kila struggled to open her eyes. She reached her hand out and patted the wolf's muzzle. 

"You're alive." Wolfmon murmured, relief clear in his voice. Kila nodded as she struggled to push herself up. She unclipped the digivice from Wolfmon's neck and scratched his head. She went to say 'thank you' but her voice was gone. 

"I understand. You're welcome. I was so worried." Wolfmon replied. Kila nodded as a tear ran down her cheek, landing upon the digital surface.

'Matrix Digivolution.' The champion digimon glowed with bright silver light.

"Wolfmon matrix digivolve to...Warumon!" The ultimate machine type was covered in a strong armor and where his eyes would've been, were red, glowing eyes, making the wolf seem robotic. The wolf knelt stiffly and Kila collapsed onto his back, her body was beyond exhaustion. The robot rose and took off out of the laboratory.

"Stop, intruder!" A digimon guard exclaimed. "Was that directed to me?" Warumon growled. Two red laser blasts came from the machine digimon's eyes as he came closer to the Shellmon. "Megatron Laser!" Blue and white particles came together, forming a ball of electrified energy at the wolf's mouth. It was fired, obliterating the digimon guard. Warumon paused as he used his tracking mechanism to locate Henry and Terriermon. He headed straight and turned right. He went through a seemingly solid wall, traveled through two more long tunnels, and merged through the wall, finding himself easily in the dungeon.

"About time! Now, we can go and beat the pulp out of Dragomon and send these digimon home." Terriermon exclaimed. The lasers from Warumon's eyes focused on the bars of the cell, melting them to ash. Henry went straight to Warumon's side and placed a shaking hand on the unmoving Kila. 

"I found her in time. She'll be okay if we take her to the surface and get her some medical attention as soon as possible." Warumon said. Henry's mind was filled with rage at the sight of Kila's inflicted wounds. 

"I'm going to go and tear Dragomon apart. Free these digimon prisoners while I'm gone." Henry ordered. Warumon didn't respond as he went to work on the next cage. Henry left the dungeon, a look of determination on his face. 

***

They returned soon after. The pair were a bit bruised but Henry had a triumphant smile on his face. "I suspect you beat Dragomon?" Warumon asked. "Piece of cake." Terriermon replied. "Then you can all go home. With Dragomon defeated, the castle will disappear, the digimon who were under his control will return to normal, and we'll head back to DigiWorld. Thanks for your help." One of the digimon said. Terriermon jumped onto Warumon. "Wait, before you go, can you give this to Kila?" Gomamon held up an oyster, light purple and pink. "Sure, I'll give it to her. What is it?" Henry asked. 

"A communicator. Open it up and see." Gomamon said. Henry clicked the shell open and a black screen was on the top half and a perfect pearl was on the bottom half. "The pearl acts as a button to contact me. You'd better take good care of her." Gomamon said sternly to Henry. He smiled at the seal digimon. 

"We'd better be going, Henry." Warumon said. Henry climbed onto him. Warumon ran straight at the wall and was into the water, surrounded by a bubble like structure.

***

"Wow, all the digimon disappeared. That was too strange." Gallantmon commented. "Hey, you think Henry and Kila are alright? They've been gone for an awfully long time." Sakuyamon said. They hovered in the air for awhile, nothing except for the distant sound of waves hitting the shore. Suddenly, something broke the surface of the water. "Hey, it's Henry!" Rika exclaimed at the sight of the bubble structure. MegaKabuterimon hovered just above the surface of the water and Warumon leapt up onto the insectoid digimon. "Henry, how is she?" Evan asked. Henry didn't reply as they headed back to shore.

***

Kila's eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the window blinds. She blinked and looked around at her surroundings. She was laying in a bed, a hospital one with white sheets. Her left arm was immobile at her side, wrapped in a cast and in a sling. More white bandages covered her arms. "Hey, you're finally awake." Henry got up from one the chair near the window and sat at the edge of the bed, taking her hand into his. He squeezed it lightly. "How are you feeling?"

Everything came flooding back to her. "How did I get here?" Kila asked. "Wolfmon digivolved and Terriermon and I beat Dragomon. As soon as we got to shore, we called an ambulance and you and Ryo were rushed here. You've been sleeping for about two days straight. I was worried." Henry said. 

"I'm really sorry. Sorry I didn't tell you about Evan, sorry I got you into that mess, sorry for everything!" Kila exclaimed, stray tears running down her cheeks. Henry smiled weakly as he took his thumb of his free hand and wiped Kila's tears away. "Shh, it's okay. Evan isn't such a bad guy. He's a pretty decent fighter." Henry commented. "How's Ryo?" Kila asked.

"He went back to Rika's this morning. Why don't you rest now so you can do the same? Oh, before I forget." Henry dug into his pocket and revealed a perfect oyster shell. "From Gomamon." Henry explained. Kila took it into her hands, remembering how the seal digimon had helped her. She began to cry again, feelings and memories of the last digimon battle overwhelming her heart. Henry was taken aback by the girl's sudden show of emotions but folded her into a tender embrace, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder.

***

"Guess this is good-bye." Takato said. "Duh, Gogglehead. I'm glad you all came even though I think we could've done without the digimon attack." Rika muttered. "Well, see you!" Kila waved with her good arm. The others waved, saying their good-byes, and went to board. "I'll miss you, Ryo. I probably won't see you for awhile." Rika said. Ryo nodded and they hugged briefly.

"Just remember, good-byes aren't forever, Pumpkin. See you soon." He whispered and kissed her cheek and went to board the plane.

A/N I hope this chapter wasn't TOO long. Sorry if so. I hope everyone enjoyed. 


	21. We Will Never Change

A/N This is the final time you'll see me writing this story because.... This is the epilogue!!! And, also one of the only digimon stories I've ever written that had a fitful ending! Okay, let's see...I'll try and answer any questions or remarks for whoever has reviewed lately. 

****

twinkle-angel: it was originally a Ryuki fic but if it had just been based on only Ryo and Ruki/Rika, in my opinion, my plot wouldn't be much. I guess if I was a better writer, I could write with just Ryo and Rika but hey, I do my best. 

****

Sam: sorry you hate Kila...I completely understand your reasoning.... But thanks very much for explaining it to me...sometimes I get a little carried away with my own characters...

And for every single person who diligently follows this and wants more after this well... **SORRY FOLKS! EPILOGUES ARE THE END OF STORIES UNFORTUNATELY! **

So, any story of mine that happened to be unfinished will be considered to be continued (I make no promises) so the stupid thoughts in the back of my head will quit nagging me for being a quitter...

Rika: If you couldn't tell, she hates being called a quitter by her own brain.

Ryo: Even though she can be a quitter at times...

Angel: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! *Begins to strangle Ryo*

Henry: *comes in through door* They're at it again, aren't they?

Rika: *nods* Popcorn? *Holds out bowl from her position on couch*

Henry: *sits down beside her* *takes handful* Thanks.

Angel: *lets go of Ryo's neck* Let's call a truce until this story is done.

Ryo: Good idea. Then we can beat each other up.

Angel: I don't own digimon and anything in my story that actually exists i.e. places the tamers go; otherwise, it's all out of my head. Also, some of the screen names are oldies but goodies and some are brand new!

Summer Vacation: Epilogue: We Will Never Change

We are now landing in Tokyo. Please fasten your seatbelts. 

The loudspeaker clicked off and a young woman with red orange hair buckled her seat belt and tucked her photo album into her bag. She stared out the window as the plane slowly lost altitude and soon landed easily on the runway. 

The teenage girl worked her way through customs, and picked up her bags. She'd take a taxi to the train station then be on her way home. As she stepped out into the warm sunshine, she put her blue-tinted sunglasses on. She waved a taxi down and the taxi took off for the station.

* * *

"Hey, you interested in being a counselor at Camp Rowley?" A teenage boy asked his companion. 

"Didn't we go there when we were 14? That was some time." His friend replied. 

"Yeah, when you and-" 

The brunette interrupted his blue-haired friend. "I haven't heard from her in over two years. I really don't want to talk about it." 

"I'm meeting Larissa for our date. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

* * *

"Here we are at Tokyo Central." The driver said. 

The teen handed him the money and got out. "Thanks! Keep the change!" She called as she left with her suitcase and backpack. Everything else was supposed to have been delivered to her house already. But, you never knew about those mailing systems. She purchased a ticket to Shinjuku and took a seat on the bench in the train station. 

"Rika?" The girl looked up at hearing her name. 

"Are you glad to be back?" The yellow fox digimon asked softly, not materializing. 

"Of course. I mean, I belong here. Lisa was the one who drilled into my head that if I didn't really know where I belonged, whatever place called me back would be where I do." Rika replied. 

A few people passing by gave Rika some strange looks because it seemed the eighteen-year-old female was talking to air. 

"_Train to Shinjuku is now boarding. Please approach the doors." _Rika looked up at the train that had now arrived. She stood up with her backpack slung over her shoulder and struggled to pick up her suitcase. 

"Hey, need some help? You seem to be kind of loaded down." A voice chirped. 

Rika prepared to retort when she looked up and realized who had just asked her. "Jeri Katou?" 

"Um, that's me. Who are you? Oh my- Aren't you Rika Nonaka?" Jeri asked back. 

"Jeri, hurry up, the train's gonna leave soon and Takato and Kazu are already waiting." A girl with red hair that was all curls came over with a few shopping bags. 

"Jodie, it's Rika." Jeri said with a smile. 

"Rika? Seriously? It's been about 4 years since I've seen you!" Jodie squealed as she pulled Rika into a hug. 

"Hurry, we're gonna miss the train." Jeri said and the three made their way to the train. 

Jodie led the way to the compartment and Takato and Kazu were both surprised to see Rika.

"Are you two just going to gawk or are you actually going to say something?" Rika snapped in annoyance. 

Kazu smirked. "I think chumley and are both surprised that the girl who is 'crazier than catfish' has-Ow!" Kazu exclaimed after he had received a good slap upside the head from Rika. 

"Haven't changed a bit, have you, stupid?" Rika asked with a roll of her eyes. 

"Well, it's great you're back. Too bad you missed our graduation." Jeri said. 

Rika shrugged. "I had to get my diploma too. Sorry I missed though. How's the rest of the gang? Like Kenta, Henry, Lina, Kila, and Ryo?" She asked casually. 

"Kila's still living in Yokosuka. No one has heard too much from her. She and Henry broke up when they came home. They just seemed to lose that bond of trust they had in one another." Jodie said softly. 

"Henry's going with a girl named Larissa. She's pretty decent to us. Kenta and Lina broke up too. Kenta said they didn't see each other enough but I still think it could've worked. Now he's going out with some Chelsea girl. Real snob. And she keeps making fun of me. 'Oh, look, it's Kenta's stupid little friend! How do you put up with him all the time, sweetie?' They were going on a date today. Thank God I got to come with Jo." Kazu said as he gave Jodie a kiss on the cheek. 

Later, after the train had come to a stop, the five stood outside of the station. 

"Well, I'm going with Jodie to work. I still don't know how she talked me into working. At a bookstore no less! School's out too!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"It's because I can make Kazu do anything I want. Isn't that right?" Jodie asked with a smile. Kazu leaned over and gave her kiss on the cheek. 

"Well, before you two get too mushy, I'm gonna head home. I'll talk to you all later." Rika said with a smile. 

She got a taxi and for the first time in awhile, it felt like she was truly going home.

* * *

Ryo Akiyama walked into his apartment. The nineteen-year-old took of his sneakers and threw himself across the couch. 

The thought of Camp Rowley had brought back some memories. It made him realize how much he missed Rika. 

His laptop was on the coffee table and he leaned over and turned it on. After it had booted up, he plugged it in to get online. 

__

Welcome Ryo! You have 1 new message; 2 people are available to chat. 

****

LegendaryRyo has entered in GRADUATES.

KK0708: ...I'm just not lucky in love

Gogglehead: I feel sorry for you...glad I haven't had to worry about break-ups.... As of yet anyway...

LegendaryRyo: What happened?

KK0708: Chelsea and I broke up.... She said it's because I don't act like I love her....

LegendaryRyo: Chelsea was a definite.... I won't say....

Gogglehead: I have to agree...If you were gonna say what I think you were gonna say Ryo.

KK0708: You guys think so?

JsVizorHead4E has entered in GRADUATES.

Lion-Heart has entered GRADUATES.

Gogglehead: Hey Kazu

LegendaryRyo: Kenta and Chelsea broke up.

JsVizorHead4E: ALLELUIA! I mean.... srry, dude...

Lion-Heart: That wasn't nice, Kazu. Hi, Takato! :-D

JsVizorHead4E: Oh barf me....

Lion-Heart: Shut up! You're the one who is all :-X (smooching') with Jodie!

SurfStar01has entered GRADUATES.

LegendaryRyo: If it isn't our fav. person.

SurfinStar01: Shut it, Ryo. Hello everyone.

KK0708: I'm getting depressed...

JsVizorHead4E: Yeah, every1 who missed it, Kenta broke up with our ultimate fav. witch, Chelsea!

Lion-Heart: - -; You're so sensitive Kazu...

JsVizorHead4E: *takes a bow* Don't I know it...

SurfStar01: Sorry 2 hear it Kenta...How'd it happen?

KK0708: She said I didn't act like I luvd her...

JsVizorHead4E: Who thinks Chelsea was a witch and Kenta deserved better? Give a digital show of hands! *Raises hand*

LegendaryRyo: *raises hand*

Gogglehead: *raises hand*

JnKalways4E has entered GRADUATES.

JsVizorHead4E: Just in time, Jo. Raise your hand!

JnKalways4E: *raises an eyebrow but raises her hand anyway*

Lion-Heart: *raises hand*

SurfStar01: I have no idea who she was but was she that bad?

LegendaryRyo: That bad and much worse!

SurfStar01: Well, if it makes you feel better, Kenta, I was talking to Lina a few days ago and she really misses you! Y don't u 2 get bak 2gethR?

JsVizorHead4E: Def, dude. Lina would nvr say nethin' bad 'bout me!

KK0708: I need some time...but thanx 4 tryin' 2 cheer me up.... I'm gonna go and mope for a little.....but, you guys are right about Chelsea...She was a little on the bad side....but still........

KK0708 has logged off.

Gogglehead: Poor guy....

HorseLuvR has entered GRADUATES.

SurfStar01: Hey, u just missed the mopin' Kenta!

HorseLuvR: What happened to Kenta?

Lion-Heart: He broke up with Chelsea

HorseLuvR: Aw.....that's too bad. I think he really liked her....

JsVizorHead4E: But he loved u more!!!

HorseLuvR: u think he'd mind if I phoned him?

LegendaryRyo: Personally, I think he could use a call. 

HorseLuvR: Alright...Wish me luck.

SurfStar01: Good luck!

HorseLuvR is on Away. Message: I'm on the phone. Be back eventually.

Lion-Heart: *crosses fingers* Hope it worx out...Lina was really :'( when they broke up.

Gogglehead: I've g2g. Tell me how it works out. Bye!

Gogglehead has logged off.

SurfStar01: Speaking of girlfriends, is Henry still going out with Larissa?

LegendaryRyo: Yeah. I was at the park before and he was heading on a date when he left.

SurfStar01: o ............

JsVizorHead4E: From wut I heard it was ur own fault that everything fell through....

SurfStar01: Hey, I kno. I remember wut I did.... he had every right and more to break off the relationship... I just miss him a lot... Okay, I'm getting depressed... Bye. Some1 give me an ^date

SurfStar01 has logged off.

JsVizorHead4E: I've got to get off. Jo, I'll come 4 u round 7ish.

JnKalways4E: k

JsVizorHead4E: Give me the 4-1-1 2nite. bai

JsVizorHead4E has logged off.

LegendaryRyo: We just gonna wait on Lina?

Lion-Heart: def.

* * *

Henry walked Larissa to her apartment. 

"I had a great time today, Henry. You're such a great guy. Call me." Larissa said, trailing a finger across his cheek. 

They kissed briefly before she went inside. Henry sighed happily. Love was turning out to be pretty good for him now. 

Larissa was really great and really pretty. He made his way home quickly. "Mom, I'm back." Henry called as he came inside. 

"Alright, sweetheart. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." His mom said. 

Henry went to his room and turned his computer on. 

"How was the date?" Terriermon asked from his position on the bed. 

"Great as always." Henry replied as he logged online. 

"Was it like that with any other girl?" The floppy eared digimon asked with interest. 

Henry didn't answer as it suddenly felt like little knives were piercing his heart. 

"Is something the matter?" Terriermon asked. 

Henry shook his head but truthfully, in his head, there was only one person who came to mind. 

Kila Akihabara.

__

Welcome, Henry! You have 1 new message; 4 people are available to chat.

****

Terrier-Tamer has entered GRADUATES.

LegendaryRyo: Hey Henry

Terrier-Tamer: Hi.

HorseLuvR: I'm back

JnKalways4E: Don't keep us in suspense! What did Kenta say?

HorseLuvR: He said the next time I come into town, we'll have to hang out. I'm actually coming 2nite. I'm so psyched!!!!!!

Lion-Heart: That's great, Lina

JnKalways4E has logged off.

LegendaryRyo has logged off.

Digimon Queen has logged on.

Digimon Queen: Hey everyone.

Lion-Heart: Hey Rika

HorseLuvR: C u all l8r. I'll have to visit everyone when I get 2 Jeri's!

HorseLuvR has logged off.

Terrier-Tamer: So ur back, Rika?

Digimon Queen: Yeah. Got back earlier 2day.

Terrier-Tamer: icicicic

Digimon Queen: Good. So....how's Ryo?

Lion-Heart: Where'd that come from, Rika? ^.~

Terrier-Tamer: I saw him a little bit ago. He's alright.

Digimon Queen: Oh...

Lion-Heart: g2g

Lion-Heart has logged off.

Digimon Queen: are you still mad at Kila?

Terrier-Tamer: I really don't kno

Digimon Queen: That's not an answer

Terrier-Tamer: Have you talked to Ryo?

Digimon Queen: .....no

Terrier-Tamer: Then don't lecture me!! wait...that didn't come out right...Meet me at the park in 10...

Terrier-Tamer has logged off.

Rika shut off her computer. "Mom, I'm going to the park. I'll be back before dinner." She said as she put her shoes on.

"Rika? I won't be around for dinner. There's some frozen food in the freezer or you could eat out. By the way..." Her mother paused. 

Rika turned to look at her mother as she got her shoes on. "What is it?" She asked.

Her mother gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're back. It's been hard for the two weeks. I know your grandmother will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow but it's been so lonely for me without you two." Rumiko said as she wiped her teary eyes.

"Oh, Mom..."

* * * "Hey, can you save some food for me? Rika just got back from America and I figured I'd go and see her." Henery asked as he walked through the kitchen. 

"Sure thing. Tell Rika we say 'hello', okay?" His mother asked. 

Henry nodded as he opened the door and closed it, heading towards the elevator.

* * *

Lina got off of the bus at the depot. It was only a mile or so to walk to Jeri's. 

"Hey, Lina!" A familiar voice called.

Lina looked around to see who had called her. Only two other buses had also just arrived. She scanned the crowd and saw someone waving crazily at her.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Rika walked down a path of the park near the entrance.

"Hey, Rika."

The girl turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Henry sitting on a nearby bench.

"It's the blue-boy." Rika said with a smirk. She sat beside him on the bench. "How the hell have you been, Wong?"

"Just fine. You?" Henry asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"Doing okay. Maybe you'll give me a straight answer about how ol' Akiyama's doing." Rika requested.

"He misses you for one thing. Ryo started at college last fall. You know how they held him back a year when we all got back from the Digital World? Well, he was getting perfect marks at the beginning of our first year of high school. He took extra classes during the middle of the semester. They moved him up another grade by the end of the first semester. He graduated a year ahead of us." Henry explained.

"Gee, things sure have changed." Rika commented.

"Yeah, big difference from the last time we saw you. How's Renamon?" Henry asked.

"She's alright. How's that motor mouth bunny of yours?" Rika asked.

"As talkative as ever. Maybe you could ask Ryo to the festival. It's coming up this weekend." Henry said.

"I'll feel stupid. Besides-" Rika was interrupted.

"HENRY WONG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone shrieked. A blonde haired girl came storming over.

"And who might you be?" Rika asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Henry, since when do you meet girls in the park?" Larissa snapped.

Henry's eyes widened. "Larissa, I-"

"I'm glad I caught you, you two-timer!" She shrieked shrilly.

"It's not what you think." Henry began.

"You just hugged her for goodness sake! What do you expect me to think?!" Larissa exclaimed.

"I expect you to trust me. Which, apparently, you don't." Henry said dryly.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Larissa pressed on.

"I've known her since I was thirteen. We've been friends since then. If you're going to be so suspicious over me being with my friends, maybe we shouldn't see each other for awhile." Henry stated.

"In other words, scram, blondie." Rika said with annoyance.

Larissa's eyes widened and she spun on her heel and stormed off.

"Was that your obviously jealous girlfriend?" Rika asked with wide eyes.

"Larissa Ayers, we've been dating for about 3 years. Isn't she just great?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Stop with the tough guy. I could tell you liked her from the stories I've heard. You sure don't do well with people trusting you, do you?" Rika asked.

"Got that right." Henry said softly.

"I still want to know if you're mad at Kila." Rika said.

"I've got to go. I told me mom that I'd-I just have to go. By the way, remind me to give you Ryo's address so you can go and see him." Henry murmured and quickly walked away.

Rika was speechless as Henry walked away. What could she really say to the poor guy?

* * *

Henry slowly made his way back to his family's apartment. His life was sure having its ups and downs lately. Frankly, his life was hanging on an all-time low.

"Henry! Wait a second."

The teen paused as he waited for his friend to catch up.

"I won't mention anything about a certain someone if you won't say a thing about me asking another nameless person to a nameless event. Deal? If so, let's go and eat dinner at my house. My treat?" Rika asked.

Henry gave her a slight smile and the two changed course direction to the Nonaka residence.

* * * 

A knock came at Ryo's door early the next morning. 

The teenager rolled over in his bed but the banging on the door of his bedroom still continued. He opened one eye to gaze at his alarm clock. In red digital numbers, the clock read 5:45 am. 

Ryo gritted his teeth. 

He had to get up. 

Whoever was knocking on the door was already inside his apartment and was probably someone from the tamers' gang. He highly doubted burglars knocked on the door and made the ridiculous request to steal valuables or something.

He grumbled as he unlocked his door.

Immediately, tasty aromas met his sense of smell. Whoever was here had the decency to make breakfast after barging into his private residence.

A figure was seated on the couch and Ryo couldn't make out the face in the dark. The curtains were drawn that covered the glass doors that led to the terrace.

"Morning, Akiyama. So glad you woke up." The voice remarked.

"Who the hell are you? And who the hell let you in?" Ryo growled.

"My, someone's grouchy in the morning. Let me shed a little light on the situation." The voice said smoothly. 

The figure cloaked in darkness made its way to the windows and drew the curtains. The pinkness of dawn streamed into the room, illuminating it with a fresh morning glow.

"Damn you, Akihabara, why'd you have to wake me so early?" Ryo snapped.

Kila giggled. "You are so grouchy. You haven't changed a bit. Which, of course I'm thankful for." 

"I'm glad you get a kick out of me. I'm going back to bed. Wake me if someone important comes here. But, I'll grab a glass of juice first." Ryo said as he shuffled towards the counter and the refrigerator.

"Listen, dimwit, I didn't come over for my leisure. I had to take a long bus ride to get here so you had better not fall asleep. I came to extend an invitation to the festival. Jeri wants you to come along as my date." Kila gave him one of her smiles.

Ryo started to choke on his orange juice. 

Kila's eyes widened as she quickly ran to his side and patted his back. "I was just kidding."

"Don't...scare...me...like...that..." Ryo sputtered as he continued to cough.

"Personally, I think you and Rika should go." Kila smiled sincerely.

Ryo slammed the glass down onto the counter. "Don't mention that name around me again. Just...Oh, just shut-up, damn it!" He exclaimed in anger. 

Ryo stormed out onto the terrace and threw the sliding door shut in fury. He sat down in the chair and went to smash his fist against the table. He stopped inches above it and instead, crashed his fist into the wall. His bones stung, his mind filled with agony instead of the one person his heart hurt over.

Kila stood on the inside of the apartment as she silently watched the furious young man outside. Her own eyes clouded with tears as she saw tears trailing down Ryo's face. "You haven't changed a bit..." The teenager she saw out there was really just the same old Akiyama. The same boy she used to tease all the time. Never once though, had she made that boy cry.

* * *

Rika sat down at her kitchen table across form Henry Wong. "Soda?"

Henry nodded and Rika put a can of soda in front of him.

"Maybe just you and I can go to the festival. I'd feel like a third wheel if I went with Jeri and Takato or Jodie and Kazu. Besides, they'll probably try and hook up Kenta and Lina at the festival. They'll trap them on the Tunnel of Love. Oh, how I hated that ride." Rika said with a bemused grin on her face.

"That festival is usually where all the couples in love go." Henry said, a bitterness on the word 'love.'

"So, maybe we shouldn't go together. We'll hang out for the fireworks display. That a better idea?" Rika asked.

"Alright. Should we bring a friend so we don't give anyone ideas?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Rika replied.

The oven timer went off and she went to get their food out.

* * *

"The festival is tonight, Ryo. Want to come?" Henry asked the next day over the phone.

"Alright. Would you mind if I dragged someone too? She's an old friend." Ryo said.

"Fine. I'm bringing someone too." Henry replied.

"Is it Larissa?" Ryo asked.

"Um, no. We kind of broke up. So, it's just me and a friend of mine. We'll meet near the entrance around sunset? We can walk to the fireworks display together then." Henry explained. 

"Sure. Talk to you later." Ryo clicked the phone off.

Kila was sitting on his couch. She was watching TV and clicking some buttons on her D-Ark.

"You still play around with that thing?" Ryo asked with a smile as he leaned over the couch and looked at the device over her shoulder.

"Very funny. Just checking on Wolfmon. I figured he wouldn't want to sit around your apartment all day. What about you? Does Monodramon enjoy your company still?" Kila asked.

"Yeah. He sleeps a lot though." Ryo said.

"So, who was on the phone? I heard you talking in hushed tones. This isn't a library you know, Mr. Mysterious." Kila gave him a questioning glance.

"A friend. We're gonna meet up at the festival tonight. That okay?" Ryo asked.

"That's fine. I've gotta go and visit someone now. I also have to remember to give this key back to Jeri to give to Takato. Bye." Kila left the apartment after pocketing her D-Ark.

Ryo watched her go and glanced down at his bandaged hand as he thought about yesterday's situation.

__

Kila had wiped and cleaned the blood off his hand. "You idiot, why'd you go and smash your poor hand into a concrete wall?" She asked. 

"I just needed something to take my mind off things. Pain was the first option that came to my brain." Ryo said. 

"What kind of an excuse is that, you moron?" Kila snapped back angrily. 

"Hey, I'm injured. Stop yelling at me and calling me names." Ryo snarled in return. To his surprise, Kila's expression softened.

"Sorry. You mind if I stay with you? I won't be any trouble. I promise." Kila pleaded.

"First you yell at me ad now you expect me to let you stay here?!" Ryo asked.

Kila went over to the kitchen counter after she had taped the bandages and brought over two plates of food. "Peace offering? I have nowhere else to go. Please?"

Ryo looked at her serious expression to the two plates of food she was somehow balancing on one hand and burst out laughing. 

Kila's expression changed to one of bewilderment as she watched Ryo laugh his stupid head off.

The female worked her way through town. After she had passed the main streets, she entered into the quieter neighborhood where Rika lived. Lina had told her two days earlier that Rika had just gotten back from America. She saw Rika's house and knocked at the gate. 

"Who goes there?" A voice hissed.

"Renamon? It's me." Kila said, her voice equally soft.

The gate opened wide enough for the young woman to squeeze through.

"Is Rika here?" She asked.

"No, she's with Henry I believe." Renamon explained.

"Oh, well, tell her I was here. How is Henry?" Kila asked.

"He's fine. Do you still care for him?" The fox type questioned.

"Of course. I still love him and I think I always will." Kila declared.

Renamon was taken aback. "I see. The devotion you humans have for one another often amazes me."

"Same kind of devotion you have for Rika. You'd always protect her even if she treated you like you were just data. You've proven that already in the stories I heard from Rika herself. It's kind of the same thing with Henry. I'd better go. Do tell Rika I was here, okay?" Kila left through the gate and headed back to the apartment building that Ryo lived in, fighting tears the entire time.

* * *

"The fireworks are going to start soon. I always love this festival." Jeri exclaimed, tugging Takato along by the arm. Lina and Kenta followed behind them.

Jodie waved at them from her spot on the hill besides Kazu. 

"Have those two hooked up yet?" Kazu blurted and in response, got a smack in the head from Jodie. "You are such an insensitive idiot." She snapped.

"You haven't seen Ryo, Henry, Rika, or Kila have you? They all were coming to the festival too." Takato stated.

"We'll see them eventually. Let's just watch the fireworks." Lina suggested. The group of six sat down on the hill that overlooked the festival grounds and waited for the fireworks to begin.

* * *

"Where are they? My friend said he'd meet us here." Ryo said in annoyance as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

Kila stood beside him. She spied two figures approaching them. "Looks like your friends are here."

Ryo saw Henry and his eyes widened as he saw the familiar face of a person he had tried to forget. "Rika..." He whispered.

Henry spotted Kila immediately. 

The four, Rika Nonka, Henry Wong, Ryo Akiyama, and Kila Akihabara, all stood speechless. Time seemed to stand still.

"Um, Kila, Henry, mind waiting for us? Ryo and I have to talk." Rika asked.

"Don't worry. Kila and I also have things to discuss. We'll meet over by the Ferris wheel. Okay?" Henry looked at Ryo, who gave a curt nod of his head. Henry then grabbed Kila's arm and they began off in another direction.

"Ryo, um...how are you?" Rika asked.

"Rika, if you had any decency, you could have at least called me. You haven't talked to me in over two years. Here I thought you cared about me." Ryo said coldly.

"Don't start accusing me. Did **_you_** ever think to call me? No, of course not. You're the same old jerk Akiyama. I didn't come to start a fight, alright? Look, I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you. I didn't know you cared that much. I figured that you had forgotten about me by now." Rika responded.

"Care? Rika, damn it, I love you. Didn't you realize that yet? In a million years, I'd never forget you. No matter how hard I'd try, I would never be able to forget the wildcat who mocked and teased me for most of my teenage life. You're the person I love the most!" Ryo exclaimed.

Rika was speechless again.

"I-I understand if you have some guy waiting for you back in America. I just wanted to tell you how I still and always will feel about you. I'm sorry that I never called you either." Ryo said and he turned his face away. When he was met with silence, he looked back, and for a moment, he thought his heart would break at what he saw. 

Rika stood staring at him, her lilac eyes were brimming with tears. "You jerk. You're making me cry. C'mon, just give me a hug already. I know you want to. And just this once, I'll let you."

Ryo's somber expression rapidly changed into a happy one as he threw his arms around the girl he loved more than anything, wrapping her in a fierce bear hug.

"I'll kill you painfully if you don't stop squeezing the air out of my lungs." Rika snapped with a grin as Ryo held her tightly, pressing her against himself.

"I wonder if things will work for Akihabara and Henry. When I did get Kila to tell me why she actually did come here, she said it was because no matter how much it would hurt to see him in love with someone else and no matter how much it might hurt him to see her in Shinjuku again, she knew it was selfish, but, she had to see the guy she loved again." Ryo said after he had released Rika from his arms.

"I don't know. I can never really tell what is going on in Henry's head. A couple years ago, Kila always wore her feelings right out on her sleeve. She must have changed to say something like that. She must have matured." Rika said with a smile.

"Yeah, aging doesn't necessarily mean you mature or change. Take Kazu for example. He was 14 the last time you saw him. He's 18 now and hasn't changed the slightest bit. Sure, he's gotten a bit more serious with Jodie but that's about all. He barely holds his job at the bookstore. Jodie continues to talk her dad into keeping Kazu as a worker." Ryo grinned widely.

"How much longer before we head over to that Ferris wheel?" Rika asked as she looked over in the ride's direction.

"Give them about ten more minutes. The sun hasn't completely set yet and they won't set the fireworks off until it's completely dark. Let's go check out some of the stands on the grounds." Ryo held his hand out to Rika. She accepted it.

"By the way, I think I could learn to love someone like you. Those arrogant, conceited guys always have something special buried under all that garbage."

* * *

"Kila, why'd you come back here?" Henry asked as they stood at the edge of the festival grounds.

The dark-haired female looked at Henry. "I came back here cause I needed to see you again. I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you. I don't care whether you want to forgive me or not. For the longest time, that's all I wanted. Your forgiveness was all I needed to think what I did was alright. But, I know better now. What I did to you was wrong and I don't want your forgiveness for it." Kila exclaimed.

Henry didn't say anything, his expression remaining blank.

"I don't think I can ever make up for what I did. I don't even know how to do that. What I do know is that I want to start over. I wanted so much to just come back to see you and apologize for what I've done. So, you can go with Larissa and...you can tell her how much you love her." Kila looked at him.

"I'm not with Larissa anymore. Why did you have to see me? You could've said everything you just said over the phone. Besides, it would've hurt a lot if Larissa and I had still been together when you would've come for a visit. You would have been hurt more than me." Henry said softly.

Kila stepped forward and wrapped her arms loosely around Henry. "I love you. My heart was prepared to endure all the suffering. I didn't care."

Henry was completely taken aback. _She loves me? _He thought, his whole body trembling.

"I never stopped thinking of you. I never will. I just wanted-" Kila paused as she looked up at his face. "I just wanted **_you_** to know that." She went to let go of him so she could go home for good.

Suddenly, one arm went diagonally across and down her back to her hip. The other arm also went diagonally up and across her back to her shoulder. Both arms pressed her to the male teen. 

"Henry?" The black haired girl looked slowly up into the boy's steel gray eyes.

"I thought a lot about you too. I wanted to see you. Just a phone call wouldn't have been enough... for either of us. I'm glad you came and-" Henry stopped as Kila pressed her lips against his cheek. He looked at her for a second. "You've changed."

"Well, I have grown a couple inches." Kila said, not getting his message.

"No, not like that. You've matured a lot. I don't think the old Kila would've said that kind of stuff to me." He commented.

Kila rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to miss the fireworks."

"I don't care. It's been a long time since I've gotten to hug you." Henry said.

"Even longer since we've kissed. I think we might have forgotten how." Kila stated with a giggle.

"Shall we see?" He gave her a questioning look.

"I think that-" Henry cut her off as he gently pressed his lips against her.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! The fireworks are starting. C'mon!" Rika called, breaking the moment. She waved her free hand at the two from her spot a few yards away.

Kila looked over her shoulder and saw that Rika's other hand was linked to Ryo's. "How dare you call us lovebirds! You two are the ones holding hands!"

"You're the two kissing and hugging." Ryo called back.

"He's got us there. Let's go and check out those fireworks." Henry put his arm around Kila's shoulders and they headed to where Rika and Ryo were standing. "By the way-"

Kila looked up at Henry. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

A/N I think I'll end it here. If you personally think this was a stupid ending and there should be more or if it was just a stupid ending, tell me. Thanks again for following this story for over a year. I owe everyone for all the support they've given me. Especially the many new friends I've made through this story. I have to say, you people are the best.

Ryo: We'll see you when Rika1332/Whitney writes another chapter for Countdown.

Rika: Which could be awhile.

Angel: By the way, that reminds me. All you digimon tamers fans, go and check out my ongoing story. It's called Countdown. Also, if any of you are Inuyasha fans, let me know if you're interested in knowing when I post my story. It's going to be called something along the lines of My Past Returns or something. It'll have something about the past in the title of the story and plenty of Inuyasha/Kagome hintings and possibly something with Miroku and Sango pairing. So, let me know by via review or e-mail or instant message...or, just talk to me. 

**__**

~It's time for me to wander again. Farewell.~ Kenshin Himura- I see the shadow; I live the shadow; I become the shadow; I am the shadow. 

****

~Angel13


End file.
